Lunion des ombres
by Loryah
Summary: Dsl c'est pas un nouveau chap...me tuez pas ! Slash HPDM.Qui sont les Ombres ? Qui est cette fille qui amuse Rogue, engueule Dumby et semble avoir un lien particulier avec Draco et Harry ? Voici un Survivant dont la vie va être quelque peu... chamboulée !
1. La tornade brune

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

**Me voilà à publier une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas fini la précédente… désolée mais j'ai du retard alors pour montrer que je vous abandonne pas, je vous met celle-ci. Elle sera publié en alternance avec Protection rapprochée, une semaine sur deux.**

**Rating : R (j'adore le citron, pas vous ?)**

**Paring : HP-DM et aussi Sev-Je peux pas dire qui sinon ça gacherait le suspense**

**Disclamer : Tout les persos et les lieux se rapportant à HP sont à J.K.R (heureuse femme) et le reste est à bibi ! (j'ai rajouté pas mal de persos…)**

**Un ENORME merci à Hagris, mon bêta-lecteur ! Bisous Hag !**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**L'union des Ombres**_

Chapitre 1 : La tornade brune

Harry Potter s'emmerdait. Inutile de le nier. Il s'emmerdait ferme. Son parrain était passé derrière cette saleté de voile depuis deux ans à présent. Ses meilleurs amis filaient le parfait amour et le délaissaient. Les aspics étaient passés et il n'en connaîtrait les résultats que le mois suivant. Dumbledore, malgré ses promesses, ne lui permettait toujours pas d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que l'attitude hyper protectrice de Mrs Weasley y soit pour beaucoup. En résumé, les seules choses qui le distrayaient encore étaient les cours particuliers de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que lui donnait Rémus et la petite guéguerre qu'il livrait avec Malfoy. Bizarrement, quand ils se retrouvaient face à face à se balancer des insultes, il se sentait mieux. Comme s'il avait un but. Ouais… Pas terrible comme but dans l'existence de ne vivre que pour s'engueuler avec le Serpentard, fils de Mangemort et certainement futur Mangemort lui-même !

Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs toujours autant que le blondinet soit ici et n'ait pas été récupéré par son père. Crabbe et Goyle étaient partis depuis environ deux semaines à présent pour rejoindre leurs paternels mais Malfoy ne semblait pas prêt à quitter les lieux. Et le pire, c'est que même cette distraction allait lui être ôtée car dans moins de trois jours, à présent, il devrait prendre le Poudlard express pour la dernière fois. Et il ne reverrait jamais plus Malfoy.

Il soupira profondément et regarda autour de lui. La grande salle était étrangement silencieuse. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse la semaine précédente et même si l'Ordre, en intervenant avec une rapidité spectaculaire, avait évité bien des morts, la tension était palpable. La peur luisait dans la plupart des yeux.

Pourtant Harry s'ennuyait.

C'était même pire que ça. Une lassitude, presque un découragement qui s'infiltrait traîtreusement en lui. L'ennui lui sapait le moral et il craignait que cela ne l'affaiblisse à un moment inopportun. Si Voldemort s'était mis en tête d'attaquer à l'instant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable ou même s'il aurait eu envie de se défendre. C'est sûr, tout le monde comptait sur lui… Mais, même s'il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un meure par sa faute, il se sentait étrangement insensible à tous ces espoirs. Ces gens ne croyaient en lui que parce qu'il pouvait leur sauver la vie… pas parce qu'il comptait pour eux.

De toute façon, cela ne menait à rien de se torturer l'esprit. Personne ne le laisserait se défiler sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas envie de sauver le monde. Saleté de prophétie !

Il poussait un énième soupir de frustration et de lassitude lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir qui se permettait d'entrer avec un tel manque de politesse.

Elle était brune, de longues boucles noires cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un visage de poupée. Seize, dix-sept ans peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux d'où il était mais en fait, la jeune fille ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'être approchée. Elle était furieuse. Et encore, furieuse ne semblait pas suffisamment fort. Elle écumait de rage. Tout, de son regard meurtrier à ses poings serrés en passant par ses mâchoires crispées, l'indiquait Elle fixa la table des professeurs et s'avança vers eux d'une démarche déterminée qui semblait dire « si quelqu'un ose m'empêcher de passer, je le transforme en verracrasse ! »

Tout le monde la regardait avec stupéfaction. Les professeurs fronçaient les sourcils et même Dumbledore paraissait étonné… et vaguement inquiet. Inquiétude qui se trouva confirmée lorsque la tornade brune ouvrit la bouche.

« -Dumbledore ! Espèce de pauvre vieux fou ! Vous n'êtes donc pas foutu de faire quelque chose correctement ! »

Elle ne se contentait pas de crier, elle l'engueulait ! Elle engueulait Albus Dumbledore, Premier ordre de Merlin, directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et sa voix, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse chez une personne aussi jeune, était pleine d'autorité… comme quelqu'un ayant l'habitude de commander… mais pas comme Malfoy à ses larbins… non, comme un chef ou un membre d'une haute institution.

McGonagall ne sembla pas apprécier le ton qu'employa la jeune fille.

" - Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous parler ainsi à…"

" - Silence ! Vous vous TAISEZ ! Je suis à un micron de tout foutre en l'air dans cette foutue école en commençant par ceux qui se trouvent à cette table ! Alors si vous avez un minimum de jugeote vous la fermez !"

La sorcière écossaise écarquilla les yeux et se tu, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton. Son autorité naturelle suffisait généralement à imposer le respect. Mais visiblement cette jeune personne ne se laissait pas aussi facilement impressionner. Rogue, lui, semblait curieusement amusé.

" - Bon sang, Dumbledore, vous n'êtes donc pas capable de surveiller vos propres hommes ?"

" - Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu et le moment pour parler de ça, commenta le vieil homme."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers les élèves, saisit sa baguettes et murmura une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt, la quasi totalité des élèves tomba endormie sur les tables. Seul une poignée d'élèves restèrent éveillés. Ron, Hermione, Gynnie, Neville, Luna, McMillian et Malfoy.

" - Voilà, tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'Ordre du Phénix ou qui sont partisans de Voldemort sont endormis et n'entendront rien de ceci."

Les professeurs Lupin et Flitwick la regardaient, éberlués.

" - Comment diable quelqu'un d'aussi jeune connaît-il ce sort ? demanda le professeur de Sortilèges."

La brunette lui jeta un regard agacé.

" - Ce n'est pas le sujet ! le sujet, reprit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le directeur, c'est POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS EFFACE LA MEMOIRE DE CE CRETIN DE MONDINGUS FLETCHER ! Je vous AVAIS DIT qu'il était faible et qu'il représentait un danger !"

" - Mondingus et très fidèle et…"

" - Fidèle ouais, ok, si vous voulez… Mais il est pas fiable pour deux sous ! Putain ! Vous êtes vraiment trop stupide parfois ! L'incident avec Potter ne vous a donc pas suffit ? Ce crétin a abandonné son poste de surveillance pour des CHAUDRONS ! des CHAUDRONS VOLES !"

Harry avait sursauté lorsque la jeune fille avait prononcé son nom et il regarda les autres d'un air interrogateur. Comment pouvait-elle connaître de tels détails ? Ceux-ci, ne sachant pas plus que lui son identité haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry percuta. Malfoy n'était pas endormi. Pourtant elle avait dit avoir endormi tous les opposants à l'ordre ou ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Ce qui signifiait que Malfoy connaissait l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il n'était pas un de leur ennemi. La stupéfaction le cloua sur place. Malfoy… Un allié ! Incroyable. Il l'observa alors attentivement et remarqua qu'il regardait la tornade en fronçant les sourcils, l'air plutôt inquiet.

" - De toute façon, continua la jeune fille, c'est TROP TARD maintenant ! Apparemment, Voldemort a apprit que Fletcher était membre de l'Ordre et l'a fait arrêté par ses hommes de main. Ce qui, je vous l'avoue, ne m'aurait pas perturbée outre mesure S'IL N'AVAIT PAS ENTENDU TOUTE NOTRE PUTAIN DE CONVERSATION ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ?"

Dumbledore semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Qui que soit cette fille, elle lui avait révélé des informations susceptible d'aider leur ennemi. A nouveau, son regard se posa sur le Serpentard blond. Si Dumbledore était pâle, Harry ne savait pas comment qualifier Malfoy. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et… tremblait ?

" - Je vois que vous commencez à saisir, Dumbledore ! Grâce à vous, nous avons perdu notre meilleur espion !"

Harry vit Malfoy se lever brusquement. Plus de doute, c'était de la peur qu'on lisait dans ses yeux. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

" - Ne t'inquiète pas Dray. Je l'ai récupéré à temps."

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette remarque que le professeur McGonagall intervenait à nouveau.

" - Vous avez réussi à vous infiltrer dans le refuge de Voldemort ? Mais personne ne sait où il se trouve !"

" - Normal. Il en change tous les trois jours. Il est complètement parano. Allez savoir pourquoi, il est persuadé que tous les sorciers veulent le voir disparaître !"

" - Alors comment…"

" - Les… membres de mon groupe sont assez doués en télépathie… j'ai reçu un appel à l'aide de notre espion et nous avons réussi à le localiser."

" - Voldemort n'avait pas protégé sa planque par des sortilèges anti-transplanage ? s'étonna Lupin."

" - Bien sûr que si ! Mais il n'y a pas que le transplanage ou les porte-au-loin pour se déplacer rapidement…"

Flitwick la regarda avec effarement.

" - Vous avez utilisé un… déplacement ? C'est impossible, vous êtes trop jeune et… c'est impossible !"

" - J'ai un Helch parmi mes potes, ça aide, expliqua la jeune fille qui semblait un peu calmée. Le plus difficile n'a pas été d'entrer. Le plus dur a été de sortir avec Fletcher et Lucius !"

" - Lucius Malfoy ? balbutia Hagrid."

Cette fois, les personnes présentes étaient au-delà de l'effarement. Lucius Malfoy… un espion ? Harry, qui avait vu ses doutes sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient confirmés quand la fille s'était adressée à Malfoy, sursauta violemment à cette annonce.

" - Ouais et il faisait de l'excellent travail, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin le grille ! Maintenant, il va nous falloir une éternité avant de réinfiltrer leur réseau. Et le nouvel espion ne sera JAMAIS aussi bien placé que Lucius. Mais le pire, c'est que Fletcher connaissait aussi, toujours grâce à vous, Dumbledore, l'emplacement de notre QG ! Heureusement pour vous, Voldy était si extatique de savoir où nous nous planquions et qui était le traître qu'il n'a pas interrogé tout de suite ce déchet de Mondingus. Et je l'ai embarqué avant qu'il ne cafte l'adresse de l'Ordre."

" - Je ne pense pas que Mondingus ait « cafté » s'insurgea McGonagall. Il a sûrement été torturé…"

" - Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il parle de lui-même, tiens ! Sincèrement, si les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent pas à fermer leur gueule même sous la torture alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment utiles ! Lucius aussi à été torturé ! Et il n'a rien dit ! Pourtant, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé, je vous assure que le Lord noir et ses hommes n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! Donc maintenant, nous nous retrouvons sans espion haut placé et en devant virer de notre QG le plus vite possible. En conséquence de quoi, j'ai décidé que nous nous installerons à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un lieu plus approprié."

" - Ecoutez je comprend votre situation, mais ceci est une école, vous ne pouvez pas venir ici ! tenta d'expliquer Dumbledore. Je ne peux permettre que nos élèves soient mis en danger."

" - Dumbledore. Ils sont en danger par le seul fait d'être dans un lieu où Harry Potter, et vous, êtes. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort essaiera d'attaquer votre école. Et croyez-moi vous serez plus en sécurité avec nous à l'intérieur ! Nous avons le même but, évitons de nous tirer dans les pattes."

" - Vous… vous êtes une Ombre, réalisa Remus. Je… je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient si jeune !"

" - Tiens, on m'avait dit que les Gryffondors ne brillaient pas par leur esprit de déduction, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Rogue. Mais apparemment vous faites exception à la règle."

Remus avait surpris le coup d'œil. Les élèves, eux, virent un sourire étirer les lèvres de leur professeur de potion, rendant cette scène encore plus surréaliste.

" - Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Remus."

" - Tu vois, ils peuvent même être observateurs, ricana la jeune fille. Je commence à penser que tout ce que tu m'as dit à leur sujet n'est que vils ressentiments de jeunesse."

" - Comme si c'était mon genre, répondit Rogue avec mauvaise foi."

" - Si tu as pu être assez stupide pour arrêter les cours d'occlumancie avec Potter, parce que tu détestes son père… Ouais, je pense que tu es du genre à ressasser les vieilles rancunes."

" - Serais-tu en train de me faire la morale ? fit Rogue avec un calme inquiétant."

" - Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai cette occasion, se moqua-t-elle."

Elle se tourna vers Lupin qui suivait la scène avec intérêt.

" - Pour répondre à votre question… oui, on se connaît. Comme vous venez certainement de le comprendre."

Elle regarda à nouveau Rogue.

" - Tu sais que je suis très vexée que tu n'aies pas parlé de moi. Quoique… vu les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de tuer les membres de l'Ordre d'une attaque cardiaque ! fit-elle en lançant un regard ironique à Rémus. Bon, je vais vous laisser finir votre repas, de toute façon, il nous faut un moment pour nous installer."

Elle reparti en direction des portes sans attendre la réaction du corps professoral, en faisant au passage un signe amical à Draco. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus effrayé, non. Plutôt gêné. La jeune fille sembla le voir et s'interrogea avant de reprendre sa route. Elle passa devant les cinq Gryffondors toujours éveillés et les avait à peine dépassé qu'elle stoppait et reculait de quelques pas. Ron, Neville et Gynnie étaient de son côté et elle les observa attentivement pendant de longues secondes, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. Harry vit Malfoy se prendre la tête dans les mains d'un air accablé. La jeune fille regarda Hermione de la même manière puis passa à lui.

La voyant de près, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment jolie et que ses yeux étaient d'un gris soutenu, beaucoup plus sombre que ceux de Malfoy. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas attiré par elle. Enfin si mais… pas d'attirance… amoureuse… plutôt comme s'il… la connaissait… comme s'il l'attendait… Sensation très curieuse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait toujours l'air d'écouter mais souriait comme si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et bizarrement, Harry avait l'impression d'entendre une note de musique, ténue, à peine audible, alors qu'elle était près de lui.

" - Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Harry."

" - Harry. Harry Potter."

Elle le fixa un instant puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… des larmes de rire, visiblement, car elle s'effondra par terre, pliée en deux.

" - Alors, celle-là elle est vraiment trop forte ! rigola-t-elle. Harry Potter !"

Harry se tourna vers les professeurs qui semblaient aussi perplexe que lui. Seul Rogue semblait un peu plus pâle et son regard passait successivement de la jeune fille à lui puis à Malfoy avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui semble nier l'évidence.

" - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? l'interrogea Harry."

Elle paru étonnée puis regarda Draco.

" - Il ne sait pas ?"

" - Non. Dit celui-ci d'un ton sec."

" - Oh ! Putain, Dray ! Il faut que je voie les autres ! Harry Potter !"

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

" -Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Harry."

Puis elle couru vers la sortie en lançant juste avant de sortir un « _enervatum_ » qui réveilla les élèves. Harry regarda Drago mais celui-ci avait replongé la tête entre ses mains et refusait de le regarder.

" - Cette fille est cinglée ! déclara Ron. Complètement cinglée !"

« Cinglée, peut-être… peut-être pas, songea Harry » Il fallait qu'il découvre trois choses :

1 qui était cette fille

2 pourquoi il avait l'impression de la connaître

3 pourquoi avait-elle ri lorsqu'elle avait su son nom alors que Malfoy, lui, gémissait de désespoir

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche juste à côté de Submit review... si, si, regardez bien, il y est ! lol !

Petite question : Est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait un l'adjectif féminin de dragon ? avec mon bêta-lecteur on a pensé à dragonne… dragonnienne… sans être sûrs… si vous pouvez nous aider


	2. Interrogations et explications

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors avant tout un gigantesque MERCI pour toute vos reviews ! 24 pour le premier chapitre… le rêve ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous se posaient des questions sur la charmante jeune fille découverte dans le chapitre précédent… hé, hé ! J'avoue que la fin du chapitre était faite pour ! Vu votre enthousiasme pour cette fic et que j'ai presque 2 mois d'avance, j'ai décidé de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine… j'avoue aussi que je suis une droguée des reviews…**

**Rating : R (j'adore le citron, pas vous ?)**

**Paring : HP-DM et aussi Sev-Je peux pas dire qui sinon ça gacherait le suspense**

**Disclamer : Tout les persos et les lieux se rapportant à HP sont à J.K.R (heureuse femme) et le reste est à bibi ! (j'ai rajouté pas mal de persos…)**

**Un ENORME merci à Hagris, mon bêta-lecteur ! Bisous Hag ! **

**RAR :**

**_Dmoniac Cat's_ : Sa sœur ? Va savoir… Je pense que ce chapitre te donnera quelques infos supplémentaires. Comme tu vois je n'ai pas tenu mon délai d'un chap toutes les deux semaines… J'aime trop les compliments ! MDR ! Et j'avoue que savoir que vous vous creusez la tête m'amuse beaucoup !**

**_L'Anonyme_ : Ouais, moi aussi je la trouve culottée en plus elle a un côté très manipulateur… Je crois qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite Serpentard… En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plus. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.**

**_Arwen94_ : Ca va ma puce ? Toi, tu es une petite privilégiée vu que tu en sais BEAUCOUP plus que les autres ! En tout cas tes compliments m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Bisous !**

**_Vert émeraude_ : Coucou toi ! Ah… tu as résisté à la tentation et n'a pas voulu savoir avant les autres ! Brave petite ! En tout cas, jolie salve de questions ! J'ai les réponses à toutes sauf l'espion… j'y ait pas encore pensé… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**_Fliflou_ : Ah, toi aussi t'ai bien quand Dumby se fait remonter les bretelles ? MDR ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène, je l'avoue ! Pour Dragonne, c'est l'adjectif féminin, s'il existe que je cherche… mais c'est pas grave, même si c'est pas le bon mot que j'emploi je pense que l'idée sera comprise.**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : Terrible ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !**

**_Mimi_ : Bien contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et je continue (je suis au chap 8)**

**_Serpentis-Draco_ : Tu as bien aimé le premier chap ? Cool ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te comblera !**

**_Sahada _: Si, si c'était bien l'adjectif féminin que je cherchais ! Mais tant pis ! je me débrouillerais ! Ravie que tu aimes !**

**_Mifibou_ : Désolée si je t'ai gachée ta soirée par ma fin un peu brutale (qui a dit sadique !) Bon, ok, ma fin est un peu sadique… La suite arrive tout de suite ! Gros bisous à toi aussi !**

**_Amy Keîra_ : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**_Titou _: j'espère être à la hauteur pour le second chap !**

**_Lovely A_ : Ben tu vois, j'ai eu pitié et j'ai mis la suite plutôt que prévu ! MDR ! Je crois que je suis accro aux reviews ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions mais j'èspère qu'il te plaira !(j'aime toujours autant le lionceau de poudlard !)**

**_Lilyne chan_ : Ta review m'a beaucoup amusé et m'a fait très plaisir. Alors je vais te donner quelques infos en avant première. Ce perso va effectivement s'appeler comme tu l'avais prévu… mais ce n'est pas elle qui prends mon pseudo… j'explique. C'est un personnage sur lequel je travaille depuis deux ans pour un bouquin que j'écris et je lui ai prit son nom pour mon pseudo. Pour cette histoire… c'est elle, son caractère, sa façon d'être, je ne pouvais donc pas la nommer autrement que du nom sous lequel je la connais depuis si longtemps. J'espère que tu comprendras mieux pourquoi. Quand à ce qu'elle est pour Sev… peut-être devineras-tu dans ce chap… pour Dray… il faudra attendre le suivant ! Merci pour Protection Rapprochée, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !**

**_Surimi_ : J'imagine ta surprise ! J'espère que tu as eu ma review dans laquelle je t'expliquais ce qu'il en était… Mais j'avoue que j'aurais été aussi surprise si j'avais vu un perso ressembler autant à un des miens ! MDR ! En tout cas contente que ça t'ai plu !**

**_Bellasidious_ : Sa fille ? Je sais pas… donne-moi ton avis à la fin du chap !**

**_elyzedirector elymilly_ : Je te rassure… J'ai vu Shrek ! j'y fait d'ailleurs une énorme allusion dans mon cinquième chapitre. Mais c'es l'adjectif féminin que je cherche ! Alors comme ça tu es déçue que je ne publie plus Protection Rapprochée chaque semaine ? Désolée, mais l'Union des Ombres me passionne tant que j'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer sur l'autre ! Mais enfin, comme j'ai de l'avance sur celle-ci, je vais la publier toutes les semaines ! Concernant ta question sur les Ombres, tu trouveras la réponse au début de ce chapitre !**

**_Vega264_ : T'inquiètes, je t'en veux pas ! Tu m'avais déjà donné ton avis et je suis ravie que la suite te plaise aussi ! Bisous ma grande !**

**_Freaky-fair_ : C'est chouette que ça t'amuse ! C'est fait pour ! Moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire !**

**_Didinette 207_ : Désolée, mes premiers chapitres sont toujours courts ! Celui de mon autre fic « Protection rapprochée » l'était encore plus ! Là j'ai fait un effort !**

**Flore : Je me suis demandé si tu avais le troisième œil ! Parce que tu es la plus proche de la vérité ! Contente que cette demoiselle te plaise… J'espère que ses autres facettes te plairont aussi !**

**_Lolann_ : Tu veux la suite ? La voilà !**

**_Vif d'or_ : J'implore ton pardon ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas oublier ton OS mais entre mes deux fics j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Pour ta supposition… tu n'es pas loin ! Vraiment pas !**

**_Namasta_ : Merci pour le compliment ! voici le second chap… z'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Interrogations et explications**

Harry avait eu l'intention d'aborder Malfoy à la fin du repas, mais celui esquiva habillement en se tirant sans même finir de manger dès qu'il le vit se lever. Cela confirma l'intuition de Potter. Il _devait_ parler à cette fille. Les autres Gryffondors l'entraînèrent dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur dîner. Les cinq lions qui ne s'étaient pas endormis, interpellant au passage Luna et Hernie, se réunirent dans la salle sur demande, partant en conjectures sur les évènements de la soirée.

« - J'arrive vraiment pas à imaginer Lucius Malfoy en espion, souffla Ginny. C'est la dernière personne que j'aurais soupçonnée ! »

« - Ouais, ben, moi, j'ai aussi du mal à y croire, maugréa son frère. »

« - Ron, voyons, ne soit pas borné ! s'énerva sa petite amie ! Dumbledore n'a même pas sourcillé quand elle lui en a parlé. Il était déjà au courrant et je te signale qu'il n'a pas remis en cause le fait qu'il soit un bon espion. »

« - N'empêche elle a un sacré culot, pour parler comme ça à Dumbledore ! fit McMillian, ébahi voir légèrement admiratif. »

« - C'est normal, c'est une Ombre, murmura Luna. »

« - Tu sais ce que c'est que les Ombres ? lui demanda Harry. »

« - Bon sang les Ombres n'existent pas ! s'enflamma Hermione. Personne n'a jamais eu de preuves de leur existence ! »

« - Pourtant Remus avait l'air d'y croire, fit observer à juste titre le brun aux yeux verts. Raconte-nous ce que tu sais, Luna. »

La jeune fille inspira et, les yeux dans le vague commença son récit.

« - Tout d'abord, Hermione, sache que tu te trompes. Il y a beaucoup de preuves de leur existence. Il faut juste savoir où chercher. Bon. Les Ombres sont un groupement de sorciers… un très ancien groupement. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils existaient déjà au moment de la fondation de l'école, c'est vous dire. Ces sorciers étaient chargés de la protection du monde magique. Lorsqu'un sorcier devenait trop puissant et trop maléfique, les Ombres lui réglaient son compte. De façon très efficace. Les membres de cet ordre secret étaient souvent composés par des familles de sorciers. Quand une famille entrait dans les Ombres, tous ses descendants suivaient cette voie. Certaines de ces familles, malgré le secret qui les entoure, sont connues car leurs actions au cours des siècles ont révélé leur appartenance à cette caste guerrière. Les Flint par exemple… »

« - Comme Marcus Flint ? interrompit Hernie. »

« - Non. Enfin, une branche de cette famille émigrée aux Etats-Unis des siècles auparavant. J'ai entendu parler des Rostrovik, des sorciers russes mais c'est à peu près tout. Le reste des noms est jalousement gardé. «

« - Je me demande… marmonna Harry. Elle a dit que Lucius Malfoy était un de _ses_ espions… et elle semblait connaître Draco. Les Malfoy pourraient-ils eux aussi faire partie des Ombres ? »

« - C'est envisageable. C'est une très ancienne et très puissante famille. Ils auraient fait des recrues de choix… Quoi qu'il en soit, ces gens sont passés maîtres dans les arts du combat sorcier. Pas seulement en sortilèges ou en maléfices… mais aussi en potions… occlumancie… Divination… infiltration… Ils ont formé ou recruté des experts dans à peu près tout les domaines ! Mon père a fait un article sur eux il y a quelques années et j'ai trouvé ça si intéressant que j'ai cherché à me renseigner sur eux… Il semblerait que la plupart des Ombres aient fait leurs études à White March… »

« - White March ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry devant le hoquet de surprise de ses compagnons. »

Hermione lui répondit.

« - C'est une école pour sorciers surdoués. Il faut avoir au moins un parents sorcier pour entrer en première année… Les enfants candidats doivent passer des test à l'âge de huit ans devant les professeurs de l'école qui décident s'ils ont le niveau ou pas. »

« - Comment sais-tu ça Herm ? s'étonna Ron. »

« - Parce que j'aurais adoré y aller… mais il faut avoir des origines sorcières pour pouvoir passer les tests. Parce que les moldus, eux, ne peuvent pas deviner qu'il existe une école pour sorcier à l'âge où leur enfant devrait passer les épreuves. »

Le silence régna un moment puis Luna reprit ses explications.

« - Donc les Ombres sont constituées pour leur majorité de sorciers et sorcières extrêmement puissants. Ils ont été les premiers à combattre Voldemort quand il est apparu mais comme ils le faisaient en secret, le peuple sorcier l'ignorait et a créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour se défendre. Les Ombres se sont donc concentrées sur les missions « commando » et l'infiltration. Agissant en liaison étroite avec l'Ordre… Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« - Ok. Donc pour résumer, cette gamine effrontée est membre d'une caste de sorciers puissants qui combattent Voldemort ? »

« - C'est ce dont ça à l'air, Ron. Dit pensivement Hermione. Mais je trouve que pour un simple membre elle a fait preuve de… beaucoup d'autorité… »

« - Tu voudrais dire qu'elle a un rôle hiérarchique dans une organisation secrète ! Voyons, Herm, cette fille est plus jeune que nous ! »

« - Qui sait ! On ne connaît pas le fonctionnement interne des Ombres… Donc oui, je pense que ça pourrait être le cas. Visiblement, elle a l'air très puissante. Pense-y elle a endormi tous les élèves avec une facilité déconcertante ! Et puis rappelle toi la tête que faisait Flitwick quand elle a parlé de… déplacements, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais vu sa réaction, ce doit être quelque chose de très compliquée… De plus, si elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'important dans cet ordre… ce ne serait pas elle qui serait venue réprimander Dumbledore… »

« - Moi, ce qui m'a étonné, avança Neville. C'est son attitude avec Rogue. Elle semblait vachement bien le connaître. Elle le taquinait, le provoquait… elle l'a même carrément critiqué ! Merlin ! Je l'ai même vu sourire à cette fille plusieurs fois ! Et puis… est-ce que quelqu'un a comprit pourquoi elle a ri comme ça après avoir appris le nom d'Harry ? »

Personne ne pipa mot. Beaucoup d'énigmes restaient irrésolues. Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Pour ce soir, ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, une surprise attendait les élèves. Une autre table, plus petite que celles des maisons, avait été ajoutée devant celle des professeurs. Tous ceux qui avaient été endormi la veille se demandèrent pourquoi. Harry et ses amis se souvinrent, eux, que la tornade brune avait annoncé que les Ombres s'installaient à Poudlard.

Ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner et discutèrent à nouveaux des évènements de la veille. Soudain, le silence se fit. Un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux d'un vert étonnant, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il portait des vêtements moldus décontractés… jean et T-shirt. Il regarda autour de lui. Tous les élèves le fixaient avec curiosité. Il sourit, sortit sa baguette et prononça « _Ignorité Ombras_ ». Aussitôt les conversations reprirent et les élèves se détournèrent de lui. Seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés la veille par le sortilège de la jeune fille continuaient de le regarder. Il se dirigea en sifflotant vers la nouvelle table, s'arrêtant près de Malfoy.

« - Tiens, bonjour, Draco. Comment vas-tu ? J'avais oublié que tu allais à l'école ici. »

« - Bonjour, Iorrick. Je vais très bien, merci, fit celui-ci aimablement. »

« - Tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi ? Je vais me sentir un peu seul, sinon. »

« - Bien sûr, fit le plus jeune avec un sourire. »

Il se leva et partit s'asseoir avec l'homme.

« - Tiens, salut, Sev ! apostropha le dénommé Iorrick. Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Rogue eut un sourire amical et répondit.

« - En effet, Iorrick, trop longtemps. Comment va ta femme ? »

« - Très bien, elle ne devrait plus tarder… enfin je crois, ça fait une heure qu'elle et Hallye sont dans la salle de bain ! Elles ont peut-être fondu ? »

Rogue et Draco se mirent à rire et retournèrent à leur petit déjeuner. Remus et la majorité des professeurs les regardaient comme s'ils étaient trois hippogriffes dansant la Polka. Rogue qui avait une conversation civilisée ? On aura tout vu !

Peu à peu, d'autres personnes vinrent se joindre à leur table, toujours ignorés par les élèves… comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas. Le Survivant remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux paraissaient assez jeunes. Parfois même visiblement moins âgés que lui. Il avait presque fini de manger lorsqu'il se figea. La jeune fille de la veille se trouvait sur le seuil.

En pyjama.

Un pyjama de soie rose bonbon avec des nounours dessus et des chaussons en forme de lapins blancs… Il secoua la tête pas certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Personne n'était jamais venu déjeuner dans cette tenue… C'était… impensable !

Elle s'approcha, traînant les pieds, les cheveux emmêlés, visiblement à peine éveillée et se figea entre la table des professeurs et celle des Ombres, les sourcils froncés comme si elle ignorait où aller. Finalement, elle contourna celle des professeurs et choisit de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Rogue, se blottissant dans ses bras. Les personnes encore lucides en avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête.

« - Voyons, jeune fille, ce n'est pas une tenue ! s'insurgea McGonagall. »

« - SILENCE ! »

Un concert de voix affolées se fit entendre. Malfoy, Iorrick et le reste des Ombres stupéfixaient le professeur de métamorphose du regard.

« - Si vous ne vous taisez pas, fit l'homme blond d'une voix sifflante. On l'enferme avec vous jusqu'au soir. Et croyez moi… vous n'allez _pas_ aimer ça. Vraiment pas ! »

« - C'est clair, fit Malfoy, épouvanté. Loryah ne _doit pas_ être ennuyée le matin… c'est une catastrophe naturelle dans ces cas là ! Je vous assure que la petite colère d'hier passera pour une symphonie en comparaison ! »

La conviction qu'il mettait dans ses paroles prouvait qu'il avait déjà affronté la situation et qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à renouveler l'expérience.

« - Mais voyons, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, Severus ! Pensez aux élèves. »

« - Les élèves ne la voient pas ! l'informa Iorrick. Ils ne verront aucune des Ombres. Simple précaution. Et quand bien même… mieux vaut une armée d'élèves curieux que cette charmante enfant levée du pied gauche ! fit-il en frissonnant. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! »

Harry, lui, tentait difficilement de se remettre du choc. Voir cette fille pelotonnée sur les genoux du terrible professeur de potion qui lui caressait le dos avec tendresse avait quelque chose d'irréel ! Apparemment, ses compagnons de maison partageaient son avis.

Remus Lupin, lui se demandait si quelqu'un n'avait pas versé une potion hallucinogène dans son café. Rogue faisant un câlin… Il eut un sourire pervers en imaginant les têtes qu'auraient faites Sirius et James devant une scène pareille. Mais qui cette fille pouvait-elle bien être ? Et d'où Snivellus la connaissait-il ?

La grande salle se vida peu à peu et ne restèrent plus qu'Harry et sa bande ainsi que les Ombres et quelques professeurs.

« - Jeunes gens, les appela Dumbledore, n'avez-vous pas cours ? »

« - Euh… le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, fit Ron en désignant Lupin »

« - Professeur Lupin, signala le directeur, vos élèves vous attendent. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça et se leva. L'homme blond l'imita et lui demanda s'il pouvait assister à son cours.

« - Euh… oui. Pourquoi pas. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivis par les Gryffondors qui tentaient d'écouter leur conversation.

« - Qui est cette fille ? questionna aussitôt Remus. »

« - Qui ? Loryah ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Loryah est… « Le maître des Ombres ». Répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé. »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Lupin. Cette fille a quoi… dix-sept ans ? »

« - Seize ans et demi en fait. »

« - Et elle serait votre chef ! Le chef d'une organisation de ce genre ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! »

« - Loryah est… quelqu'un d'assez… exceptionnel. De par ses origines… de par sa naissance… Elle a toujours été une combattante. Elle est née un mois et demi avant terme et a failli mourir à la naissance. Personne ne lui donnait la moindre chance… Mais elle a survécu. Et elle a grandi, déjouant tous les pronostics. Elle est très intelligente, très puissante et très manipulatrice aussi ! Fit Iorrick en riant. Tout cela, combiné à son sale caractère dominant, en a fait un chef naturel. C'est elle qui nous a poussé à reprendre du service. Dès le retour de Voldemort, il y a trois ans, elle a poussé Lucius a espionner pour nous… et comme il lui mange dans la main. »

« - Ca aussi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude avec Severus Rogue ? Qui est-elle pour lui. »

Le visage du blond se ferma.

« - Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, Mr Lupin. Par contre je vais vous donner un conseil, et à vous aussi, fit-il en se tournant vers les élèves. Ne la sous-estimez jamais. Ni elle, ni ses amis. Ils sont cinq dont Draco, que vous connaissez… et croyez-moi, ces cinq-là rien ne les arrête. Quand je vous dis de vous méfier. Ce n'est pas seulement de leur puissance que je parle. Même si ensemble, ils sont… Non. Ne sous-estimez pas leur capacité à vous embobiner et à faire des conneries ! Tant qu'ils ne seront que deux. Ça ira. Mais quand les autres arriveront… J'ai entendu parler des Maraudeurs… et des jumeaux Weasley. Croyez-moi, ces cinq-là sont pires qu'eux tous réunis et ce n'est pas une blague ! »

Il finit sa tirade alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle de classe et Remus fit entrer les élèves patientant devant la porte, méditant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Tous s'installèrent à leurs places alors que le professeur restait debout et que l'homme se vautrait sur la chaise de son bureau.

Remus lupin commença son cour sur les féeries noires. Ces créatures, qui ressemblaient à de charmantes petites fées aux cheveux sombres, à peine plus grandes qu'une main avaient la désagréable habitude d'ensorceler les gens par des sorts de paralysie avant de les déguster lentement.

« - Très bien, qui peut me dire où l'on trouve ces créatures ? Oui miss Granger ? »

« - On trouve les féeries noires dans les forêts canadiennes, parfois aussi en Ecosse mais elles y sont plus rares. Elles se servent des odeurs pour attaquer. »

« - Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor ! On peut cependant éviter le désagrément d'être dévoré vivant en étant suffisamment attentif. En effet, comme l'a indiqué Miss Granger, ces créatures, pour attirer leur proie, dégagent un très agréable parfum fleuri. Donc si au beau milieu du Canada, dont les superbes forêts ne sont par réputées pour leurs fleurs odorantes, vous détectez ce genre de parfum, méfiez-vous, il y a de fortes chances qu'une de ces petites bêtes soit dans les parages. Je vais maintenant vous apprendre le sortilège pour les neutraliser. Observez bien le mouvement de ma baguette. Ce sort est à utiliser sur vous-même. « _Repugni sental_ ». »

Les élèves froncèrent aussitôt le nez comme un miasme nauséabond se répandait dans la pièce.

« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce sort vous imprègne d'une odeur désagréable qui écoeurera les féeries. _Finité incantatem_. »

« - A éviter si vous avez un rendez-vous galant, précisa Iorrick. Ca fait mauvais effet auprès de la demoiselle. »

Les quatre Gryffondors ayant suivit le professeur se mirent à rire sous l'œil étonné de leurs camarades qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi puis la classe commença à s'entraîner. Ceux qui réussissaient le sort cinq fois de suite pouvaient commencer un devoir sur les différentes caractéristiques des féeries noires.

« - Professeur Lupin ? appela discrètement le blond. »

Le loup-garou s'approcha.

« - je vous en prie, ne prenez pas ce que je vais vous dire pour une tentative de me mêler de votre cours. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. »

Remus acquiesça. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air hautain et il était certain que ses remarques partiraient d'un bon sentiment.

« - Je me demandais, même si les féeries sont intéressantes, pourquoi ne leur apprenez-vous pas le « _reflecto_ » ? »

Lupin sourit. Il comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de Iorrick. Mais il ne se vexa pas et expliqua tranquillement.

« - C'est vrai que le « _reflecto_ » serait plus utile à ces jeunes gens… mais si sa réalisation n'est pas difficile, ses… effets secondaires sont plus que délicats à contrôler. »

Le professeur Lupin remarqua qu'Hermione et Harry, ses meilleurs élèves avec Draco Malfoy, avaient terminé et qu'ils écoutaient leur conversation avec attention.

« - Qu'est-ce que le _réflecto_, professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry. »

Même Hermione semblait l'ignorer. Il leur fit donc signe d'approcher et leur expliqua.

« - Le sortilège _réflecto_ est un sortilège qui repousse une attaque magique en la renvoyant. Il est très efficace et comme je l'ai dit, pas très dur à réaliser. Cependant, dans une bataille, il est dangereux de l'utiliser car le « rebond » du sort peut toucher aussi bien un ennemi qu'un allié. »

« - C'est un inconvénient qui peut être arrangé, signala l'homme blond. »

« - C'est exact. Le _réflecto_ crée une sorte de bouclier et on peut modeler ce bouclier. La difficulté c'est qu'il faut penser à l'instant où on prononce le sort à la direction que l'on veut donner au rebond et « plier » le bouclier comme on le souhaite. Et CA c'est compliqué. En outre il faut tout prendre en compte, la puissance du sort, l'endroit d'où il est émis, les déplacements des ennemis et des alliers pendant le renvoi du sort… et sincèrement, enseigner un tel sortilège dans une pièce remplie d'élèves me paraît plutôt risqué. »

Iorrick sembla d'accord sur ce point. Pourtant Harry se demandait pourquoi Remus ne le lui avait pas appris pendant ses cours privé. Il le lui demanda.

« - Tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement, Harry… je ne sais pas le faire. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je sais créer le bouclier mais je suis incapable de le modeler… je n'aurais donc pas pu être un bon professeur pour cela. »

Harry ne su que dire. Il avait toujours considéré Remus comme le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'il ait jamais eu. L'entendre dire qu'il était incapable de lui apprendre un sort avait quelque chose… d'inquiétant.

Le cours se termina et fut suivit de deux heures de liberté. Vu que les ASPICs étaient terminés, les dernières années avaient la plupart de leurs heures de classe supprimées. Ron et Hermione partirent se promener et Harry, déclinant leur invitation à les accompagner, décida de voler un peu. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il tomba sur Draco Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tomber nez-à-nez avec lui et se figea.

Harry n'avait jamais considéré Draco comme un lâche. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque celui-ci tourna les talons et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à celle du Gryffondor. Refusant de le laisser filer une fois de plus et résolu à obtenir des réponses, il se lança à sa poursuite.

Ce que Malfoy n'avait apparemment pas prévu puisque Harry l'entendit jurer quand il s'en rendit compte.

Draco n'était pas fou, il entraîna le brun dans des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas pour l'y perdre et prendre le large. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'onze ans à éviter Duddley et ses amis avaient entraîné Harry à la course. Et qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide que lui !

Ils couraient à présent depuis une dizaine de minutes et Harry diminuait lentement mais sûrement la distance entre eux. Draco jeta un regard derrière lui au moment où il tournait dans un autre couloir et percuta de plein fouet la personne arrivant en sens inverse.

Harry entendit distinctement le bruit de la chute et il trouva Malfoy écroulé en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts presque aussi saisissants que ceux du Gryffondor. Mais si ceux de Potter se rapprochaient plus de l'émeraude, ceux-là, étaient d'une clarté surnaturelle. Il se demanda où il avait bien pu voir ces yeux-là auparavant puis se rappela l'homme appelé Iorrick. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux ou même de peau, ces deux-là étaient certainement de la même famille car ils avaient, en plus des yeux, la même bouche et les mêmes pommettes.

Le regard d'Harry se reporta sur le Serpentard qui tentait de récupérer son souffle.

« - Putain, Curt, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« - Ravi de te revoir aussi, Dray. Je suis arrivé ce matin. »

« - Jo est là aussi ? »

« - Bien sûr ! Draco… qui est ce type ? demanda le jeune homme en se relevant et en fixant Harry avec la même curiosité que la jeune fille avait manifestée la veille. »

Malfoy sembla se rappeler à ce moment-là qu'il était poursuivi. Il se releva et tenta de fuir à nouveau mais Potter fut plus rapide et l'immobilisa en le plaquant contre un mur.

« - Maintenant, ça suffit, Malfoy ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te casses et pourquoi cette fille était morte de rire en apprenant mon nom hier ! »

« - Loryah ? demanda le nommé Curt qui ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé de voir son ami malmené. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Harry Potter. »

« - Harry Potter… »

Le jeune homme regarda Draco et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« - Harry Potter… bien sûr. Maintenant je comprends l'amusement de Lo ! »

« - Bon sang, Curtis, tu peux pas m'aider, non ? pesta le blond. »

« - Je ne sais pas… la situation est délicate… Harry Potter, vraiment ? fit-il avec un petit rire. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, Ce type-là aussi se moquait de lui et ça commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il regarda à nouveau Malfoy. Si ce crétin ne lui disait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir… bon il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait parce qu'il avait l'impression que Curtis ne resterait pas sans réaction s'il lui foutait son poing dans la figure… mais tant pis, il trouverait bien !

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, bon sang ? »

Bon. Là, ça devenait plus problématique. Un contre trois… Harry était déjà moins sûr de lui. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant. Aussitôt, son regard, passa à celui qui s'appelait Curtis pour revenir au premier visage. La ressemblance était frappante. Il fallut quelques secondes au Survivant pour réaliser qu'en fait, ils étaient jumeaux.

« - Jo ! Tu veux pas me débarrasser de lui ? implora Malfoy, toujours plaqué au mur. »

Le type s'approcha. C'était véritablement une copie conforme de son frère, les seules choses qui les différenciaient étaient leurs coupes de cheveux, le nouveau ayant les cheveux courts alors que ceux de son frère tombaient sous les épaules et le clou qui traversait le sourcil droit de Jo.

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas ? demanda-t-il à son frère. »

« - Putain, comme si je pouvais pas avoir la chance que ce soit Sayn ! Lui, il m'aurait aidé sans poser de fichues questions ! enragea le blond. »

« - Pas de bol, Dray, se moqua Jo. Sayn… est en… mission, enfin, d'après Loryah ! Dites, au lieu de faire mumuse, vous ne voudriez pas nous donner un coup de main pour l'installation ? »

« - J'ai vraiment l'air de faire « mumuse », là ? pesta Draco. »

« - Ben… commença Curtis… laisse-moi résumer…_ lui_, pas mal du tout au passage, te plaque contre un mur… collé à toi… j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'apprécies pas. »

Le regard que Malfoy lui lança aurait dû le tuer. Sincèrement, Harry était convaincu que si ça avait été lui qui avait été visé, il serait mort. Parce que le blond y avait mis toute sa volonté. Jo se mit à rire et Potter se tourna vers lui.

« - Ca veut dire quoi, cette réflexion, au juste ? »

Celui-ci en arrêta de rire…pour le regarder comme un extra-terrestre… conviction que semblait partager son frère avec qui il échangeait des regards… stupéfaits… ouais… pas suffisant comme qualificatif… éberlués, peut-être ?

« - Eh, vous vous reposez espèce de fainéants ! »

Tiens, la tornade brune de la veille.

« - Oh, salut Harry, ça va ? Salut, Dray ! »

« - Lo… Ce type ne sait pas… murmura Curtis »

« - Hein ? Oh oui, je suis au courant. On lui dira après, il faut d'ab… »

« - Non, ma puce, reprit son frère. Il vient de nous demander pourquoi on sous-entendait que Dray ne trouvait pas désagréable qu'il le plaque contre un mur… Il ne _sait _pas ! »

La fille le regarda, un sourire amusé et peu convaincu aux lèvres. Puis elle croisa le regard d'Harry.

« - Oh. Merlin. Dray ? il ne _sait_ pas ?... Comment peut-il ne pas _savoir_ ? C'est… insensé ! Il n'y a rien de plus évident ! »

Pas de réponse du blondinet. C'en fut trop pour Harry.

« - Bon, Dieu ! Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ! Depuis hier, je n'entends que des réflexions que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé savoir. »

« - Ben. Que le mec que tu plaques au mur est gay ? demanda innocemment Loryah. »

Harry tourna si vite la tête vers Malfoy qu'il faillit se rompre le cou. La rougeur de ses joues était révélatrice. Draco Malfoy était gay ! Et Harry se collait à lui… Le survivant le lâcha subitement et recula de plusieurs pas.

« - Ca va ? Questionna la jeune fille en se penchant vers lui. Oh, là, pauvre petit Ryry, il en aura eu des chocs depuis hier ! Allez, viens, on va t'expliquer quelques petites choses. »

Elle passa son bras sous celui d'Harry et le guida vers une salle de classe abandonnée, faisant signe aux trois autres de les suivre. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la salle pleine de vieilles chaises, de tables et de poussières.

« - Attends, je m'en charge, fit Curtis. »

Quelques sortilèges plus tard, la pièce était propre, chaude et garnie de trois confortables canapés, d'une table basse et d'un bar. D'épais tapis étouffèrent leurs pas tandis qu'ils s'avançaient pour enfin s'asseoir confortablement.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda le brun aux cheveux courts. Demande ce que tu veux, on a de tout. »

« - Bierreaubeurre, marmonna Harry après une légère hésitation. »

« - Lo ? »

« - Coke ! Ben ouais… fit-elle en réponse au regard étonné d'Harry. J'aime bien les produits moldus ! »

" - Dray ? Pur feu ? Ok. Curt ? idem ?"

Il apporta sur la table une bierreaubeurre, trois whisky pur feu et un Coca Cola. Le survivant regarda les verres d'alcool en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de commander ça. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jo se releva et lui donna un verre de liquide ambré.

« - Merci. Murmura Harry. »

« - Bon. Attaqua la jeune fille après qu'ils eurent tous bu une gorgée, Harry perdant un poumon dans l'affaire, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser les trois autres garçons. Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous ! les réprimanda la jeune fille. »

« - C'est toi qui dit ça ! rigola Draco. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Harry était surpris qu'il connaisse ce proverbe moldu et sourit lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille tirer la langue à l'héritier Malfoy… qui lui renvoya la politesse ! Il ferma les yeux. Il devait être en train de rêver. Malfoy ne faisait pas ça… et il n'était pas gay ! Il l'aurait remarqué, s'il était du même bord que lui, quand même !

« - Ca suffit, les gosses ? Je crois qu'Harry se demande s'il n'est pas tombé dans un asile de fou. Fit Curtis en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« - T'as raison Curt. Ok, reprit Loryah. Tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre, Harry, que rien de ce que nous te dirons, ne sortira de cette pièce. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, pas même à tes amis Gryffondors. »

« - Ok. Je promets. «

Il aurait promis n'importe quoi tellement la curiosité le démangeait. La jeune fille parut satisfaite car elle continua.

« - Le plus simple serait de commencer par les présentations. Le brun qui a oublié de se couper les cheveux, c'est Curtis Flint. Tu as rencontré son père, c'est lui qui vous a accompagné à votre cours. L'autre brun qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier, c'est son frère Jorel, accessoirement, mon petit ami. »

« - Je te remercie pour le accessoirement, Lo. »

« - Le petit blond, fit-elle avec un sourire, c'est Draco Malfoy, je te le représente parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais vraiment pas ce cher Dray… Et moi, je m'appelle Loryah Rogue. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alors, Ca vous a plus ? Vous avez pas aimé ? Vous avez encore des questions ? Je suis une sadique de finir comme ça ?**

**Dans ce cas, une seule solution… review Please !**

**Bon la question traditionnelle. Quelqu'un connaît-il la couleur des yeux de Narcissa Malfoy ? Est-ce que JKR l'aurait donné ? Dans le tome 4 on en parle pas ! Si vous pouvez m'aider…**


	3. L'Union d'âmes

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je vous dise quelque chose : JE VOUS AIME !**

**Si, si ! 34 reviews pour un chapitre ? c'est le BONHEUR ! même si j'ai été traitée de sadique je ne sais pas combien de fois ! pas grave ! En tout cas je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise ! J'y ai mis beaucoup de nouveau persos auxquels j'étais très attachée et ça me touche donc tout particulièrement. **

**Ce qui m'amène à une petite explication concernant le nom de la jeune fille. Comme je l'ai dit à Lyline chan la semaine dernière je n'ai pas donné mon pseudo à Loryah, c'est moi qui ai pris son nom comme pseudo, je vous explique. C'est le personnage principal d'un bouquin que je tente d'écrire depuis deux ans et je me suis amusée à les glisser ses amis et elle dans l'univers d'HP. Alors je vous rassure, je ne suis pas en crise égocentrique ! MDR ! Même si j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ce perso… comme le sale caractère et les tendances manipulatrices ! lol !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bon maintenant place aux RAR !**

**_Amy keira_ : merci ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant !**

_Lelou :_ Comment ça je suis sadique ? tu crois… peut-être ! Quand aux sentiments de notre blondinets, il y a un peu plus qu'une attirance vis-à-vis d'Harry, mais je ne te gache pas la surprise c'est dans ce chap ! Par contre pitié… ne parle pas de problèmes de PC… j'en ai eu il y a quelques temps, je veux pas que ça revienne ! lol ! Et je pense pas que la télépathie marchera dans ce cas…

**_Mily black_ : Oh que je suis flattée ! tous ces compliments… merci, merci ! alors tu as raison, Loryah ne s'intéresse pas à Harry simplement parce que Dray est gay et qu'il aime Harry ! Mais t'inquiètes, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chap ! Et d'où m'est venu l'idée des Ombres… pfff… les persos ajoutés existent depuis longtemps dans ma tête et sur mon pc… pour une histoire très différentes. Je n'ai fait que leur donner un nom. En fait, à l'origine, l'histoire n'était pas du tout la même… mais à force de la laisser mariner dans mon petit cerveau tordu, elle a fini par prendre cette forme… je suis pas sure d'être claire là… Quand à sa longueur… à l'origine elle devait faire 15 chap… Le problème c'est que les persos prennent des libertés et que vu la tournure que ça prend… c'est bien parti pour en faire une trentaine !**

**_Onarluca _: Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Effectivement, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! bonne lecture !**

**_Vert Emeraude_ : Salut toi ! et vi… c'est la fille de Rogue, je peux le dire, tu l'aprends à la troisième ligne de ce chapitre ! Concernant le pseudo… en fait c'est moi qui ait prit son nom, pas l'inverse, je l'explique dans le paragraphe au dessus des RAR ! Quant à la raison pour laquelle ils se marrent tous, tu vas le savoir ici ! Bien que la réponse exacte est donnée dans le chap 9 !**

**_Arwen94_ : Coucou ma puce ! C'est gentil tout plein de m'avoir laissé une review après m'avoir fait tant de compliments sur msn ! Je t'adore… et c'est vrai que je suis une droguée des reviews ! MDR ! Je ne réponds pas à tes questions par contre puisque tu connais déjà les réponses ! bisous à ce soir sur msn !**

**_Flore_ : Contente que tu aimes… quant à la raison pour laquelle tous ces jeunes gens se marrent… tu vas la voir dans ce chap ! Concernant le lien de parenté entre snape (Rogue) et elle… ça devrait te plaire !**

**_Alicya Potter-black_ : C'est vrai, tu adores ? Tant mieux ! et j'espère que ta patiente sera récompensée !**

**_Lily_ : salut ! comme je te l'ai dit par mail, (j'ai un trou là… je l'ai envoyé ou pas ?) je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu te serves de ce prénom ! Après tout, moi je pique bien les persos de JKR ! MDR ! Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Maintenant c'est l'heure des explications… en tout cas une partie d'entre elles… je vous réserves encore quelques surprises !**

**_La rose de minuit_ : tu voulais la suite ? la voilà ! Je poste cette fic toute les semaines (je peux me le permettre j'ai 7 chap d'avance !) Bonne lecture !**

**_Warriormeuh_ : j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop souffert de l'attente ! pour Dray, ne t'inquiète pas… il vas assez bien s'en sortir ! bisous !**

**_Dmoniac Cat's _: Comment ça c'est pas sympa de couper là… mais ! en plus, vu la fin de ton chap 11 de « the bet » t'es pas en position de raler ! MDR ! Je vous réserve pour la suite quelques autres fins de ce style ! Quand au lien qui unit Rogue et Loryah… réponse au tout début du chap !**

**_Lovely A_ : Sadique ? nan, tu te fais des idées ! t'inquiètes, je publie toutes les semaines pour cette fic, sauf si j'ai plus de chap en réserve mais rassure-toi, c'est pas près d'arriver ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira car j'y donne beaucoup de réponses !**

**_elyzedirector elymilly_ : tu sais que tu as réussi à me faire rougir ! Merci pour ta super review ! Quant à cette bande de joyeux drilles, vi ils ont un nom… que tu ne tarderas pas à découvrir ! Pour les révélations, je vais rien te dire ici vu que tout est raconté un peu plus bas… bonne lecture !**

**_Bilou la fée_ : salut ! Alors, pour la réponse à ta première question voir chapitre juste en dessous ! Quant à la seconde… sans révéler trop de choses, je peux te dire que j'aime bien aussi quand ça va assez vite même si j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que pour Protection rapprochée !**

**_Sahada_ : Pour les yeux de Narcissa j'ai eu plusieurs réponse mais la majorité dit bleu ou gris… Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**_Lolann_ : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! et.. Merci !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : La suite de la suite ? tout de suite !**

**_Freaky fair_ : Et oui, ce cher Sev a eu des retations sexuelles ! Et je crois qu'il en aura d'autres dans ma fic mais chut je t'ai rien dit… quand au conjoint… tu es vivement invitée à mettre ta supposition dans ta review. (comment j'encourage à mettre des reviews, moi !) Ce sera ma question de la semaine !**

**_HeidyMeneguzzi-Frei_ : Merci ! pour les suites, j'essaie de poster chaque semaine !**

**_Clôtho_ : Salut ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Et tu peux répéter autant que tu veux… je suis une droguée des reviews ! MDR**

**_Lyline chan_ : Sadique ? si peu ! Et je suis navrée mais je n'ai jamais entendue parler de cette charte… Que je n'aurais pas signer, c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ! Pour les réponses à tes questions c'est aujourd'hui que ça arrive ! Quant au bouquin que j'écris ( qui est en plan depuis quelques mois…) c'est une fille qui se promène dans Paris après son travail et tout à coup, tous les gens autour d'elle tombent, raides morts… et elle va se rendre compte qu'elle est l'unique survivante… enfin, elle rencontrera d'autre persos mais c'est pour beaucoup plus tard ! Voilà ! Mais comme je l'ai dit je l'ai un peu abandonné pour mes fics… mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'y remettre un jour !**

**_Fliflou_ : MDR ! Alors tu avais deviné… mmm… dans ce cas, essaie de donner la réponse à la question à la fin du chap… bisous ! et merci pour ta review !**

**_Dawn-Law_ : salut ! Bien contente que ma fic te plaise ! et je pense ne rien révéler de trop important en disant qu'Harry va effectivement faire partie de leur bande ! Et t'as raison… il est un peu naïf, le ryry !**

**_Crazysnape_ : Salut toi ! J'ai piqué ta curiosité ? t'inquiète elle va bientôt être assouvie ! bisous !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : Je suis plutôt de ton avis concernant les yeux de Narcissa. Concernant le culte aux doigts… je sais pas… faudrais voir… il faut aussi vénérer ceux de crasysnape, ceux de Lovely A, ceux d'Artoung et pleins d'autres encore !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : Content que _mon_ perso te plaise ! MDR ! Concernant la scène du petit dej je la voyais trop bien dans ma tête ! Quand à Voldie on va le voir mais pas tout de suite… dans un loooooooooong moment… mais il apparaîtra ! En tout cas, merci de ta review !**

**_Didinette207_ : Coucou ! Alors tu aimes les surprises d'Harry… Ben laisse-moi te dire qu'il va être servi dans ce chapitre ! lol !**

**_Lilyep_ : Salut et merci pour ta review ! Pourquoi cette question à propos de Sirius… j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui l'a motivée…**

**_Oxaline_ : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**_Vif d'or :_ tu as devant toi une auteuze qui se traine par terre et qui supplie qu'on la pardonne pour ne pas encore avoir fait ton OS ! Pitié ! Et très bon anniversaire (en retard dsl !) Concernant ma fin de chap… je vois pas ce que tu lui repproche… elle est très bien ! Concernant l'autre parent de Loryah… tu es invitée à donner ton avis dans ta review… si tu estimes que mon chapitre en mérite une !**

**_Mifibou_ : Sadique… sadique… mais non ! tu te fais des idées, voyons ! Mais t'inquiètes, ils ne finiront pas tous comme ça et dans ce chap je révèle pas mal de trucs. Pas envie de me faire lyncher moi ! En plus tu serais embetter tu saurais pas la suite ! lol ! Et vi, ryry et dray ont toutes les chances de finir ensemble !**

**_Farahon_ : Bon c'est vrai que je finis un peu brusquement… mais c'était voulu ! (on s'en serrait jamais douté !) Enfin, voilà la suite.**

**_Naelia_ : Les éclaircicemment sont pour maintenant ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic et continue à me le dire, j'adore ça ! lol !**

**_Egwene Al' Vere_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Quant au pourquoi ils se marrent tous... réponse maintenant ! (plus quelques précision dans le chap 9). Alors, pour cette fic, je met les chap à une semaine d'interval. Quant à savoir si Harry va rentrer dans les Ombres... oui pas pas tout de suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Place au chapitre !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Union d'Ames**

On lui aurait annoncé que la terre était devenue carrée, qu'Harry n'aurait pas été plus surpris.

" -Rogue ? murmura-t-il dans un état second. Tu… tu es… de la famille… du professeur Rogue ?"

" - Je suis sa fille."

Fébrilement, Harry chercha son verre et bu une longue gorgée d'alcool. Peu lui importait à présent ses poumons. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. La fille de Rogue… Quelle femme avait pu être assez folle pour avoir un enfant avec cet homme ? Il se garda cependant de poser la question sous cette forme. Elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on insulte son père. Les autres gardaient le silence, suivant la conversation et les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié."

"- Il ne l'est pas… En fait, mon père est gay. Il l'a toujours été… et le sera probablement toute sa vie !"

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry se tourna vers Draco.

" - Je te rassure, tout de suite, Potter, je n'ai fait aucune « gâterie » à mon parrain !"

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire pendant que Loryah grimaçait de dégoût.

"- Je t'en prie, Draco, ne me mets pas des idées pareilles en tête, c'est répugnant !"

Le blond se contenta de rire.

"- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! s'insurgea Harry. Je trouvais juste que ça faisait beaucoup d'homosexuels… Je pensais…"

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et baissa la tête, affreusement gêné. Difficile pour un adolescent d'avouer qu'il était « différent ».

"- Tu pensais être seul ? demanda doucement Loryah."

"- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Même mon meilleur ami ne le sait pas !"

Draco renifla avec mépris mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement.

"- Disons… que c'est… évident… puisque tu es…. Enfin crois moi, tu es loin d'être seul ! Dray, comme tu l'as appris… Curt est gay… et Sayn aussi."

"- Sayn ? questionna Harry en regardant alternativement Curtis et Loryah."

"- Mon petit ami, fit Curtis, et le dernier membre de l'Union."

"- L'Union ?"

"- Attends, Harry, allons-y lentement. On a pas mal de choses à te dire et mieux vaut ne pas tout mélanger. Donc finissons les présentations. Jorel, Curtis, Draco, je vous présente Harry Potter."

"- Harry Potter ? sursauta Jorel. Harry Potter ? Oh putain !"

Loryah lui jeta un regard amusé.

"- Bon. Maintenant que cela est fait, veux-tu poser une question, Harry ?"

"- Oui. Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça ? Vous avez l'air stupéfaits d'apprendre mon nom. Stupéfaits et morts de rire !"

Le silence plana un moment. Comme s'ils cherchaient comment expliquer quelque chose d'assez compliqué.

"- Sais-tu ce que c'est qu'une Union, Harry ? Lui demanda Curtis. Pas une union comme un mariage… une Union d'Ames ?"

"- Non, fit celui-ci, intrigué."

"- Eh bien… C'est un groupe d'âme sœurs, il peut être composé de deux, quatre, six voire huit sorciers. Mais ce sera toujours un nombre pair. Ce sont des âmes faites pour être ensembles, amoureusement ou amicalement."

Il attendit qu'Harry acquiesce pour continuer.

"- Ces groupes sont très rares car ils n'est déjà pas évident de trouver son âme sœur quand il n'y en a qu'une mais lorsqu'il y en a plusieurs… je te laisse imaginer la complexité de l'affaire. Les âmes sœurs peuvent être disséminées aux quatre coins du globe et l'on peut très bien passer sa vie et être heureux sans rencontrer la sienne. Mais dans ce cas, il nous reste toujours un petit goût d'inachevé... Un manque. Nous, nous avons eu de la chance… beaucoup de chance ! L'Union a commencé avec Loryah et Draco. Leurs pères se connaissent et font partis des Ombres de ce pays, Lucius est le parrain de Loryah et Severus celui de Draco. Dès l'enfance, leurs parents ont pu se rendre compte qu'ils étaient liés. Ensuite, Loryah est venue passer les tests de White March. Et c'est là qu'elle nous a rencontrés ainsi que Sayn. Nous sommes restés, les trois jours qu'on durées les épreuves, collés les uns aux autre, nos parents n'arrivaient même pas à nous séparer pour dormir, nous piquions des crises monumentales lorsqu'ils essayaient. Donc, comme c'était les vacances, ils ont décidé qu'on les passerait ensemble. Severus nous a accueilli à Salazar's House et nous y avons fait la connaissance de Draco. C'est là que nos parents se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Notre entente était véritablement stupéfiante, même si les enfants se lient vite, là on jouaient ensemble du matin au soir parfois, ils avaient même l'impression qu'on lisait dans les pensées les uns des autres. On a supplié Severus de nous laisser monter une grande tente dans son jardin pour dormir tous ensemble… Et pour les bêtises, nous étions trop doués pour que ce soit naturel ! Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de mon père lorsqu'il découvrit, par hasard, la marque des Ombres chez Severus car nos parents et ceux de Sayn en faisaient également partie. Et voilà qu'il leur apprend que le père de Draco est aussi l'une d'elle. Cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Après de longues heures de discussions et plusieurs semaines de recherches, ils trouvèrent un texte sur l'Union d'Ames et en conclurent que c'était ce qui nous arrivait. Par le plus grand des hasards, nous avion trouvé nos âmes sœurs. Ils décidèrent de nous trouver des précepteurs pour le reste de notre scolarité afin que l'on ne soit pas séparés. Nous avons donc passé trois ans à nous voir tous les jours, ce qui a considérablement renforcé nos liens. Mais il nous manquait toujours la sixième âme. Et cette âme, c'est toi, Harry."

"- Moi ? Mais, mais… c'est impossible ! Non !"

"- Est-ce que tu l'as entendue ? La première fois que je t'ai observé ? demanda Loryah. Tu as entendu la note ?"

Harry se tu. Il se souvenait avoir entendu un son ténu lorsqu'elle était face à lui dans la grande salle.

"- Et maintenant ? Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi et écoute…"

Même s'il trouvait cette idée ridicule, il s'exécuta. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lui sembla discerner un son et il se concentra sur lui. Il découvrit alors qu'en fait il s'agissait de plusieurs notes résonnant en harmonie les unes avec les autres. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"- C'est comme ça que l'on reconnaît une âme sœur lui apprit Jorel. Chaque âme émet une note. Et lorsque l'Union est complète, les notes s'unissent en une seule que tous peuvent entendre."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda son verre et constata avec stupeur qu'il était vide. Il s'empara donc de sa bierreaubeurre qu'il but d'un trait.

" - Ok… Disons que j'envisage que vous ayez raison… si je suis votre âme sœur à tous… pourquoi Malfoy s'est-il comporté de façon si odieuse avec moi pendant toutes ces années ?"

Tout le monde regarda Draco qui comprit que l'heure des explications avait sonné.

" - La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la note. J'allais entrer à Poudlard, j'étais excité comme une puce et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer… notre âme sœur manquante dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Lorsque je t'ai tendu la main dans le train et que tu l'as refusé, là non plus je ne savais pas. J'ai été vexé que tu préfères l'amitié de Weasley à la mienne et comme tu avais décidé de me snober, j'ai fait pareil… en fait, pendant toute notre première année, je n'ai vu qui tu étais… ce n'est qu'à la fin… la nuit où tu as affronté Quirrel, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, je voyais Voldemort te tuer et je suis sorti de ma salle commune. Je voulais trouver un prof pour lui dire… bon sang, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire ! Juste que tu étais en danger. Et là, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai vu Dumbledore, Severus et Hagrid qui vous portaient, Weasley et toi, vers l'infirmerie. Severus m'a vu en repartant et m'a demandé ce que je faisais hors de mon dortoir. Je lui ai demandé sans répondre ce qui vous était arrivé. Il m'a dit que vous alliez bien et que je devais retourner me coucher. J'ai à peine dormi durant ton séjour à l'infirmerie. Quand j'ai appris que Quirrel était possédé par Voldemort j'en ai parlé à Severus qui m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument continuer à faire comme si mon père était un fidèle Mangemort. Car si Voldemort revenait il trouverait bizarre que le fils de Lucius soit ami avec celui qui a causé sa perte ! J'ai donc fait comme si je te détestais et te méprisais. C'est sans doute l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire. J'ai préféré ne pas en parler aux autres car… Ils auraient voulu te rencontrer… te parler… il aurait fallu parler des Ombres et si j'avais confiance en toi, je suis malgré tout sûr que tu en aurais parlé à l'époque à la belette et à Granger… et c'était un risque qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre… je ne tenais pas à ce que mon père se fasse tuer si Voldemort ou un de ses sbires apprenaient la vérité sur lui."

Harry gardait le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco avait les épaules voûtées. Loryah se leva et s'assit à sa droite passant un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste de réconfort. Curtis l'imita en s'installant à sa gauche pendant que son frère s'agenouillait pour serrer l'une des main du blond. Harry se leva avant même d'y penser. Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de rejoindre les autres et de saisir la main libre de Malfoy. A cet instant une curieuse émotion s'empara de lui. Il se sentait… à sa place… presque entier. Presque.

"- Quel dommage que Sayn ne soit pas là, murmura Loryah d'une voix émue."

"- Où est-il ? demanda Harry."

"- Il se trouve… dans l'Antre… L'Antre des Helchs."

"- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Les quatre adolescents le regardèrent puis se réinstallèrent à leur place. Harry s'assit entre Draco et Curtis pendant que Loryah et Jorel se pelotonnaient dans un autre divan.

"- Harry… As-tu déjà entendu parler des Helchs ? Interrogea Jorel."

"- Non. Enfin si, quand Loryah a parlé à Moony… je veux dire au professeur Lupin."

"- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Moony ? C'est curieux comme surnom...s'intéressa Curtis."

Harry sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils ne révéleraient rien. S'ils étaient des Ombres, ils savaient garder des secrets… et puis ils étaient ses amis.

Cette dernière réflexion l'étonna beaucoup. Il ne les connaissait que depuis une heure à peine et pourtant, il les considérait réellement comme des amis proches. Même Malfoy. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas passés sept ans à se détester. Non, plutôt qu'Harry n'avait pas passé sept ans à le détester. Pourtant l'amitié ne vient normalement qu'au bout de plusieurs mois voire de plusieurs années. Cependant ce sentiment était bien là. Peut-être était-ce ça, l'Union d'Ame. Une amitié innée.

"- En fait… Moony, c'est son surnom, à l'époque des Maraudeurs… Mon père et ses amis l'avaient surnommé comme ça parce qu'il… est un loup-garou."

Les jumeaux Flint furent stupéfaits qu'un loup-garou puisse être professeur. Draco, qui l'avait appris à la fin de leur troisième année ne parût pas plus surpris que Loryah. Harry s'interrogea et en vint à la conclusion que son père devait le lui avoir dit.

La surprise passée, Jorel reprit ses explications.

"- Les Helchs sont des créatures magiques, ils descendent des Dragons mais ont une apparence humaine. Leur principale différence physique est la couleur de leur peau: très pâle mais tirant nettement sur le vert. Ils possèdent également de petites cornes sur le crâne, vestiges de leur ascendance dragonne."

Harry haussa un sourcil inquiet, il avait du mal à imaginer ça.

"- Montre-lui une photo, dit Jorel à son frère, riant aux éclats devant l'expression du Gryffondor."

Curtis fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et y piocha une photo le représentant enlaçant tendrement un jeune homme de son âge. Potter s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, l'esprit en partie perverti par les films d'horreur moldus, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il vit sur le cliché. En effet Sayn, car Harry supposait que ce devait être lui, était loin d'être un effrayant démon. Au contraire, même si sa peau était indubitablement verte, elle se mariait harmonieusement avec ses cheveux blonds-roux et ses yeux bleus, aux pupilles légèrement ovales, les fameuses cornes dépassaient à peine de sa chevelure et il n'était pas sûr qu'il les aurait distinguées si on ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il rendit la photo à Curtis ne pouvant réprimer un sourire lorsque celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts le visage souriant de son petit ami.

"- Donc, pour reprendre mon explication, sache que les Helchs sont de très puissants sorciers surtout dans le domaine de l'esprit. S'ils ne lisent pas les pensées, ils devinent avec une justesse stupéfiante les sentiments des gens et sont capables de les… influencer. Ils peuvent aussi ouvrir des… passages vers autre part."

"- Autre part ?"

"- Je ne sais pas comment mieux expliquer… Ce n'est pas ici… ce n'est pas notre monde, ni celui des morts… c'est ailleurs. Un ailleurs dont seuls les Helchs ont la clé. Ce qui nous aide énormément !"

"- De quelle façon ?"

"- Eh bien… Cet « autre part » est très pratique pour y mettre les mangemorts capturés ! Vu qu'Azkaban est devenue une vraie passoire. Tous les hommes de Voldemort qui ont été arrêtés ont été envoyés dans ce qu'on appelle entre nous « les geôles de l'Antre ». Un endroit dont même Voldy ne peut pas les sortir !

"- C'est drôle que personne ne nous ait jamais parlé d'eux tout de même, marmonna Harry. Ni en DCFM, ni en soin aux créatures magiques."

Draco se mit à rire à cette idée.

"- Je vois mal un Helch servir de cobaye pendant les cours d'Hagrid."

Harry le foudroya du regard et le Serpentard leva les mains en signe de paix.

"- Arrête, Potter, pour une fois, je n'insultais pas ton ami. Je voulais juste dire que les Helchs sont des personnes très fières et très discrètes. Aucun d'eux n'accepterait qu'une bande d'élèves curieux l'étudient sous toutes les coutures. De plus, pour les faire sortir de l'Antre, c'est pas gagné ! A part Sayn, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup sortir des Alpes !"

"- C'est là que se trouve leur Antre ?"

"- Oui, au Sud-Ouest de la Suisse, quelque part dans le Vallais."

" - Et pourquoi est-il là-bas ? demanda soudain Harry."

Grand silence. Les jumeaux Flint et Malfoy fixèrent la brune d'un air interrogateur.

"- Ca suffit, les gars ! Je vous ai déjà dit que vous saurez tout en temps et en heure… Je ne veux pas encore en parler… appelez ça de la superstition si vous voulez. De toute façon, ça devrait être bientôt réglé."

Les trois autres la regardaient sans comprendre. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que la jeune fille leur cache des choses et cela semblait les inquiéter… particulièrement Jorel. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger.

"- Tu as d'autres questions, Harry ? demanda Curtis."

Le survivant en avait bien une, mais il hésitait à la poser. Il ne tenaient pas à ce qu'ils le prennent pour quelqu'un se mellant des affaires des autres, pourtant quelque chose qu'elle avait dit à propos du professeur Rogue l'intriguait. Les autres durent percevoir son malaise car Jorel lui sourit pour le rassurer.

"- Pose toutes les questions que tu veux… Tu es notre âme sœur… aucune question n'est taboue."

"- Jorel ! gronda sa petite amie se doutant qu'il s'agissait là d'une pique qui leur était destinée à elle et son silence."

"- Moui ? répondit-il innocemment."

La jeune fille inspira profondément sans rien dire et reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor. Harry se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant, puis se lança.

"- Tu as dis… que ton père était gay… depuis toujours et pour toujours… alors comment a-t-il pu… euh… avoir un enfant ?"

"- Ca, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est encore une histoire d'Helch."

Il fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension.

"- Comme te l'a expliqué Jorel, les Helchs descendent des grands dragons. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la plupart des dragons sont des mâles. C'est en partie pour cela qu'ils sont si rares. La rareté des femelles empêche que ces créatures, aussi magnifiques soient-elles, envahissent le globe. Nous serions bien ennuyés d'expliquer aux Moldus pourquoi un Gris-Argent de Sibérie a dévoré Médor ! Quoi qu'il en soit, les légendes disent que les Helchs viendraient d'une tribu barbare du centre de l'Europe qui vénérait les dragons. Au point que certaines femmes se soient… accouplées avec ces créatures… personnellement, je ne tiens pas à imaginer ça… bref, des enfants seraient nés, plusieurs enfants… Mais les autres tribus étaient loin de partager leur adoration et ont tenté de les exterminer. Cette tribu a donc migré jusqu'aux montagnes où elle a découvert une grotte dans laquelle elle s'est installée. Pendant des centaines d'années, elle y a continué son culte, sa population se multipliant. Cependant, les Helchs n'avaient pas l'autorisation de se reproduire avec les femmes humaines car ils étaient considérés comme une race supérieure… Le problème était qu'ils « souffraient » du même problème que les dragons… la plupart étaient des mâles. Ils ont donc… évolués… et se sont dotés, en usant il est vrai de pas mal de magie, d'un système reproducteur unique. Les femmes ne seraient plus les seules à pouvoir porter des enfants… les hommes Helchs le pourraient également. Au début, beaucoup d'enfants furent morts nés… mais au fur et à mesure des naissances, ils se « perfectionnèrent » et il est désormais aussi sûr et normal pour un Helch d'attendre un enfant que pour une femme humaine... Tu dois te demander quel rapport avec la question que tu m'as posée… Il faut que tu saches une chose… les Ombres et les Helchs sont en relation depuis bien longtemps. Les Ombres ont toujours cherché à recruter les meilleurs sorciers… et ils se sont tout naturellement tournés vers les Helchs qui possèdent de très puissants pouvoirs. Au fur et à mesure de cette collaboration, les mentalités Helch ont évoluées et des unions avec des humains se sont faites. Et c'est là que l'on a constaté que les enfants mâles naissant de cette union… possédaient les particularités reproductrices de leur père…. Et que lorsque l'enfant était une fille, elle le transmettait à ses fils lorsqu'elle en avait… En fait, la particularité subsistait pendant douze générations si elle n'était pas… utilisée. Si c'était le cas, le cycle repartait à zéro pour douze nouvelles générations. Mon arrière grand-mère était une fille d'Helch. Mon père possédait donc cette « fonction » et il est… tombé enceinte."

Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre… des hommes attendants des enfants… Une pensée monstrueuse lui traversa le cerveau et il regarda son bas-ventre avec horreur.

"- Ces enfants… ils sortent par où ? demanda-t-il affolé."

L'une ou l'autre des… sorties possibles lui donnaient des cauchemars ! Sa peur devait se lire sur son visage car Malfoy éclata de rire. Harry l'avada kédavrisa du regard.

"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ca m'étonnerait que tu aimes accoucher par… Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne veux même pas y penser !"

Draco continua de rire mais expliqua tout de même.

"- Heureusement pour moi, je sais comment se passent ces naissances ! Les Helchs ont étudié longuement tous les moyens possibles et… la bonne vieille méthode moldue de la césarienne s'est révélée la plus efficace."

Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement parfaitement audible, s'attirant une nouvelle crise d'hilarité de la part du blond. Tout à coup, ses paroles l'intriguèrent.

"- Pourquoi as-tu dis « heureusement pour moi » ?"

"- Parce que, mon cher Potter, le sang des Malfoy est tellement imbibé de sang Helch que ce système reproductif est permanent chez nous ! Et vu mon orientation sexuelle, ça fait un bail que je me suis renseigné sur la chose ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans le même cas que mon parrain !"

"- Vous… tu… tu peux… tomber enceinte ? demanda le Survivant en fixant le ventre plat de Draco en se demandant à quoi il ressemblerait à son septième mois de grossesse."

« Mauvaise idée, Harry ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre Malfoy enceinte alors ça ne sert à rien de te poser la question ! Allez zou ! Oublie ça ! »

Le gryffondor écouta sagement sa raison, non sans s'être dit que…

"- Que veux-tu dire à propos de Rogue… euh, désolé, Loryah ! Du professeur Rogue ?"

La jeune fille se contenta de rire. Draco l'interrogea du regard et elle acquiesça silencieusement, lui donnant son accord pour dévoiler certains secrets.

"- Disons que le père de Sévérus était un homme assez strict… voire même violent. Et qu'il accordait une grande importance à sa lignée."

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Rogue en cinquième année. Un enfant qui pleurait pendant que ses parents se disputaient.

"- La famille de la mère de Severus lui a donc caché la vérité quand à « l'impureté » de leur sang. Donc mon parrain n'a découvert qu'il pouvait attendre un enfant… que lorsqu'il fut conçu. Et… disons que la situation s'était compliquée avant qu'il ne le découvre et qu'il a du assumer cela seul… enfin, mes parents l'ont soutenu. Mais sa famille lui a tourné le dos"

"- Et tu n'as jamais vu… ton autre père ? demanda Harry à Loryah."

"- Seulement en photo… Mon père lui en voulait terriblement et je n'ai jamais voulu trop l'interroger sur lui car je sentais que ça le faisait souffrir… J'ai eu pendant un moment l'occasion de le rencontrer… mais je ne l'ai pas saisie, j'ai eu peur de sa réaction… je regrette vraiment maintenant, mais qui sait… peut-être aurais-je à nouveau cette chance un jour…"

Jorel la regarda comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Un coup d'œil à son frère et à Draco sembla confirmer ses soupçons et il sourit tendrement en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa compagne.

Le silence régna un long moment, Harry digérant petit à petit les informations qu'on lui avait données. Résumons :

1. Malfoy est gay.

2. Rogue a une fille.

3. Je suis l'âme sœur de cette fille et de ses amis… dont Malfoy qui est gay !

4. Il existait des hommes qui pouvaient mettre au monde des enfants… dont Malfoy qui est gay… et Rogue qui est gay aussi et qui l'a fait !

Le Survivant se demanda un instant pourquoi le fait que Malfoy soit gay, lui paraissait si important. Lorsqu'un début de réponse se forma, il se dit que finalement, il ne tenait pas à le savoir… il avait déjà eu assez de surprises pour aujourd'hui !

"- Ok… Vous vous rendez compte que depuis que Hagrid m'a dit que j'étais sorcier, je n'avais pas été dans un tel état de stupeur ?"

Ils le regardèrent tous sans comprendre.

"- Ca veut dire quoi, Potter ? Que c'est le géant qui t'a appris ça ?"

"- Ouais, fit Harry d'un ton aigri. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, qui détestent tout ce qui est magique… donc ils me détestent moi ! J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans un placard sous l'escalier, alors que mon cousin avait deux chambres… Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… dès que je faisais quelque chose « d'anormal » j'étais enfermé sans nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et je leur servait de bonne ! Ils ne voulaient même pas que j'aille à Poudlard ! Ils m'ont empêchés de lire toutes les lettres que Dumbledore m'a envoyé, mon oncle Vernon a même été jusqu'à déménager dans un trou paumé pour que je ne sache rien ! Il a fallut qu'Hagrid vienne en personne me remettre ma lettre d'admission pour que j'apprenne la vérité. Et encore, il a fallut leur forcer la main même à ce moment là !"

Les quatre adolescents semblaient horrifiés… en fait non, trois étaient horrifiés… Malfoy, lui avait l'air prêt à tuer. Harry se demanda ce qu'il ferait aux Dursley s'il les avait sous la main… peut-être pourrait-il aller les chercher et les lui amener… ça leur ferait une bonne leçon ! Il chassa cette idée après réflexion… Même les Dursley ne méritaient pas un Draco en colère ! Il adressa un sourire rassurant à la bande.

"- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis majeur dans à peine un mois ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à les supporter !"

Loryah pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas question que ces gens s'occupent à nouveau d'Harry, que ce soit pour une heure ou un mois ! Ils n'allaient pas acceptersans broncher que leur âme soeur soit maltraitée ! Certainement pas !Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire ! Elle regarda Drago à la dérobée et su que celui-ci l'accompagnerait pour rencontrer les moldus du Gryffondor. Elle n'aimerait pas être à leur place !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop long… mais c'est vrai que j'avais certaines explications à fournir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Pour la petite question traditionnelle, à votre avis qui est le second père de Loryah ? je ne mets pas de possibilité… proposez ce que vous soupçonnez !**


	4. Après midi récréatif

**_Salut tout le monde ! alors, je vous l'ai dis la semaine dernière et je vous le répète : JE VOUS AIME !_**

_**oOo**_

_**Avant toute chose je tiens à faire d'immenses excuses à mon bêta-lecteur que j'ai oublié la semaine dernière ! MERCI HAGRIS !**_

_**oOo**_

_**D'ailleurs il a tenu absolument à vous laisser un petit mot ! (je décline toute responsabilité dans le sadisme de ses propos ou des frustrations qu'ils engendreraient)**_

_**oOo**_

**_note du betalecteur:_ d'abord merci a tous ceux qui lisent (et vous etes nombreux ) cette fic et pardon Lo pour la torture que je t'inflige a chaque correction mwahahahahahaha **

**bref j'avais juste envie de faire un ti coucou a vous tous et dans mon grand sadisme chronique vous faire râler un peu en vous disant que je corrige actuellement...roulement de tambour... le chapitre 11 !**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**oOo**

**Alors maintenant, je vais vous communiquer les résultats du sondage concernant l'identité du second père de mon héroïne :**

**Nombre de réponses : 16**

**Sirius : 12**

**Remus : 1**

**Lucius : 1**

**Un maraudeur (sans certitude) : 1**

**James Potter : 1 (j'avoue que celle-là m'a fait rire même si je comprends pourquoi elle a été donnée comme réponse !)**

**Donc avec 12 voix sur 16 vous pensez que le papa de Loryah est :**

_**SIRIUS**_

**Je ne vous gâcherais pas le suspense en vous révélant maintenant son identité (mais nan, je suis pas sadique !) sachez que vous le connaîtrez au chapitre 9 bien que certains indices pourraient vous le faire deviner avant !**

**oOo**

**RAR :**

**_Amy Keira_ : Je suis rassuré que tu ne l'ai pas trouvé trop long et que tu ai aimé toutes ces explications. Ce chapitre en est moins riches mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même**

**_Warriormeuh_ : Il m'a semblé important d'insister sur ce qui intéressait le plus notre cher ryry… car ceci est tout de même un slash ! Contente que ça t'ai plus !**

**_Lily_ : Merci de me l'avoir dit, je n'étais plus sûre de l'avoir envoyé ! Concernant la cruauté de ma fin… c'est légèrement exagéré ! tout au plus était-elle légèrement sadique…**

**_Lucy-hp_ : Ca fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style et si je t'intrigue… c'est encore mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**_Alexiel_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu est pardonné pour ne pas avoir reviewer avant ! Concernant la punition des Dursley… ça devrait te plaire… même si elle n'arrive qu'au chap 7 ! j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

**_La rose de minuit_ : Tu es curieuse de voir Dray face au Dursley ? Patiente ce ne sera pas avant le chap 7… mais ça devrait te plaire ! MDR ! Quand à ce cher Dumbledore… il va se retrouver face à une petite jeune fille qui ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement et qui risque de lui donner du fil à retordre ! Quand à l'aveuglement de Ryry… il va finir par remarquer qu'il n'y a que des couples mais dans le chap suivant (j'ai pris un pied pas possible à l'écrire d'ailleurs ! lol) mais que veux-tu, c'est un Gryffi courageux et génereux… mais pas très intuitif !**

**_Onarluca _: Ravie que ça t'ai plus et je souhaite que ce chap te plaise aussi même s'il est moins riche en rebondissements !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : MDR ! j'avoue qu'à la place de ryry ou de tout autre mec je me serais inquiétée… j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**_HeidyMeneguzzi-Frei_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

**_Arwen94_ : Salut ma puce ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir (et beaucoup rougir, tu devrais être contente !) Je te remercie de ne pas gâcher le suspense ! Quand au fait que notre Harry préféré ne soit pas intéressé par mettre dray enceint… il se voile la face ! je peux le dire même si un bébé n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Ils n'ont que 18 ans… c'est jeune pour faire un bébé ! Bisous !**

**_Mily Black_ : Oh là ! Je viens juste de m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose qui aurait trahi quelque secret, moi… Bon, je suis contente que tu n'ai pas trouvé ça long, j'avais un peu peur parce que j'intègre plein de truc, les ombres, les helchs, les grossesses masculines… j'avais peur que ça fasse beaucoup d'un coup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira… même si ce chapitre contient moins de révélations certains évènements important pour la suite s'y produisent… même si on ne le sait pas au premier abord ! Bisous !**

**_Naeria Ishikawa_ : C'est drole le nom ishikawa m'est familier… il vient d'où ? En tout cas contente que ta découverte t'ai plus ! je publie un chap par semaine généralement le vendredi matin !**

**_Vega264_ : Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande ! tu m'avais déjà dis ce que tu pensais de mon chap sur msn ! mais c'est gentil de me mettre une review… tu sais que je les adore ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise et pour l'inspi… pour l'instant no problem… et aucun en vue ! MDR ! Bisous !**

**_Sahada_ : Ne t'inquiètes pas les Dursley ne vont pas mourir… j'ai beaucoup mieux en stock. Et vi ! Ryry et Dray seront en couple ! Pour le phénix, je peux déjà te dire non, pour le serpent je sais pas encore… idem pour l'animagus… mais pourquoi pas !**

**_Lelou_ : MDR ! en fait, c'est le délai d'update que tu as trouvé long puisque ces chapitres sont écrit depuis un moment (j'en suis au 12ème actuellement) ! Sans révéler de secret, je peut te rassure… ce n'est pas peter… brrr nan, nan, nan ! Je vais pas faire subir ça à mon papa, voyons ! MDR ! Concernant mon jour d'update, c'est le vendredi pour cette fic. Bisous**

**_Elysedirector elymilly _: Que de compliments ! Je t'en remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ca me flatte énormément que tu compare ma fic aux écrits de JKR ! (même si c'est en partie pour avoir le chap plus vite !) MDR ! Tu m'as tué avec James Potter… j'avais envisagé des tas de réponses, mais je t'avoue pas celle-là ! Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as pensé ! Mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir en te disant que ce n'est pas lui.**

**_Vert émeraude_ : Ravie que tu ais aimé, ma grande ! Et vi, c'est sevy la « maman »… mais je me demande d'où peut bien venir cette idée de comparer le caractère de Loryah et celui de… je vais me taire moi ! Concernant les sentiments de dray vis-à-vis d'Harry je crois qu'il a effectivement plus que des sentiments amicaux !**

**_Serpentis-draco _: Je ne te le fait pas dire ! un vrai bouleversement tout ça… mais ce chap est un peu plus reposant pour lui !**

**_Freaky fair_ : eh oui, Rogue a eu une vie sexuelle et le qui est un perso de JKR ! Continue de te creuser les méninges !**

**_Lilyep_ : Je vais donc te laisser continuer avec tes spéculations… mais je reconnais que tu as de bons arguments ! Par contre j'ai pas comprit ta remarque concernant les cheveux… Sirius n'a pas les cheveux noirs ? donc ça ne chamboule pas ta théorie (je ne dis pas qu'elle est juste, je fais une simple remarque !) en plus Rogue aussi a les cheveux noirs…**

**_Alucard_ : N'étant pas spécialiste des résumés et cherchant toujours à m'améliorer, ce serait gentil si tu pouvais me dire ce qui t'a inquiété dans le mien. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Et oui, j'ai un bêta-lecteur ! Merci Hag ! Et merci à toi de me lire et de reviewer ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**_Mini pouce_ : Salut ! contente que ça te plaise ! par contre je suis désolée mais s'il y a une grossesse dans cette fic entre dray et harry ce ne pourra être que dray qui portera l'enfant car c'est lui qui a l'héritage Helch ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Jessy _: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! t'as raison de pas vouloir être à la place des Dursley… J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**_Lovely A_ : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! j'ai pas eu de lionceau depuis 15 jours ! je suis maleureuseuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Par contre je vais t'avouer quelque chose… j'ai pas compris un mot à partir du moment où tu disais que tu espérais que ça n'étais pas Sirius… dsl… mais je veux bien que tu me réexplique !**

**_Shiryu_ : T'inquiète pas pour les Dursley… Draco a la situation bien en main… enfin pas encore… mais il va s'en occuper ! Merci de tes compliments je suis ravie que tu aimes.**

**_Whiteangel_ : La rencontre avec les Dursley ne sera pas pour ce chap mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même !**

**_Oxaline_ : Merci beaucoup ! Et vi, beaucoup de révélation… ce chap est un peu plus tranquille !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : La suite est pour… maintenant ! Effectivement, Loryah savait qu'Harry était gay pour la raison que tu as évoquée mais notre ryry préféré ne semble pas encore avoir percuté ! Pour tes autres questions, je publie toutes les semaines, le nombre de chap… je sais pas mais ce sera une fic longue… très longue je crois ! Et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !**

**_Vif d'or_ : merci de me pardonner pour ce retard dans la livraison de ton OS ! Pour les Dursley… vi, Dray va s'en occuper, mais c'est pour dans quelques chap ! Je pense que ça devrait te plaire en tout cas, moi je me suis amusée en l'écrivant !**

**_Egwene al'vere_ : C'est gentil tout plein ! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**_Dmoniac cat's_ : Merci ! et merci pour la fin de the bet… même si j'aurais été encore plus cruelle avec Hermione…. Mais c'était quand même super ! **

**_Marine malfoy_ : contente que tu aimes ! tu en veux plus ? te voilà servie !**

**_Lolann _: merci ! la suite ? la voilà !**

**_Lunamoon_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !**

**_Dawn law_ : J'avoue que j'aimerais bien rencontrer un helch moi aussi ! lol ! et oui, ryry fait partie de l'Union ! Par contre, soit patiente… les Dursley n'auront leur compte réglé qu'au chap 7 !**

**_Flore_ : MDR ! et oui tu es la meilleure ! tu avais devinée pour Loryah ! Quand au moment où ryry va remarqué la partie Union d'amour… ce sera pour le prochain chap mais chut, je t'ai rien dit !**

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : Merci beaucoup ! c'est très gentil, je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise !**

**Ded : tu est une tricheuse, tu le sais ça ! mais c'est pas grave je te pardonne, ma puce ! bisous !**

**Hagris : C'est pas gentil de faire bisquer mes lecteurs… je reconnais bien là ton esprit de serpentard sadique ! par contre j'ai BEAUCOUP de mal à croire le passage ou tu te dis sage et non violent… comme d'habitude no comment ! **

**Alinou : Tu arrives juste à temps pour mes RAR ! Merci de me lire ! Pour répondre à ta question, le deuxième papa est un perso de JKR ! et la suite c'est aujourd'hui ! (je poste tous les vendredis !)**

_**Voilà ! après ces nombreuses RAR (JE VOUS AIME ! je sais je l'ai déjà dit !) place à la lecture !**_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4 : Après-midi récréatif**

L'heure était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils terminèrent de discuter. Ils partirent tous les cinq en direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner. Harry s'interrogea jusqu'à la porte… devait-il manger avec ceux de sa maison… ou ses nouveaux amis ?

La majorité des personnes présentes auraient certainement une attaque s'ils le voyaient s'asseoir volontairement à la même table que Malfoy. Pourtant il devait s'avouer que c'était là qu'il voulait se trouver… Pas seulement avec Malfoy, mais avec ses âmes sœurs. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis… trop longtemps ! Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? Il lui semblait que c'était lors du Noël de sa 5ème année lorsqu'il l'avait passé avec Sirius. Il chassa ces images qui lui rappelaient trop la cruelle disparition de son parrain et entra avec les autres dans la grande salle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, personne ne releva la tête en le voyant en si étrange compagnie. Il s'en ouvrit à Draco.

« - C'est à cause du sort que Iorrick a lancé ce matin… les élèves ne font pas attention aux Ombres et à ceux qui les accompagnent ! »

« - Pratique ! »

« - Comme tu dis Potter. Alors… demanda-t-il presque timidement… tu manges avec nous ou… »

« - Avec vous, répondit Harry, se décidant soudain. Tant pis pour les autres. »

Malfoy semblait ravi. Harry suivit la bande jusqu'à la table des Ombres… Par bonheur Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, lui évitant une discussion pénible. Mais Ginny et Neville le fixèrent, stupéfaits, s'attabler ailleurs qu'avec eux. A la table des professeurs la surprise semblait totale également. A part Rogue qui lui avait l'air de faire la tête.

« Ca, c'est sûr Sevy doit moyennement apprécier que je sois une des âmes sœurs de sa fille chérie ! » pensa-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il fit la connaissance de Mayna, la mère des jumeaux ainsi que de leur frère cadet Taylor et de leur petite sœur Hallye. Ils lui présentèrent aussi d'autres camarades d'école et leurs parents, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Luna sur le fait que la majorité des Ombres venaient de White March. Harry passait un excellent moment, jusqu'à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur lui. Sous la forme d'un Ronald Weasley furieux.

« - Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi t'es pas à notre table ? »

Le brun sursauta. Il s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami n'apprécie pas, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il oserait lui parler sur ce ton en public. Ron avait l'air de lui donner l'ordre de retourner chez les Gryffondor. Harry décida de garder son calme malgré tout.

« - En fait… J'ai eu envie de manger avec… »

« - Avec cette cinglée et la fouine ! coupa Ron. »

« Dommage que tu n'ais pas d'yeux derrière la tête, Ronny, tu viens de louper le regard-qui-tue façon Serverus et crois-moi il est aussi impressionnant voire plus que le regard-qui-tue façon Malfoy ! »

Potter ne dit bien sûr pas cela à haute voix et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, de plus en plus agacé par l'attitude du rouquin.

« - Je mange avec qui je veux, Ron ! Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi ! »

« - Mais putain, Harry ! Arrêt de déconn…. »

_« - Silencio_ ! lança Loryah. Il n'est pas très gentil ton copain, Harry. En plus il crie pendant que je mange et je déteste ça. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dray ne l'aime pas. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très calme alors que Ron semblait vouloir gober les mouches en criant silencieusement.

« - Cela suffit, Mademoiselle ! lança McGonagall. Rendez la voix de ce garçon ! »

« - Laissez moi réfléchir… C'est entendu, s'il s'excuse de m'avoir traitée de cinglée… et d'avoir traité Draco de fouine ! »

Ron n'avait pas besoin de la parole pour montrer son désaccord, son visage l'exprimait clairement.

« - Dans ce cas, je crains de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire, professeur. Vous m'en voyez désolée. »

« - Très bien, je le ferais moi-même. _Finite incantatem_. »

Malheureusement, Ron resta aussi muet qu'une carpe. Le professeur de métamorphose recommença son sort sans plus de résultat.

« - Vous avez particularisé votre sort ! s'exclama-t-elle après une troisième tentative infructueuse. »

« - Evidemment ! Quel intérêt de jeter ce sort si n'importe qui peut l'enlever ! »

Loryah leva les yeux au ciel comme pour demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi naïf pouvait être professeur.

« - Severus ! Vous qui semblez avoir un minimum d'autorité sur cette jeune fille, pouvez-vous lui demander d'ôter ce sort. »

« A mon avis, McGo, pensa Harry, tu peux toujours te brosser ! »

« - Eh bien, fit Rogue pour une fois en accord avec Potter… Après tout, c'est Mr Weasley qui est venu les insulter Mr Malfoy et elle… je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je lui demanderais cela. Je pense que des excuses sont tout à fait normales ! »

« - J'avoue que je suis plutôt de son avis, Minerva, annonça Dumbledore. Votre conduite, Mr Weasley n'était pas correcte vis-à-vis de ces gens qui ne vous ont rien fait. Et Mr Potter a bien entendu le droit de se restaurer où bon lui semble ! Je vous prierais donc de présenter des excuses à cette jeune fille et à Mr Malfoy. »

Ron était maintenant rouge de honte. Il se tourna vers Loryah et ses lèvres formulèrent des excuses inaudibles… et pas vraiment sincères. Elle sembla hésiter mais le regard suppliant d'Harry la fit céder et elle les accepta. Le rouquin regarda ensuite Draco devant lequel il prononça les même mots, toujours silencieux et encore moins crédibles.

« - Je ne sais pas… tu n'as pas l'air de penser ce que tu dis… »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui donna une tape sur la jambe, mécontent. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« - Ok, Potter ! Pas la peine de me frapper ! J'accepte tes excuses, Weaslaid. »

Après cela Loryah, ôta le sortilège et Ron retourna, fulminant, à la table des Gryffondor, envoyant promener Harry quand celui-ci voulu lui parler. Harry en ressentit une profonde peine. Il avait toujours été proche de Ron, son premier ami, son meilleur ami et voilà qu'il le repoussait simplement parce qu'il s'asseyait ailleurs ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Harry ne lui avait jamais lancé la pierre quand il le laissait seul pour se balader à Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione ! Il plongea le nez dans son assiette, déçu et triste.

Draco sentit la peine d'Harry et maudit Weasley pour cela. Ce crétin n'était qu'un égoïste ! Maudit orgueil griffondorien ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun pour le réconforter un peu, cherchant quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Il eut soudain une intuition.

« - Harry, tu as cours, cet après-midi ? »

« - Non… demain seulement. Pourquoi ? »

« - On pourrait se faire une partie de Quidditch ! Il regarda les autres en priant pour qu'ils n'aient rien de prévu. »

« - Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ! ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué ! fit Jorel. Curt tu en es ? »

« - Evidemment ! »

« - Lo ? demanda Drago. »

« - Ouaip ! Attends, je vais tenter de recruter d'autre joueurs, fit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant vers le bout de la table. »

« - Tu vas adorer le balais d'Harry, Jo ! s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire. »

« - Tu as quel modèle ? »

« - Euh… un éclair de feu. »

Un silence respectueux accueillit cette annonce. Jorel semblait impressionné et Harry promit de bonne grâce de le laisser l'essayer. Il retrouva peu à peu son sourire pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Loryah revint peu de temps après avec un visage radieux.

« - C'est bon, Dray, tout le monde est partant ! Donc on se retrouve à douze pour jouer. »

« - Génial ! On finit de manger et on y va ? »

« - Euh… on doit d'abord passer au QG pour voir ce qui s'y passe… et puis j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de ton père. »

« - Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Harry. »

« - Ici, à l'infirmerie. »

« - Ici ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

« - Ben… Ce n'est pas de notoriété publique que mon parrain est un espion… donc avec sa réputation de Mangemort recherché par le ministère on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'amener à Ste Mangouste ! »

« - C'est vrai… mais… il n'y a pas moyen que le ministre… intervienne ? «

« - Harry… je crois que tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point Fudge est borné ! Un homme qui refuse de croire le retour de Voldy chéri parce que ça ne lui plait pas ne peut pas réellement être qualifié d'homme de confiance ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais mis Dumbledore au courant pour Lucius… il fallait une personne dont la sincérité ne puisse être mise en doute pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiété quand cette satanée guerre finira. »

« - Si elle finit un jour ! marmonna Harry avec un découragement évident. »

Loryah lança un regard agacé au directeur. Comment pouvait-il laisser quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Harry perdre espoir ? Vu son rôle passé et à venir, le vieil homme aurait du tout faire pour lui garder un moral en béton ! Cela renforça la jeune fille dans sa résolution. Ils allaient changer ça ! Et tant pis si cela contrariait Dumbledore !

Elle vit que ses amis avaient terminés leur repas et se leva en prévenant les autres joueurs de les rejoindre dans une grosse heure sur le terrain de quidditch puis elle s'éloigna suivi des jumeaux et de Draco. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait les suivre parce qu'elle ne l'y avait pas vraiment invité, il resta donc seul, assis devant son assiette vide.

« - Ben… qu'est-ce que t'attends, Potter ? fit la voix de Malfoy, derrière lui. Tu veux pas venir ? »

« - Euh… si ! J'arrive. »

Il se leva et couru rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait, n'accordant qu'un bref regard aux Gryffondors qui le fixaient avec fureur. Harry était déçu de leur attitude, tout cela parce que pour une fois il n'avait pas mangé avec eux ! Mais est-ce qu'ils s'étaient souciés de savoir comment il allait ? Ron sortait avec Hermione, Nev avec Ginny et Seamus et Dean, même s'ils étaient de bons amis n'avait jamais été véritablement proches de lui. Non, en fait ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui l'avaient laissé se morfondre sans se rendre compte de son mal-être et maintenant qu'il trouvait des gens semblant s'en soucier, ils lui en voulaient. Harry commença à se demander si les Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi sectaires que les Serpentards.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant aux donjons. Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort tandis qu'une autre lui caressait affectueusement le dos. Il fut surpris de voir Jorel et Curtis l'entourer. Apparemment, ils avaient remarqué que l'attitude de ses amis l'avait peiné et tentaient de lui remonter le moral. Le Survivant se sentit un peu mieux et leur sourit pour leur montrer que ça allait. Jorel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le poussant en avant.

« - Eh ! Arrête ! Je suis tout décoiffé, maintenant ! »

Réflexion qui lui valut l'hilarité de ses compagnons et particulièrement celle de Draco.

« - Potter, tu n'es jamais coiffé ! je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une seule fois en sept ans tes cheveux convenablement arrangés ! »

« - C'est pas ma faute ! Ceux de mon père étaient pareils ! Mais maintenant c'est encore pire ! geignit Harry en tentant tant bien que mal de replacer ses cheveux. »

« - Pauvre petit chat ! se moqua Draco. »

Le Gryffondor avait fortement envie de lui tirer la langue mais il se contenta de passer crânement devant lui. Les rires redoublèrent et après quelques pas, il ne pu s'empêcher de les imiter. Loryah lui prit le bras et le guida à travers le labyrinthe de corridors jusqu'aux salles réquisitionnées par les Ombres.

A l'intérieur régnait l'effervescence d'une ruche. Une quinzaine de sorciers tentaient de remettre sur pied l'organisation de leur précédent Quartier Général et cela ne semblait pas être une mince affaire. Harry remarqua au cou de plusieurs d'entre eux une chaîne se terminant par un curieux médaillon. Un rond noir percé d'un diamant. Peut-être un symbole de reconnaissance ?

La jeune fille lâcha son bras et s'approcha d'un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années qui pointait à l'aide de sa baguette différents endroits sur une grande carte accrochée au mur. Au fur et à mesure de petites lumières s'allumaient là où il avait posé sa baguette. Harry vit avec étonnement l'une de ces lumières disparaître puis une nouvelle apparut la seconde d'après à un autre endroit alors que l'homme n'était pas intervenu.

« - Ce sont les membres des Ombres au Royaume-Uni, expliqua Curtis. Chaque personne est signalée sur cette carte. Lui, c'est Hunter Volosa. Il a un don pour localiser les sorciers qu'il a rencontré où qu'ils soient. Il lui suffit de se concentrer pour détecter la magie de la personne. Il utilise ensuite un sortilège de localisation sur n'importe quelle carte magique et la carte enregistre les déplacements du sorcier. Cela nous permet de savoir à tout moment où sont nos membres. Malheureusement, dès que la carte est bougée, il faut tout recommencer. Ce n'est pas compliqué mais c'est assez long. »

Harry observait la multitude de lumières, étonné que les Ombres soient si nombreuses. Mais il est vrai qu'avec un mage noir de la puissance de Voldemort, mieux valait avoir le plus d'hommes possible. Curtis s'était éloigné et Jorel ainsi que Loryah parlaient à un vieil homme portant une robe de sorcier bordeaux à liseré doré. Celui-ci semblait inquiet et Harry espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de problème grave. Il chercha Draco du regard et le trouva assis sur une table, les jambes balançant dans le vide, attendant que les autres aient terminés. Le brun se rapprocha et s'assit finalement à côté de lui. Ils gardèrent longtemps le silence engourdis par leur repas et le brouhaha de la pièce. Ce fut Malfoy qui le rompit.

« - Alors, Harry, que penses-tu de tout ça ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom.

« - Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! C'est Potter ou Harry ? »

« - Les deux… selon l'occasion ! fit le blond avec un sourire indéchiffrable. »

« - T'es bizarre ! »

« - Tu devrais entendre la théorie de Lo sur l'imprévisibilité ! »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Si l'adversaire ne peut pas prédire tes actions, il est incapable de te contrer !

« - C'est un raisonnement qui se tient… Ca veut dire que tu me considère encore comme un adversaire ? demanda tristement le brun. »

« - Non. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Harry se senti curieusement troublé. Draco lui souriait gentiment et il devait reconnaître que le Serpentard était diablement séduisant. Rougissant du cours que prenaient ses pensées, il détourna les yeux, ne remarquant pas le petit sourire en coin que fit le blond.

Jorel vint les rejoindre peu après, rapidement suivit de son frère et de la jeune fille. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'un grand sorcier noir entra et s'avança vers eux.

« - Bonjour Loryah, salut les gars ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Sayn pour toi, ma grande ! Tiens ! »

La jeune fille parcourut fébrilement le billet et un grand sourire apparût sur son visage, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes d'émotion.

« - Ils ont réussi ? interrogea son petit ami. »

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris puis hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif. Jorel la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement tandis que les larmes coulaient. Lorsqu'elle eut reprit contenance, elle s'approcha de Curtis et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - De la part de Sayn. Il sera là après demain. »

Curtis se mit à sourire et la jeune fille essuya ses yeux.

« - Bon, on va voir Lucius et après on va faire notre partie de Quidditch ! »

Après un détour pour prendre les balais des trois Ombres, ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie, s'arrêtant quelques minutes devant le dortoir des Serpentards pour que Draco aille chercher le sien. Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec de bonnes nouvelles. Lucius avait enfin reprit conscience quelques heures plus tôt. Il était encore un peu groggy à cause de la potion anti-douleur qu'elle lui avait fait boire mais il avait demandé après son fils et la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises. L'infirmière les autorisa à le voir quelques minutes. Harry serait bien resté en arrière mais Jorel l'enjoignit à les suivre.

« - Il faut que tu voies le vrai Lucius, expliqua-t-il. »

Loryah et Draco étaient déjà entrés et s'étaient installés de chaque côté du lit où un Lucius Malfoy pâle et salement amoché s'était redressé. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé voir le cruel mangemort enlacer aussi tendrement son fils et sa filleule.

« - J'ai eu si peur pour toi, murmura Draco. Quand je t'ai vu hier… »

« - Je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? »

« - Oui, elle est partie s'installer chez Sev. Personne ne la trouvera là-bas… »

« - Elle est seule ? fit l'homme, soucieux. »

« - Non, répondit la jeune fille. Shaan est avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'on y aille »

Cela sembla rassurer le père du Serpentard.

« - Tiens… Bonjour Jorel, Curtis… Potter ! Mais que faites-vous… »

Son regard rencontra ceux très amusés des jumeaux et de sa filleule et celui incroyablement gêné de son fils.

« - Merlin… ne me dites pas que… Ce n'est pas possible… Potter ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! trahi par sa propre chair ! Un gryffondor !... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu Sev ! Il est tellement traumatisé par la nouvelle qu'il ne veut pas m'infliger pareille souffrance ! Ahhhhh ! »

Curtis se retourna, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. Jorel semblait se retenir à grand-peine d'en faire autant et Loryah levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Draco était toujours aussi embarrassé et Harry se demanda si on ne lui avait pas dissimulé des informations. La réaction de Lucius semblait… un tantinet exagérée !

« - Que peut un père face à une telle traîtrise ! Merlin. Que je meure ! »

« - Oh ! Ca suffit, papa ! pesta le blond. »

« - Je dois admettre que tu disais vrai, chérie, tu as pris tes airs de tragédienne de ton parrain… plus aucun doute la dessus ! remarqua Jorel. »

« - Des airs de tragédienne ! s'offusqua Lucius. »

« - Arrête d'embêter Draco ! s'impatienta Loryah. Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Mon ange, lui répondit son parrain… Bien sûr que je savais ! Quel genre de père serais-je si ne remarquais pas que mon fils a trouvé son âme sœur ? Tsssss ! Tu me déçois de m'avoir sous-estimé ainsi ! »

« - Vous avez pourtant essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois ! fit remarqué amèrement Harry. »

« - Oh ! Juste une fois ! »

« - Quoi ! s'écria Draco. Tu as essayé de le tuer ! »

« - Un malentendu… Il venait de nous faire perdre Dobby… J'étais assez agacé, c'était un excellent elfe et… »

« - Vous le traitiez comme un moins que rien… »

« - Bon… peut-être… Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un saint ! Mais j'étais particulièrement énervé et je… me suis laissé emporter par ma colère. Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Draco ! Il est toujours en vie ! »

« - Tu as essayé de le tuer ! »

« - Oui… bon, c'était la seule fois ! »

« - Vous semblez avoir des problèmes de mémoire ! Au moment de la coupe des trois sorciers… »

« - Je n'ai pas levé la baguette sur toi ! Je me trouvais avec ma filleule quand ma marque s'est mise à me brûler. J'en avais déjà parlé avec les autres Ombres et Loryah m'a encouragé à y aller… il fallait savoir ce qu'_il_ préparait. Et lorsque j'arrive… je te vois attaché à cette tombe et _lui _bien vivant, en parfaite santé même… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Puis Voldemort te libère mais pas avant de me dire qu'il m'aura à l'œil… Tout à fait de quoi me rassurer ! Ensuite… personne n'a comprit ce qu'il se passait… ce dôme de lumière… et tout à coup tu en sort embarque Diggori et t'échappes… Voldemort était furieux ! lui qui venait de nous faire un discourt comme quoi tu ne lui était en rien supérieur et que seule la chance t'avais permis de t'en tirer les fois précédentes… voilà que tu lui filais à nouveau entre les doigts ! Au moins nous avions appris que Voldemort savait pour Severus… Ca nous a empêché de l'envoyer se faire tuer ! »

« - OK… Peut-être… mais au ministère de la magie vous… »

« - Je t'ai gentiment fait la conversation après t'avoir dit et répété que cette sphère était importante pour Voldemort, te donnant ainsi une arme ! J'ai empêché cette folle de Bellatrix de te tuer… J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir que tu parlais à Granger pour vous évader… J'avais prévenu les Ombres d'une attaque au ministère et que j'y serais… j'essayais donc de gagner du temps en espérant que ces crétins de l'Ordre arriveraient rapidement ! Ils y ont quand même mis le temps ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus sans compromettre ma couverture ! »

« - Sirius… Mon parrain est mort !

« - Sirius Black était ton parrain ? Je ne le savais pas... Mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure, crois-moi.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit cela semblait cacher quelque chose. Mais Harry voyait dans le regard de Malfoy qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Peut-être les autres pourraient-ils le renseigner ? Mme Pomfresh arriva sur ces entrefaites et leur dit que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Les cinq adolescents quittèrent alors la pièce. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors se fit dans un étrange silence comme si chacun ressassait des révélations imprévues. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait en effet que si Lucius Malfoy ne lui avait pas révélé l'importance de la prophétie… il serait sans doute mort au département des mystères avec ses amis. Flûte ! Maintenant voilà qu'il lui était redevable ! Il se demanda quelle tête ferait Ron s'il apprenait qu'il devait la vie à Lucius Malfoy. Le petit groupe l'attendit à la porte du dortoir et Harry traversa la salle commune déserte. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers et pénétra dans son dortoir. Dean Thomas y était en compagnie de Neville et de Seamus. Ils le regardèrent bizarrement… comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment lui parler. Le Survivant soupira et prit son éclair de feu, il allait sortir quand la voix de Neville retentit.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as laissé se faire humilier, Harry ? »

Dean et Seamus semblaient perdus… ils n'avaient pas pu suivre ce qui s'était passé puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas les Ombres. On avait juste du leur raconter que Ron avait été humilié par la faute de son meilleur ami.

« - Je ne l'ai pas « laissé se faire humilier », Nev… Il est arrivé et a commencé à insulter tout le monde… personne ne lui avait rien dit…. S'il n'avait insulté que Malfoy, j'aurais comprit mais là, il s'en est prit aussi à Loryah et ça… juste parce qu'elle est proche de Rogue, j'en suis sûr ! Elle lui a jeté un sort en disant qu'elle l'enlèverait s'il s'excusait et il n'a pas semblé d'accord. Dumbledore est intervenu et a donné raison à Loryah. Ron s'est « excusé » si l'on peut dire… et crois-moi, si je n'étais pas intervenu, il ne parlerait toujours pas ! »

« - Mais qui c'est « Loryah » ? demanda Dean. »

« - Je… je ne peux pas te le dire… Il y a des personnes, à Poudlard que les élèves ne peuvent pas voir… à part certains. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »

Dean et Seamus semblèrent perplexe.

« - Mais pourquoi tu es allé t'asseoir avec eux ? demanda encore Neville. »

« - C'est assez compliqué… disons qu'on a discuté et qu'ils m'ont révélé des choses… importantes… J'ai juste voulu dîner avec les amis que je venais de me faire. Ron n'avait pas à réagir comme ça ! Après tout je ne leur reproche pas à Hermione et lui d'être toujours ensemble… Je suis vraiment content pour eux ! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas me faire une scène parce que je passe du temps avec d'autres… Ca fait des mois que je me fais chier… personne n'a remarqué que j'allais mal et pourtant vous me connaissez depuis sept ans. Eux, ils sont arrivés… m'ont parlé moins d'une heure et m'ont remonté le moral. Je ne cherche pas à vous culpabiliser… Disons que j'ai un lien spécial avec eux… mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est délicat à expliquer. » »

« - Tu as un lien… avec… Malfoy ?

Neville, Dean et Seamus ne comprenaient visiblement pas. Surtout les deux dernier qui ne voyaient pas les Ombres.

« - Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… oui «

Il se demanda un instant quelle tête ils feraient s'il leur révélait qu'il était son âme sœur. Ca serait drôle, tiens ! Avec un dernier regard aux trois garçons, il redescendit et sorti du dortoir. Ses quatre amis interrompirent leur conversation quand il arriva. Loryah semblait troublée.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il. »

La jeune fille hésita un instant puis secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« - Rien… Je trouve juste la vie et ses coïncidences drôles ! Allez, en route ! Les autres doivent nous attendre ! »

Ils quittèrent l'école et traversèrent le parc jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Une demi-douzaine de personnes les y attendaient déjà.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama un grand jeune homme blond. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on poireaute ! »

« - Désolée, Sasha, on est passé au QG et puis à l'infirmerie voir Lucius. »

« - Comment va-t-il ? «

« - Bien… enfin… il se remet. Il a été salement amoché. »

« - Et Fletcher ? »

« - Lui, il a pu allez à Ste Mangouste… c'est vraiment pas juste !... Bon, on la fait cette partie ? »

« - Ok… comment on répartit ? »

« - Mmm… Pour une fois, on a deux bons attrapeurs… »

« - Eh ! s'exclama une fille rousse aux yeux marrons, un peu plus loin. C'est pas sympa, Lo ! »

« - 'Scuse Ambre… Tu n'es pas si nulle que ça, c'est vrai… mais avoue que Dray gagne à chaque fois ! »

« - Mouais. Si tu le dis. «

« - Donc, reprit Loryah, on a deux attrapeurs Harry et Draco. Les gardiens Iannis et Curt. Les batteurs… Sasha, Jorel, Erick et Hassan. Les poursuiveurs. Ambre, May-lynn, Daphnée, Taylor, Sam et moi. On désigne deux capitaines qui choisissent à tour de rôle un membre. »

« - On prend Jorel et Sasha, comme capitaines ? suggéra May-Linn. »

Tout le monde approuva. La répartition commença et au bout du compte, Jorel faisait équipe avec Harry, Iannis, Erick, Taylor, Ambre et Daphnée tandis que les autres se retrouvaient dans l'équipe adverse.

Harry avait joué au Quidditch un nombre incalculable de fois mais jamais pour s'amuser, il y avait toujours en point de mire la coupe de l'école. Cet après-midi là, rien n'était à la clé et il eut plus de plaisir à jouer que pour n'importe quel autre match. Les joueurs n'étaient pas vraiment doués et il fut plusieurs fois attaqué par un cognard envoyé par un de ses coéquipiers mais les plaisanteries et les rires fusaient. Il laissa même plusieurs fois s'échapper le vif d'or simplement pour que la partie dure plus longtemps. Le problème c'est que Draco saisit cette occasion pour s'en emparer et le nargua en lui montrant la petite balle ailée qu'il avait attrapée pendant que lui rigolait de voir Iannis engueuler Ambre pour avoir passer le souafle directement à l'un de ses adversaire qui s'était empressé de l'envoyer dans l'un des buts. Harry connu ce jour-là sa plus grosse défaite, 280 à 60 mais il s'en ficha complètement.

**oOo**

**Voilà ! je sais, ce chapitre comporte moins de bombes que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même !**

**Aujourd'hui ma question sera :**

**Si dans un Action-Vérité vous deviez choisir une Action pour l'un des membres de l'Union… que choisiriez-vous… préférence marqué pour les Actions vaches, sadiques et humiliantes ! Pas de pitié ! J'ai fait un Action-Vérité dans ma fic et j'en envisage un autre et j'ai besoin d'idées !**

**Si ça vous a plus… Petit bouton à gauche, please !**


	5. Je memeume, Potter !

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va puisque je vous retrouve !**

**Alors, avant toute chose, je vais présenter mes plus plates excuses à Arwen94 ! Parce qu'elle est ma deuxième bêta-lectrice et que je n'avais rien dit ! Désolée ma puce ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Tu es aussi indispensable qu'Hagris et j'ai évité pas mal de contradiction dans ma fic grace à toi ! Donc, un immense MERCIIIIIIIIIII ! En plus t'es vraiment une fille super sympa et tu lis dans les pensées, il faut que tu m'apprennes… si, si, sinon comment tu ferais pour dire la même chose que moi au même moment ? Alors un gros bisous et à ce soir sur msn !**

**Au cas ou Hag passerai et me ferait une crise de jalousie : je t'aime aussi Hag ! Tu as le lourd travail de corriger toutes mes fautes d'accord… et il parait que j'en fais pas mal ! lol ! alors merci à toi !... même si t'es un sadique !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour les idées concernant les actions-vérités sadiques… mais cela m'inquiète… parce qu'à part quelque exceptions, je me suis rendue compte que j'était vraiment très sadique ! enfin, vous verrez à la fin de ce chapitre !**

**J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-là ! et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !**

**oOo**

**Disclamer : voir chap 1**

**Rating : M même si pour l'instant c'est assez soft !**

**Paring : toujours HPDM et Sev/ je ne peux toujours pas vous dire qui !**

**oOo**

**Place aux RaR :**

**_Warriormeuh_ : salut à toi oh consoeur de HP vs Niek niek ! et merci pour ta review ! comme tu l'as découvert mon bêta est bien le hag du forum où se trouve auriana ! **

**En tout cas, tu as raison… bien fait pour Ron ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que le dialogue entre ryry et dray était un peu court mais c'était voulu comme ça ! ils discuterons plus par la suite ! **

**_Mily Black_ : Il faut que je te remercie… tu m'as fait remarquer un manque dans ma fic ! On ne voit pas la réaction d'Hermione ! Et cela continuait dans le reste des chapitres ! je vais donc remanier ça pour les corriger car il est impensable qu'elle reste sans réaction ! Et pour les chapitres… en fait, je finis le 12ème ! lol ! mais je publie pas plus d'un chap par semaine parce que même si j'écris pas mal cette fic, on sait jamais je peux avoir un blocage et pas écrire pendant 15 jours ! en plus, ça me permet de modifier les chapitres si jamais je rajoute des choses par la suite ! en tout cas, j'espère que ce chap te plaira !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : Pour la paire de claque à Ron, je vais y penser… mais c'est vrai qu'il le mérite… t'inquiète il sera punit en étant plus le meilleur pote d'Harry ! … Comment ça on cache des choses à ryry ? Où ça… j'ai pas remarqué, moi… si ? Ah… ben oui, on lui fait des cachotteries et il est pas au bout de ses surprises !**

**_Zelhia_ : Navrée de te décevoir, mais la révélation se fait au chap 9 ! je sais je suis une sadique… Mais je reconnais que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise… merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi !**

**_Vega264_ : Merci ! Concernant ton idée de quelques action vérité pour notre cher ryry… j'en ai deux qui me sont venues… j'ai hâte de les écrire ! Concernant la vérité bien sentie… j'y réfléchi encore… quoique une petite idée est en train de me venir pendant que je t'écris ça ! vi, vi, vi ! je t'en parlerais sur msn si tu veux ! bonne lecture !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ :Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi en disant que sirius est le second père de Loryah ! Je n'ai rien dit de tel, que je sache ! lol ! Quand à ce dont sont capapble les ombres en matières d'action-vérité, tu vas le découvrir ici ! Et si tu as des idées, je suis toujours prenante !**

**_Mini pouce_ : salut ! c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à détailler leur réaction, quand à Lucius, tu pourras découvrir son nouveau caractère (made in moi !) tout au long des chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**_Onarluca_ : Merci ! voici un chapitre qui j'espère te plaira aussi !**

**_Dawn456_ : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! et voilà la suite !**

**_Chibigoku2002_ : salut ! merci pour le compliment ! et désolé que les chapitres soient si courts ! celui-là est un peu plus long ! l'idée de la douche est très bien… tu verras dans mon prochain chap que l'endroit m'a inspiré également !**

**_Lovely A_ : Merciiiiiiii pour le chapitre du Lionceau ! J'adore trop ! Merci aussi pour tes actions vérité… la première figurera dans la fic, c'est certain ! et la seconde m'en a inspiré une autre ! ce sera pas pour tout de suite mais elle y sera ! Pour le poste de deuxième bêta… je suis navrée mais Arwen94 occupe déjà le poste et n'a pas l'intention de céder sa place ! pour msn oui je l'ai ! mon adresse c'est Loryah « arobase »(désolée mais n'affiche pas le caractère donc je l'écris !).hotmail.fr**

**_Dawn-Law _: Merci d'avoir renvoyer le chap du lionceau ! j'adore cette fic ! Pour Ron… moi non plus je l'aime pas des masses… et je lui réserve quelques sales tours dans cette fic ! Pour ce qui est des gages sadiques… tu en troueras un assez costaud dans ce chap ! et c'est mon bêta sadique qui le dit ! sacrée référence !**

**_Surimi_ : l'auteur imagine Rusard apparaître dans la grande sale en petite tenue… naann ! je veux pas être traumatisée à vie ! arghhhhhhhh ! chasse cette vilaine, vilaine image Lo ! repense plutôt au sexy fanart de lucius que tu as déniché… vi… bien mieux ! En tout cas grand merci pour ta review ! biz**

**_Lunamoon_ : Merci ! Ton action m'as donné quelques idées ! je pouvais pas l'adapter telle quelle parce que là où j'en suis ils ne sont plus à Poudlard ! biz et bonne lecture !**

**_Elyzedirector elymily_ : Alors je te l'avoue… nan, les reviews me lasse absolument pas ! J'ADORE CA ! J'ai pris bonne note de ta remarque sur mes titres de chap ! D'ailleurs, ce chap devait s'appeler autrement ! pour le sourire pervers… ben… il vient peut-être un peu des deux, c'est vrai ! lol ! Et vi, nos deux tourtereaux vont se rapprocher un peu dans ce chap ! Pour les air de tragédienne de Lucius… j'imaginais ça trop bien ! Désolée que mes chapitres te semblent courts ! et pour protection rapprochée… comme tu as pu le voir je l'ai updater le samedi ! j'espère que ça t'as plu !**

**_Serpentis draco_ : … tu me diras ce que tu penses de celles que j'ai mises dans ce chap… dans quelle catégorie les classes-tu ? action sadiques ou humilliantes ? bon chap !**

**_Lelou_ : Vi ça bouge un peu plus ici ! mais autant te prévenir ils ne seront pas tous aussi riches en déclaration que le chap 3 ! lol ! j'arriverais fatalement au bout de mes révélations chocs… mais j'en ai encore un certain nombre en réserve ! Pour les crasses de Lucius, je dois avouer que j'ai écris ces passages avec les tomes 4 et 5 en main ! pour bien vérifier que ça collait ! l'idée du chocolat est très intéressante ! Mais je préfère la chantilly ! lol !**

**_Lolann_ : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! je pense que tu devrais aimer ce chap… moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**_Arwen94_ : Encore une fois je m'excuse de mon attitude indigne ! tu avais tout à fait le droit de protester ! honte à moi ! Pour finir, tu m'as pas dit à quelles actions sadiques et humiliante tu pensais… peut-être ce soir sur msn… si je m'effondre pas de sommeil avant ! ça fait 26h que j'ai pas dormi et j'ai eu une journée de formation épuisante ! J'essaie de tenir pour mettre en ligne ce chap aujourd'hui et je vais aller faire un petit somme ! je sais, je suis cinglée ! tu me le dis… mais tu peux le redire ! parce qu'à part toi, pas grand monde semble s'en soucier ! snif ! allez, bisous ma grande ! et j'espère que tu as lu le petit mot que je t'ai mis en début de chap ! biz**

**_Chtite elfie_ : Pour répondre à ta question… bonne lecture !**

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : Merci ! je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Pour Harry… il est pas si coincé que ça… tu vas voir !**

**_Folle-de-toi_ : C'est trop gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chap… nos deux amis commencent les travaux d'approche !**

**_Amy keira_ : eh oui, j'avais prévenu ! je peux pas vous faire des chapitres explosif à chaque fois sinon je vais en arriver à dire que dumby aussi est gay, helch et que c'est le vrai père de rogue ! MDR ! Je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fatiguée moi !**

**_Sahada_ : Ca va pas ? J'embrasse pas Ron ! beurk ! beurk ! J'embrasse Jorel ! C'est lui mon petit ami ! et fait attention, sinon je demande à mon père de te préparer une potion pour te transformer en souris avant de te filer à miss teigne ! Ron... brr ! Fais pas attention… délire perso d'une auteuze au bord de l'épuisement. Tuer Ron ?… nan… j'ai autre chose en réserve !**

**_Egwene al'vere_ : Pour les actions… le prob c'est que dans ma fic j'ai déjà dépassé ces stade ! et oui, il était un peu plus plat ! dsl ! Pas de révélations fracassantes toutes les semaines, quand même ! lol ! pour ta question concernant le rapprochement ryry-dray, j'ai qu'une chose à dire… lis !**

**_Suppylulu_ : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien les Ombres ! c'est mes bébés, je les aimeuhhhhhhhhh ! alors je suis contente quand d'autres les aiment aussi !**

**Namyothis : et oui, dsl mais la révélation ne se fera pas avant le chap 9 mais t'inquiète, j'ai plein de choses à raconter avant ! Contente que Loryah te plaise ! Je sais… je suis irrésistible ! MDR !**

**_Vif d'or_ : j'ai le regret de t'informer que c'était précisément ce que recherchait Hagris en vous narguant de la sorte ! Il était tout content que vous le détestiez ! Je suis d'accord avec toi… il faut que je trouve une action corsée pour Loryah ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle y coupe ! Ce chap est un peu plus drole pour ryry, tu verras !**

**_Freaky fear_ : Je vais commencer à mal prendre le fait que tu critiques mon papa chéri ! Siiii il a eu des relations sexuelles ! Nan, le deuxième papa de Loryah n'a pas eu d'autre enfants ! Et c'est pas pettigrew ! non mais ! Ecoute pas cette mauvaise langue papa ! c'est une vilaine ! insinuer que tu peux coucher avec ce rat ! beurk ! (nouvelles excuses… je suis morte de fatigue donc mon cerveau a des prob de connection !)**

**_Zelhia_ : et vi ! comme tout le monde tu devras attendre le chap 9 ! Mais rassure toi, si tu te plantes, tu seras pas la seule parce que plein de gens on donné Sirius comme réponse ! Pour ton action… il était un peu tard comme tu t'en rendras compte en lisant ce chapitre ! lol !**

**_Oxaline_ : La petite discussion a décidément eut du succes ! La remise en place de Ron aussi d'ailleurs ! Il semblerait qu'il ait pas beaucoup de fan ! MDR ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**_Dmoniac cat's_ : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours (oh là, l'auteuze qui a l'impression de répéter 100 fois la même chose) désolée si je fait pas preuve d'originalité mais là, la fatigue me terrasse peu à peu ! 28 heures sans dormir ! Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et le laisse à ta lecture ! biz !**

**_Alucard_ : merci pour les explications ! lol ! et oui, ce cher Sevy aura un rôle bien plus important dans la suite de la fic ! C'est l'un de mes persos principaux ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chap continuera sur la lancée !**

**_Didinette207 _: MDR ! Je précise que j'avais écrit mon chap avant de lire ta review ! c'est pas la macarenna mais c'est pas loin ! Et tu voulais la suite ? la voilà !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Je memeume, Potter !**

Après qu'Harry eu laissé Jorel essayer son éclair de feu pendant une bonne demi-heure, les cinq ados rentrèrent lentement, les autres les ayant lâchement abandonnés un peu plus tôt pour aller prendre leur douche. Le groupe se sépara dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, Draco et Harry partant chacun vers leur dortoir pour se laver, les Ombres prenant la direction de leur QG. Ils convinrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard dans la pièce qu'ils avaient aménagée le matin même.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était beaucoup plus peuplée que lorsqu'il était venu prendre son balai et les sourires chaleureux qui lui furent adressés rassurèrent un peu Harry qui se sentait assez nerveux depuis qu'il était arrivé en vue du portrait de la grosse dame. Bien sûr ces Gryffondors là n'avaient pas « vu » la scène du déjeuner mais cela assurait au moins à Harry que toute sa maison ne le lyncherait pas. Il monta jusqu'au dortoir et le trouva désert à son grand soulagement. Il préparait ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements propres quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Le rouquin lui adressa un regard furieux et s'approcha de lui.

« - Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça, Harry ? Je te prenais pour mon ami ! »

Harry soupira. Il n'échapperait pas à la discussion donc autant s'y plier maintenant. Il regarda Ron, se demandant comment expliquer tout cela et se dit que le mieux était encore de lui raconter une partie de l'histoire. Il s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à Ron de l'imiter. Celui-ci s'exécuta après une légère hésitation.

« - Ecoute, Ron… Je sais déjà que ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire… Je ne veux pas te blesser, te culpabiliser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais… voilà, fit Harry après une inspiration, depuis que Hermione et toi sortez ensemble, j'avoue que je m'ennuie. Non, laisse-moi terminer, fit-il en voyant que son ami allait intervenir. Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis sincèrement content pour vous. Mais je me fais chier. Le soir où Loryah, c'est le nom de la fille qui a engueulé Dumbledore, est arrivée… J'avais atteint le fond, j'avais le sentiment que personne ne se souciait de moi… Son attitude et celle de Malfoy m'ont intriguées et le lendemain, quand je suis tombé sur lui, j'ai voulu lui parler, lui demander des explications. Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le voilà qui se barre en courrant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai poursuivi. Au bout d'un moment, on est tombé sur les jumeaux, que tu as pu voir à table, qui ont eu exactement la même réaction qu'avait eu cette fille la veille. Puis Loryah est arrivée et je leur ai demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi ils se marraient. »

Ron n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter le récit d'Harry. Celui-ci était malgré tout persuadé que son calme volerait en éclat avec la suite de l'affaire.

« - Ils m'ont donc raconté… Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une Union d'Ames, Ron ?... Ben moi non plus je savais pas… mais en fait, il s'agit d'un groupe… d'âmes sœurs… et je suis leur âme sœur. »

« - Hein ? A qui, à cette fille ? »

« - Non… enfin oui, à elle, aux jumeaux, à Sayn, il n'est pas là en ce moment… et à Malfoy. »

« - Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Cette fouine a fait de ta vie un enfer depuis sept ans. Tu t'entends, Harry ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu es l'âme sœur de notre pire ennemi ! »

« - Je sais… je sais que tu ne dois pas y croire mais… j'ai envie… j'ai besoin d'être avec eux… c'est plus fort que moi. Je commence seulement à comprendre pourquoi je m'acharnais à rencontrer, à chercher Malfoy alors que je savais bien qu'on allait se disputer, qu'il dirait des choses qui me blesseraient. Rappelle-toi, l'année dernière tu disais que c'était presque comme si le voir était une drogue pour moi. Je n'étais « heureux » que lorsque j'avais pu me battre avec lui… »

« - Putain, Harry ! Avoir envie de se battre avec quelqu'un ça veut pas dire être son âme sœur ! C'est complètement con, ce que tu dis ! »

« - Tu ne comprends pas… Si je me battais avec lui… je pense que c'était parce que c'était ma seule façon d'être proche de lui… Mais maintenant… je n'en ai plus besoin… il n'a plus à faire semblant de me détester puisque Voldemort sait que son père est un espion… Bon sang, on a passé la journée ensemble et on s'est pas engueulé une seule fois ! On a discuté, on a ri… j'ai passé la meilleure journée depuis je sais pas combien de temps ! Mais je ressens pas seulement ça pour lui, pour les autres aussi… je sens qu'on est liés… je le _sais_ ! A l'instant où j'ai vu Loryah, j'ai eu cette impression… celle de la connaître, celle de l'attendre… Je comprends que tu trouves ça dingue, moi aussi, crois-moi… mais je peux rien faire contre ça. »

« - Et si c'était un sort qu'ils t'avaient lancé ? »

« - Non, Ron… Si tu veux parles-en à Hermione… peut-être qu'elle saura des choses sur l'Union d'Ames… peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider à comprendre. Moi… je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre… Tu es mon ami… Mais j'ai besoin d'eux. »

Ron le regardait d'un air désemparé. Harry décida de le laisser réfléchir et finit de rassembler ses vêtements pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand il remonta ranger ses affaires, une demi-heure plus tard, Ron était parti.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact de la fameuse salle. Lorsqu'il y était allé c'était après une course poursuite où Draco et lui avaient emprunté les couloirs au hasard et quand ils en étaient partis, il pensait à trop de choses pour faire attention au chemin.

« Merde, jura-t-il. Comment je vais faire moi ? »

Il sortit du dortoir et descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Il longea le couloir pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un embranchement. Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre. Il tenta de reconnaître les couloirs mais peine perdue, il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention. Un rire moqueur derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« - Alors, Potter, on s'est perdu ? »

« - Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Tu m'as fais peur ! »

« - J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre le dire un jour, Potty. »

« - Ha, ha ! Très drôle ! Et moi qui commençait à me dire que t'étais pas aussi con que t'en avais l'air. »

« - Tiens, d'habitude on me dit plutôt que j'ai l'air sexy ! »

« - Des pauvres cloches sans cervelles ! »

« - Jaloux, Potter ? »

« - Certainement pas ! Tu peux coucher avec toutes les filles que tu veux ! »

« - Je remarque que tu as pris ma question dans le bon sens… »

« - C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry, suspicieux. »

« - Eh bien, tu as parfaitement compris que je disais jaloux que quelqu'un puisse m'approcher… pas jaloux que j'ai plus de succès que toi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! N'oublie pas que je suis gay ! Aucune de ces « pauvres cloches sans cervelle » ne m'intéressent ! »

« - Je te l'ai dit, je m'en fous ! »

Draco passa devant lui en affichant un sourire ironique et prit le couloir de gauche. Harry le suivit en maugréant.

Saleté de Serpentard ! Il pouvait bien avoir tous les mecs qu'il voulait, Harry s'en fichait royalement ! Il n'avait qu'à sortir avec Zabini ! Harry avait toujours trouvé qu'il le collait un peu trop… beaucoup trop même. Mais non… Zabini n'irait pas… il lui fallait quelqu'un de moins Serpentard… Pour contrebalancer son foutu sale caractère. Un Serdaigle ! Oui ! C'est cela ! Un Serdaigle serait parfait pour ce sale type. ! Ils pourraient discuter… enfin, pas sûr que Malfoy aime « discuter », il préférerait sûrement « agir »… donc un Serdaigle ne conviendrait pas… Un Poufsouffle ? Non ! La pauvre créature se ferait dévorer par cet abominable serpent ! Donc il restait… un Gryffondor ! Pas Ron… Ni Neville… Ni Seamus et pas non plus Dean ! Il ne voyait aucun de ses amis sortir avec Malfoy. Aucun 6ème année ne convenait et les autres étaient trop jeunes… Il ne restait donc que… lui !

Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, les sourcils froncés. Comment en était-il arrivé à se dire que le seul qui convenait à Malfoy, c'était lui à partir d'une réflexion qui disait exactement le contraire ? « J'ai un gros problème, moi ! se dit Harry. D'abord je l'imagine enceinte… puis je me met à penser que je suis le seul qui lui convienne… c'est pas bon, tout ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon âme sœur que je dois... »

Potter écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Six âmes sœurs. Loryah. Jorel. Curtis. Sayn. Draco. Lui. Loryah sort avec Jorel. Sayn avec Curtis. Et Draco est gay et lui aussi… Coïncidence ? Le Gryffondor commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes… la réaction de Lucius. Il parlait de l'âme sœur de son fils… Pas de celle qui manquait à l'Union… De celle de son fils.

Draco avait remarqué l'immobilité de Potter et revint sur ses pas. Que lui arrivait-il donc encore, à celui-là ? Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait en pleine réflexion.

« - Potter ? Désolé de te déranger, pour une fois où tu sembles te servir de ton cerveau, mais… les couloirs froids et humides, c'est pas le top pour les prises de conscience. Tu peux pas faire ça ailleurs ? Bien sûr ça sous-entendrait reprendre cette effort de concentration exceptionnel une seconde fois… mais si tu pouvais faire un effort…

Harry le foudroya du regard. »

« - C'est bon, je te remercie, tu viens de répondre à une question que je me posais… C'est impossible ! «

Et il avança d'un pas furieux. Draco haussa un sourcil. Il n'irait pas loin, le Potty… il ne connaissait pas le chemin !

« - De quoi tu parles Potter ? demanda-t-il quand il l'eut rejoint à un nouveau carrefour. »

« - De rien, vas te faire voir. »

Bon de toute évidence, il l'avait vexé. Et de toute évidence également, ce à quoi il pensait le concernait lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

« - Allez, dis-moi. Tu pensais à moi ? »

« - Certainement pas ! Mentit Harry effrontément. »

« - Menteur ! »

« - C'est pas vrai ! »

« - Si t'es un menteur ! Tu rêvais de moi tout éveillé, avoue ! »

« - T'es vraiment un gamin Malfoy. Un gamin complètement cinglé ! »

« - Dis ça à Loryah… elle a une très mauvaise influence sur moi, dans ce domaine ! »

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« - Bon, c'est par où, maintenant ? »

« - Droite. »

Harry tourna dans la direction indiquée par le blond. Le silence entre eux était total aussi le brun sursauta-t-il violemment lorsqu'il entendit Draco fredonner. Il se tourna vers lui d'un bloc. Le serpentard s'arrêta devant lui en chantonnant et en le regardant d'un air innocent. Le Survivant secoua la tête d'un air effrayé. Malfoy pouvait-il être possédé ? Sûrement, sinon, il ne fredonnerait pas ce qui ressemblait fort à une comptine. Oui, c'était ça, dans les films d'horreur moldus, il y avait souvent des enfants chantant ce genre de mélodies… aux moments les plus critiques.

« - Tu fais quoi, là, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il réellement inquiet. »

« - Je memeume. »

« - … tu quoi ? »

« - Je memeume. »

« - … tu quoi ? répéta Harry. »

« - Je MEMEUME ! cria Draco. »

« - TU QUOI ? C'EST QUOI MEMEUME, T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE ? s'exclama à son tour le Gryffondor. »

« - Franchement, Potter, tu me déçois ! Tu n'as donc aucune culture ? Je memeume… du verbe memeumer… »

Le survivant se sentit tout à coup très con. Puis, après une intense réflexion l'amenant à la conclusion que le verbe memeumer n'avait jamais existé, il regarda le blond comme s'il avait affaire à un extraterrestre. Plus aucun doute, il était bel et bien possédé !

Draco poussa un profond soupir.

« - Tu n'as jamais vu Shrek, Potty ? Tu sais, le film moldu avec un gros ogre vert ? »

« - Non. «

« - Alors c'est pour ça. Tu peux pas comprendre. »

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment _toi_… tu connais un film moldu ? »

« - Loryah. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Elle est folle des trucs moldus… elle nous a initiés au coca cola, au McDonnald, au cinéma et à la musique moldue. »

« - La fille de Rogue, filleule de Lucius Malfoy… aime les moldus ? »

« - Ouais… moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre… mais j'avoue que certains trucs sont pas mal… Shrek en fait parti ! »

« - Je dois être dans un univers parallèle. Quelque part, entre hier et aujourd'hui le monde a basculé. »

Draco se mit à rire et continua sa route en… memeumant toujours. Harry commençait à trouver cela très très agaçant… mais il ne disait rien car il était persuadé que le blond faisait ça justement parce qu'il s'avait que cela l'énervait. Ils marchaient depuis environ dix minutes quand le brun commença à trouver le chemin un peu long. Il avait la certitude que le Serpentard rallongeait le voyage exprès. Il reprenait sa chanson pour la dixième fois au moins quand le Survivant décida que trop c'était trop et bondit sur Malfoy avec un cri de rage. Apparemment il avait vu juste, cette saleté de fouine avait deviné que ça l'agaçait de l'entendre fredonner car il se mit aussitôt à courir échappant de peu au Gryffondor.

« - Malfoy, je vais te tuer ! »

Le blond se sauva en courant mais malheureusement pour lui, sa vitesse ne s'était pas accrue depuis le matin et il sentit Harry l'attraper par l'arrière de sa robe et le plaquer contre un mur. Immédiatement il se remit à chantonner, narguant le brun.

« - Tu vas la fermer ? »

« - « Visitez Duloc, c'est un monde parfait » « Chez nous on te croque, chez le juge de paix » « Pas de…. »

Avec un cri de rage, Harry posa sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard pour l'empêcher de chanter cette stupide chanson avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que ça ne l'empêchait pas de « memeumer ». Il ôta sa main et immédiatement le bond reprit.

« - « ne saute pas les talus, lave tes pieds, lave ton… nez. Duloc … »

Après coup, le Gryffondor se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de faire taire la fouine… telle que lui fracasser le crâne. Mais à cet instant, il ne trouva aucun autre moyen que de l'embrasser. Et ce fut radical. A croire que Draco n'attendait que ça… Naaaan…

En tout cas le blondinet lui dévorait à présent consciencieusement la bouche et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient douces et sucrées comme un bonbon. Sa langue pointa hors de son antre et quémanda l'entrée de celle du brun. Entrée qui lui fut accordée avec un gémissement de plaisir. Elle toucha doucement celle d'Harry comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et le brun l'imita de plus en plus hardi.

« - Je t'avais dis que je les avais entendus, fit une voix amusée dans leur dos.

Les garçons se séparèrent, comme pris en faute. Le brun était rouge de honte et fixait ses pieds avec obstination tandis que le blond semblait prêt à massacrer la jeune fille qui venait de les interrompre.

« - Oh… Désolée… vous étiez occupés, peut-être ? interrogea-t-elle avec une innocence feinte mais très convaincante. Vous m'en voyez navrée ! »

« - Tu me paieras ça, Loryah, siffla le blond. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il à Jorel qui tentait vainement de ne pas rire. »

« - J'ai essayé, je t'assure ! Allez, viens ma puce, laisse-les… »

Il entraîna la jeune fille qui serait visiblement bien restée pour continuer à les taquiner.

« - Harry ? fit le blond avec hésitation quand ils eurent disparus. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée.

« - Oh ! Bon sang ! tu ne vas pas me faire la tête parce qu'ils nous ont vu nous embrasser ! Ce n'est pas un crime ce qu'on a fait ! »

« - Ce n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le Survivant d'une voix hésitante. »

« - Quoi donc ? »

« - Qu'il n'y ait que des couples… Loryah et Jo, Curtis et Sayn… ce n'est pas une coïncidence ? »

« - Non. Murmura le blond après un silence. Ce n'en est pas une. »

« - Ca… Ca veut dire que nous aussi… on doit former un couple ? »

« - Je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien faire… tu ne _dois_ pas être mon petit ami… mais… »

« - Mais c'est ce qui nous est… destiné ? »

« -D'une certaine façon, oui. Tu pourrais très bien sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Draco à qui cette perspective ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire. »

« - Mais en gros, je suis fait pour toi… et tu es fait pour moi ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un signe. Harry s'adossa au mur et réfléchit calmement à la situation. Il avait eu tellement de révélations aujourd'hui que tout tournoyait dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Mais il ne voulait pas être loin d'eux et de _lui_. Il était donc l'âme sœur de Malfoy et Malfoy était la sienne. Woah ! Ron allait en être ma-la-de ! Il se mit à rire sous le regard surpris de Draco.

Il ri ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A la fin, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il était assis par terre, le dos appuyé au mur.

« - Tu te rends compte qu'en moins de 24 heures vous venez de chambouler toute mon existence ? rigola-t-il. Hier, j'en étais à me faire monstrueusement chier et maintenant je suis ton futur petit ami, âme sœur de la fille de Rogue qui soit dit en passant est un homme qui peut avoir des enfants… tout comme toi… et je me suis engueulé avec mon meilleur pote ! Vous me réservez d'autres surprises ? »

Draco, qui s'était mis à sourire dès le « futur petit ami » décida d'être honnête avec lui.

« - Euh… en fait, oui… il y a… d'autres choses qui vont te surprendre… te sidérer, plutôt. »

« - Sérieux ? demanda Harry avant de se remettre à rire. Oh ! Putain ! »

Il fallut encore un moment au Survivant pour se calmer. Puis il tendit la main au blond pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Celui-ci tira un peu plus fort que nécessaire et reçu le brun dans ses bras.

« - Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le Gryffondor. »

Seul le sourire du Serpentard lui répondit. Potter secoua la tête, amusé et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco.

« - Sale gosse ! »

Malfoy se pencha pour lui voler un baiser mais Harry esquiva habillement.

- Pas si vite, jeune homme ! Tu vas devoir faire quelques efforts… je n'ai jamais été dragué… je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas me séduire. »

« - Tu es aveugle, Potter ! La moitié de cette foutue école a essayé de te draguer, mais tu ne voyais rien ! »

« - Ah ? Et bien toi, je te vois. Alors montre-moi ce dont tu es capable… charme-moi. »

« - Voilà un défi que je vais me faire un plaisir de relever ! murmura Draco avant de suivre le Gryffondor. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle sous les regards moqueurs de leurs amis.

« - Vous avez fini de… « discuter » ? demanda la jeune fille. »

Question qui lui valu un regard-qui-tue made in Malfoy qui n'eut d'autre résultat que de la faire rire. La pièce avait été encore arrangée depuis le matin et une table recouverte d'un tas de bonnes choses les attendait. Harry sentit son estomac se rappeler à son bon souvenir par un gargouillis fort peu discret quand les alléchantes effluves parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les victuailles, bientôt imité par Curtis et Loryah. Jorel, une fois de plus se chargea des boissons. Une grande partie de la nourriture était composée de mets sucrés. Crêpes, gaufres, tartines de chocolat, beignets, biscuits… tout pour un goûter parfait. Harry garnit généreusement son assiette d'un peu de tout cela et fut ravi de constater qu'une bierre-au-beurre l'attendait sur la table basse. Il se dirigeait vers le fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit un curieux bruit, comme un souffle mouillé et se tourna pour en découvrir la provenance. Draco, un air de pur émerveillement sur le visage recouvrait une gaufre d'une montagne de chantilly.

« - Tu viens de découvrir l'une des faiblesses de Draco Malfoy, révéla Jorel d'un ton sentencieux. La chantilly. Il est totalement incapable d'y résister. »

Draco rougit en reposant la bombe sur la table et en prenant une petite cuillère, faisant mine d'ignorer les paroles de son ami. Harry regarda avec stupeur la gaufre du blond, il devait y avoir pas moins de dix centimètres de crème par endroit. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Malfoy gourmand ! Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et papotèrent tranquillement, Harry s'informant sur les Ombres et leur fonctionnement.

« - En fait, disait Loryah en dégustant un beignet, le titre de « maître des Ombres » est plus honorifique qu'autre chose. Les sorciers qui font partie de notre groupe sont suffisamment intelligents pour agir de façon autonome. Je fais plus figure… de leader… de figure de proue, si on veut. Je suis là pour gueuler quand le ministère et les autres sorciers nous gênent… Je fais ça très bien ! se moqua-t-elle. Tout le monde pourra te le dire ! Dès qu'il s'agit de râler ou de manipuler les gens comme ça m'arrange, je suis une championne. En dehors de ça, c'est vrai que tous les cinq, enfin tous les six désormais avec toi, on est assez puissants mais c'est surtout quand on est réuni que notre pouvoir se développe. Maintenant qu'on est au complet, on va pouvoir intervenir de manière encore plus efficace. En tout cas, après l'été ! »

« - Pourquoi, après l'été ? demanda Harry. »

« - Parce que tous les membres des Ombres de moins de 18 ans ont… relache pendant deux mois. Expliqua Curtis. Les adultes considèrent que notre année d'école a été suffisamment éprouvante pour nous laisser profiter de nos vacances. Tous ceux dans ce cas, seront installés dans des lieux où ils n'ont rien à craindre. Comme chez Sev, par exemple. Salazar's House est imprenable ! »

Voyant la perplexité du Gryffondor, Draco se mit en devoir d'expliquer.

« - La maison de mon parrain est non seulement incartable… mais on ne peut s'y rendre qu'en utilisant un déplacement. »

« - Un déplacement ? Ce n'est pas ce que Flitwick était étonné que tu saches faire ? demanda le Survivant à Loryah. »

« - Si. C'est une façon d'aller d'un endroit à un autre, c'est presque aussi rapide qu'un porte-au-loin ou même que transplaner. Pour essayer d'expliquer ça simplement… C'est comme si tu créais une porte… d'un coté de cette porte c'est ici… et de l'autre, l'endroit où tu veux aller. Mais le gros avantage d'un déplacement c'est que si on peut protéger une maison pour empêcher que l'on y transplane, on ne peut d'aucune manière interdire les déplacements. Ce qui donne accès à toutes les cachettes des Mangemorts et de face de Serpent ! »

« - Alors en quoi cela rend-il ta maison plus sûre, si on ne peux pas les empêcher ? »

« - Parce que pour pouvoir apprendre cette manière de voyager… il faut avoir du sang Helch et ça la quasi-totalité des sorciers l'ignore. Beaucoup pensent qu'en s'exerçant suffisamment ils y parviendront. Mais comme le déplacement fonctionne un peu comme « l'autre part » où l'on envoie les mangemorts capturés, c'est-à-dire uniquement accessible grâce à un Helch… Leurs efforts sont totalement vains ! Et puisque aucun Mangemort n'a de sang Helch, pour ça tu peux me faire confiance c'est quelque chose que les Ombres surveillent attentivement, toutes les maisons où l'on ne peut accéder que par ce moyen… sont totalement hors de portée de Voldy ! »

Harry était décontenancé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ignorait tant de choses sur le monde des sorciers. Depuis la veille, il se sentait un peu comme lors de sa première visite au chemin de Traverse. Totalement perdu. Sa vie avait véritablement prit un virage depuis que la jeune fille était entrée en trombes dans la grande salle. Et il ne le regrettait pas… Il se sentait vivant. Bien plus que ces derniers mois. Avec eux, personne ne lui cachait des informations pour le protéger malgré lui. Il posait les questions qu'il voulait et on le traitait en sorcier responsable. Ca le changeait agréablement de tout ces gens qui ne lui disaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait apprendre par l'intermédiaire des Ombres, les agissements de l'Ordre du Phenix… Cette idée méritait d'être creusée… mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant il voulait profiter de sa soirée. Ils finirent en silence leur goûter puis Curtis fit disparaître la vaisselle sale d'un coup de baguette.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Jo. »

« - Pourquoi pas Action-Vérité… ça permettrait à Harry de nous connaître un peu mieux, suggéra Loryah. »

« -Non. »

La réponse de Malfoy était claire. Et il avait l'air pas très content.

« - Oh, allez Dray ! On sera gentils cette fois, plaida Curt. »

« - Hors. De. Question ! Définitivement. Non ! «

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? s'étonna Harry. »

« - En fait, notre dernier jeu… a été éprouvant pour Dray… expliqua Jorel, du rire dans la voix. »

« - Comment ça ? questionna le brun, curieux. »

« - Disons… »

« - Pour ta propre santé, Loryah Elisabeth Rogue, je te conseille de tenir ta langue. Menaça le blond. »

Menace qui ne fit, évidemment, qu'accroître la curiosité du Gryffondor qui fixait Draco avec intérêt.

« - Ne rêve pas, Potter ! Tu ne sauras _jamais_ ça ! »

Oh si ! Si si ! Il voulait savoir. Il _devait_ savoir… Car vu l'embarras du blond… ce devait être quelque chose de corsé ! Il essaya les yeux suppliants mais il aurait aussi bien pu pisser dans une pensine. Pas grave, il trouverait un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« - Bon puisque notre ami ici présent ne veut pas entendre parler d'un jeu innocent comme Action-Verité, minauda Loryah… Que fait-on ? »

« - Jeu de société, proposa son petit ami. »

« - Ouais, un monopoly sorcier, ce serait cool ! approuva son frère. »

« - Il existe une version sorcière du monopoly ? s'etonna Harry. »

« - Oui, bien sûr. Fit la jeune fille. Ca te dis ? »

« - Pourquoi pas. Draco ? »

« - Bien sûr ! J'adore ce jeu, dit-il, son sourire retrouvé maintenant que l'ombre d'un Action-Vérité semblait définitivement éloignée. »

« - Ok ! Jo, je suppose que c'est oui ? Très bien. Dans ce cas j'arrive, je vais le chercher dans ma chambre, fit Loryah en se levant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait et installait le jeu sur la table basse. Après une courte explication pour que Harry comprenne les légères différences avec la version moldue, ils se mirent à jouer.

**oOo**

Severus Rogue, assit à la table des Professeurs, fixait les Ombres. L'heure du dîner était largement arrivée et ni sa fille ni les autres membre de l'Union n'étaient là. Bizarre… et inquiétant. Il croisa le regard de Iorrick qui se demandait visiblement lui aussi où étaient passés ses enfants.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**oOo**

Harry fixait avec horreur son pion en forme de hibou se poser sur la case précédant celle où le mot départ était inscrit. Une superbe réplique du château de Poudlard y trônait. Manque de bol… ça n'était pas chez lui.

« - Tu me dois 2000 galions, Potter, susurra Draco avec un plaisir évident. »

Le brun baissa la tête sur ses pauvres fonds. Il devait avoir au maximum 50 galions car il venait d'avoir le malheur de tomber sur le chemin de Traverse… qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus. Mais dont cet horrible petit Serpent était lui, l'heureux propriétaire.

Pas le choix… Il était obligé de reconnaître sa défaite.

« - J'ai perdu, fit-il à haute voix voyant son hiboux tomber à la renverse, ailes ouvertes, comme foudroyé. »

Le blond, lui, exultait. Il avait successivement laminé Jorel, Curtis, Loryah et Harry. Il adorait gagner ! Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée de son quatrième verre de Whisky, se sentant un peu parti.

« - Ok, marmonna Loryah, pas très fraîche non plus. Maintenant que tu nous as correctement humiliés, tu veux bien faire un Action-Vérité avec nous ? »

Draco, sa méfiance légèrement endormie par l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé, se laissa finalement convaincre. La jeune fille sourit, agita sa baguette et le jeu se rangea de lui-même dans sa boite tandis qu'une vingtaine de verres pas plus grands que des dés à coudre apparurent.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. »

« - Veritaserum. Doses pour une réponse. Comme ça on est sûr d'avoir la vérité. Expliqua Jorel. »

« - Pas bête ! Sourit Harry. »

« - Ok. Honneur à Harry. Annonça Curtis. Qui tu choisis ? »

« - Draco. Action ou vérité ? »

Le blond sembla hésiter et choisit finalement vérité. Il avala le contenu d'un verre et attendit la question.

« - Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas jouer, tout à l'heure ? »

Malfoy gémit de désespoir. Il aurait du se méfier.

« Maudit Potter ! Maudit Veritasserum ! » pensa-t-il tandis que la potion l'obligeait à répondre.

« - Ils, fit-il en désignant les trois Ombres, m'ont forcé à imiter une chanteuse moldue… avec vêtements, chanson et chorégraphie… devant mes parents et mon parrain. Ca a été l'expérience la plus humiliante de ma vie. »

« - Qui ? »

« -Une seule question à la fois, Potter, siffla le blond. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en tentant d'imaginer Draco vêtu d'une minijupe en train de se trémousser devant un Lucius Malfoy et un Severus Rogue sidérés et entendit des gloussements lui échapper. Ce devait vraiment être un spectacle hilarant car les jumeaux et Loryah étaient écroulés de rire sur la table à ce souvenir. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues et ils semblaient avoir du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Draco attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de whisky et se resservit puis la passa à Harry qui en fit autant.

« - A toi, Dray. »

« - Loryah. Action ou vérité ? »

Tout comme Draco précédemment, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

« - Vérité. Répondit-elle en avalant sa potion. »

« - Ok. Vous couchez ensemble depuis combien de temps, Jorel et toi ? »

Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait savoir et l'occasion était trop bonne et en plus il lui devait bien ça après l'humiliation que ses soit disant amis lui avaient fait subir lors de leur dernier jeu.

« - Trois mois, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. La première fois c'était le soir de mon anniversaire. »

Son petit ami ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Curtis, par contre pestait à propos d'un pari perdu contre Sayn s'attirant un regard courroucé de son frère. C'était à présent au tour de la jeune fille de choisir une cible. Elle adressa un sourire sadique à Curtis qui sembla « légèrement » inquiet. Il se servit un verre pour se donner du courage.

« - Curtis. Action ou vérité ? »

Le jeune homme semblait aux abois… visiblement, il ne voulait pas révéler certaines informations mais il hésitait visiblement à recevoir un gage. Son hésitation inquiéta légèrement Harry. Quelque chose lui disait que ses nouveaux amis ignoraient même le sens du mot pitié dans ces cas-là.

« - Vérité, répondit le jeune homme à contrecœur. »

Loryah attendit qu'il ait bu le véritasserum et posa sa question.

« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé le jour de la St Valentin pour que vous soyez si embarrassés, Sayn et toi ? »

Les joues de Curtis prirent une jolie teinte carmin mais, malgré son envie évidente de se taire, la potion le força à répondre.

« - On a été surpris… en pleine action par Raneeh et Peters … Elle est tombée dans les pommes et lui nous a passé un savon monumental. »

Son frère éclata de rire vite imité par la jeune fille. Draco semblait horrifié.

« - Tu as été surpris par ta directrice et par ton prof de métamorphose ? s'écria-t-il avant de se mettre a rire lui aussi. Oh putain !

Harry, qui devait en être à son troisième Pur feu, essaya d'imaginer sa tête s'il était surpris en pleine « activité sportive » par Dumbledore et McGonagall… et grimaça aussitôt de dégout. Non, définitivement ce n'était pas le genre de situation où il voulait voir débouler ces deux là ! Surtout s'il pratiquait ces « activités » avec un petit blond de sa connaissance. Il ricana en imaginant l'air scandalisé qu'afficherait sa directrice de maison. Une fois les rires calmés et les joues de Curt revenues à une couleur normale, il choisit sa victime.

« - Mon petit frère adoré, décida Curtis avec une lueur qui aurait terrifié Harry si la question lui avait été posée. »

Le jeune homme semblait avoir une question bien précise en tête et son frère semblait, vu la grimace qu'il fit, savoir exactement laquelle

« - Jo. Action ou vérité ? »

« - Action. »

Son frère avait ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception, il semblait furieux que Jorel lui ait échappé. Pas pour longtemps. Un sourire totalement diabolique étira ses lèvres et Harry se fit la remarque qu'il aurait intérêt à bien réfléchir avant de prendre action. Il en fut d'autant plus convaincu quelques secondes plus tard quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à l'énoncé de l'Action.

« - Très bien… dans ce cas… tu assisteras au prochain repas dans la grande salle… habillé en soubrette. Mini jupe, bas et porte-jarretelles, talons haut, string, bustier, coiffe en dentelle… sans oublier le tablier. »

« - Putain, Curt ! fit son double en grimaçant. T'es cinglé ! »

Curtis, confortablement adossé au fauteuil souriait d'un air satisfait. Un parchemin était apparu et une plume enchantée notait les paroles du jeune homme. Certainement pour garder une trace si les participants ne se révélaient plus en état de se rappeler leurs gages.

« - C'est toi qui a choisit Action, frérot ! »

Visiblement, Jorel pensait qu'il avait fait une erreur en faisant cela. Mais plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Loryah et Draco, sans une once de compassion, riaient aux larmes.

« - C'est quand même un peu vache, non ? demanda Harry. »

« - Attend d'avoir une action totalement humiliante, tu verras que tes scrupules s'envoleront vite ! fit remarquer Draco. Moi, j'ai pas l'ombre d'un remords après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Et puis, les ombres sont tellement habituées à nos délires que ce ne sera pas si grave… enfin… j'ai hâte de voir la tête de McGo ! »

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire. La soirée se poursuivit, l'alcool coulant généreusement. Harry du révéler qu'il était toujours vierge, qu'il avait enfreint la plupart des règlement de l'école, il se retrouva aussi à boire lors d'une Action trois Whisky-Coca à la paille et après, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment… sauf d'avoir appris que la chanteuse imitée par Malfoy était Britney Spears et que Loryah mettait des strings… ou en tout cas que le sujet avait été abordé… le reste se noyait dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

**oOo**

**Dsl ! Je suis vraiment trop morte pour penser à une question originale cette semaine ! je me suis fait violence pour vous poster ce chap aujourd'hui mais là je vais me pieuter ! Donc pour ceux qui y ont réfléchi, les actions sadiques sont toujours les bienvenues ! je précise par contre que l'union a quitté poudlard !**


	6. Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard (j'aurais dû poster hier) mais j'ai eu une semaine quelque peu… mouvementée !**

**D'ailleurs cela m'a permis de devenir la reine incontestée des étourdies… parce que sincèrement se balader, poser son sac pour refaire son lacet et repartir en oubliant son sac derrière soi… c'est très fort avouez-le ! Heureusement qu'une gentille dame l'a trouvé (elle a d'ailleurs crié après moi pour me prévenir mais avec Gwen Stephani à fond dans les oreilles, c'est pas facile d'entendre !) et elle l'a ramené au service objets trouvé de ma mairie où j'ai pu le récupérer avec tous mes papiers et sans qu'il manque quoi que ce soit ! Comme quoi il y a encore des gens honnêtes !**

**Je tenais à préciser une petite chose Dray en Britney n'est pas une de mes idées à l'origine… c'est Hag mon bêta qui m'a parlé d'une fic où il y avait ça et j'ai trouvé l'idée hillarante !**

**Et toujours un immense merci à Hagris et à Arwen94 (qui devient aussi sadique que Hag vu les souffrances dûes aux rectifications de mon chapitre 12). Bisous à vous deux !**

**Bon, à présent… place aux RAR :**

**_Onarluca_ : Ouais, j'avoue que Dray en Britney m'inspire pas mal ! Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !**

**_Warriormeuh_ : Merci ! je suis contente que ça t'ai amusé ! lol ! Tu veux voir les tentatives de drague de Dray…**

**_Amy Keira_ : tu voulais le prochain chapitre ? Eh bien le voilà ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !**

**_Dawn456_ : Merci ! voilà la suite (avec un peu de retard, dsl !)**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : J'èspère que la drague te plaira ! (même si pendant quelques chapitre, de nouveaux évènements feront que l'hitoire ne sera pas concentrée uniquement sur eux) mais chut je t'ai rien dit !**

**_Vert émeraude_ : t'en fait pas ma puce ! je sais que tu as souvent des problème avec ce site donc je t'en veux pas du tout ! Et oui… dray aime la chantilly… et moi aussi ! je suis contente que le baiser t'ai plu, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'amusera aussi ! on y voit un peu plus ce cher Severus…**

**_Lovely A_ : salut à l'une de mes auteuse préférée ! merci pour le lionceau !... je sais que la suite a été publié hier mais… c'est pour quand le prochain chap ? et de accusé à tord aussi ! j'ai lu quelque review qui parlais de la fic de black némesis… perso je l'ai pas lu mais je pense pas que ton intention était de voler l'idée… une coincidence sans doute ! en tout cas moi j'aime et j'espère que tu vas pas abandonner ! pour en revenir à ma fic et oui, tes actions m'ont inspiré ! je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! bisous !**

**_Sepentis-draco_ : Sadique ? sans doute… j'adore ! le dis pas à mes bêta parce que je reporte la faute sur eux tout le temps, lol !**

**_Vega264_ : salut ! ça ta plu ? Cool ! pour finir on a pas parlé d'action vérité… faudra rattraper ça ce soir sur msn ! j'espère que la suite te plaira… même si tu m'as déjà dit que c'était le cas ! biz !**

**_Surimi_ : Bon, c'est noté, éviter Royan dans les charentes-maritimes ! pour le fanart, je te l'ai envoyer aujourd'hui donc voilà ! c'est noel et ton anniversaire ! lol ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**_Lelou_ : Draco recouvert de chantilly ? voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! je vais essayer de caser ça quelque part ! lol ! et voici la suite !**

**_Flore_ : t'inquiètes c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer le précédent chapitre… mais c'est bien de l'avoir fait là ! pour tes questions : vi harry aura… deux actions mémorables, vi, ils vont passer les vac chez sev (mais chut, je le dis normalement qu'au prochain chap !) et pour les dursley… tu verras ça au prochain chap ! lol !**

**_Milly Black_ : tu as raison, ce cher ryry ne perd rien pour attendre ! pour la tête des différents protagonistes… t'est pas trop loin de la vérité ! lol ! merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer !**

**_Zaïka_ : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! ce chapitre là nous montre un peu plus notre professeur de potions adoré ! si, si… on l'adore… ok… je l'adore !**

**_Didinette 207_ : salut ! ton idée d'action avec des mains baladeuses devant Ron vient de me donner quelques idées.. pour la macarenna… j'ai l'impression d'avoir lu un truc avec ça… mais je me rappelle plus la fic c'était il y a quelques semaines…. Je vais rechercher.**

**_Orphée Potter_ : Euh… dis à tes côtes de se calmer… je suis une gentille auteuse… si elles me frappent je pourrais plus écrire la suite ! contente que ça t'ai plu !**

**_Farahon_ : j'espère que ton genou va mieu ! Si tu as adoré tant mieux ! je ne vis que pour ça… faire plaisir à mes lecteurs et J'ADORE les reviews !**

**_Egwene Al'vere_ : salut ! J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage ou notre dray préféré meumeume ! pour la suite… le réveil de nos amis dans ce chapitre m'a bien amusée aussi ! bonne lecture !**

**_Marine malfoy_ : contente que ça te plaise ! Tes potes sont comme les ombres ? tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer alors !**

**_Freaky fair_ : tu t'es enfin faite à l'idée ! Pour la défense de ce cher Severus… qui il est vrai n'a pas l'air d'une bombe sexuelle dans les films. Il n'a dans ma fic que 38 ans ! et pas 50 comme les film semblent nous le montrer ! et vi 38 ! James Potter et tous ceux de son année sont né en 1960 d'après JKR elle-même… Harry est né en 80 et donc quand il a 18 ans, Severus, Remus, Sirius et Peter n'ont que 38 ans ! et on peu être pas mal à cet âge ! surtout pour un homme ! bisous !**

**_Oxaline_ : T'as raison ! Shrek 2 est terrible j'espère que le 3 sera aussi bien (il parait qu'ils en ont prévu 4). Pour le baiser… c'était encore le meilleur moyen de le faire taire ! Pour la chantilly… c'est vrai que cela va donner quelques idées à ryry… mais surtout à moi ! lol ! biz !**

**_Sahada_ : ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas été la seule pour qui ff. net à merdé ! ça arrive malheureusement assez régulièrement. Pour l'alcool, tu as tout à fait raison… et le charmant réveil qu'ils vont avoir va le leur enseigner ! j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**_Agatha brume_ : une nouvelle revieweuse ! j'ai vu que tu avais reviewer chaque chapitre au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ? c'est sympa et pourvu que ça continue à te plaire ! bisous et bonne lecture !**

**_Arwen 94_ : Ahhhhhh ! ma review marathon de ma bêta lectrice à qui je pardonne de m'avoir tant fait souffrir pour mon chapitre 12… Pour les pensées… t'as raison on doit être connectés ! lol ! Et comme tu le sais j'ai enfin dormi ! mais c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper parce que mon entourage n'a pas l'air de le faire… Bref… pourquoi tu dis que l'ane de Shrek est stupide ! moi je le trouve marrant…. Même si je préfère le chat potté ! lol ! J'avoue que dans cette petite histoire Ron ne m'est pas des plus sympathique et oui, ryry a mis le temps à comprendre que si toutes les ames sœurs étaient en couple ce n'était pas un hasard ! JE sais pas si Gilles meumeumait… t'aurais peut-être plus envie de rire qu'autre chose, non ? Et au fait… comment ça je peux repasser pour le coup de l'innocence ! je suis vexée ! Pour le gouter, t'inquiète, quand tu viendras je te réserve plein de bonne choses à manger ! Pour les actions vérités… j'en ai quelques une en réserves assez corsées pour les autres membre de l'union ! Pour le prochain chap je crois qu'il va te plaire… je prévois un lemon sous forme de flash back… je suppose que tu sais entre qui et qui ! Bon j'ai répondu à ton énorme review par une énorme RAR, j'espère que ça t'aura fait plaisir !**

**oOo**

**Un petit messages aux lecteurs de PROTECTION RAPPROCHEE : je suis désolée du retard mais je vais faire mon possible pour vous le poster ce we ! dimanche soir normalement !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?**

Il avait finit par les débusquer. Après leur absence au repas de la veille, Severus avait tenté de retrouver les cinq adolescents manquants, sans succès. Lorsqu'il ne les avait pas vu non plus au petit déjeuner ses soupçons de la veille s'étaient confirmés surtout lorsque Iorrick lui avait révélé qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leurs chambres. Il était donc reparti à leur recherche et avait fini par les découvrir dans une ancienne salle de classe inutilisée.

Le regard du professeur voyagea de sa fille dormant dans les bras de Jorel… habitude déplorable qu'il avait appris à tolérer, à Potter entouré possessivement par les bras de son filleul… navrant mais inéluctable, en passant par Curtis, qui lui dormait seul… surtout parce que sa bouillotte personnelle était Merlin sait où, jusqu'au tas de bouteilles vides. Ceci par contre était inacceptable. Il avait pourtant interdit à Loryah de consommer de l'alcool et il était persuadé que Iorrick en avait fait autant avec ses fils… ou qu'au moins il leur avait demandé de ne pas abuser. Hors cinq bouteilles de whisky pour cinq adolescents constituaient un abus manifeste.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis, jeune fille ! » pensa-t-il en revenant au visage de sa fille. « Et pourquoi Potter sourit-il d'un air aussi idiot ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres en se demandant comment il allait réveiller ces jeunes gens. Un sourire sadique se peint sur ses lèvres. Il prononça un _Sonorus_ et se mit à crier.

"- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! BANDE DE FAINEANTS ! BOUGEZ VOS CULS ET QUE CA SAUTE !"

Harry faisait un rêve délicieux. Ce qui le changeait agréablement de ceux qu'il avait ordinairement avec Voldemort, torturant des moldus innocents, en guest star. Un jeune homme blond avec de beaux yeux gris, qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, portait un uniforme d'écolière avec des couettes et une sucette dans la bouche et lui chantait « Hit me baby one more time ». Quand tout à coup un vacarme assourdissant, le plus horrible son qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre, déclencha une monstrueuse douleur là où aurait normalement du se trouver son cerveau. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se brûlant la rétine au passage, et se redressa brusquement avant de se rendre compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée car le cinglé qui lui démolissait la cervelle à coups de marteau sembla se déchaîner dans sa tête. Il se laissa donc retomber en arrière en fermant hermétiquement les yeux et en priant pour que la source de tout ce bruit soit anéantie d'un bienfaisant _avada kedavra_. Mais personne ne semblait prêt à lui rendre ce service. Il entendait vaguement des gémissements de douleurs indiquants que d'autres souffraient par la faute de la vile créature qui hurlait sa rage. Il tâtonna au niveau de sa poche de pantalon pour voir si sa baguette y était.

Ah non. Ça n'était pas sa baguette, ça… ça n'en a d'ailleurs pas la forme… et ça ne lui appartenait pas non plus… il fronça les sourcils mais décida de se pencher sur cette « énigme » lorsqu'il aurait détruit le démolisseur de tympans. Ha ! la voilà. Il referma les doigts sur le bois fin et pointa sa baguette dans la direction approximative du boucan, le tout sans ouvrir les yeux.

« - POTTER ! QUE COMPTEZ-VOUS FAIRE AVEC VOTRE FICHUE BAGUETTE ? »

Potter ? Cet être le connaissait donc ? Merde, il ne pouvait pas le tuer dans ce cas. Il décida d'ouvrir précautionneusement un œil pour découvrir qui l'avait réveillé si méchamment. Il le referma aussitôt.

Non.

Rogue n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans la tour des Gryffondors, ce ne pouvait donc qu'être un cauchemar. Il entendit une voix plaintive et énervée s'élever pas très loin de lui.

« - Putain, papa, tais-toi ! »

Une voix de fille… il n'y avait pas de filles dans le dortoir des _garçons _de Gryffondors. En plus cette fille appelait Rogue « papa »… Quelques neurones se reconnectèrent difficilement et certains évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Merdeuhhhhhhhhhh ! Il n'était _pas_ dans son dortoir… Il était dans cette salle où ils avaient bu comme des chaudrons percés… Et il avait une MONSTRUEUSE gueule de bois ! Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose auparavant mais aucun doute n'était permis. Toutes les descriptions qu'il avait eu de la chose semblait confirmer son état.

« - POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR SORTIR DES BRAS DE MALFOY ET POUR ALLER VOUS PREPARER A VOTRE COURS DE POTION ! »

Qu'est-ce que ce fou racontait ? l'année était finie… les seuls cours qu'il avait encore était défense contre les forces du mal et ce, pour des raisons évidentes, et… Remerdeuhhhhhhhhh ! Potion ! Ce chacal de Rogue avait bien entendu laissé ses cours sachant que ça emmerdait la plupart des élèves ! Vieille chèvre ! Mais Harry ne voulait pas. Non, non, non. Il allait fermer les yeux très fort et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Manque de bol pour lui, la « vieille chèvre » n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser roupiller.

« - POTTER, LEVEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT ! TOI AUSSI DRACO ! DEBOUT ! »

Harry protesta quand les bras qui l'enlaçaient le relâchèrent et que son oreiller se leva en dolorisant son parrain du regard.

« - C'est bon, Sev, on se lève. »

« - _Sourdinam_. Très bien… avant que vos parents et moi-même ne réglions avec vous votre beuverie d'hier vous allez vous levez tous les cinq et pas question pour vous de faire la grasse matinée ! Vous allez tous assister à mon dernier cours, en compagnie de ces charmant Gryffondors ! Potter, je vous ai dit de vous lever ! »

Un borborygme lui répondit, faisant rire le blond. Curtis s'était lui aussi redressé et Jorel était assis, Loryah sur les genoux, tentant de la réconforter après ce réveil brutal.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Demoiselle ! On va avoir une sérieuse explication tous les deux ! Il me semblait avoir été clair à propos de l'alcool ! »

« - Qui te dit que j'ai bu ? »

Son père haussa un sourcil sardonique comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle pose une question pareille. La jeune fille souffla et se blottit contre son petit ami.

« - Pour votre gouverne, le cours a lieu dans… quarante deux minutes, signala encore le professeur. Je vous conseille de ne pas être en retard ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Rogue sortit en claquant la porte.

« - Tu penses qu'il va vraiment en parler à nos parents, grimaça Curtis à l'attention de Loryah. »

« - A ton père, c'est à peu près sûr ! A celui de Dray aussi ! Fait chier ! »

« - Tu l'as dit, Lo ! Pour l'instant ça va mon père est encore à l'infirmerie mais quand il va sortir je vais entendre parler du pays ! »

« - Ouais, ben autant aller nous doucher tout de suite, dit Jorel. Parce que je pense qu'il ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'on devait aller à son cours. »

« - Y a juste un « petit » problème, fit Draco en désignant Harry qui avait replongé dans les bras de Morphée. »

« - Bon sang… souffla Loryah. Il en a descendu combien, hier ? »

« - Plus d'une bouteille, c'est sûr ! Affirma Curt. Rappelle-toi, il buvait carrément au goulot à un moment. »

« - On aurait dû l'en empêcher… se reprocha la jeune fille. »

« - Non. Fit Draco. Ce genre de trucs on l'a tous fait. Et lui, il est temps qu'il ait une adolescence ! Depuis des années, tout ce qui le préoccupe, c'est la lutte contre Voldemort. Il mérite de s'amuser un peu. Et tant pis si ça veut dire avoir une ou deux gueules de bois. »

Draco caressa doucement le front du Survivant, effleurant les mèches soyeuses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. »

« - Tu comptes aller voir sa famille, Lo ? demanda-t-il. »

« - Oui, tout à l'heure… enfin, si Harry veut passer l'été avec nous. »

« - Je viendrais avec toi, annonça le blond. »

« - Tu es sûr que… ? »

« - Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me retenir de les maudire pour les trente prochaines générations. Bon. Pour en revenir à notre problème actuel, on va le traîner jusqu'à votre salle de bain, il y a plusieurs douches, là-bas, je crois ? »

« - Oui, approuva Jorel. Pendant que tu l'aideras à prendre sa douche, j'irais voir Sasha pour lui emprunter des fringues, Harry et lui sont à peu près de la même taille. Il devrait aussi avoir une robe de sorcier propre à lui prêter, vu qu'Harry à renversé son verre sur la sienne… »

Ils se levèrent et Draco réveilla à nouveau le Gryffondor, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation. Après plusieurs minutes, Potter se leva finalement pour agripper fermement Draco dès qu'il fut debout.  
« -Oh, Merlin ! Ca tourne ! »

« - Chut. Accroche-toi à moi, on va aller prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien. »

Heureusement, les quartiers des Ombres étant tout proches, le chemin jusqu'à leur salle de bain ne dura que quelques minutes. Jorel revenait avec des vêtements pour Harry quand ils y pénétrèrent.

« - Jo, tu pourrais me prêter des fringues ? demanda le blond. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de retourner jusque mon dortoir. »

« - Ok, j'arrive. »

Loryah les laissa pour aller dans les douches des filles et Curtis aida le Serpentard à guider Potter jusqu'aux vestiaires. Harry se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur un banc et s'y serrait même allongé si Draco ne l'en avait pas empêcher.

« - Déshabille-toi, Harry, demanda Malfoy en faisant de même. T'as besoin d'une bonne douche ! »

Le survivant s'exécuta lentement et il avait à peine déboutonné sa robe et dénoué sa cravate quand le blond eut finit. Celui-ci secoua la tête et dévêtit rapidement le Gryffondor en tentant vaillamment de ne pas trop dévorer du regard ce qu'il découvrait. Il entraîna ensuite son compagnon vers une cabine de douche. Heureusement, les Ombres avaient prévue que des invités inattendus puissent se présenter et des étagères recouvertes de produit de toilette pallièrent à l'absence de leur propre trousse de toilette. Quand Draco revint avec shampoing et gel douche, Harry était adossé à la paroi et fermait les yeux.

« Oh non, Potter, pas le temps de roupiller, ça va pas te plaire mais tant pis », songea le Serpentard en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide et en s'écartant vivement.

On peut dire que cela fut efficace car Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un hurlement de rage plus tard, son regard cherchait le responsable puis il se jeta sur Malfoy pour l'attirer à son tour sous le jet glacé.

« -Bien fait pour toi, espèce de salaud ! se moqua Potter en réglant l'eau à la bonne température alors que le blond claquait des dents. Ça t'apprendra à me foutre sous l'eau froide ! »

« - Je te signale, pesta le blond, que je viens d'empêcher ta foutue maison de perdre un bon millier de points ! »

« - Et comment ça ? »

« - Si tu avais été conscient tout à l'heure, tu aurais entendu que Severus nous attend dans moins de 20 minutes maintenant ! »

« - Oh, putain… potion c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu as dis nous ? C'est un cours pour les Gryffondors. »

« - Mon parrain a gentiment décidé qu'on devait y aller tous les cinq. Sans discussion possible. Bon maintenant lave-toi, on a plus le temps ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Draco s'empara du gel douche et se savonna. Harry, à qui la remarque du blond venait de rappeler qu'il était nu dans une cabine de douche avec son futur petit ami, ne pu s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Malfoy était vraiment superbe. Son regard glissa sur les fesses musclées où il s'attarda avec un sourire appréciateur. L'autre se retourna et le Gryffondor se trouva confronté aux attributs du Serpentard. Il aperçu brièvement un tatouage tribal courant du haut de sa hanche droite à son bas ventre avant de pivoter vivement, loupant de ce fait le magnifique sourire moqueur que lui adressa Draco. Se giflant intérieurement pour chasser de son cerveau pervers les dernières images imprimées dans sa rétine, il attrapa à son tour le flacon de gel douche et s'en enduit le corps avant de se frictionner vigoureusement.

« Foutues hormones », se dit-il en constatant que non seulement les images ne partaient pas mais qu'en plus, comble de malheur, son corps y réagissait. « Manquerait plus que Draco s'en rende compte, tiens ! »

Le blond, qui avait presque terminé de se laver, prenait son temps pour admirer le corps qui lui faisait face. Il finit de se rincer les cheveux et hésita légèrement avant de prendre une noix de produit dans ses mains et de les poser sur le dos d'Harry. Il était temps de commencer son entreprise de séduction. Il le sentit se raidir et tourner légèrement la tête.

« - Tu fais quoi, Draco ?

« - Je t'aides à te laver, expliqua-t-il en continuant à laisser courir ses mains sur la peau bronzée »

« - Je… je peux y arriver tout seul, tu sais. »

« - Je sais… mais j'aime bien aider, fit-il avec un sourire sensuel. »

Ses mains commençaient à glisser vers les fesses du Survivant. Celui-ci se retourna et fixa le blond, les joues rouges de gêne.

« - Draco ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! »

Mais le Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas, son regard baissé, il semblait observer avec grand intérêt quelque chose.

« - C'est moi qui suis responsable de ça ? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Le brun suivit son regard et constata avec horreur qu'il fixait son érection. Il se détourna avec un cri indigné tandis que Malfoy éclatait de rire.

« - Je crois, fit le blond en se penchant à son oreille, que tu vas avoir besoin de ça ! »

Et il éteignit l'eau chaude avant de sortir en courant de la douche, attrapant une serviette au passage sous les exclamations scandalisées d'Harry.

Il ceignit la serviette autour de ses hanches et rejoignit Curtis qui se brossait les dents. Draco prit une brosse neuve sur l'étagère et imita son ami. Harry sortit peu après et poignarda le blond des yeux avant de s'approcher des lavabos. Curtis lui indiqua les brosses à dents mises à sa disposition et le Gryffondor lui emprunta son tube de dentifrice. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire la tête mais les gloussements des deux garçons ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Quand Jorel sortit à son tour avec un sourire amusé, il ne pu s'empêcher de les imiter. Il remarqua autour du cou des deux garçons une chaîne à laquelle pendait le même médaillon qu'il avait remarqué la veille chez plusieurs membres des Ombres. Il décida de poser la question plus tard, quand il serait un peu plus frais…

Il fut surpris de découvrir une pile de vêtements qui ne lui appartenait pas, l'attendant dans les vestiaires.

« - Tu devais vraiment pas être clair ! se moqua Jorel. Je les ai emprunté à Sasha. Tu ne te rappelles rien de ce que Sev a dit ?

« - Nan. Et je suis pas sûr d'être complètement remis. Ma tête me fait toujours un mal de chien et j'ai encore l'impression d'être sur un bateau.

« - Faudrait que tu manges quelque chose, suggéra Curtis. Ça te ferais du bien.

« - Je sais pas, mon estomac n'a pas l'air très stable et… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Draco ?

« - J'étais juste en train de penser que des fringues à ta taille ça te transforme ! expliqua le blond, admiratif. Il te faut vraiment une nouvelle garde-robe !

« - Et une coupe de cheveux ! renchéri Jorel.

Le Survivant se mit à rougir, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et les réflexions sur son physique le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Mais les trois adolescents ne paraissaient pas être comme les fanatiques de son soi-disant fan club… un fan club ! Comme s'il était une star ! Ils finirent de se préparer en vitesse et rejoignirent Loryah devant la porte des douches.

« - Et on dira que les filles sont longues ! se moqua-t-elle. Je vous signale qu'il nous reste cinq minutes à peine ! Tenez, je suis allée prendre ça au QG, fit-elle en leur tendant des croissants. Mieux vaut avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. »

Ils dégustèrent leurs viennoiseries sur le chemin des cachots, Harry se sentant toujours un peu patraque. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle quelques secondes avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte, Loryah lui adressant un sourire signifiant : « tu ne croyais pas qu'on y serait arrivé, hein ? » et son père lui indiquant la table au deuxième rang. Harry s'installa au premier rang avec Draco et regarda ses amis Gryffondors qui se demandaient visiblement où il avait passé la nuit et pourquoi il était accompagné par Draco et les Ombres. Il leur fit un sourire rassurant puis Rogue commença son cours.

« - Aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion de premier soin appelée _étoile de vie_. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas à votre programme et que peu d'entre vous soient capable de la réaliser vu votre niveau plus que médiocre, les évènements actuels m'ont convaincu qu'elle ne serait pas inutile. Voici la liste des ingrédients, allez les chercher chacun votre tour et, inutile de le préciser, en silence. »

Loryah fixait son père à la limite du fou rire. Pas étonnant qu'il ait si peu de fan ! Il ne donnait pas franchement envie d'apprendre sa matière. Quel contraste avec la façon dont il la lui avait enseigné à elle dès son plus jeune âge ! Elle jeta un regard aux Gryffondors, leurs expressions valsaient entre l'incrédulité de voir Harry à côté de Dray à la crainte qui leur inspirait leur professeur. Jorel se leva à son tour pour aller chercher les ingrédients et la jeune fille aperçut au fond de la classe un élève encore plus terrifié que les autres. Elle se rappela qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui ne s'était pas endormis quand elle était arrivée et qui pouvaient voir les Ombres. Elle commença à découper délicatement les racines de pavot pendant que son petit ami amenait l'eau à la température nécessaire. Elle les incorpora et allait passer à l'élément suivant lorsque son regard revint à l'élève au fond de la classe et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Jorel suivit son regard et sembla lui aussi inquiet… les écailles de serpent auraient du, premièrement être marrons et pas vertes, mais surtout elles ne s'ajoutaient pas à ce moment là… ce type allait faire exploser la salle ! Loryah se leva et s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme.

« - Euh… excuse-moi… «

« - Hein ? fit Neville avec frayeur en la regardant. »

Son chaudron émettait des sifflements inquiétant alors qu'il venait juste de commencer sa préparation.

« - Excuse-moi… mais je ne suis pas sûre que… enfin non, je suis certaine que tu t'es trompé. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré en fixant son professeur. Loryah regarda son père avec mécontentement. Incroyable comme les hommes adultes pouvaient être gamins parfois. Laisser une rivalité stupide entre deux maisons… ou entre certaines personnes interférer dans leur métier…. Si elle n'adorait pas autant son père elle lui aurait dit sa façon de penser ici même. Mais bon… mieux valait garder ça en réserve pour la discussion concernant ses activités de la veille. Elle revint au jeune homme et lui sourit avant de lancer un_ evanesco_ sur son chaudron.

« - Bon, on va reprendre la potion ensemble. Rapporte ces écailles et prends celles de couleur marron. »

Neville s'exécuta et revint craintivement auprès de la jeune fille. Rogue le regardait comme s'il voulait le liquéfier et ça lui ôtait tous ses moyens. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et lui sourit à nouveau comme pour le rassurer.

« - Très bien, puisque ton professeur semble t'impressionner, on va arranger ça. »

Elle sorti sa baguette et pointa le sol à gauche de la table.

_« - Mirago _! prononça-t-elle lentement en effectuant un mouvement de vague jusqu'au côté droit du plan de travail. »

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux en constatant qu'il avait désormais devant lui une prairie où paissait quelques brebis et leurs agneaux, une rivière murmurant doucement sur sa droite, le chant des oiseaux, résonnant dans l'air calme. Son horrible professeur de potion avait disparut. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux.

« - Très bien… ? »

« - Neville »

« - Très bien Neville, on va faire cette potion tous les deux ! Et crois-moi tu vas la réussir ! »

_oOo_

Harry avait vu le sourire de Neville et se demandait ce que Loryah avait bien pu faire pour le détendre ainsi. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était comme un rideau irisé qui entourait les deux adolescents. Il se tourna ver Rogue et le vit secouer la tête avec accablement. Le Survivant tenta de revenir à sa potion mais celle-ci dégagea tout à coup une odeur infecte.

« - Bon sang, Draco… C'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ? »

« - Potter… vu tes capacités, avoue-le, plutôt restreintes en potions, je te prierai de ne pas mettre en doute les miennes. Et pour répondre a ta question, oui, c'est normal. J'ai déjà fabriqué cette potion et elle a toujours cette odeur. »

« - Oh, putain ! C'est vraiment infect ! murmura le brun en reculant de plusieurs pas. »

Il recula tant qu'il percuta Ron, en binôme au premier rang avec Hermione.

« - Fait attention, Harry !... Harry, ça va ?… t'es tout vert. »

En effet, l'odeur était encore pire du côté de ses amis et le Survivant se sentit défaillir.

« - Monsieur, Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. Dix points en moins pour avoir quitté votre place sans permission. »

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne pas manger les trois croissant que Loryah lui avait amené. Un haut de cœur le saisit et Rogue s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Monsieur Potter ! Je… Je vous interdis de me vomir dessus ! s'exclama le professeur avec effroi en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. »

Mais Draco, ayant comprit le danger que représenterait un professeur de potion s'étant fait vomir dessus par l'élève qu'il aimait le moins, tira Harry et le détourna à la dernière seconde de Rogue… Manque de bol pour Weasley. Celui-ci regardait avec horreur sa robe de sorcier sur laquelle son meilleur ami venait de rendre son petit déjeuner. Harry s'était écroulé à quatre pattes, tremblant. Rogue le regarda avec écoeurement avant de se tourner vers les trois garçons ayant accompagné Harry.

« - Qui a donc pu être assez stupide pour donner à manger à ce morveux avec la gueule de bois qu'il avait ? »

Les garçons ne répondirent pas mais leurs yeux se dirigèrent malgré eux vers la jeune fille qui n'avait rien remarqué derrière son sortilège.

« - Je vois. Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir vomi en cours. _Récuro_ ! lança Rogue sur la robe de Ron. Peut-être au moins cela en découragera-t-il certains de boire à l'excès. »

« - Harry a la gueule de bois ? S'exclama Seamus Finigan avant de se mettre a rire. »

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit Hermione d'un ton pincé. Cette attitude est indigne d'un élève ! Tu as vraiment un influence déplorable sur lui, Malfoy ! Tu t'imagines si l'école se faisait attaquer maintenant ? Harry ne serait même pas en état de se défendre !»

« - Oh, ça va, Granger, s'exclama Malfoy, agacé. Depuis des années vous lui rebattez les oreilles avec le sérieux, le devoir, le fait qu'il n'y ait que lui pour battre Voldemort ! Laissez-le donc un peu profiter de la vie ! Je sais que l'école n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, mais crois-moi, il en avait besoin ! Putain, vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et vous n'avez pas été fichus de voir qu'il allait mal ! Alors avant de la ramener, pense à ce que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter qu'il déprime comme il le faisait avant que les Ombres arrivent. Et pour répondre à ta question, s'il était en danger_ je_ le protègerai !

La jeune fille, le regardait, sidérée par son éclat et surtout la portée de ses paroles, alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès du Gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, amenez Potter à l'infirmerie, accompagne-le Jorel. Demanda le professeur. Mme Pomfresh aura sûrement quelque chose pour l'aider. Vous, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, terminez votre potion.

Harry sortit de la classe, soutenu par Draco sous les regards éberlués de leurs condisciples. Severus Rogue les fixa un instant puis retourna à son bureau.

**oOo**

« - Mais où sont Jo, Dray et Harry ? demanda Loryah à Curtis. »

« - Harry n'a pas apprécié l'odeur des potions, expliqua le jeune homme. Il a été malade et ils l'ont accompagné à l'infirmerie. »

« - L'odeur ?... Quelle odeur ? »

A l'abri de leur mirage, Neville et elle n'avaient eu aucune conscience de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur pas plus en sons qu'en odeurs.

« - L'_étoile de vie _pue, ma grande… a moins que ton odorat ait tout à coup disparu, tu ne peux pas ne pas le savoir ! »

« - Ben… il suffit de rajouter un demi-citron… ça neutralise l'odeur. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« - Non. Ton père non plus, je crois… »

« - C'est lui qui me l'a appris. »

« - Dans ce cas il a fait exprès de l'oublier… mais pourquoi ? »

« - Punition tordue… Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, fit la jeune fille. Tu viens on va les rejoindre. Oh, salut Neville ! lança-t-elle avant de partir. »

Le jeune gryffondor lui dit au revoir d'un geste de la main et déposa une fiole avec une potion parfaitement réussie sur le bureau de son professeur.

« - Elle l'a faite pour vous ? »

Avant que Neville ait pu répondre, Loryah repassait la tête par la porte et dit à l'attention de son père :

« - Et je ne l'ai pas faite pour lui ! On l'a faite ensemble ! Ceci pour éviter tout enlèvement de points injustifié ! »

Le professeur donna congé à Neville, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

**oOo**

**Voilà ! j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ma petite question traditionnelle maintenant : Au cas où il y aurait des naissances dans ma fic j'aimerai que vous me donnier un nom de garçon et un nom de fille qui vous plait et qui soit adapté à l'univers HP… donc les noms peu courrant ou étranges sont les bienvenus ! bisous ! et si ça vous a plu, il y a un petit bouton sur la gauche qui n'attend que le clic de votre souris !**


	7. Glou glou

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui, encore une fois je suis en retard et je m'en excuse à nouveau ! Je devais poster ce matin mais j'ai profité de cette magnifique journée (si rare dans ma région) pour me promener en famille !**

**oOo**

**Je vous remercie pour votre participation à ma recherche de prénoms et certains figurerons surement dans ma fic ! Pas tous malheureusement mais je ne peux pas leur donner une douzaine d'enfants chacuns… Déjà que je les traumatise dans les Sims 2 !**

**oOo**

**Je voulais aussi m'excusez auprès de ceux qui lisent Protection Rapprochée et qui attendaient le nouveau chapitre le we dernier mais j'avoue que le chapitre 11 m'a posé quelques difficulté ! mais ça y est je l'ai mis en ligne ! **

**oOo**

**J'ai été ravie de découvrir que j'avais atteint les 200 reviews ! JE VOUS AIME ! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

**Donc comme traditionnellement, j'offre un OS à mon 200ème reviewer : **

**LOUPIOTE GAROUTE**

**Petites conditions : Drary ou Sev/un adulte, désolée j'arrive pas à écrire des prof/élève**

**Une fin heureuse ! Je suis une acharnée des happy-end !**

**Par contre, arme-toi de patience, car je suis tellement débordée en ce moment avec mes deux fic que je ferais mes OS après la fin de Protection rapprochée, il reste trois chapitre sans compter celui de cette semaine ! Ensuite j'ai celui des 100 review pour PR et l'union, la 200ème review de PR et toi ! Je sais que ça parait long et je m'en excuse ! Mais je suis incapable d'écrire plus de deux choses à la fois ! biz !**

**oOo**

**Et toujours un grand merci à mes bêta lecteurs Hagris et Arwen94 !**

**oOo**

**Place aux RAR :**

**_Vega264_ : salut ma grande ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est pas grave si t'a pas d'idées de prénom. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris et j'espère que ça continuera ! Biz !**

**_La rose de Minuit_ : T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas de pas avoir reviewer ! Pour ton prof… c'est clair que ça doit être énervant quelqu'un qui te regarde pas quand tu lui parles ! Pour ce qui est de ma forme… j'avoue que je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment ! et comme j'ai du mal à avancer sur mon autre fic, sa me saoule encore plus ! Je te rassure, si pour Protection rapprochée je rame, pour l'union c'est bon et j'ai écrit le chap 13 ! (le 14 et le 15 sont déjà très clairs dans ma petite tête !). Pour ce qui est de Harry se laissant aller, c'est vrai que je vais le détendre ! ses vacances (la première partie en tout cas) seront très agréables ! Pour les engueulades entre dray et ryry, il risque d'y en avoir peu… je suis pas une fana des tensions dans les couples… je suis parfois trop romantique pour mon bien ! lol ! mais c'est vrai que leur rivalité sera évoquée… pour ce qui est des tension entre deux personnes… j'ai d'autres prétendant ! mais chut ! Pour ce qui est des Dursley… ce chapitre répond à tes questions ! lol !**

**_Vert émeraude _: salut ! alors comme ça tu as aimé le passage de la douche ? lol ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu y être ! MDR ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt sur msn ! biz**

**_Elyzedirector. Ellymilly_ : Tout d'abord… d'où viens ton pseudo ? Si tu savais les problèmes d'ortho qu'il me pose ! MDR ! je dois regarder au moins deux fois comment il s'ecrit ! lol ! J'aime bien Lee et Estel aussi ! T'as de la chance d'avoir un prénom agréable… le mien est pas terrible ! Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé mon chapitre drole ! et j'espère que celui-ci en fera autant ! Pour le titre qui peu sembler un peu obscur… tout s'explique à la fin ! biz et merci pour ta review ! t'inquiète pas j'ai aussi des pb avec le site de ff. net et je sais à quel point il peut merder !**

**_Lowen_ : salut ! Oh c'est pas gentil de pas mettre de reviews par paresse ! lol… j'avoue que ça m'arrive aussi ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes l'histoire et si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache que Rogue va avoir un rôle très important dans l'histoire ! son couple sera quasiment aussi important que celui de dray et de ryry. Quand à Ron… je suis d'accord… il a pas inventé l'eau chaude ! en tout cas bonne lecture !**

**_Didinette 207_ : Garion ? aurais-tu lu ça dans la génialissime décalogie du génialissime david eddings ? Si oui… Moi j'adore ! Je les ai lu au moins quatre fois chacun ! j'aime beaucoup Lyra aussi ! euh… je sais pas pour la longueur du chapitre… ils font tous à peu près la même taille !**

**_Elviera_ : Merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes… par contre… les surprises et autres révélations ne sont pas finies ! Et je crois que pour ce qui est des idées tordues ce chapitres ne devrait pas te déplaire ! Jolis prénoms autant celui de fille que de garçon !**

**_Ti louploup_ : merci ! je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! bonne lecture !**

**_Amy keira_ : Tu as aimé ? tant mieux ! Je ne vis que pour ça… enfin presque ! mais je dois dire que vos review me réchauffe le cœur ! biz !**

**_Anonyme_ : Merci ! Oui, Harry aura un entrainement mais pas tout de suite. Vu le rythme de ma fic… ça viendra dans pas mal de chapitre, j'ai encore certaines choses à révéler avant !**

**_Lelou_ : Tu veux voir Draco en chantilly ? pourquoi pas… mais si c'est lui qui la mange ce sera plutôt ryry qui en sera recouvert non ? Et tu as raison… il en faut peu à un mec de 17 ans pour être excité ! lol !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : Mais non c'était pas méchant la gueule de bois ! Il fallait bien lui donner une leçon… c'est pas bien de boire à l'exces ! et oui, tu vas avoir la réaction de pomfresh ! Pour ce qui est d'un ryry à la chantilly… il y a de fortes chances ! lol ! Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! alors pour la mise en couple… disons que ça deviens plus officiel dans le chap 8. Pour les Dursley… c'est maintenant. Pour la relation sev/loryah oui, elle sera développée je le répète sev sera un perso aussi important que ryry ou dray ! Pour le deuxième papa de Loryah c'est pour le chapitre 9 et pour Voldi… pas dans les 10 prochains chapitres au moins… après peut-être mais j'ai des choses à révéler et à mettre en place avant ! voilà ! biz !**

**_Celine.sLineC-Line_ : Contente que ça te plaise ! et non, je ne vais pas idéaliser draco… c'est un serpentard après tout… même s'il sera beaucoup moins vache que dans les livres ! biz !**

**_Onarluca _: ta review m'a amusée parce qu'elle s'est mis 4 fois ! Originaux les prénoms ! j'aime bien !**

**_Sahada_ : bonjours et merci pour ta review ! Au vu des prénoms suggérés je vois que tu aimes les prénoms japonais ! Moi j'aime bien aussi Jun pour un garçon et Kaede ! biz !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : T'as raison… assez égoïste pour le coup Hermione ! et pas très compréhensive non plus mais bon… l'Union va combler tout ça ! je suis contente d'apprendre que tes côtes ne m'attaqueront pas et te remercie de les contrôler ! MDR ! biz !**

**_Vif d'or_ : Pardon ! J'ai lu ta review et j'ai oublié d'y répondre ! je suis désolée ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Mais non Sev n'est pas méchant… juste un peu sadique ! lol ! mais c'est pas un serpy pour rien ! MDR ! Pour Hermione… j'avoue que les meilleurs amis d'Harry ne vont pas avoir le beau rôle dans ma fic ! biz !**

**_Farahon_ : T'as raison, faut s'amuser… bien que personnellement je préfère le whisky-coca ! lol ! Cette semaine c'est le tour des Dursley de morfler ! biz !**

**_Alycia Potter-Black_ : J'adore Oona, c'est très joli ! Merci pour la review ! biz !**

**_Crystal d'avalon_ : oh, un nouveau lecteur ! cool ! contente que tu aimes ! Pour les prénoms japonais c'est vrai qu'il y en a de très jolis ! généralement j'update toute les semaines pour cette fic ! biz**

**_Dawn456_ : Je sens que je vais m'attirer des ennemis… mais j'aime bien la starac ! même si je préfère la nouvelle star ! et on peut dire mais ces jeunes ont vraiment du talent ! Perso la télé réalité ne me dérange pas trop quand ça reste… descent… j'aime bien aussi la ferme… des peoples qui en bavent… vi ! mais j'aime pas bachelor ou ce genre là… se servir d'une émission pour tomber amoureux… bof ! bref… moi j'aime bien Nolwenn ! Je trouve ça très joli comme prénom ! biz et merci pour ta review !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : MDR ! merci ! ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! biz !**

**_Slithsliver_ : merci pour les prénoms ! décidément c'était vraiment une bonne idée de vous les demander ! biz !**

**_Fliflou_ : J'aime beaucoup les prénoms que tu m'as donné ! Pour la crise de ryry… pas pour tout de suite… peut-être jamais… j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou dray pour les crise de ce genre… lol ! biz !**

**_Surimi_ : J'aime bien Agathe, déclinaison d'Agatha… Jules fait un peu vieillot à mon goût, mais promis je me moque pas ! Mais il est pas question que ryry lance un sortilège à mon papounet ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! non mais ! C'est un homme… si charmant ! Nan ? Siii je t'assure ! MDR ! biz et bonne lecture !**

**_Mily Black_ : ... ... ... euh... je suis navrée de te le dire... mais tu ne m'as pas laissé de prénom… peut-être que tu y as pensé mais tu les as pas écrit ! MDR ! t'inquiètes moi aussi je suis étourdie ! Par contre, je ne pense pas faire de grossesse entre dray et ryry pour le moment… après surement mais pas à 18 ans… mais l'idée d'Hermione combinant un avortement n'est pas mauvaise… va peut-être l'utiliser en la modifiant un peu.**

**_Lovely A_ : Où il est mon lionceau ? Je suis chiante hein ? Tant pis, j'assume ! Mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des difficultés à écrire un chapitre ! j'ai mis trois semaines pour mon chap 11 de PR ! J'espère que cet affrontement avec les Dursley te plaira ! biz !**

**_Drake miako_ : Salut ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Le nombre de chapitres ? 30 au minimum, je le sens ! Pour Protection rapprochée, il y en aura 14 dont un épilogue ! Pour les prénoms, si tu as lu tu as pu voir que j'aime beaucoup Ambre puisque je l'ai utilisé ! lol ! J'aime beaucoup tes deux autres suggestions aussi. Biz !**

**_Warriormeuh_ : Radicales ? MDR ! C'est clair ! mais il sera un peu plus doux par la suite ! Merci pour la review ! biz !**

**_Naera Ishikawa_ : Il ne me semble pas que tu avais laissé de review mais c'est pas grave ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre continuera de le faire ! biz !**

**_Loupiote Garoute _: Ah ma 200ème review ! J'ai mis les quelques modalités en haut du chapitre. Comme quoi tu as bien fait de me laisser une review ! MDR ! Ce chapitre est consacré aux Dursley… j'espère que ça te plaira ! biz !**

**_Hermione 1992_ : Je suis contente de te faire rire et que tu aimes mon humour et ma façon d'écrire ! lol ! j'aime bien les prénoms que tu m'as donné, notamment Shad (diminutif de Shadow) hautement approprié à cette fic. Il sera d'ailleurs très certainement utilisé ! biz !**

**_Oxaline_ : C'est clair que mon cher papa n'est pas très délicat pour le réveil de ces chérubins… MDR ! fallait pas boire (comment ça c'est moi qui les ai fait boire… maieuhhhhhh). Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la scène de la douche. Le passage avec Neville est l'un des premier qui m'est venu en tête pour cette fic. J'espère que ce chap te plaira, biz !**

**_Keldeska_ : Merci pour les prénoms ! J'aime beaucoup Elios et Farnel ! Je suis contente que mes explications soient claires ! c'était pas évident… c'était limpide dans ma tête mais le mettre sur papier est une autre histoire ! Vive les bêta-lecteurs ! biz !**

**_Shiryu_ : Je transmets à mes bêta ! eh oui, j'en ai deux, un pour l'ortho et l'autre pour le sens ! Pour le règlement de compte des Dursley … c'est pour maintenant… j'espère que tu aimeras ! MDR ! pour le papa je dis rien mais la révélation est pour bientôt… chapitre 9 ! biz**

**_Omicrone _: Tu voulais le prochain épisode ? Le voici ! Biz et bonne lecture !**

**_Namiothys_ :Une seule personne pour Sevychou ? Tu verras bientôt, rassure-toi ! C'est gentil de dire que j'ai un style admirable ! Je suis vraiment trop sensible aux flatteries, moi ! MDR ! Voici la suite ! biz !**

**_Arwen94_ : C'est la deuxième de tes reviews marathon à laquelle je réponds aujourd'hui ! MDR ! J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu la taille de celle là ! Et je confirme ! tu es sadique espèce de serpillère satanique ! je persiste et je signe ! Par contre comme mes Rar dépendent de la longueur de tes reviews, si tu continue à augmenter leur taille je vais commencer à y répondre en début de semaine, moi ! Mais tu vas arrêter de dire du mal de mon papa ? Espèce de pas gentille ! pour ta peine pas de cassette de dray en britney ! lol ! je la garde pour moi ! en tout cas, j'aurais pas aimé être rêveillée par un jet d'eau froide moi… je sais pas pour toi… alors pour le réveil, il repassera le dray ! Pour le tatouage, j'ai vu un mec à la plage l'année dernière qui l'avait et ça faisait super… il était vachement grand et il a du souffrir pour le faire mais le résultat était sensas ! Dis-donc…. C'est quoi cette histoire de vomir sur mon père ? Hein ? moi pas contente ! C'est vrai que la granger elle est assez égoïste sur ce coup… mais enfin… elle est pas très différente dans les livres ! lol ! et pour le citron… oui, c'est un simple oubli ! il est pas démoniaque, sev ! Si ? Bon ok… peut-être un peu ! pour les prénoms, ok pour arwen… legolas et aragorn j'aime moins… Bon, je te laisse…Je viens de voir ta seconde review, j'espère que tu vas bien… mais si idiote je m'inquiète ! quelle question ! si tu vas pas sur msn envoie-moi un mail si tu le peux. Biz ma puce ! **

**_Laika-Umbre_ : Salut ! Moi j'ai une review de Laika Umbre ? Cool ! je suis flattée ! Désolée que tu trouves les chapitres trop courts… il feront tous à peu près cette taille, malheureusement ! MDR ! J'aime bien tes prénoms, tout à fait dans l'esprit HP ! J'espère que le chap va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

**_Suppylulu_ : Et oui… draco et Shrek… belle association ? Non ? MDR ! je pense (je croise les doigts pour) que ce chapitre va te plaire ! biz !**

**_Antifossblonde _: Salut à toi ! Tu as de la chance, tu as posté pendant que je faisais mes RAR ! donc tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite ! mdr ! J'espère qu'elle sera à hauteur de tes espoirs ! lol ! biz !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 7 : Glou glou**

Draco commit une erreur ce matin-là. Il mit un zeste d'innocence en trop lorsqu'il répondit à la question de son père. En effet, Lucius, étonné de voir débarquer son fils soutenant un Harry Potter quelque peu verdâtre et accompagné de Jorel Flint leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient là.

« - Il a été malade en potion, révéla Draco. »

Et c'est là qu'il se trompa. Parce que Lucius connaissait un peu trop son fils et ses âmes sœurs pour ne pas détecter le mensonge ou du moins la semi-vérité. Potter avait indubitablement été malade. En cours de potion, cela se peut… mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Le ton de Draco l'indiquait. L'Union comme ils aimaient à se faire appeler, les embobinait Severus, Iorrick, Mayna, Fenry, Tiann – les parents de Sayn – Narcissa et lui depuis trop longtemps. Et à force ils avaient fini par détecter lorsqu'ils mentaient… tout du moins certaines fois. Et là, son fils n'était pas honnête.

« - Draco. Pourquoi, Potter a-t-il été malade ?

Un silence. Une confirmation.

« - Il n'a pas supporté l'odeur de la potion _étoile de vie_.

« - Tiens donc… cette potion ne sent pourtant pas mauvais… si on y ajoute un demi-citron.

Jorel et Draco le regardèrent étonnés.

« Un indice de plus », se dit Lucius.

« - Si j'en juge par votre réaction, Severus n'a pas du vous le dire… Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait à votre avis ?

« - Il a peut-être oublié ? suggéra Jorel.

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif de Lucius indiquant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Deux grimaces. Bien… Ils se savaient piégés. Potter émit un gémissement de douleur et se recroquevilla sur le lit où ils l'avaient allongé. Mme Pomfresh arriva alors.

« - Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé.

« - Malade. En cours de potion. Il a pas supporté une odeur. Expliqua succinctement Jorel.

« - Bizarre… Aurait-il avalé quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas convenu ? demanda l'infirmière.

C'est à cet instant que Lucius Malfoy comprit. Il plissa les yeux en fixant le dos de son fils.

« - Je crois qu'il a bu.

« - Hein ? fit la vieille femme. Mais… mais… on est dans une école… il n'a pas le droit !

« - Je crois, fit Malfoy père, qu'ils l'ont prit. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Son fils ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il avait beau être majeur depuis février, son père avait été très clair. Pas de vague à l'école. Et se saouler, même le dernier jour, n'allait pas lui plaire ! Comme pour confirmer ses sombres pensées, son père se redressa, le fusillant du regard.

« - Draco Malfoy ! s'exclama son père. Il me semblait avoir été clair sur ce point ! Tu vas entendre parler de ça quand je serais remis, crois-moi !

« - Euh… très bien… je vais voir si j'ai une potion qui lui conviendra, fit Mme Pomfresh, visiblement dépassée.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, se figeant sur le seuil en voyant le préfet en chef de Serpentard caresser tendrement le front de son ennemi de toujours. Et ce, devant son père, qui, visiblement, ne trouvait rien à redire à la chose. Décidément, il se passait des choses bizarres en ce moment !

« - Tenez, Mr Potter, ceci devrait vous soulager mais vous allez vous endormir pendant quelques heures. Vu les cernes que vous affichez, ce ne sera pas un mal.

« - Merci, murmura Harry en avalant la potion.

Il ferma les yeux et exhala un soupir de contentement. La main de Draco lui caressait doucement les cheveux et c'était l'une des choses les plus agréables qui soit… juste derrière leur baiser de la veille.

« - Draco…

« - Oui, Harry ?

« - Merci. De m'avoir empêché de vomir sur Rogue… il m'aurait tué !

« - Y a des chances en effet ! Ou il aurait fallu 10 ans aux Gryffondors pour récupérer les points qu'il t'aurait enlevé ! rigola-t-il. Eh ! J'aurais du te laisser faire tout compte fait, au moins, on aurait gagné la coupe des maisons.

« - Sale gosse !

« - Tu l'as déjà dit, il me semble !

« - Tu restes là ?

« - Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, promit Draco.

« - Je fais des beaux rêves quand tu es là…

« - Ah, oui ? De quoi tu rêves ?

« - Britney Spears, révéla Harry avec un sourire.

Draco grimaça pendant que Jorel éclatait de rire. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus régulière et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

« - Maintenant qu'il dort, fit Lucius en reprenant son sérieux. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as consommé de l'alcool à l'intérieur de l'école… alors que je te l'avais interdit.

« - Je sais, papa, je suis désolé mais… on a fait une soirée, on a bu un peu… et puis un peu plus… Harry s'amusait vraiment donc on l'a laissé faire… après tout, il n'a pas beaucoup d'occasions de se distraire. On n'a pas vraiment d'excuse.

« - Très bien. Je comprends. Je ne dis pas que je vais laisser passer. Mais je comprends. J'en parlerai avec ta mère. Vous l'avez déjà invité, pour cet été ?

« - Non, répondit Jorel. On doit le faire aujourd'hui. Lo va aller voir sa famille.

Le jeune homme ne précisa pas que Draco comptait l'accompagner. Lucius n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord.

« - Tu savais qu'il vivait dans un placard, chez ses moldus ? demanda Draco à son père. Quel genre de famille peut faire dormir un enfant dans un tel endroit ? Il ne savait même pas la vérité pour ses parents… ni qu'il était sorcier.

Lucius n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il décelait la colère de son fils et souhaitait à ces gens de ne jamais se trouver à portée de sa baguette. Il avait comprit ce que représentait Potter pour son fils à l'instant où il les avait vu ensemble, dans la librairie Fleury et Bott. Potter n'avait vu qu'un Draco agressif et insultant. Son père lui avait remarqué l'éclair de douleur dans ses yeux en voyant Harry avec les Weasley puis il s'était approché et les avait insultés comme la couverture de son père l'y obligeait. Lucius était arrivé à son tour et avait parachevé le tableau… bon, il aurait pu s'abstenir de mettre ce journal dans le chaudron de la fille Weasley, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cette sotte l'aurait gardé au lieu de le donner à sa directrice comme toute gentille petite Gryffondor aurait dû le faire ?

Il lui avait tout de même fallut un moment pour se remettre du choc… son fils unique, gay et en plus avec Harry Potter comme âme sœur… les complications qui allaient découler de cette situation avaient torturé son esprit pendant longtemps… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à qui que ce soit la vérité sur Potter. Loryah avait dû bien rire en découvrant cela… avec les heures que Draco avaient passées à pester contre le Gryffondor… étonnant qu'avec sa perspicacité, elle n'ait pas sentit ce qu'il en était réellement.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, Lucius discutant avec les adolescents qui ne semblaient pas pressés de retourner en cours. Mme Pomfresh passait de temps en temps constater l'état de santé de ses deux patients mais Potter dormait paisiblement, apaisé par les doigts caressants qui lui frôlaient le front. Lucius quant à lui commençait à avoir des difficultés à tenir en place. Cet alitement prolongé ne lui convenait apparemment pas.

« - Cela suffit, Mr Malfoy ! s'énerva l'infirmière. Si je constate que vous allez mieux et si vous êtes sage… je consentirais à vous laisser sortir ce soir.

« - Si je suis… ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, madame ! Et je n'ai pas à être sage ! Arrêtez de rire, vous deux ! s'offusqua l'espion.

Bien sûr, cela fut loin de calmer les adolescents qui pouffèrent de plus belle. Ce fut à cet instant que Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt les deux garçons se turent, mais leurs lèvres frémissaient encore de rire contenu.

« - Bonjour Mr Malfoy, Draco, jeune homme. J'ai entendu dire que Harry était à l'infirmerie, PomPom… va-t-il bien ?

« - Oui, Albus… il… il semblerait qu'il ait consommé une quantité importante d'alcool hier.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil étonné en fixant les deux garçons qui lui rendirent son regard avec une innocence parfaitement étudiée.

« - Je vois. Mlle Rogue n'est pas avec vous, messieurs ?

« - Non, elle est en cours de potion. Répondit Jorel très calmement.

« - Mlle Rogue ? s'étonna l'infirmière.

« - La jeune fille qui… nous a diverti avant-hier soir. Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

« - Elle est de la famille du professeur Rogue ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait encore.

« - Pour être franc avec vous, PomPom, je ne le savais pas non plus il y a quelques mois… Severus semble être plus cachottier qu'il n'y paraît.

L'infirmière semblait passablement surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils puis décida de laisser Dumbledore s'entretenir avec ses « invités », retournant dans son officine.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr, commença Draco d'un ton incertain, que Loryah apprécierait que vous qualifiez ses paroles de… divertissement.

« - C'est tout à fait juste… Pourtant la conversation, hormis les informations graves qu'elle m'a communiqué… était assez distrayante. Les réactions de mes collègues face à l'attitude de cette adorable enfant furent très amusantes ! Je n'ose imaginer la tête que ferait ce cher Rémus s'il connaissait son identité… Le pauvre se torture les méninges pour le deviner… je crois qu'il a volontairement écarté la solution la plus logique, n'étant apparemment pas prêt à imaginer cela… Je dois vous avouer que je le comprends un peu… Severus en père c'est quelque chose de tout à fait étonnant !

« - C'est pourtant un excellent père, signala Lucius.

« - Oh, je n'en doute pas, Mr Malfoy mais… je connais Severus depuis fort longtemps et à aucun moment je n'ai soupçonné l'existence de sa fille. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas révélé qui en était la mère.

Un immense silence accueillit ses paroles et le vieux directeur subodora qu'on lui dissimulait encore bien des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était rassuré sur l'état de santé d'Harry et s'excusa auprès des Malfoy et du jeune homme.

« - Je me demande quelle tête il fera quand il saura. Murmura pensivement Drago une fois le directeur partit.

« - Je ne voudrais rater ça… pour rien au monde, dit son père avec un immense sourire. Ca serait…trop drôle ! Lui qui pense tout savoir… je crois que là, il en prendrait un sacré coup !

« - C'est sûr que parmi les Gryffondors la surprise serait de taille ! se moqua Drago.

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il s'agissait de Loryah et Curtis qui, ayant terminé leur cours, venaient aux nouvelles.

« - Bande de chacals ! s'exclama Curt. Vous en avez profité pour zapper le cours de potion ! Sales traîtres !

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut deux éclats de rire.

« - Bonjour Lucius ! Alors, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Loryah en examinant Harry.

« - Bien, il doit juste dormir quelques heures, expliqua Draco. L'alcool ne lui réussit pas, apparemment !

Loryah lui sourit ironiquement. Harry aurait certainement mieux tenu s'il n'avait pas abusé à ce point de leur réserve de Pur-feu ! L'heure du déjeuner s'approcha doucement et Mme Pomfresh vint leur dire qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dans la grande salle. Elle les informa également que le Gryffondor ne se réveillerait certainement pas avant la fin de l'après-midi donc qu'ils pourraient repasser à ce moment-là. Comprenant à demi-mot qu'elle les fichait dehors, les adolescents se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle à manger. Quelques professeurs et la majorité des élèves étaient déjà attablés et ils s'installèrent à leur tour discutant joyeusement. Curtis coula un regard amusé à son frère qui discutait avec animation de quidditch avec leur père, vantant les qualités du balai d'Harry en espérant secrètement en obtenir un identique pour son anniversaire. Apparemment il pensait que son jumeau avait oublié son gage de la veille… Quelle naïveté ! Comme si aucun d'entre eux pouvait oublier une Action ! Dans ce genre de situation, tous les membres de l'union se révélaient être sans la moindre once de clémence. Aussi allait-il le laisser croire en ses rêves pour lui rappeler gentiment ce soir qu'il devait exécuter son gage. Ça ferait encore plus mal ! Et puis, il y avait plus de monde au repas du soir… donc l'humiliation serait plus grande ! Mwahahahaha **(petit clin d'œil à mon bêta lecteur grand spécialiste du rire sadique !)**

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé des Ombres le repas se déroula dans le calme. Sans aucune interruption intempestive. Pourtant Loryah pouvait sentir les regards intrigués que posait sur elle Remus Lupin. Un instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle faillit éclater de rire devant l'air perdu qu'affichait le loup garou. Son père devait avoir raison… les Gryffondors étaient d'une incroyable stupidité parfois… comme s'il n'était pas évident que Severus Rogue était son père ! A part ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche tous ses autres traits étaient les même que ceux du maître des potions, le même visage fin, la même peau pale, les pommettes hautes, le menton pointu… c'était flagrant ! Mais apparemment, ce cher « Moony » ne classait pas Severus Rogue parmi les hommes pouvant avoir des enfants… s'il savait !

Elle remarqua que son père la fixait et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Le fait d'être fille unique élevé par un seul parent avait créé entre eux un lien très fort, un amour infini et elle était la seule pour qui Severus donnerait tout, trahirait tout.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau puis la jeune fille termina son repas avant de fixer Draco. Il était temps. S'ils voulaient rencontrer la famille d'Harry au complet, l'heure du repas était la plus appropriée. Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils se levèrent, se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

« - Loryah ? appela son père. »

Celle-ci se retourna et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il avait vraiment le chic pour deviner lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Elle le soupçonnait même de savoir précisément où Draco et elle se rendaient. Ce que confirma son approbation discrète. Avant de reprendre sa route, Loryah capta le regard de Dumbledore. Curieux vieux bonhomme. Il paraissait parfois complètement cinglé mais la jeune fille sentait en lui un esprit peut-être aussi subtil et manipulateur qu'un Serpentard. Oui, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix était quelqu'un de délicat à circonvenir et la jeune fille se promit de ne pas le sous-estimer. Même s'il faisait des erreurs il était un redoutable sorcier. Après tout il était le seul à effrayer Voldemort…

Sur cette dernière réflexion, Draco et elle reprirent leur route. Une fois sortis de la salle à manger, le blond se tourna vers elle.

« - Alors, comment fait-on ? »

« - On va utiliser un déplacement… j'ai pris mes renseignements hier, il y a une cracmol du nom de Mrs Figg dans la rue des Dursley. Normalement, Iorrick l'a fait prévenir qu'elle aurait de la visite. «

« - Ok. Dans ce cas, en route. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et saisit sa baguette. Elle la pointa droit devant elle et se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'un point blanc lumineux apparaisse au bout de celle-ci, pensant à l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Lorsque la lueur fut de la taille d'une noix elle exécuta avec sa baguette une spirale vers la gauche de trois tours exactement, son mouvement se dessinant dans l'air immobile de la même lumière blanche. Lorsque la troisième boucle fut effectuée, elle leva la pointe de sa baguette jusqu'à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus de sa tête puis partit dans le sens inverse à celui de la spirale pour former un rectangle de la largeur d'une porte. Lorsque le filament lumineux rejoignit le point de départ du rectangle la lumière s'intensifia tout à coup pendant une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles la jeune sorcière murmura trois fois « _Meh jouh venolneh reh'eftoleh_ » **(en gros « que la porte s'ouvre » en langue Helch… ben oui, je leur ai fait aussi une langue rien qu'à eux!)** puis à l'intérieur de la « porte » ils purent apercevoir un salon où somnolaient plusieurs chats.

Loryah passa la tête à travers l'ouverture et appela la propriétaire.

« - Mrs Figg… vous êtes là ?

Aussitôt une petite femme apparut devant elle, l'air stupéfait.

« - Excusez-moi, Mrs Figg, fit la jeune fille poliment. Quelqu'un doit vous avoir prévenue d'une visite ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?

« - Bien… bien sûr, bégaya la vieille femme.

« - Dray, à toi l'honneur !

Le jeune homme s'engagea le premier bientôt imité par son amie. Une fois le déplacement effectué, Loryah pointa à nouveau le centre de la porte et répéta trois fois « _Meh jouh venolneh refouh lechosolso _» **(toujours en langue Helch « que la porte soit refermée »).**

Draco regardait autour de lui, peu habitué à un intérieur si peu raffiné. Il ne ressentait pourtant aucun dégoût, juste une intense curiosité. Il s'approcha avec circonspection d'un chat roux endormi et lui gratouilla de dos déclenchant un ronronnement assourdissant.

« - Excusez-nous encore d'avoir pénétré chez vous de manière aussi imprévue mais les transplanages sont impossibles depuis Poudlard et la cheminée… n'est pas le moyen le plus agréable de voyager.

« - Ce n'est rien, fit Mrs Figg assez impressionnée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir quelqu'un effectuer un tel sort devant moi ! C'est une occasion rare !

Loryah lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui indiquer la maison des Dursley.

« - C'est à propos de ce pauvre Harry Potter ? s'enquit la vieille femme. Il va bien au moins… pauvre garçon… comme il en a vu tout au long de ces années avec ces horribles moldus ! Ce sale petit monstre de Dudley ! Combien de fois, Harry a-t-il du se sauver parce que son cousin et ses amis voulaient le frapper…

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, gronda Draco. Il ne reverra plus ces gens. Plus jamais.

Le ton du blond était vraiment inquiétant et Mrs Figg le regarda d'une drôle de manière. Loryah cru bon d'éloigner le Serpentard et de lui faire prendre l'air. La vieille cracmol lui indiqua la direction à prendre et les deux adolescents, après avoir ôté leurs robes de sorciers, se dirigèrent vers le 4, Privet Drive.

« - Elles sont bizarres leurs maisons, marmonna Draco.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ben… Elles sont toutes pareilles ! Le même jardin minuscule… la même maison minuscule.

« - Ca arrive fréquemment chez les moldus… ils doivent trouver l'uniformité rassurante.

« - Tu t'imagines pour ce genre de personnes… la sorcellerie doit être un crime !

« - A mon avis, Dray… Ils n'y croient tout simplement pas ! Tiens, c'est ici, fit-elle en désignant l'une des maisons. Tu me laisses faire ?

« - Vaut mieux…. Je crois que je les mettrais en pièces !

« - Ok ! Que le spectacle commence ! murmura la jeune fille.

« - Tu vas la jouer comment ? s'enquit le blond.

« - Je vais commencer par la petite fille sage… j'aviserais par la suite.

Son ami éclata de rire et la suivit jusqu'au pas de la porte, restant un peu en arrière. Loryah sonna à la porte affichant un visage innocent et amical… limite niais. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme maigre au visage chevalin qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

« - Oui ?

« - Bonjour, madame. Vous êtes bien Mme Pétunia Dursley, épouse de Vernon Dursley ?

« - Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire charmant et répondit d'une voix douce. Draco admira le travail d'actrice.

« - Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Loryah Rogue. Et je suis ici pour vous parler de votre neveu… Harry Potter.

Elle avait dit la seconde partie de la phrase en chuchotant d'un air embarrassé.

« - De ? Mais…

« - Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vos voisins n'entendent pas notre conversation, murmura la jeune fille. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils iraient imaginer.

Tante Pétunia promena un regard affolé sur les environs et s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Loryah adressa un sourire à Draco et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Pétunia sursauta quand le jeune homme s'approcha.

« - Excusez, moi ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté mon ami. C'est Draco Malfoy… l'héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays.

« Bingo » pensa-t-elle en voyant l'air impressionné de la femme. C'était décidément trop facile d'impressionner ces moldus !

« - Pétunia, qui est-ce ? fit une voix masculine depuis la cuisine.

« - Euh… Vernon… Tu devrais venir… Des gens sont là, pour nous parler d'Harry.

Un homme court sur pattes, au teint rubicond et au cou inexistant arriva aussitôt, bientôt imité par un adolescent qui lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas être son fils.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein repas… Peut-être pourrais-je repasser à un autre moment ?

« - Non, non, mademoiselle, fit Vernon. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Loryah afficha son sourire de petite fille timide, celui-qui-marche-à-tous-les-coups et regarda Vernon d'un air candide en se mordillant les lèvres.

« - Voilà, mon ami et moi avons appris que vous avez été obligé d'accueillir votre neveu sorcier depuis des années et que sa présence vous est imposée chaque été… Peut-être seriez vous intéressés par l'idée d'être débarrassés de cette charge qui menace votre bonne réputation auprès de vos voisins ?

Vernon et son fils la regardaient d'un air plus « qu'intéressés » mais la tante d'Harry semblait plus hésitante.

« - Que faudrait-il faire ? s'enquit Mr Dursley.

« - Rien de très difficile… il vous suffirait de signer un papier sur lequel vous déclarez autoriser Harry à demeurer à l'endroit de son choix jusqu'à sa majorité, dans un mois.

L'oncle Vernon lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste et partit rédiger le billet. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'apprêtait à tendre le mot à la jeune fille quand sa femme l'arrêta.

« - Vous êtes des sorciers ? Questionna-t-elle.

Aussitôt son mari fit un pas en arrière. Loryah soupira. Finalement, ça n'allait pas se terminer sans histoire.

« - Oui, répondit-elle.

« - Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que vous n'êtes pas à la solde de ce sorcier…

« - Voldemort ? risqua Loryah.

« - Oui. Ce nom là, murmura Pétunia sans parvenir à le prononcer.

« - Nous ne sommes pas à la solde de Voldemort… nous sommes du même côté que Dumbledore… ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Il est du côté des gentils. Et puis… si nous avions été Mangemorts… vous seriez déjà mort, tout simplement !

Le ton de petite fille laissait peu à peu place à celui infiniment plus moqueur et corrosif du maître des Ombres.

« - De toute façon, siffla Draco, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous souciez d'Harry vu la manière dont vous l'avez traité !

« - Je ne vous permets pas, jeune homme ! s'emporta Vernon. Nous avons toujours traité correctement notre neveu.

« - Vous l'avez fait dormir dans un placard ! cria le blond. Comment peut-on traiter quelqu'un comme ça ? Vous ne vouliez même pas qu'il aille à Poudlard !

« - Nous ne voulions pas qu'il devienne un monstre ! s'écria l'homme. Un… comme vous !

« - Un monstre ? Vous, misérable microbe, vous ME traitez de monstre ? hurla Draco en pointant sa baguette sur le visage rougeaud qui lui faisait face. C'est vous les monstres ! C'est vous qui avez maltraité mon Harry.

_« - Ton_ Harry ? Cracha Dudley avec dégoût. Parce qu'en plus ce dégénéré est une folle !

Loryah regarda le jeune homme en se demandant si tous les moldus étaient aussi cons… Bien entendu, Dray n'avait _pas_ apprécié cette remarque et avec un cri de rage il avait tourné sa baguette vers le cousin d'Harry à qui il venait de lancer un sort de _Furonculus_. La jeune fille se prit la tête en soupirant la situation avait pourtant bien débuté… Elle tenta de calmer le jeu.

« - Essayons de rester calme.

« - Vous allez être chassé de votre école ! rugit Vernon alors que son fils poussait des couinements aigus en voyant son corps se couvrir de vilaines cloques purulentes.

« - Désolé de vous contrarier, expliqua la jeune fille. Mais premièrement, nous avons atteint le deuxième cycle donc nous avons le droit de faire de la magie.

Elle décida de passer sous silence le fait qu'elle terminait sa cinquième année, donc qu'elle venait juste de terminer son premier cycle… mais de toutes façon, le fait d'être maître des Ombres lui apportait quelques privilèges…

« - Deuxièmement, continua-t-elle, il finit sa scolarité aujourd'hui alors le renvoyer n'aurait pas grand intérêt. Et troisièmement vu la situation actuelle, le ministère est beaucoup moins chatouilleux sur ce genre d'infractions ! Alors je vous suggère de me donner cette autorisation après quoi nous rentrerons gentiment chez nous. A votre place je me dépêcherais car je ne sais pas si Dray va se retenir longtemps de vous changer en quelque chose de pas naturel…

L'homme tendit en tremblant de rage le papier que la jeune fille s'empressa d'empocher puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Merci… une dernière chose… _Irrevelati_… juste pour vous empêcher de parler de ce petit bout de papier que vous venez de me confier. Tu viens, Dray ?

Visiblement, Malfoy avait du mal à abandonner la famille indigne d'Harry.

« - Dray… il ne reviendra plus ici… laisse tomber… Tu as toute la vie pour lui faire oublier ces horreurs ! Allez, viens !

« - C'est certain ! beugla le moldu. Ce petit morveux ingrat ne remettra plus jamais les pieds chez nous ! Et j'espère que ce Voldemachintruc va lui régler son compte !

« - Vernon ! s'écria sa femme, choquée.

Un peu tard pourtant. Avec un rugissement de rage, Draco avait ressorti sa baguette et lancer un maléfice avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« glou-glou » ?

Silence. Immense silence. Même Duddley était figé.

« glou-glou »…

« - Papa ?

« - Vernon ?

« - Dray… je suis pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée… murmura Loryah, un léger rire dans la voix. Un dindon ?

L'adolescent blond ne répondit pas, fixant méchamment l'oncle de Harry qui glougloutait furieusement.

Un dindon peut-il tomber dans les pommes ?

Apparemment oui.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour eux de mettre les voiles, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et appela le Serpentard qui se détourna finalement de Vernon le dindon après un dernier regard haineux. La jeune fille dévala rapidement les marches du perron et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à trois sorciers.

« - A votre place, j'éviterais de bouger, menaça un grand sorcier noir.

« - Arrêtez-les, cria Pétunia qui avait ramasser son mari et le tenait ferment contre elle! Ils ont fait du mal à mon fils ! Et ils ont transformé Vernon en…

Elle baissa les yeux sur la volaille, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les trois sorciers regardèrent l'animal avec de grands yeux. L'un d'eux, une femme aux cheveux verts tentait visiblement de ne pas rire.

« - Ca suffit ! s'exclama Loryah. Ce ne sont que des petites pustules de rien du tout qui s'en iront d'elles même dans un mois ! Bon il aura un peu mal entre deux mais il n'en mourra pas ! Et puis il le méritait bien ! Quand à la bestiole… Ben… souhaiter la mort de Potter devant nous n'était pas une bonne idée.

« - Vous reconnaissez donc avoir lancé des sorts dans une maison moldue ? interrogea le sorcier noir.

« - Bien sûr Mr Shacklebolt ! Ce serait stupide de ma part de le nier puisque vous en avez détecté la magie !

« - Nous… nous connaissons ?

« - Disons… que je vous connais, ainsi que Maugrey fol'œil et Nymphadora Tonks derrière vous.

« - Et vous êtes ? demanda Fol'œil.

« - Loryah.

« - Mais encore…

« - Loryah Rogue.

« - Rogue ? s'exclama Fol'œil. Comme Severus Rogue ?

« - Ouais.

« - Il n'avait plus de famille que je sache ! se méfia l'Auror.

« - Si vous saviez tout ce que vous ignorez sur lui ! soupira la jeune fille. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on nous attend à Poudlard.

« - Une minute ! s'opposa Shaklebolt. Vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça ? Sur votre bonne mine ?

L'adolescente eut un rire et elle plongea la main dans son pull.

« - Ceci vous suffit-il ? demanda-t-elle en montrant un médaillon d'onyx avec un diamant en son centre.

Les trois Aurors regardèrent le bijou avec stupeur. C'était le symbole des Ombres. La jeune fille amusée de leur étonnement, rangea le médaillon et fit un signe de tête à Draco qui la suivit en toisant les trois sorciers. Il avança de quelques mètres avant de leur lancer :

« - Ce serait sympa de ne pas enlever le sort lancé au bouffon, là-bas, demanda-t-il avant de rejoindre Loryah. Et pour le dindon… à la broche c'est délicieux !

Et, sans plus s'occuper des Aurors, ils remontèrent la rue en direction du domicile de Mrs Figg.

**oOo**

**Voilà ! Alors ? la «punition » des Dursley vous a plu ? Moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !**

**La question traditionnelle. Dans ma fic, j'envisage de faire partir Harry quelques jours en vacances (avec ses nouveaux amis, bien sûr) vous préféreriez, à la mer, à la montagne, dans un parc de loisir ? allez, petit bouton à gauche et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. A nous deux, Dumby !

**Kikou tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau chap ! je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreux(ses) à reviewer c'est trop… fantastique ! (auteuze folle accro au reviews, faites pas gaffe !)**

**Pour ma question , à savoir si vous préfériez envoyer nos amis à la mer, à la montagne ou dans un parc d'attraction :**

**La mer et le parc d'attraction ayant reçus beaucoup des suffrages je pense que je traiterait les deux !**

**Et toujours un grand merci à mes bêtas Arwen et Hagris sans qui je n'aurais pas retrouvé mes derniers chapitres dans leur (quasi) intégralité à cause de ce put… de pc que j'ai du formater ! bizous !**

**Place aux RAR :**

**_Vert émeraude_ : Merci pour ta confiance ! Je suis bien contente que le sort réservé à Vernon t'ai sattisfaite ! Mais j'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il ne passera pas à la broche… ces satanés aurors vont avoir des remords… (eh, ça rime ! MDR !) en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! biz et en passant super os ! même si je l'ai dit dans ma review !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : Oui, surtout enchaîne-les bien tes côtes ! j'ai pas envie de me retrouvée en morceaux à cause d'elle ! Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je n'y avais pas inclus la scène du dindon mais c'était une idée qui me plaisait tant que j'ai réécrit et il semble que les lecteurs en soit content donc tant mieux. Loryah ou dray en parlera à ryry mais pas tout de suite… d'autres chambardements arrivent !**

**_Didinette207_ : c'est cool de trouver des fans de david eddings ! là je viens d'emprunter la trilogie des joyaux, mais je les ai pas encore commencés ! pour la croisée des mondes je connaissais pas, j'essaierai de me renseigner, merci pour l'info !**

**_Lyls _: Ton idée du parc d'attraction sorcier me plait beaucoup ! Je pense très sérieusement à l'intégrer à l'histoire… c'est même sûr ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à plancher sur les attractions possible ! merci ! et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! biz !**

**_Serpentis-draco_ : contente que le coup du dindon t'ai plu ! Tu voulais la suite ? la voilà !**

**_Alycia Potter-Black_ : Je trouvais qu'un didon, ça allait bien a Vernon… en tout cas ravie que ça t'ai plu. Moi non plus ne ne crois pas que Ryry ait vu la mer où les parcs d'attraction… on va arranger ça !... alors je reviens à toi vu que tu m'as laissé une deuxième review ! ma bêta était très jalouse de la longueur de ta review et a donc décidé d'en faire une encore plus longue, par contre elle a trouvé la tienne très drôle ! si tu veux, va jeter un coup d'œil à sa review (ou du moins sa longueur) c'est celle d'arwen94 ! alors je te confirme… tu es intoxiquée… moi contente, contente, contente ! une lectrice accro à mes fics ! youpi !...Par contre je sais pas s'il existe des centres de désintoxication…faut que je me renseigne… je voulais te dire que tu as plus de chance d'avoir la suite en faisant mon ménage… moi aussi je DETESTE ça ! comme j'aimerais être millionnaire et avoir des gens qui le ferait pour moi ! sniff ! c'est pas demain la veille ! Je voulais te poser une question : tu vis à la martinique ? Euh j'allais oublier… ton copain il est pas net pour te suggérer des moyens de torture pareils ! Au fait, tu as trouvé comment te mettre un compte ? Il suffit d'aller sur register et de suivre les étapes ! allez biz !**

**_Fliflou_ : eh non ! pas de crise majeure pour ryyr… je réserve ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ! et pour ce qui est de la mer, c'est adopté ! avec le parc d'attraction, je vais faire les deux !**

**_Amy Aku_ : Tu as raison je mérite d'être encouragée… MDR ! ça me fait très plaisir et comme je suis accro aux review, tu peux m'en laisser autant que tu veux ! Quand à Lucius et Severus moi aussi je les imagine très bien comme des pères aimants et attentifs et je leurs réserve pleind e bonnes choses pour la suite. Biz !**

**_Vega 264_ : t'inquiète si t'es pas la première, c'est vrai que tu m'avais dit ce que tu en pensais sur msn ! pour l'idée de la grotte… on peut aussi l'adapter à la mer, après tout il y a des criques là-bas aussi… je vais y songer ! biz !**

**_Naera Ishikawa_ : merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et pour la suite, te voilà exhaussée !**

**_Jessy _: C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit… Vernon en dindon… j'ai trouvé que ça faisait une bonne association !**

**_Lowen_ : C'est gentil d'avoir fait l'effort de me laisser une review ! MDR ! Pour moi il était impossible que Sev ne prenne pas une grande importance dans cette fic… dès le début, c'était évident ! lol ! pour la mer… je pense que ça devrait se faire ! biz !**

**_Snapye_ : Oh, une (ou un) nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait plaisir ! je te remercie de tes compliment ! pour le compagnon de Sev… patience ! ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! biz !**

**_Farahon _: Salut ! il me semble que la formule exacte c'est « chacun pour soi et dieu pour tous ! » en tout cas contente que tu ai aimé Vernon le dindon**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : C'est le titre que tu ne comprends pas ? si c'est ça c'est parce que le cri du dindon c'est « glou glou »… enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit ! MDR !**

**_La rose de minuit_ : ne t'en fait pas, mon bêta n'a aucune mémoire lui non plus ! lol ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que la rencontre avec les dursley était courte… mais moi non plus je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter, elle me plaisait comme ça. pour le gage… je vais te confier un secret…. Je me suis rendue compte après quelques chapitres… que je l'avais oublié, enfin, c'est mon bêta qui l'a remarqué (comme quoi il a quand même de la mémoire !) bref avec ce que j'avais écrit, il n'y avait pas moyen de rajouter le gage au moment où il aurait dû se dérouler, j'ai donc trouvé un statagème pour le mettre ailleurs ! lol ! (le jumeau c'est Jorel et l'Helch c'est Sayn !) biz**

**_Loupiote garoute_ : MDR ! Tu ne m'as pas donner le thème, l'idée générale de ton OS… ou alors ça n'a pas d'importance ? Tiens-moi au courant, et merci pour la review ! biz**

**_Alucard_ : Sincèrement, je sais pas si c'est bon à la broche un dindon… faudra que je demande à dray ! lol ! pour le terme de « folle » je te rassure c'est le genre de vocabulaire qui m'horripile ! Malheureusement c'est le genre de chose qu'un connard homophobe dirait ! et j'imaginais assez bien Dudley dans ce cas… en tout cas pour cette fic. Biz !**

**_Crystal d'avalon_ : Mici ! je craint que le Draco de ma fic ne penche fortement pour l'ooc ! lol ! je suis trop romantique, ça me perdra ! biz !**

**Namyothis : Désolée d'avoir écorchée ton pseudo ! pas fait exprès ! C'est vrai que là le Remus il rame ! … si ça peut t'intéresser, le titre de mon chapitre 9 c'est « chocs en série ! » et le loup garou sera pas le dernier surpris mais en attendant voici le 8 !**

**_Lovely A_ : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! lectrice au Désespoir (la majuscule n'est pas une erreur !) je veux mon lionceau…. Pitié ! c'est pas gentil de nous torturer comme ça ! sniff ! Pour en revenir à mon chapitre je suis contente que le sort de Vernon t'ai plus (fait attention de pas recevoir le même si j'ai pas le lionceau rapidement !). pour les vacances si tu as lu ce que j'ai écrit tout là haut, ce sera la mer et le parc d'attraction… moi aussi je commence à avoir plein d'idées ! biz… et n'oublie pas non plus tes fics ! **

**_Amy Keira_ : Un grand merci ! c'est cool que ça te plaise toujours ! pour les vacances à la mer… ça devrait pouvoir se faire.**

**_Nicolas_ : Un nouveau lecteur ! et un garçon en plus ! il n'y en a pas beaucoup c'est cool que ça te plaise ! Pour les vacances, malheureusement la majorité a demandé la mer et le parc d'attraction ! mais ne t'inquiète pas Dray et ryry se rapprocheront… dans ce chapitre déjà beaucoup ! biz !**

**_Muse_ : ton idée m'a inspirée, pour les vacances à la mer ce sera sans doute dans un petit coin à eux et dans le sud… mais pas de la France… beaucoup plus au sud, je pense ! biz ! **

**_Blue Cinnamon ex l'auteur_ : J'avoue que ta suggestion d'eurodisney me plaisait beaucoup ! J'y suis allée pendant trois jours il y a trois ans et j'ai adoré ! mais ma bêta m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'attractions pour « adultes » et puis un lecteur m'a suggérer un parc d'attraction magique… donc je vais essayer de voir… mais j'y glisserais sans doute quelques attractions du parc eurodisney… quand à dray draguant ryry à la piscine… ça me donne plein d'idées, j'espère qu'elles te plairont ! biz !**

**_Melhuiwen_ : J'adore les nouveaux lecteur ! si tu veux tu peux me le dire chaque semaine que tu aimes (mais non j'abuse pas je suis juste accro aux reviews… et je l'assume !) Je suis d'accord avec l'idée du feu de camp sur la plage… je vois très bien la scène… j'ai hâte d'y être… mais il me reste quelques chap à écrire avant ça ! biz ! et bonne lecture pour la suite !**

**_Sahada_ : au début moi aussi j'ai pensé que ce serait plus violent… mais, comme mon chapitre 12… il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! et je me suis retrouvé à l'écrire comme ça. Dans ma fic, les perso ne sont violent que s'y on s'en prend devant eux à leur famille ou aux membres de l'Union. Il y aura des scènes plus dures mais pour celle-là l'idée de ridiculiser les Dursley m'a séduit ! biz !**

**_Oxaline_ : Comment ça plus de doutes sur l'identité du papa ? qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire ça ? (Auteuze faisant de grands yeux innocents) Pour les Dursley t'a raison ! ils l'ont bien mérité ! non mais ! souhaiter qu'Harry meure ! méchant Vernon ! Méchant dindon ! MDR !**

**_Arwen94 _: bon… il est 20 h 49… je commence ! Euh… je ne sais pas si tu figurera dans mes noms d'enfants… je verrais, si tu es sage… N'en veut pas à Vega ! elle m'a aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait ! et elle avait dit que l'ortho c'était pas son truc ! Pour l'os, j'ai celui de vif d'or à faire et ensuite c'est le tien ! Promis ! j'ai signalé à Alycia Potter- black que tu n'appréciait pas la concurrence dans la longueurs des reviews… en l'encourageant à aller voir la tienne… rien que sa longueur vaut le détour ! T'es cinglée ma puce ! J'ai transmis tes message à Alycia. Donc je persiste et je signe… tu es sadique ! et Mes papas sont gentils tous les deux ! non mais… pour la cassette de dray… désolée, mon chat l'a effacée ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me réveiller comme ça quand tu viendras ! je déteste être brusquée au réveil ! ça me met de très mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée ! Pour le mec au tatouage… moi aussi je le veux bien ! il était super mignon ! Non c'est pas drôle de vomir sur mon père ! Quel entêtement ! Quoi que là, j'ai tout à coup une idée qui me vient…. On verra ça plus tard ! Bon… je veux bien t'accorder que mon papa (ou du moins l'un d'entre eux) est un vrai serpentard mais c'est tout ! Et vi ! il est malin le lulu ! c'est normal c'est mon parrain ! et vi, sev et moi on est très complices ! je l'adore ! et voui ! il est très malin ! Désolée si tu as été frustrée par l'affrontement avec les Dursley mais dray et moi on a mieux à faire que de croupir à Azkaban ! va donc les tuer et les torturer si tu veux ! na ! t'inquiète pour les vacances ce sera mer et parc d'attraction ! ça y est j'ai fini ! il est 21 h 12 ! biz à plus sur msn !**

**_Shiryu_ : Ton histoire de faire vomir me plait bien… mais pas pour Dray… j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête ! MDR ! vi, vi, vi ! Je sais pas si écrivaine se dit… moi je dis auteuze ! lol pas très français mais c'est pas grave !**

**_Belgarion de Riva_ : Oh ! J'ai une review du Roi des rois du ponant ! cool ! mes amitiés à Belgarath et Polgara ! lol ! J'adore cette décalogie…. Je les ai lu au moin 4 fois ! biz !**

**_La-Shinegami_ : méchante maman qui empêche de reviewer ! lol ! je suis contente que mes fics te plaise ! j'espère que ça continuera ! biz !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8 : A nous deux, Dumby !**

Harry bailla et s'étira dans son lit. Il était parfaitement reposé et n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête. Il ne se sentait plus vaseux et avait enfin l'impression que son cerveau se trouvait à la place qu'il occupait le jour de sa naissance. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lumière ne l'agressait plus. Après un nouveau bâillement il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Lucius Malfoy, assis dans son lit, lisait un bouquin et tourna la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger.

« - Vous avez été plus rapide que prévu, lui lança le père de Draco.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Mme Pomfresh pensait que vous ne vous réveilleriez qu'en fin d'après-midi, hors il n'est que 15h30.

« - J'ai dormi plus de cinq heures ?

« - En effet… Oh, Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley sont passé vous voir.

« - Mer… Merci de m'avertir. Il… Il faut que je rentre dans mon dortoir… j'ai ma valise à préparer. Où est Mme Pomfresh ?

« - Dans son officine il me semble. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais avertir, Draco, Loryah et les jumeaux que vous êtes dans votre dortoir si jamais ils passent ?

« - Oui, ce serait cool !

« - Très bien, dans ce cas ce sera fait. Tiens, voilà l'infirmière qui revient.

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir Mme Pomfresh et alla l'informer qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il rentrait à la tour Gryffondor.

Il couru dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle commune et s'y engouffra dès que la grosse dame lui eut ouvert le passage. Ici c'était l'effervescence. Des dizaines d'adolescents courraient en tout sens pour rassembler leurs affaires. Harry les salua puis monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Presque tous les Gryffondors de septième année étaient là et l'assaillirent dès qu'il fut entré.

« - Harry ! Ca va mieux ? s'enquit Dean.

« - Tu t'es saoulé avec Malfoy ? voulu savoir Seamus.

« - Tu sais quoi, Harry, j'ai enfin réussi une potion ! s'exclama Neville.

« - Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Laissez-moi le temps de vous répondre ! fit le Survivant en riant. Alors oui, ça va mieux. Oui je me suis saouler avec Malfoy, Loryah et d'autres personnes étaient là aussi… mais je crois que j'étais le plus atteint ! Et c'est génial Neville ! Dommage que Loryah ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt !

« - Elle est super sympa ! s'exclama Longdubat. J'étais méfiant, parce que Rogue a l'air de bien l'aimer mais en fait elle m'a tout expliqué et il m'a fichu la paix durant tout le cours ! Elle a fait un truc extra avec sa baguette ! J'étais dans la classe mais en même temps j'y étais plus, elle a étalé devant nous un paysage qui m'a apaisé, je voyais plus Rogue et du coup j'ai eu aucune difficulté à me concentrer.

« - Je suis content pour toi, Nev !

« - J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai passé toute la soirée avec Malfoy sans que vous vous soyez entretués ! dit Seamus.

« - Ben en fait, il est cool quand on le connaît… Ron n'est pas là ?

« - Nan, répondit Dean, Herm et lui sont partis à la bibliothèque.

« - Me demande comment elle a réussi à l'y traîner ? s'interrogea Seam.

Harry, lui, en avait bien une petite idée. Ils devaient chercher des renseignements sur l'Union d'âme. Il se dirigea vers son lit et commença à réunir ses affaires.

« - Alors, c'est ta future petite amie ? demanda tout à coup Dean.

« - Hein ? sursauta Potter. Qui ?

« - Ben, cette fille… Loryah ? Nev nous l'a décrite, elle a l'air très mignonne. C'est ta future petite amie ? C'est pour ça que tu passes tout ton temps avec ?

La question amusa tellement Harry qu'il éclata de rire au nez de son ami. Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard perplexe jusqu'à ce que Seamus donne un coup de livre de potion sur la tête d'Harry.

« - Hé ! Ca fait mal !

« - Arrête de te marrer et réponds ! s'énerva Dean.

« - Non, mon vieux ! Loryah n'est pas et ne sera pas ma petite amie… Si vous saviez !

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se remit à rire. Comment leur dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par la fille de Rogue mais que par contre il ne cracherait pas sur Malfoy en tenue d'Adam ? Rien qu'imaginer leur tête s'il leur déclarait ça fit s'écrouler le Survivant sur son lit.

« - Il est taré ! déclara Nev avec conviction. Complètement taré !

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et retournèrent à leurs valises en jetant régulièrement des regards curieux à Harry qui mit quelques minutes à se reprendre. Encore laissa-t-il échapper quelques gloussements irrépressibles de temps en temps.

Il était plus de 17 h quand Harry eut terminé sa valise, il décida de laisser encore cette nuit de liberté à Hedwige et de ne la mettre dans sa cage que le lendemain. Il déposait ses bagages enfin bouclés à côté de son lit lorsqu'on frappa timidement à la porte. Dean alla ouvrir et un première année annonça que des gens attendaient Harry Potter devant la salle commune.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le Survivant le remercia et sortit en trombes après un dernier « Salut, ne m'attendez pas ! » à ses compagnons de chambre. Il franchit le tableau de la grosse dame et faillit se jeter dans les bras de Malfoy qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« - Alors, beau brun, enfin sur pied ? se moqua gentiment Draco, ses yeux plongés dans les orbes verts.

« - Oui, beau blond, murmura Harry qui arborait toujours son sourire.

Le serpentard redressa un peu les lunettes du brun avant de passer la main dans les mèches indisciplinées et de se pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres pleines du Survivant.

« - C'était mon baiser de bonjour… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ce matin !

« - C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de rater ça !

« - N'est-ce pas ?

« - Dites, vous avez fini, tous les deux ou vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ?

« - Loryah… je crois que je vais te tuer, prophétisa le blond.

« - Ooooh j'ai trop peur ! Et puis, je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jorel, tu t'es bien amusé ?

« - … Sayn était là aussi !

« - Ouais… et le cas Sayn a déjà été réglé ! Maintenant, c'est ton tour de payer, Dray ! fit l'adolescente avec un sourire diabolique.

A cet instant elle ressemblait vraiment à son père ! Avec un dernier rire, elle s'engagea avec les jumeaux dans l'escalier, Harry et Draco suivant presque à regret.

« - Vous avez prévu quelque chose, ce soir ? demanda le Gryffondor.

« - Soirée tranquille aujourd'hui, expliqua Jorel. Premièrement parce que nos parents n'ont que moyennement apprécié nos excès d'hier et ensuite, le départ des élèves de Poudlard doit se faire avant midi… donc certaines choses doivent être faites avant ça ! Pas de grasse mat demain !

La réponse du jeune homme était plutôt curieuse et Harry s'interrogea. Après tout Draco lui avait dit qu'ils lui réservaient d'autres grosses surprises… Ils sortirent dans le parc, l'été était là et le soleil encore haut, ils profitèrent donc de ses rayons tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils en vinrent à parler des toutes prochaines vacances.

« - Harry ? demanda Loryah. Tu… Tu aimerais passer l'été avec nous ?

« - Quoi ? Fit le Survivant, surpris. Je… je ne sais pas… j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé… De toute façon Dumbledore insiste pour que j'aille chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant cette période.

« - Et si tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller… Ca te dirait ?

« - Bon sang oui ! Tout plutôt que les Dursley !

« - Si tu préfèrerais aller chez ton ami Ron, on comprendrait, dit la jeune fille. Après tout, tu ne nous connais pas depuis longtemps.

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir et secoua finalement la tête.

« - Non… il y a… trop de distance entre nous en ce moment… Si je pouvais éviter les Dursley… je serais ravi de passer l'été avec vous ! Même si ça signifie suporter ton père !

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Draco n'avait rien dit pendant que Loryah faisait sa proposition, parce qu'il était tout simplement trop anxieux de la réponse d'Harry.

Après cela, ils restèrent dehors à parler de tout et de rien, des projets d'avenir des deux aînés, de White March dont Harry ne connaissait rien, de cuisine, de musique. Un elfe de maison vint leur apporté un panier de la part de Rogue et ils dînèrent dehors en riant comme les gamins qu'ils étaient. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Severus, Iorrick et Lucius, qui était finalement sorti de l'infirmerie, vinrent les rejoindre. Mais au lieu de les inciter à rentrer, ils s'assirent avec eux, Loryah se blottissant immédiatement dans les bras de son père. Harry remarqua alors à quel point le père et la fille se ressemblait… Nul doute que si Remus arrivait maintenant il ne pourrait nier leur filiation !

Le visage du terrible professeur était étrangement serein pendant qu'il enlaçait sa fille. Harry devait reconnaître, qu'à part pour les réveiller, il n'avait pas entendu le professeur crier ou se mettre en colère ni même faire de réflexion désagréable. Le sinistre Lucius Malfoy paraissait également beaucoup plus humain. Il regardait d'un air amusé la tête de son fils qui reposait sur les jambes de Potter. Iorrick regarda en souriant toute la troupe et sorti du sac qu'il avait amené plusieurs paquets de marshmallows sous les exclamations joyeuses des adolescents.

« - C'est une tradition, Harry, lui expliqua Curtis. Quand on fait des soirées à la belle étoile, on emmène toujours ces trucs moldus… Autant te dire qu'on s'en goinfre tout l'été ! Idem pour les glaces ! En fait, l'été, on se gave de tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main… et que nos parents n'ont pas pu sauver ! Ils essayent parfois… mais autant le dire, leur succès n'est pas très grand ! Plaquer des sucreries… tsss ! Ca fait un bail qu'on connaît toutes les cachettes chez Sev !

Son père et les deux autres adultes le regardèrent d'un air agacé alors que le Gryffondor riait en prenant plusieurs bonbons quand le paquet passa devant lui.

oOo

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Maugrey fol'œil lui avait transmis en début d'après midi un rapport sur les évènements s'étant déroulés au 4 Privet Drive et lui avait demandé la conduite à tenir. Vernon Dursley avait retrouvé son apparence humaine et son fils avait été guéri du mauvais sort lancé par Malfoy. Après réflexion, le directeur avait demandé à Fol'œil de minimiser l'incident auprès du ministère et de ne révéler à aucun prix l'identité des sorciers en cause.

Et depuis lors, il cogitait sur la manière dont il allait régler ça avec la fille de Severus. Harry devait aller chez les Dursley… Malheureusement, sa famille ne semblait pas prête de l'accepter et cette jeune fille semblait décidée à l'accueillir chez elle. C'était du moins ce qu'avais supposé Dumbledore. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus la façon d'agir de Draco Malfoy. Comme s'il se souciait réellement d'Harry…

Quoi qu'il en soit il allait falloir traiter avec Loryah… et elle n'était pas d'un commerce facile ! Elle avait agit très intelligemment en allant voir les Dursley aussi tard, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour agir. Et le fait qu'elle soit une Ombre compliquait la tâche. De plus, Harry semblait s'entendre très bien avec eux et le vieil homme devait reconnaître qu'il avait parut plus heureux depuis leur arrivée que lors des mois précédents. Il soupira profondément. La discussion promettait d'être houleuse !

oOo

Il était très tard lorsque Harry revint à la tour Gryffondor.

« - Dumbledore risque de ne pas apprécier que je contrarie ses plans murmura le jeune homme à la porte de son dortoir. »  
» - Ne t'en fais pas pour Dumby, sourit Loryah. Ce sera ma bataille !  
Elle semblait ravie de l'affrontement prochain et certaine de son succès. Harry lui enviait sa confiance en elle, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui en passe un peu.  
»- Au fait, pour ta valise, tu devrais nous la donner maintenant, suggéra Jorel. On la mettra avec celle de Dray, au Qom. On part de là, demain.

« - Ok. J'arrive !  
Le Survivant donna le mot de passe et monta jusqu'à sa chambre où il entra sans bruit. Peine perdue puisque le dortoir était vide. Il supposa qu'une fête avait été prévue et tiqua de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Même s'il n'était pas dans les meilleurs termes avec Ron, les autres auraient pu le lui dire quand il avait fait sa valise. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort de lévitation quand il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer légèrement. Il se retourna et découvrit Draco à la porte. Il ne lui demanda pas comment il était entré… il avait dû profiter que la porte du dortoir soit ouverte pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Le blond s'approcha lentement.

« - J'avais envie d'un bonsoir avec un peu moins de spectateurs, souffla le Serpentard en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'Harry.

A la surprise de Draco, ce fut le brun qui initia le baiser, s'emparant des lèvres roses du Serpentard en une caresse beaucoup moins sage que leur baiser de bonjour. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de du blond, appelant sa consoeur. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, les bras du Serpentard se coulèrent autour de la taille d'Harry pendant que les mains du Gryffondor se glissaient dans ses cheveux, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Le Survivant dévorait consciencieusement la bouche offerte, se rassasiant de sa douceur et de son goût de bonbon. Sa langue caressait langoureusement celle de Draco qui la suçotait parfois doucement. Le baiser était long et lent… délicieux. Les mèches blondes entre les doigts du Survivant étaient d'une douceur affolante et la caresse des mains dans son dos le faisait frissonner de désir.

Leur baiser prit plus de profondeur et de passion, leurs corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre. La bouche de Draco glissa dans le cou à la peau bronzée et le dégusta sensuellement, laissant sa marque à la base de celui-ci. Le brun, dont les mains avaient trouvé, par-dessous la chemise le chemin vers le torse de Malfoy, lui caressait les flancs, glissaient dans le dos et sur le ventre, le bout des doigts se faufilant parfois de quelques millimètres sous la ceinture du pantalon en des caresses incendiaires.

Draco, gémit Harry tandis que le Serpentard lui mordillait délicieusement le lobe de l'oreille.

Le blond, exalté par son nom prononcé de façon si érotique, lui reprit la bouche pour un baiser fou, le souleva et le plaqua au mur tandis que le Gryffondors nouait les jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains crispées sur la chemise de Malfoy.

« Oh, Merlin ! Il bande ! Putain Potter !... tu vas me rendre dingue ! »

Sur cette pensée, les mains qui pétrissaient voluptueusement les fesses d'Harry se crispèrent et il se fit un plaisir de montrer au Gryffondor qu'il était loin d'être le seul excité par la situation à l'aide petites pressions des hanches sur sa virilité en émoi. Un gémissement simultané leur échappa quand leurs érections se caressèrent à travers le tissu du pantalon.

La situation devenait vraiment sérieuse lorsque Draco sentit les mains de Potter tirer violemment sur les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Le serpentard se figea. Non, ça allait trop vite. Harry en avait peut-être sincèrement envie (et lui aussi, d'ailleurs !) mais ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Harry attends ! chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Il faillit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait en croisant le regard enfiévré du brun. Draco l'embrassa doucement et le reposa par terre. Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent de confusion. Malfoy l'embrassa à nouveau avec délicatesse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Tu ne… veux pas ? Demanda le Survivant en rougissant furieusement.

Oh que si, mon ange ! s'exclama le blond. Mais… Harry… Tu es sûr que faire l'amour ici, alors que tes amis peuvent revenir n'importe quand, est une bonne idée ?

Le brun se figea et regarda autour de lui. Draco avait raison… ce n'était pas une bonne idée… même s'il en mourrait d'envie.  
- Et puis on a le temps… on viens juste de se connaître réellement.

Tu as raison… désolé…  
- Ne t'excuse pas ! L'interrompit Malfoy. Ne t'excuse jamais de me toucher, de m'embrasser ou d'avoir envie de moi ! Je… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on prenne le temps de se découvrir… je ne veux pas d'une petite histoire. Même si tu es mon âme sœur… Je ne veux pendre aucun risque.

Harry sourit tendrement à celui qui était désormais son petit ami et les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier baiser. Il comprenait.

Malgré leur désir respectif il fallait attendre. Trop de choses avaient changées dans la vie du Gryffondor, en trop peu de temps. Et Draco, même si son sexe tendu réclamait le contraire, ne voulait pas prendre la virginité du brun à la hâte. Harry lui avait demandé de le charmer… et il comptait bien le faire. Lui montrer son vrai visage. Et aussi satisfaisant que cela puisse être, s'envoyer en l'air ici et maintenant risquait de compromettre leur relation.

Draco se força à respirer lentement et sourit en constatant qu'Harry faisait de même. Parce que même s'ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour ce soir, sentir le désir du jeune homme le ravissait.

« - Bon, je vais prendre ta valise et aller retrouver les autres. A demain, Harry.

« - A demain, Draco, murmura le brun en lui volant malgré tout un dernier baiser.

Avec un sourire, le Serpentard prononça un _Windgardium leviosa_ en visant la baguette et sorti après un signe de main à son Gryffondor.

« - Tu en as mis du temps pour descendre une valise, remarqua malicieusement Loryah.

Draco se contenta de lui tirer la langue en un geste à la fois puéril et rituel entre eux tandis que les frangins se mettaient à rire. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et redescendirent jusqu'aux cachots.

oOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, le dortoir était en effervescence. Neville fourraient les dernières affaires qu'il retrouvait dans un sac, Seamus et Dean tentant de les lui prendre.

« - Arrêtez, les gars ! Rendez-moi ça ! On part dans moins de deux heures ! Ron quant à lui était invisible.

« - Salut ! Lança le Survivant en se levant.

« - Salut, Harry ! Répondirent les trois septième année.

« - Alors… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ton dernier matin à Poudlard ? Lui demanda Dean.

« - Un peu de nostalgie, cet endroit va me manquer… ça me fait drôle de me dire qu'en septembre je ne reviendrais pas ici… Que je ne prendrais plus mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle…. Que Rogue ne me fichera plus en colle ! fit-il en riant. Je pense que je réaliserais vraiment quand je serais loin. Mais ça fait quand même un drôle de nœud à l'estomac.

« - Au fait, pourquoi t'as pas voulu venir, hier soir, à la fête ? Questionna Seamus.

« - Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une fête…

« - Quoi ? Mais… Ron… ne t'as pas prévenu ? s'étonna Nev.

« - Non. Répondit Harry. Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une fête… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est avant-hier en fin d'après-midi et il ne m'a averti d'aucune fête.

« - Il nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir… que tu préférais être avec Malfoy… On a trouvé ça un peu bizarre mais vu que tu nous avais dis que tu te sentais proche de lui et que tu avais déjà passé la soirée de la veille avec lui… on a pas remis en doute ce que Ron disait.

Harry se sentit furieux. Ce n'était pas parce que Ron lui en voulait qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de choses. Le jeune homme serra les dents et se força à se calmer.

« - Harry, on est désolé, fit Dean… On aurait dû t'en parler.

« - Non, c'est pas votre faute… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je règlerais ça avec Ron. Si je le vois.

Les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant qu'Harry prenait les vêtements moldus qu'il avait préparé la veille et descendait prendre sa douche. Quand il remonta trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Neville fermait la cage d'Hedwige qui venait de rentrer. Harry fourra ses dernières affaires dans un sac et regarda ses compagnons de chambre. Il était temps de leur dire au revoir.

« - Euh… commença-t-il lamentablement. Je… C'est ici que je vous dis salut, les gars… Je ne prends pas le Poudlard express…

« - Hein ? firent trois voix en chœur.

« - Mais pourquoi ? demanda Seamus.

« - Je… Je ne rentre pas chez les Dursley. Je passe l'été ailleurs.

« - Au Terrier ? interrogea Nev sans trop y croire.

« - Non… je ne peux pas en parler… fit Harry gêné. Ne me posez pas de questions, s'il vous plait.

Ils le regardèrent tout trois en fronçant les sourcils puis Neville s'approcha et enlaça Harry, bientôt imité par Seamus et Dean.

« - Vous allez me manquer, les gars. Murmura Harry d'une voix émue.

« - Toi aussi, Harry, fait bien attention à toi ! lui dit Seamus.

« - Et si t'as un problème, on est toujours là ! affirma Dean.

« - Ouais… je connais pas mal de sort, grâce à l'AD, je pourrais te filer un coup de main en cas de besoin ! rigola Neville.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore puis Harry attrapa Hedwige, son sac et son éclair de feu et quitta le dortoir pour la dernière fois. Sur le seuil de la grande salle son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il ne reverrait jamais ces lieux. Il la regarda un long moment, saluant les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partis pour la gare. Puis il dit adieu au portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendit dans le hall.

Ils l'attendaient. Tous les cinq.

Ils lui sourirent et Harry vit dans les yeux de Draco la même émotion qui l'avait étreint et s'approcha de lui.

« - Hassan ? appela doucement Loryah. Tu peux prendre les affaires d'Harry ?

« - Ok. Fit le jeune homme que le Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué avant.

« - Tu sais quoi faire quand… ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

« - T'inquiètes !

Une fois débarrassé, Malfoy l'embrassa doucement en guise de bonjour. Les trois autres lui manifestèrent leur soutien par des sourires et des tapes dans le dos. Puis Loryah prit un air sérieux.

« - Il est temps d'y aller. Dumbledore doit nous attendre.

Harry soupira. La bataille allait commencer.

Harry franchit la porte suivit de ses âmes sœurs. Il fut surpris de trouver tant de gens dans la grande salle. Dumbledore, bien sûr mais aussi Mr et Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, le professeur McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Maugrey Fol'œil qui regardait Lucius Malfoy d'un air méfiant, Iorrick et Mayna, les parents des jumeaux et Severus Rogue.

« - Vous êtes venu en force, Dumby. Remarqua la jeune fille en souriant. Bon… est-ce que nous attaquons les hostilités tout de suite ou bien tournons-nous autour du pot auparavant ?

« - Je vous laisse décider. Honneur aux dames.

« - Je savais que vous étiez un vieux roublard, rigola la jeune fille. Très bien alors… Harry a décidé de venir passer l'été avec nous, il ne pourra donc pas se rendre chez son oncle et sa tante.

« - Attaque directe, donc.

Sourire sardonique de Loryah. Les autres membre de l'Union était derrière elle et Harry se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait confier « Je suis là pour gueuler quand le ministère et les autres sorciers nous gênent… Je fais ça très bien ! Tout le monde pourra te le dire ! Dès qu'il s'agit de râler ou de manipuler les gens comme ça m'arrange, je suis une championne. » Apparemment, le maître des Ombre était à l'œuvre.

« - Je me vois désolé d'y opposer un refus, cependant, dit le sorcier.

« - Ooooh… et pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'il faut que Harry retourne chez sa famille.

« - Aaaah… oui, votre histoire de protection par le sang… ouais… le problème c'est que tout d'abord ces pauvres Dursley ne semblent pas pressé de revoir notre cher Survivant… De plus la protection dont vous parlez n'est plus d'actualité puisque ce fameux sang coule en Voldemort… et enfin, pour ce qui est de la protection je crois que les Ombres seront plus efficaces que trois aurors aussi doués soient-il. Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr Fol'œil.

La fille de Rogue dit cela avec un regard tellement sincère que même son père ne pu jurer si elle se moquait ou non de l'Auror.

« - Tout d'abord, sachez que la mémoire des Dursley a été effacée, ils ne se souviennent donc de rien concernant votre entrevue. En outre, je ne pense pas que cela soit à vous de décider de ce genre de chose, déclara le directeur.

« - Et expliquez-moi pourquoi VOUS vous auriez le droit de le faire ? Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec Harry… Vous n'êtes pas son tuteur… Vous n'êtes plus son directeur… alors ?

« - Harry n'est pas encore majeur, fit Dumbledore en haussant le ton. Il est donc sous la responsabilité de sa famille, c'est-à-dire les Dursley.

« - Oooh ! fit encore la jeune fille. Avant toute chose… laissez moi vous dire que le truc de la grosse voix… ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi… Vous êtes nombreux à avoir essayé… On compte les succès sur les doigts d'une main… en fait un seul doigt suffit, fit la jeune fille avec un regard en coulisse à Rogue qui sourit avec amusement pendant que son parrain se retenait à grand peine de rire. Enfin…

Elle regarda Maugrey Fol'œil.

« - Vous vous êtes contentés d'ôter les maléfices de pustules et de métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ?…et vous leur avez lancer un sortilège d'oubli… après les avoir cuisiné sur ce qu'on était venu faire. Dommage, que j'avais prévu le coup, fit-elle alors que le sorcier plissait les yeux avec méfiance. Parce que, avant de partir, je me suis permis de lancer un _irrevelati_ et voyez vous, j'ai en ma possession un billet signé de la main de Vernon Dursley autorisant Harry à résider à l'endroit de son choix.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcil et regarda vivement un Fol'œil passablement inquiet. Ils avaient sous-estimé cette foutue gamine. A aucun moment ils n'ont supposé qu'elle avait lancé ce genre de sort à ces stupides modus. La jeune fille sortit le papier de sa poche, lui lança un sortilège de protection et le remis à Dumbledore.

« - Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

« - J'ai pour habitude de me méfier de tout ceux qui sont opposés à ce que je fais.

Harry retenait son souffle. Loryah était en train de réussir l'impensable… imposer quelque chose à Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas gagné… mais le mot des Dursley était un atout majeur.

« - Quand a-t-elle eu ça ? demanda-t-il tout bas à Draco.

« - On est allé rendre visite à ta famille, hier après-midi, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

« - On ?

« - Lo et moi… on les a un peu forcé… mais chut ! fit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Le Gryffondor sourit en imaginant Vernon Dursley face à la jeune fille et à Draco. Tiens la discussion avait repris, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix tentait de convaincre la jeune fille que ne connaissant Harry que depuis deux jours, elle n'était pas à même de décider de ce qui était bien pour lui. Il commença à s'énerver. Loryah lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir chez elle… elle était même prête à le laisser aller chez Ron alors qu'il était leur âme sœur si c'était ce qu'il préférait. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais rien demandé… Il lui imposait sa volonté depuis qu'il avait onze ans en le manipulant, lui cachant des informations, faisant ce que lui jugeait bon pour le jeune garçon. Harry s'approcha alors.

« - Je veux y aller, Dumbledore. Et j'irais.

« - Harry ! souffla Mrs Weasley alors que Dumbledore le fixait sans rien dire. Dumbledore veut ton bien et…

« - Et c'est MOI qui décide. J'irais. Un point, c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

« - Harry, appela Lupin. On pourrait peut-être si tu nous expliquais…

« - C'est ton histoire d'Union d'âme ? demanda tout à coup Ron.

Dumbledore se tourna vivement vers lui.

« - Une union d'âme, Mr Weasley… C'est ce que Harry vous a dit ?

« - Oui, il a dit qu'il était lié à eux. Avec Hermione, on a fait des recherches là-dessus… mais on n'a pas trouvé grand-chose.

« - Si cela est exact, déclara Dumbledore en faisant brusquement volte-face après un instant de réflexion, et seulement si ça l'est… je donnerais mon accord.

« - Quoi ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley… mais Dumbledore, nous ne connaissons pas ses gens, vous ne pouvez pas les laissez emmener Harry.

« - Molly, Harry a fait son choix. Et on ne s'oppose pas à une Union d'âmes. C'est impossible. Qui en fait parti ? demanda-t-il encore à la jeune fille.

« - Nous cinq, Harry, Dray, Jo, Curtis et moi.

« - Une Union est paire, fit remarquer McGonagall.

« - Oui… le dernier ne devrait plus tarder… On pourrait s'installer confortablement en l'attendant ? C'est une question de minutes, je pense…

La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait la situation en main… et appréciait visiblement cela !

Les membres de l'Union et leurs parents s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, leurs « adversaires » s'asseyant à celle des Gryffondors. Harry et Draco notèrent la chose et échangèrent un regard entendu. Même inconsciemment ils rejouaient la vieille rivalité griffy-serpy.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Hermione, vous pouvez nous expliquer l'Union d'âmes ?

La jeune fille semblait perdue. Harry se demanda ce qui la chagrinait le plus. Qu'il s'entende si bien avec un « ennemi » et affronte Dumbledore ou qu'il échappe à leur contrôle à Ron et elle. Il était peut-être injuste avec la jeune fille qui avait été son amie toute ces années mais les bribes qui lui était revenues de son petit discourt de la veille en potion lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce qui leur importait réellement était leur propre sécurité et que le bien-être de leur ami n'arrivait que loin derrière.

Le directeur se tourna vers la préfète en chef et entreprit de répondre à sa question.

« - Bien sûr, Mlle Granger. C'est très simple en fait. L'Union d'âme est un ensemble d'âmes sœurs. Inséparables et dont la puissance croit singulièrement lorsqu'ils sont tous réunit.

« - Vous êtes en train de dire que le jeune Potter est l'âme sœur du fils Malfoy ? grinça Maugrey.

« - C'est ce que cette jeune fille semble nous dire.

La plupart des visages se tournèrent non vers Draco mais vers son père. Clairement étonnés qu'il ait survécu à une telle nouvelle.

« - J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, voyez-vous, expliqua celui-ci avec un sourire ironique. Vous découvrirez bientôt d'autres… choses plus… surprenantes encore.

Cette fois son ton était clairement amusé et ses yeux brillaient de larmes de rire. Comme il n'allait certainement pas leur dévoiler ce qui l'amusait aussi vite, Maugrey décida de se tourner vers Rogue.

« - Dis-moi, Severus… Cette gamine, elle nous a dit être de ta famille… Je pensais que tu n'en avais plus ?

« - De sa famille ? fit Lupin et il était loin d'être le seul étonné.

En fait, à part Dumby, tout le monde du côté « Gryffondor » paraissait stupéfait. Rogue toisa Fol'œil avec dédain et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant passer un adolescent.

« - Sayn, sourit Loryah.

**oOo**

**voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus ! C'est vrai que je coupe peut-être de façon un peu abrupte, mais bon… Le prochain est assez riche en révélations ! lol ! ça devrait rattraper le coup ! Et vous saurez enfin qui est le deuxième papa !**

**Alors pour la question traditionnelle :**

**Je dois écrire un chapitre sous forme de POV mais j'ai deux points de vue possible, celui de Sev et celui de Dray… Vous préféreriez un seul point de vue ou un chapitre où ils alternent ?**

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine ! Et au fait… y a un petit bouton bleu juste à gauche, essayez-le vous verrez il fait des choses fabuleuses ! biz !**


	9. Chocs en série

**Koukou tout le monde !**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ! 48 reviews pour un chapitre ! **

**JE VOUS AIME ! **

**oOo**

**Alors me revoilà avec le chapitre que beaucoup attendent… Certains vont être contents, d'autres peut-être moins… en tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**oOo**

**Concernant mon petit sondage, vous avez majoritairement voté pour : **

**un POV alterné. **

**Je précise cependant que ce POV n'est pas pour le chapitre 9 (déjà écrit depuis un bon moment) mais pour le chapitre 15 ! Après réflexion je me suis rendu compte que c'était la seule alternative possible car certaines scène que je veux mettre dans mon chapitre ne peuvent pas être vues par la même personne…(tu dois savoir de quelle scène je parle, Arwen !) Donc c'est mieux comme ça !**

**oOo**

**Toujours un grand merci à mes bêta lecteurs Hag et Arwen94 sans qui cette fic ne serait pas la même. Biz à vous deux !**

**oOo**

**Place aux RAR :**

**_Alexiel_ : Salut ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer avant mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'ai fait et que ma fic te plaise !**

**_Crystal d'avalon_ : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! les révélations et les « surprises » y sont nombreuses ! biz**

**_Onarluca_ : Tu voulais le chapitre suivant et ses nouvelles fracassantes et bien le voilà. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**_Amy keira_ : Si tu as lu mes remarques un peu plus haut, tu as constaté que c'était le POV alterné qui avait eu gain de cause ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour la review ! biz**

**_Dawn456_ : Si ça peut te rassurer, moi ça fait près de deux mois que je n'ai plus ni mes reviews, ni mes author alerte ! C'est trop chiant ! J'ai essayé de changer d'adresse mail mais ça n'a rien changé ! Enfin ! Je pense aussi qu'un POV alterné sera mieux pour ce que je projette de faire… J'espère que ça plaira… il faut d'abord que je finisse le lemon… j'ai dit lemon… oublie… ou fait comme si tu savais pas ! en tout cas c'est pour dans quelques chapitres ! biz**

**_Serpentis draco_ : J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène du dortoir… ça a été un peu dur de m'arrêter mais il était impensable de les faire coucher ensemble aussi tôt. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques « gâteries » par la suite mais Mr Potter restera puceau encore un moment !**

**_Namyothis_ : MDR ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre ! Il y a quelques révélations… je pense que certain devrait revoir la définition de tact d'ailleurs… bon… Loryah aussi sans doute ! MDR ! Quant au débarquement en force des Rogue… t'as raison ! lol ! Si tu lisait les délire qu'on se fait ma bêta et moi sur « mon père » mdr ! bonne lecture !**

**_Hanna_ : Mici ! contente que ça te plaise !**

**_Chibigoku2002_ : Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les réactions de Lucius ! D'ailleurs dans ma fic il est complètement OOC ! MDR ! Sev aussi d'ailleurs… mais je les imagine bien comme ça. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je vois bien Lucius avec un côté joueur et même un peu farceur… je dois être folle ! MDR !**

**_Tobby_ : MDR ! T'excuse pas ! ça me fait plaisir que tu m'ais laissé une review ! Effectivement vert émeraude m'a parlé de toi, j'étais crevée ce jour là et j'ai oublié de lui dire que si tu voulais mon adresse msn y avait pas de pb ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et rassure-toi… moi aussi je suis cinglée dès que je vois des chapitres des fics que j'aime (le dragon apprivoisé, le lionceau de Poudlard, un battement d'aile de papillon… là il faut que je m'arrête parce que je pourrais encore en citer pas mal !) biz, bonne lecture !**

**_Mini Pouce_ : Je crois que notre chère amie a pas mal malmené pépé Dumby… mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va être rose pour lui… les révélations qui s'apprêtent à être faites vont… le surprendre… MDR !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : salut ! ne t'excuse pas ! tu reviewes régulièrement quand même ! Par contre un jour il faudra que tu me dises d'où vient ton pseudo… il est pas commun mais j'aime bien ! Concernant les révélations… il s'agit bien entendu du deuxième papa, du fait que Sev soit père… et que ce soit lui qui ait donné naissance… mais je vais te laisser découvrir ça. Les Helchs et leurs descendants peuvent bien entendu avoir d'autres enfants… mais chut pas un mot là-dessus ! j'en ai même pas encore parlé à ma bêta ! elle va me tuer si elle lit ça ! mdr !**

**_BadAngel666_ : Merci ! Pour information, je vais chercher tout ça dans ma petite tête tordue ! lol ! Pour protection rapprochée, je n'abandonne pas mais les chapitres me donnent du fil à retordre. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrais être bientôt publié ! biz et merci de me lire ! PS : Dsl pour les douches froides ! mdr !**

**_Bilou _: mici ! contente que ça te plaise ! Pour le POV, ce sera un alterné… et ce sera mon premier (j'espère que ce sera plus réussi que mon navrant essai de song fic !) Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**_Loupiote garoute_ : Sadique moi ? nan… mais t'as vu qui est mon « père » aussi ! et mon parrain ! MDR ! c'est normal que je sois sadique ! (fait pas attention, délire d'auteuze !) pour la suite t'inquiète ! j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13 et je viens d'entamer le 14 (j'ai eu un petit passage à vide mais là c'est repartit ! Pour ton OS j'ai déjà l'idée et j'ai hâte de l'écrire mais j'en ai 3 autres à faire avant ! lol ! (auteuze qui se jure de ne plus faire deux fics en même temps !) bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_La rose de minuit_ : salut ! Comme tu le fait remarquer, il vaut mieux préparer le terrain pour ce genre de révélation… le seule problème c'est que notre ryry n'est pas spécialement doué question tact et diplomatie… comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ! Pour ce qui est du gage… désolée, mais tu ne verra pas la tête de McGo ! J'ai vraiment pas trouvé comment le rajouter dans ce chapitre… mais tu verra je pense que le chapitre où je l'ai mis te plaira aussi. Eh oui, Dumby perd son emprise sur Harry… de toute façon ça lui a pas trop réussi à ryry ! Pour Ron… je vais régler son cas dans le prochain chapitre… Quand à ce que Sayn était parti faire… un parrain, une arche ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Sache enfin que ma bêta a été très jalouse de la longueur de ta review et a décidé de m'en mettre une qui fait le double ! elle est folle (si tu lis ça Arwen, je confirme tu es folle !)**

**_Yami Aku_ : désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai pas fait expres de me tromper dans ton pseudo ! Pitié, pardon ! eh oui je suis une droguée des reviews et je crois que c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Bizarrement moi non plus je suis pas une super fan de Ron, Hermione moyen aussi… Je suis contente que mon petit affrontement avec Dumby t'ai plu ! Moi aussi j'adore Lucius (quand il est comme ça) et Sev (mais lui je l'aime tout le temps !) Par contre je me suis rendu compte que ma question a été mal formulée la semaine dernière car le POV ne concerne pas ce chapitre mais le 15ème ! bonne lecture et biz !**

**_Surimi _: salut toi ! Bon, pour le POV, ce sera une alternance… parce que sinon je pourrais pas mettre tout ce que j'ai prévu et ma bêta me tuerais ! Pour le « pitié ne me transformez pas en quelque chose de pas naturel » ça viens en effet du seigneur des anneaux ! J'adore ces films, je les ai regardé je sais pas combien de fois ! par contre j'ai été incapable d'accrocher les bouquins, pas moyen pourtant je me suis acharnée ! Tiens, si tu aimes ce genre de livre, tu connais la Belgariade de David eddings ?**

**_Orphée Potter_ : Voilà une excellente résolution ! Enchaîne solidement tes côtes ! Pour le papa… réponse maintenant ! J'espère que ça te plaira… Pour le POV…. Ce sera pas pour maintenant mais pour le 15ème chap ! (j'écris en ce moment le 14ème) biz et bonne lecture !**

**_Shiryu_ : kikou ! MDR ! Non je vais pas faire vomir Harry, rassure-toi ! Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton compte à rebours ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (je suis plutôt optimiste) et surtout dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé ! biz !**

**_Blue cinnamon_ : C'est clair que ces derniers temps avec ma formation ça a pas été évident pour ma fic ! mais enfin là je mis suis remise et je suis motivée donc no problème ! en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! biz**

**_Nicolas_ : salut ! J'ai bien pris note de ta suggestion à propos du cas "Ron" et je pense l'appliquer au prochain chapitre ! mais chut ! bonne lecture !**

**_Didinette207_ : Koukou ! dsl de te décevoir mais le POV sera un alterné ! Ce sera plus facile pour dire ce que j'ai à dire ! et comme Severus va avoir beaucoup d'importance dans ce fic, c'était soit un POV de lui soit un alterné. Par contre pour la trilogie des joyaux, j'ai pas vraiment accroché je réessaierai de la lire un peu plus tard… biz !**

**_Alicya Potter-black_ : oh la veinarde ! chez nous il fait froid ! et c'est nuageux ! c'est pas juste ! je veux du soleil ! contente que tu aimes ma fic, c'est trop motivant quand des lecteurs disent ça ! j'espère que tes parents ne t'auront pas fait interner parce que tu auras manifesté trop de joie à la vue du nouveau chapitre ! mdr ! Si tu met des fic en ligne, dis-le moi, j'irais y jeter un œil ! Et voui Sayn est là et il …. Non… je vais laisser encore quelques instant de surprise ! bonne lecture !**

**_Miss Felton/Malfoy_ : Contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! Pour moi Lucius et surtout Sev ne pourraient pas être différents… même s'ils le sont dans les bouquins… quoi que pour sev c'est moins sûr ! et pour le POV, ce sera alterné ! bon je vais te laisser découvrir qui est le deuxième papa ! biz**

**_Lyls_ : Merci de la review ! Et que veux-tu quand on me donne une bonne idée, je l'exploite ! biz !**

**_TheoryofChaos_ : C'est gentil à Loupiote garoute de me faire de la pub ! et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! C'est vrai que dray et ryry sont trop mignons ensemble… il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de les mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ! ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Pour les diverses réaction je t'invite à lire ce chapitre qui devrait te donner pas mal de réponse ! biz**

**_Alucard_ :Et voui ! la grande révélation est pour aujourd'hui ! pour ce qui est de Dumby c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais je le trouve trop manipulateur, il veut trop contrôler… enfin bon c'est vrai que c'est un directeur et un sorcier puissant… mais quand même !**

**_Inouko_ : Pour le deuxième papa... tu vas avoir la révélation maintenant ! pour Ron je suis d'accord ! il est pas très cool ! Pour Dray, oui il fait partie des ombres même si comme les autres ado ils n'ont pas un rôle très actif pour l'instant concernant Harry il va aussi en être une mais pas tout de suite ! Pour ce qui est de la publication c'est tous les we ! voilou ! biz**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : Un peu de patience, que diable ! nan, sérieusement pour moi c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour les faire coucher ensemble. Pour le lemon une petite confidence c'est pour le chap 14… mais ce sera pas un HPDM !**

**_Omicrone_ : Toi non plus tu n'es pas patiente ! moi non plus ! je harcelè Lovely A chaque semaine pour sa fic MDR ! C'est pas grave si on te prends pour une folle, c'est aussi mon cas… je me dis juste que ce sont les autres qui sont trop sérieux ! lol ! et maintenant je te laisse à ta découverte de mon deuxième papa ! lol**

**_Elyzedirector Elymilly_ : Salutas ! Contente que mon histoire et les persos te plaise, c'est vrai qu'ils commencent à être un peu plus entreprenant nos tourtereaux ! lol ! pour le POV ce sera bien en alterné. Pour le nombre de chapitre je dirais une trentaine… je suis en train d'écrire le 14ème.**

**_Sahada_ : MDR ! j'ai l'impression que Dumby n'a pas que des fans ! c'est vrai qu'il m'a beaucoup déçue à la fin du tome 5… On est sûr qu'il était à Gryffi ? Parce que je lui trouve un caractère résolument Serpentard !**

**_Jessy_ : Et oui, ils sont tous réuni et l'Union va pouvoir se faire... j'espère que sa description te plaira ! Moi non plus j'aime pas Ron !**

**_Whitangel_ : salut ! Pour la rencontre avec les Dursley, au début je la voyais comme toi mais au fur et à mesure ça s'est modifié... quelque fois mes persos font des choses qui me surprennent aussi… comme mon chapitre 12 qui a été très différent de ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine ! enfin ! j'espère que le reste te plaira !**

**_Fliflou_ : Comment ça monstre psychopathe et sans cœur ? maieuh ! Je suis toute triste maintenant… pour me venger je le refais pour ce chapitre là ! niark ! Et oui mon papa et mon parrain sont adorables ! (fait pas gaffe, un délire avec ma bêta qui m'atteint maintenant en dehors de nos discussion !) allez, je te laisse à ta lecture ! biz**

**_Lovely A_ : Merciiiiii ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir d'avoir la suite du lionceau... maintenant que dray a retrouvé son corps… tu vas nous faire des chapitres dignes d'un M, hein ? allez, steuplai ! mdr ! le pire c'est que je réclame alors que moi je suis en retard encore une fois pour PR ! pas bien Lo ! et voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

**_Muse_ : ok pour les îles ! le sable chaud, les palmiers, la mer limpide… ouais ça me plait bien ! Par contre pour le POV ce sera un alterné ! c'est plus facile pour organiser mon chapitre ! bonne lecture ! biz**

**_Melhuiwen_ : kikou ! J'ai relu ta review plusieurs fois et en fait mon but n'était pas de faire passer dumby pour un idiot... c'était plutot de montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours imposer ses décisions aux autres et que certaines personnes pouvaient décider de lui tenir tête sans être pour autant ses ennemis. Dsl, je l'ai peut-être mal exprimé. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.**

**_Vif d'or_ : Contente que le baiser t'ai plu ! lol ! et effectivement ce fut très « dur ». MDR ! Pour ce qui est de tenir tête… il semblerait que ce soit dans mon caractère… j'ai fait un test psychologique il y a peu et apparemment j'aime bien enfreindre les règles… m'étonne pas vraiment ! lol ! Il faudra que tu me dise ce que tu penses du deuxième papa… bonne lecture !**

**_Oxaline_ : C'est drôle tout ces gens qui sont sûr de savoir qui est le deuxième papa… Pour Ron, t'as raison… il assure pas ! Mais je vais régler ça dans le prochain chapitre normalement ! biz et bonne lecture… on verra si c'est réellement une confirmation !**

**_Yuki Koshiba_ : L'autre chapitre est pour… maintenant ! MDR ! Pour ce qui est du médaillon, Harry en aura un et entrera dans les ombre mais pas tout de suite. Pour la première partie des vacances, ce sera surtout de la détente et la découverte de ses âmes sœurs. Voilou.**

**_Hermionarwen2000 _: Merci ! Te voilà exhaussée ! J'espère que ce sera à hauteur de tes attentes ! biz**

**_Bins _: salut ! c'est pas grave t'inquiète pour moi aussi parfois le site merde ! Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu attendes impatiemment mes chapitres ! Lol ! Tiens tu es l'une des seules… peut-être même la seule à mettre en relation le caractère de Loryah et celui de Sirius… interressant.**

**_Arwen94_ : Mon bourreau ! tu sais qu'il est cinq heures du mat et que j'ai encore 24 reviews à faire après la tienne ! Je crois que je vais pas dormir… ce sera plus simple ! Par contre j'ai pas écrit l'épilogue de l'union, seulement celui de PR. Euh… quand tu dis que tu vas me mordre… t'as pas la rage au moins ? (ma bêta est complètement folle !) et pis je te l'ai dis le lendemain, il chante bien Pierrick… je voulais juste t'embêter ! Mais je suis trop contente que Myriam ait gagné ! _I'm what you've always wanted… they all fall down ! _euh fait pas gaffe j'écoute SR-71 ! Pour Pierrick je suis sûre qu'il fera un disque ! Désolée pour le nom des enfants… mais je sais pas Arwen ça fait…. Seigneur des anneaux… j'aime bien… mais je te mettrais comme petite sœur dans les sims ! Euh… pour le coup de l'enfant innocente tu repasseras ! par contre pour le côté serpentard je suis d'accord t'es vicieuse et perverse et cruelle et… ok, j'arrête. Ah ! évite de t'en prendre à un pauvre chaton de deux mois… elle a pas fait expres d'effacer la k7 ! Pour le Rogue junior je suis moyennement convaincue… pour le lemon, patience, j'ai commencé le chapitre ! et oui, mon papa est très attentionné, il m'aime, je suis l'amour de sa vie… quoi qu'il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres amours dans un avenir plus ou moins proches… Pour Ron, je pense que je vais retravailler un peu le chapitre 10… je verrais. Pour l'erreur que j'avais faites, le chapitre avait été repris de ma sauvegarde donc peut-être que tu n'avais pas encore modifié. En fait pour Lupin c'est compréhensible… c'est un gryffy et donc le sens de l'observation n'est pas son fort ! je suis contente que tu réalise que mon envoi chez les gryffondor est une erreur je suis une parfaite serpentarde ! D'ailleurs je t'informe que c'est la dernière fois que je met 20 minutes ! pour répondre à une de tes reviews ! c'est pas possible ! bon biz et à ce soir sur msn !**

**_La-shinegami_ : MDR ! c'est une bonne idée de lire mes chap quand ta mère est à la cuisine ! comme ça j'ai une review (je sais j'en suis complètement droguée !) Pour le POV ce sera en effet une alternance car dray et sev ne se concentreront pas sur les mêmes choses et il aurait été impossible de tout décrire si je m'étais contentée du point de vue de Severus ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! biz**

**_Ahalya_ : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans le personnage de Loryah car c'est un perso que j'avais inventé pour une autre histoire et que j'ai eu le temps de travailler, idem pour les autres ombres. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas eu trop longtemps à attendre pour avoir la suite ! bonne lecture !**

**_Tenebra_ : Ma dernière review ! Heureusement que j'étais un peu en retard pour mon chapitre sinon je n'aurais pas pu répondre à ta review ! Je te remercie de tes compliments et je te rassure j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13, commencé le 14 et j'ai déjà le sénario du 15 bien en tête ! donc pas de panne d'inspiration pour l'instant ! Pour le POV, j'avais mal formulé ma question parce qu'il ne concernait pas ce chapitre mais le 15ème ! Donc, pas de POV pour l'instant ! biz !**

**oOo**

**Dernière petite précision. J'utilise dans ce chapitre plusieurs fois l'expression « clan Griffondor » ou quelque chose d'approchant. Cette réfléxion concerne le groupe représenté par les professeur (à part Sev), les Weasley, Lupin, Ron et Hermione. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre neuf : Chocs en série**

Le jeune homme âgé d'environ dix-sept ans, blond-roux, les yeux bleus aux pupilles légèrement ovales et à la peau verte que Harry avait vu en photo se trouvait enfin devant lui. Le dernier membre de l'Union. Curtis s'était jeté sur lui à l'instant où il avait franchi les portes et l'avait embrassé avec une fougue qui avait légèrement choqué le clan « Gryffondor ». Maintenant, un bras passé autour de la taille de son petit ami, Sayn regardait Loryah en tentant visiblement de s'empêcher de rire. Effort particulièrement difficile d'après ses yeux brillants.

« - Je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'étonnant, fit-il enfin d'une voix très grave, presque rauque. Un homme peut avoir presque quarante ans et se comporter comme un vrai gamin, j'avais jamais vu ça avant ! Stupéfiant ! Sur ce coup là, même ton père est battu mon cœur ! affirma-t-il en regardant Curtis et Iorrick qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. »

Il eut un grand éclat de rire puis se reprit.

« - Je trouve ça… très réconfortant ! Ca me rassure vraiment pour mes vieux jours ! »

Et là, son sourire était carrément démoniaque alors que celui de la jeune fille était lumineux. Les parents présents, eux, appréciaient moyennement l'expression « vieux jours », notamment Lucius qui paraissait profondément offensé qu'on puisse le trouver vieux. Il n'était pas vieux… il était… dans la force de l'âge ! Non mais ! Sale gamin irrespectueux.

« - Avant toute chose, débuta la jeune fille, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un mon cher. Sayn… voici Harry Potter. »

« - Enchanté, fit l'Helch en lui serrant la main. »

Soudain il se figea, reconnaissant apparemment qui était le jeune homme. Il regarda Harry, éberlué, puis Loryah qui souriait et enfin à nouveau Harry.

- C'est… Merlin ! C'est la dernière âme ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry Potter est la dern…. Attends, attends, attends, s'interrompit-il tout à coup avant de regarder Draco. Harry Potter… le Harry Potter que tu passais ton temps à conspuer… Celui qui était un sale con qui te battait toujours au Quiddicht et de qui toutes les greluches étaient folles… est notre âme sœur manquante ? Est _ton_ âme sœur ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Du moins pas oralement. Mais l'expression peu amène de son visage répondait pour lui. Sayn se mit soudain à rire de façon incontrôlable, plus il voyait Dray ou Harry plus il riait.

« - En fait, réalisa le Survivant… c'est de toi qu'ils se foutent depuis le début, Draco ? »

« - Ouais… et il a intérêt à arrêter s'il tiens à rester en vie ! menaça le blond. »

« - Attends, mon vieux… là c'est trop fort ! tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je… oh putain ! Eh ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça… T'étais jaloux ! Comment on a pu louper ça, Lo ? »

« - Je me le demande encore, fit la jeune fille… on a pas été très intuitif sur ce coup, mon vieux… »

« - Harry Potter ! C'est pour ça que tu râlais quand il affrontait Voldemort… pas parce que ça le mettait en valeur… parce que ça le mettait en danger ! Oh, Merlin, c'est trop ! »

« - Curt… fait-le taire. Conseilla le Serpentard. Sinon, il ne te servira pas à grand-chose pendant un bon moment. »

« - Allez, mon cœur… calme toi un peu… tu auras plein d'autres occasions de rire dans peu de temps. »

Son petit ami lui adressa un grand sourire et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui.

« - T'as raison, Curt !... Alors nous voilà enfin au complet. On y aura mis le temps ! »

Les six adolescents sourirent et se regardèrent en silence. Après un court instant, ils se rapprochèrent presque inconsciemment. Ils étaient six. L'Union était entière. Enfin. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien et les sorciers qui les observaient avaient l'étrange impression qu'ils écoutaient quelque chose. Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'harmonie qu'il entendait. Les notes se joignaient les unes aux autres, résonnant de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elles pénétraient en lui, courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclanchant des frissons pour finalement exploser en une douce euphorie dans sa tête. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait fort, il se sentait entier.

Puis ce fut le silence. Et à nouveau l'ensemble des notes retentit. Mais cette fois, tous purent l'entendre faisant sursauter ceux qui les entouraient. La mélodie ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, les regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ils sourirent ressentant une plénitude absolue. Quand l'harmonie s'acheva, Harry eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la fin… que quelque chose d'autre allait se produire.

« - Et si on réalisait l'Union ? proposa Jorel à voix basse, comme pour ne pas troubler cet instant magique. Ca permettrait à notre ami Dumbledore de perdre tous ses doutes… »

Ils approuvèrent tous et il sorti sa baguette, la pointant devant lui. Les autres le rejoignirent et firent de même, Harry les imitant à son tour. A la fin toutes les baguettes se touchaient par leur extrémité et l'air commença à se faire plus épais, plus liquide. Autour du groupe, une sphère sombre se forma, comme si la lumière avait été attirée au point de jonction des baguettes. L'atmosphère s'épaissit encore, passant presque de l'état liquide à l'état gélatineux. La lumière se concentrait à présent en une sphère blanche au milieu d'eux et ils ne voyaient plus le bout de leur baguette.

Soudainement, un filament lumineux jaillit du centre de l'Union et s'enroula autour de la baguette de Draco, puis de son bras et remonta finalement l'épaule pour se nouer autour de son cou. Harry le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit respirer plus vite, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses halètements. Un autre filament surgit et enserra de la même façon la baguette, le bras et le cou de Jorel. L'un après l'autre, les adolescents furent pareillement liés. La lumière des filaments était à présent tellement vive qu'ils pouvaient distinguer les visages des autres âmes plongés auparavant dans l'obscurité. Dans tous les yeux ont voyait un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaltation. De peur, de joie, d'espoir.

Les sorciers à l'extérieur du cercle étaient presque invisibles, n'étant que de vagues silhouettes indistinctes. Lorsque le dernier filament se fut noué autour du cou d'Harry, l'air autour d'eux commença à vibrer et une puissance magique telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue entoura le Gryffondor et ses âmes sœurs.

« - Oh putain ! jura Jorel. Vous sentez ça ? »

« - Comment tu veux qu'on l'ignore ? fit Curt. C'est… Merlin ! »

Les adolescents se sentaient quelque peu dépassés par toute cette force qui tournoyait autour d'eux. Leurs baguettes se mirent soudain à vibrer comme l'air un peu plus tôt et, tout comme la lumière quelques minutes auparavant, le pouvoir fut aspiré au centre des baguettes puis se sépara pour remonter chaque filament qui se mit à étinceler. A cet instant, chaque membre de l'Union ressentait ce que les autres éprouvaient en une boucle psychique les reliant tous. Ils sentaient cette puissance les traverser, courir en eux et se mêler à leur magie, la renforcer.

Les parents des adolescents s'étaient approchés de la sphère, inquiets. Ils ne voyaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sentir c'était la force qui circulait autour de leurs enfants. L'Union était sans risque normalement mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher la crainte de les envahir. Par la porte de la grande salle Severus vit apparaître Fenry, le père de Sayn, il se rapprocha de Iorrick et Mayna échangeant des regards stressés avec eux. Severus ne distinguait pas les réactions du clan « Gryffondor » ne voulant pas lâcher du regard la boule où se trouvait sa fille. Juste avait-il vu Mrs Weasley tenter de s'approcher du groupe au début, lorsque la sphère s'était formée, mais Dumbledore l'avait fermement retenue et à présent le professeur ne distinguait plus du coin de l'oeil que le visage de Remus Lupin où se reflétait la même inquiétude que sur les leurs.

Finalement, à l'intérieur de la sphère, les âmes sœurs virent petit à petit le filament s'éteindre et se rétracter. La lumière fut libérée et la foule autour d'eux réapparu. Demeurait le pouvoir et une partie du lien.

Les six adolescents se regardèrent en souriant… nul besoin de parler. Ils savaient ce que les autres éprouvaient. La même chose qu'eux. La même sensation de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes tous les six. Ils se sentaient presque invincibles.

Ils se rapprochèrent et passèrent les bras autour de la taille de ceux qui les entouraient, têtes penchées formant une mêlée intime d'amitié et d'amour.

Le silence autour d'eux était total. On entendait juste le son des respirations haletantes de Ron, d'Hermione et de Mrs Weasley. Loryah se tourna finalement vers Dumbledore.

« - Convaincu ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, légèrement secoué également. Loryah s'approcha de son père est l'enlaça, chaque membre de l'Union faisant de même avec ses propres parents. Harry remarqua que même le père de Sayn était là. Il se senti un peu seul à cet instant.

« - Harry ? Appela Loryah. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Enfin… pas que pour toi mais je pense que ça devrait te faire très plaisir. Ainsi qu'à d'autres et même à certains qui m'en voudront peut-être sur le moment mais qui j'en suis sûre finiront par changer d'avis.

Le Survivant la fixait sans comprendre. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. A part les membres de l'Union et le père de Sayn, tout le monde paraissait perdu. Rogue semblait avoir un mauvais pressentiment et fronçait les sourcils, inquiet.

« - Fenry, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en se serrant toujours contre son père.

L'homme, à la peau aussi verte que son fil mais dont les cheveux étaient noirs et les yeux également recula et fit un signe à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière la porte. La personne avança et pénétra dans la pièce alors que divers cris d'effarement jaillissaient.

Harry resta figé.

Impossible.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il était perdu.

A jamais.

Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Il était là.

Devant lui.

Souriant.

Bien vivant.

Sirius.

oOo

Harry pétrifié depuis plusieurs minutes retrouva soudain sa mobilité et se rua dans les bras de son parrain. Secoué de sanglots, il se cramponnait à l'animagus comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Lupin qui étreignit son ami sans oser y croire.

Les réactions étaient, à quelques exceptions près, identiques. Ron, Hermione, Mrs et Mr Weasley et le professeur McGonagall étaient figés de stupeur. L'œil magique de Fol'œil paraissait prêt à sortir de son orbite comme s'il cherchait quel maléfice pouvait être responsable de ça. Dumbledore fixait la jeune fille, des questions plein les yeux. Lucius était aussi stupéfait mais son cerveau semblait réfléchir aux conséquences de ce retour. Les autres parents souriaient même si la surprise se lisait, bien qu'à un degré moindre, dans leurs yeux… Severus Rogue, par contre, avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir et paraissait avoir oublier ce que respirait signifiait

oOo

Au bout de quelques minutes quand tout le monde fut bien certain qu'il était en vie et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître à nouveau, Harry s'écarta de lui et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« - Mais… comment ? On m'avait dit que tu étais mort ! Que je ne te reverrais plus ! »

« - Je n'étais pas vraiment mort… J'étais ailleurs. Ce n'était pas un endroit très folichon, ça non. C'était noir, j'entendais des voix constamment mais je ne voyais rien. Parfois j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me frôlait mais quand je tendais le bras, il n'y avait rien… Je ne ressentais rien. Ni froid, ni soif, ni faim. J'étais là, c'est tout. Par contre j'avais tout le temps de penser… et je pensais surtout à toi, Harry. Je m'en voulais tellement de t'abandonné. Murmura-t-il en étreignant son filleul. »

« - Mais comment est-tu sorti du voile ? »

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… Je me trouvais dans cet endroit sombre et sans vie quand tout à coup j'ai vu une lumière. Je m'en suis approché et j'ai vu quelqu'un qui marchait… il brillait, c'était lui la lumière. Quand il m'a vu, il a sourit et m'a tendu la main. Et là, je me suis sentit aspiré… un peu comme avec un porte-au-loin sauf que… sauf que là le tiraillement n'était pas qu'au niveau du nombril mais sur tout le corps. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouvert j'étais dans une immense grotte et l'homme qui m'avait sauvé se trouvait face à moi. En me relevant j'ai vu, dans le sol un motif fait de runes gravées en forme de spirale. **(symbole important pour les Helch qui signifie la continuité, l'infini ou l'ouverture)** J'ai demandé où je me trouvais et qui il était… Il m'a répondu que je me trouvais dans la salle des révélations de l'Antre des Helchs… Et qu'il se nommait Solaah Taar, Seigneur des Helchs. J'ai voulu le remercier… mais il m'a déclaré que ce n'était pas à lui que je devais manifester ma gratitude. Il m'a dit que la personne à qui je devais mon retour parmi les miens se trouverait ici. A Poudlard. Puis il m'a confié à cet homme.»

Sirius se retourna vers le père de Sayn et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. L'Helch lui sourit, comprenant sa question muette et lui désigna Loryah, toujours dans les bras de Rogue. Sirius suivit son geste et se pétrifia quand il découvrit la jeune fille que le professeur de potion serrait avec possessivité dans ses bras.

« -Voilà, Mr Black, vous vouliez savoir grâce à qui vous êtes là… eh bien c'est cette demoiselle qui a harcelé notre chef pour vous faire revenir.»

« - Harcelé, c'est un peu fort ! contra Loryah. »

Fenry la regarda d'un air sarcastique.

« - Passer trois semaine à demander la même chose à quelqu'un… jour et nuit… jusqu'à ce qu'il cède sous peine de devenir fou ou de commettre un crime… si c'est du harcèlement, ma puce. »

« - Oh, si peu… Aïe ! c'est mes cheveux, ça ! fit-elle en jetant un regard de reproche à son père. Rappelle-toi mon passage sur les gens pas content qui le seront peut-être après. Aïe ! C'est très puéril en plus de tirer les cheveux ! »

« - Voyons, Severus, tu ne devrais pas molester ta groupie, ça ne se fait pas ! persifla l'animagus. D'autant qu'elle est ma sauveuse ! »

Le père et la fille le regardèrent fixement avant d'éclater de rire l'un et l'autre. L'assistance « Gryffondor » se figea… jamais au grand jamais on avait entendu le professeur Rogue rire.

Harry était partagé entre deux sentiments… la stupeur face à ce rire et l'amusement sadique à l'idée de la tête que ferait son parrain en apprenant qui était Loryah. La jeune fille se détacha des bras de son père et s'avança vers Sirius avec un sourire en coin des plus diabolique.

« - Sincèrement… vous pensez que j'ai l'air d'un groupie ? Une groupie de Severus Rogue aurait-elle vraiment voulu vous sortir du voile ? tsssss ! Vous n'êtes pas très intuitif, Mr Black… Serait-ce un défaut commun à tous les Gryffondors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.»

Black les regarda tour à tour, Rogue et elle.

« -Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai dit ça comme ça. Je sais qu'il n'a plus de famille, alors j'ai pensé…»

« - Oooh ! Plus de famille ? Vous croyez… Je vais vous confier un secret, fit-elle a voix haute. Il a encore de la famille et…Je ne suis pas sa groupie… je suis sa fille !

Il paraît qu'à la suite d'une explosion atomique il y a un immense silence… Ce fut à peu près ce qui se passa dans la grande salle après cette révélation. Le clan Gryffondor, à part Dumby était KO debout et les Ombres eux… étaient morts de rire et tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès de le cacher. Sirius lui tremblait violemment en fixant Severus Rogue d'un air abasourdi.

« - Tu… tu ne… peux pas avoir de fille ! cria Sirius. C'est… impossible ! »

« - Mon dieu… une femme a couché avec Rogue, s'exclama Ron, horrifié. »

Loryah se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil amusé. Harry la regarda, proche d'éclater de rire lui aussi puis il fixa Ron pour savourer son expression affolée. L'expression de Remus Lupin n'était pas mal non plus… Il se cramponnait à une table, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblante son regard voyageant de Loryah à Severus comme pour nier l'évidence. Minerva McGonagall semblait particulièrement secouée également, elle se tourna vers le Directeur.

« - Albus… vous… vous saviez ? »

« - Mlle Rogue m'avait averti de son lien de parenté avec Severus il y a quelques mois de cela lorsqu'elle est venue m'informer des actions de son groupe et du statut de Mr Malfoy. J'avoue avoir eu à peu près la même réaction que vous, Minerva. »

Ca Harry voulait bien le croire. Dans le clan « Gryffondor » c'était l'effarement le plus total. Hermione semblait horrifiée, Mr et Mme Weasley dans un état catatonique et Fol'œil secouait la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Severus Rogue père de famille était une information suffisamment stupéfiante pour tous les traumatiser à vie. Le Survivant se demanda tout à coup quelle tête feraient les jumeaux Weasley… Dommage qu'il ne puisse voir ça !

Harry sourit devant ces diverses réactions et revint enfin à son parrain qui fixait toujours Rogue d'un air ahuri. Il semblait vraiment avoir du mal à y croire. Le regard de Sirius se porta sur la jeune fille.

« - Quel… quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée »

« - Seize ans et demie, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

L'animagus paru réfléchir un moment puis il posa un regard de pure haine sur Rogue.

« - Espèce de salaud ! siffla-t-il. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard, Servillus ! »

Harry sursauta devant l'attitude agressive de Sirius. Qu'il soit choqué par le fait que Rogue ait une fille, soit… c'était compréhensible. Lui-même avait eu besoin d'un moment avant de digérer l'information. Mais qu'il semble prêt à se battre avec lui pour cette raison… ça n'avait pas de sens !

Loryah ne sembla pas apprécier l'insulte lancée à son père et fit face à Black.

« - Je vous interdis d'insulter mon père ! C'est quelqu'un de très bien et on ne dit pas de mal de lui ! Surtout pas devant moi ! »

« - Ca ne te regarde pas ! cria l'animagus en croisant son regard une seconde. C'est entre lui et moi ! »

« - Si tu t'en prends à ma fille, Black, tu es mort ! Déclara Rogue d'un ton extrêmement sérieux ce qui le rendit d'autant plus terrifiant.»

Les autres semblaient figés. La stupeur était passée mais la tension grandissante semblait paralyser tout le monde. Non, pas tout le monde. Lucius s'amusait toujours autant, Jorel, Curtis, Sayn et Draco semblaient agacés, leurs parents avaient l'air tendus et prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage… et le père de Sayn, lui, secouait la tête d'un air consterné.

Harry s'approcha lentement, il devait raisonner son parrain. Son regard voyagea sur les trois protagonistes de ce mini drame et son souffle se bloqua. Il cligna des yeux. Stupéfait, il les examina à nouveau l'un après l'autre avec plus d'attention et secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée stupide.

Les trois sorciers s'observaient toujours et la situation semblait prête à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses aussi ridicules. Mais quand même… c'était… troublant. Il fit un autre pas en avant, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

Loryah le regarda d'un air peiné. Comme si elle regrettait le déroulement des évènements. Il fixa ses yeux.

Non.

Simple coïncidence.

Sirius s'était décidé à bouger et regardait Loryah.

« - J'aimerais savoir pourquoi la fille de mon pire ennemi a demandé à ce qu'on me sorte de ce putain de voile ! »

Bonne question.

Très bonne question.

« - J'aimerai fichtrement bien le savoir, sale cabot. Même si c'est ma fille elle a parfois des idées stupides ! »

« - Papa ! gémit la jeune fille. Je… je devais le faire… Tu le sais. »

Ses yeux suppliaient son père de comprendre.

Mon Dieu !

Ces yeux… Ses yeux.

Non Harry rappelle-toi. Simple coïncidence. Il n'est pas gay de toutes façons… il faisait tomber toutes les filles au collège. Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent ceux de son parrain.

Gris.

D'un ton un peu plus soutenu que celui de Draco.

Comme elle.

Non.

Simple coïncidence.

Il chercha dans le regard de Severus Rogue un indice pour démolir la théorie saugrenue qui germait dans sa tête. Il y vit de la tristesse, de la compréhension, de l'inquiétude et de la gêne.

Pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Et s'il n'y avait que ces maudits yeux gris… mais la bouche, le nez… Ca faisait beaucoup… beaucoup trop.

Soudain un bruit étrange parvint jusqu'à lui et il se tourna pour voir d'où il venait.  
De Lucius Malfoy.

Il riait. Doucement.

Mais il riait.

Comme s'il trouvait la situation hilarante.

En regardant Loryah et Sirius qui se faisaient face.

Gris contre gris.

Le doute n'était plus permis.

Harry se senti mal. Il croisa le regard goguenard de Lucius. Il chercha celui de Draco comme s'il pouvait démentir la terrible certitude qui l'envahissait. Mais il ne démentit pas. Au contraire. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et Harry comprit.

« -OH. MON. DIEU ! Cria Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde. OH MON DIEU ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ? Dites moi que ça ne l'est pas ! fit-il en attrapant le bras de Lucius Malfoy qui ne fit que sourire d'avantage. »

« - Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Sirius. »

« - Putain de bordel de merde ! jura le Survivant. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !"

"- Harry, calme toi ! demanda son petit ami. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver… »

« - Ca ne sert à rien ? CA NE SERT A RIEN ! J'ai tous les droits de crier et de péter un plomb ! Dans la situation présente, ne pas péter un plomb serait incompréhensible ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

« - Oui Harry… mais tu sais que les opposés… s'attirent, fit le blond avec un petit sourire. »

« - Ne compare pas ça à nous ! Ca n'est pas la même chose ! Ca… ça l'est ? »

Le Serpentard hésita puis répondit finalement.

« - Tout le monde n'a pas d'âme sœur, Harry, je ne crois pas que... »

Harry se laissa choir sur un banc, l'air catastrophé. Il repensa à certaines réflexions qu'avait fait la jeune fille concernant une occasion ratée de rencontrer son père… occasion qui se reproduirait peut-être… Et quand elle avait su que Sirius était son parrain… elle avait trouvé la vie et ses coïncidences, drôles…

Sirius s'approcha précautionneusement de lui. Comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Comme à peu près tous le groupe « Gryffondor ». Ils ne comprenaient pas. Tu m'étonnes ! Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait imaginer… Merlin…

Harry regarda son parrain qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, Harry… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« Mon œil oui ! »pensa Harry.

« - TuascouchéavecSeverusRogue. » marmonna-t-il.

« - Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

Ah, il ne l'avait pas entendu ! Eh bien, il _allait_ l'entendre !

Harry se leva et fit face à son parrain qui s'était redressé.

« - TU. AS. COUCHE. AVEC. SEVERUS. ROGUE ! cria le jeune Gryffondor »

**oOo**

**Voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Vous pouvez me laissez une petite review (ne serait-ce que pour me traiter de sadique ! niark niark !**

**Petite question par simple curiosité… Combien d'entre vous ont lu la Belgariade ou la Maloréee de David Eddings ?**

**PS : si vous le cherchez le bouton de review et juste en dessous sur la gauche et il est marqué « go » dessus ! biz !**


	10. Surprise, surprise

**Koukou !**

**Bon… félicitations… Vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer ! De joie je vous rassure ! 57 reviews ? JE VOUS AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ! Une Tonne de MERCI !**

**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis super motivée pour écrire le premier lemon de l'histoire ( je précise que ce n'est PAS pour ce chapitre !)**

**Alors d'énormes bisous à vous tous !**

**oOo**

**Bon je suis désolée, ce chapitre devait être posté ce matin mais ce satané site buggait !**

**oOo**

**Alors concernant ma petite question, j'ai vu quecertains ne connaissaient pas ces merveilleux bouquins que sont la Belgariade et la Malorée de David Eddings ! Alors comme j'ai adoré ces livres je vais me permettre de vous en parler un peu ! **

**C'est de l'héroïc Fantasy. C'est l'histoire de Garion, un jeune garçon qui a grandit dans une ferme avec sa tante Polgara et dont la vie va basculer quand un vieux conteur les embarques dans une folle épopée pour récupérer quelque chose (qu'on ne peut pas nommer) volé par un sorcier (qu'on ne peut pas nommer non plus !). Bref, on se rends compte petit à petit que le jeune Garion est loin d'être si insignifiant que ça et il se retrouve plongé dans un monde plein de magie et de prophéties !**

**Bon… même si comme ça, ça peut faire penser à l'univers HP, ça ressemble plutôt (dans l'esprit) au seigneur des anneaux. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien résumé mais croyez moi, l'histoire est fantastique ! Il y a dix tomes séparés en deux époques. Les personnages sont attachants, l'histoire est pleine de rebondissements… Si vous avez occasion essayez de les emprunter dans une bibliothèque je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas !**

**oOo**

**Bon, maintenant, place aux RAR :**

**_Chibigoku2002_ : Eh non ! Ce n'était pas Lucius ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !**

**_Fliflou_ : tu as adoré ce chapitre ! lol ! tant mieux ! j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! biz !**

**_Yuki-chan_ : Ouais, c'est vrai que j'avais laissé pas mal d'indices pour la paternité de Siri ! Maintenant place à la réaction du papa !**

**_Tenebra_ : Et oui ! tu es la 300ème revieweuse… mais je l'ai vu qu'après avoir posté mon chapitre ! Je t'informe donc que tu as droit à un os ! Si tu veux un thème précis, donne-le moi dans ta review. Par contre quelques précisions : j'écris du drary ou du Sev… un autre adulte. Pas de prof élève donc et pas d'histoire triste non plus ! MDR ! Mon petit cœur est trop sensible ! donc libre à toi de me demander ton os avec ces quelques conditions… une autre chose : Patience ! J'en ai 5 autres en retards et j'attends d'avoir fini mon autre fic (plus que trois chapitres !) pour les écrire. Biz !**

**_Dawn 456_ : Sadique ? Qui ça ? Moi ? mais non ! tu te faits des idées ! mdr ! et vi j'ai écrit une partie du lemon et je vais certainement le finir ce we ! biz !**

**_Surimi_ : tu as bien raison ! Lis la belgariade c'est génial ! mais je dois te prévenir qu'il y a 5 bouquins… plus 5 autres pour la malorée ! mais c'est génial ! C'est un peu le même genre d'histoire que le seigneur des anneaux… même si j'ai largement préféré la belgariade ! Je ne connais pas les livres dont tu m'as parlé mais dès que je retourne à la bibliothèque je me renseigne !**

**_Serpentis-Draco_ : Eh oui… Sev et Siri ont eu une histoire… Possible que ça recommence… qui sait ! biz !**

**_Onarluca_ : MDR ! tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as raison en parlant du fait qu'ils étaient sans voix ! bonne lecture ! **

**_BadAngel666_ : Eh oui… il est un peu obtu notre siri ! Mais c'est un gryffi après tout… Désolée de t'annoncer que la menace d'un doloris ne marchera pas ! mais j'essaie de poster régulièrement ! Pour le premier lemon… il y a un petit quelque chose au chapitre 14 ! et il y aura aussi quelque chose au 15 ! Allez biz !**

**_La rose de minuit_ : Ah la la ! tes reviews me font très plaisir… et de toute façon pour maintenant ma beta a décidé de s'abonner aux reviews à ralonge ! donc tu peux en mettre de la longueur que tu veux ! mdr ! Et oui, notre draco préféré est lui aussi un habile manipulateur ! lol ! Je te rassure tout de suite je t'avais bien comprise quand tu avait parlé de Sayn et de Sirius ! Mais l'ironie est un de mes gros travers ! lol ! Pour ce qui est du tact Potterien… il ne va pas faire de progrès dans ce chapitre… mdr ! Pour ta question concernant le fait de poster plus vite… désolée… Mais sinon je risque d'être à cours de chapitre ! lol !**

**_Ange de un cisme _: et oui, c'était bien siri… concernant sa réaction c'est une combinaison de plusieurs chose… il ne savait pas que Sev avait du sang Helch, pour la bonne et simple raison que Sev ne le savait pas non plus. J'explique tout ça dans le chapitre 12…qui sera d'ailleurs un passage beaucoup moins marrant que le reste de la fic. Et là, il est surtout en colère parce qu'il pense que Severus l'a trompé.**

**_Orphée potter_ : Comment ça c'était tricher ? mais non… j'avais laissé quelques indices… comme quoi les helchs pouvait aller ailleurs, la couleurs des yeux de Loryah, quelques réflexions… lol ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**_Mini Pouce_ : Kikou ! Non ne t'en fait pas pour Harry… il aura d'autre chose à penser qu'à se lamenter sur le sort du pauvre sirius… et en fait, il va plutôt bien le prendre ! lol ! mais je te laisse découvrir ça !**

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : MDR ! désolée que tu ai eu peur que je n'ai pas posté ! ce satané site n'en fait parfois qu'à sa tête ! mais non… ryry ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque ! J'en ai besoin pour la suite ! lol ! Si tu veux que je t'aide, j'ai msn donc on pourra papotter dessus, je vais ajouter ton adresse ce soir ! Pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec un helch… il faut que tu te rendes en suisse, dans une station de ski qui s'appelle Zermatt et que tu cherche une grotte perdue dans les paroi du mont Cervin… si tu y arrive tu pourras peut-être en rencontrer un ! c'est là qu'ils se cachent !**

**_Nicolas_ : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! lol ! sans vouloir révéler trop de chose… tu peux être rassuré concernant la question que tu m'a posé dans ta review ! Remus survivra également… je te rassure aussi même s'il va être légèrement sous le choc ! Et concernant le fait que je sois sadique… j'assume totalement ! mdr !**

**_Alucard_ : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! notre cher réssucité va avoir quelques émotions supplémentaires ! niark niark ! **

**_Farahon_ : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Trop forte cette nouvelle… d'autres vont être surpris aussi !**

**_TheoryofChaos_ : C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis sur loupiote garoute ! mdr ! Comment ça c'est une image traumatisante d'imaginer Sev père de famille ? Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon papa là ! non mais ! enfin… si tu fait des excuses… je suis prête dans ma grande bonté à te pardonner ! mdr ! allez ! bonne lecture ! biz !**

**_Amy Keira_ : Ca t'a plu, tant mieux ! Si celui-là te plait aussi n'hésite pas à me le dire ! biz !**

**_Vega 264_ : salut toi ! ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté, ça me manque ! je suis contente que ce soit ton chapitre préféré… celui que je suis en train d'écrire devrait te plaire ! biz ma grande !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : J'adore faire rire les gens ! ça fait super plaisir ! Pour le lemon j'ai commencé sérieusement à l'écrire… et si ça peut t'interresser il s'agit d'un flash back… ça donnera peut-être quelques info sur les « participants ». Quand à ryry et dray… ils feront quelques petites choses également dans le chap 14 !**

**_Bilou_ : Mici ! Et il faudra un peu de travail pour que ces deux-là se remettent ensemble. Biz.**

**_Ahalya_ : vas-y insulte-moi j'adore qu'on me traite de sadique ! Concernant notre couple surprise… il faudra quelques efforts pour les remettre ensemble… je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment tourner ça mais ça viendra… Pour la belgariade et la malorée… j'ai fait un petit résumé un peu plus haut… je le conseille à tout ceux qui aiment la magie et l'héroïc Fantasy… et c'est très bien écrit… moi j'adore ! biz !**

**_Lovely A_ : Tout d'abord merci pour le joli lemon du lionceau… superbe chapitre ! Tu vas enfin découvrir la réaction du clan griffondor… pour info, la belgariade et la malorée sont des bouquins écrits par david eddings… ça ressemble un peu au seigneur des anneaux… en mieux ! en tout cas c'est mon avis ! bonne lecture !**

**_Shiryu_ : MDR ! Il semble que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! lol ! c'est vrai que je suis sadique… c'est trop bon ! pour ce qui est de l'aveuglement de Sirius… je te rappelle qu'Harry a eut droit à une explication des Helchs… alors que mon deuxième papa non ! Il va l'apprendre… un peu… brutalement ! lol ! je te laisse découvrir ça !**

**_Loupiote garoute_ : pour mon sadisme… il fautrait que je change de bêta… et je crois que Arwen me tuerai avant ce qui fait que vous n'auriez pas la suite ni la fin… ce serait dommage, non ? et voici la suite !**

**Vif d'or : Je suis contente que ça ait été une surprise… certains s'en doutait mais c'était bien que pas mal d'autre ne le savait pas… ça prouve que j'avais bien brouillé les piste ! Contente aussi que la scène de l'union t'ai plu ! biz !**

**_Elyzedirector Elymilly_ : mici ! J'adore les compliments.. Faut continuer à m'en faire… ça me plait trop et en plus ça me motive ! lors de l'union, leur âmes se sont liées et ont créées un lien psychique entre elles… ce lien sera développé dans les prochain chapitres que j'écrirais… sans doute à partir du 16ème… avant c'est déjà surbooké ! mdr !**

**_Melhuiwen_ : T'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas mal pris ! les critique constructives aident à faire progresser ! je suis contente que l'union t'ai plu et que le reste t'ai fait rire ! et je te confirme que tu avais raison… sirius était jaloux et furieux à l'idée que sev l'ai trompé ! on verra ce que ça va donner…**

**_Louploup_ : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**_Miss Felton/Malfoy_ : ça t'a fait rire ! tant mieux, c'était le but recherché ! il est pas très gentil le ron ! En plus il a tord… aucune femme n'a couché avec Sev ! j'espère que les autres réactions de ce chapitre te plairont ! bonne lecture !**

**_Didinette 207_ : C'est vrai que ryry aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact ! Pauvre Siri ! Pour la question, non je n'avais pas d'idée précise en tête mais j'ai lu plusieurs fic où les auteurs en parlaient dans leurs reviews donc j'ai voulu savoir combien connaissait cette magnifique histoire ! (D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien qu'on en fasse une série… ce serait trop cool !**

**_Tobby_ : contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! lol ! eh non, ryry n'avait pas deviné ! c'est vrai que j'avais glissé pas mal d'indices… mais ryry est un gryffondor… ce qui explique beaucoup de choses… (comment je suis mauvaise langue !) Pour msn j'espère qu'on pourra se parler, même si en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps… (et la semaine prochaine promet d'être pire !)**

**_Karine_ : miciiiiii ! j'adore avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! en plus je suis une droguée des reviews donc c'est le bonheur pour moi ! et pour la réaction de sirius c'est tout de suite et maintenant !**

**_Namyothis_ : Ah une lectrice de la belgariade ! j'aurais aimé savoir quelque chose… il me semble que belgarath le sorcier ou polgara la soricère est un récit après l'accouchement de Polgara… est-ce que l'on sait le sexe des jumeaux de la sorcière ? parce que david eddings ne nous le dit pas à la fin de la malorée… et est-ce qu'on a une sorte d'épilogue avec des autres persos, Zakath, sadi, hétar, silk…. ? mici si tu peut me le dire ! Par contre j'ai essayer de lire la trilogie des joyaux et j'ai pas réussi à l'accrocher… En tout cas c'est cool que tu ais aimé mon chapitre j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !**

**_Laïka la louve_ : Je suis très flattée que tu me laisses une review ! Désolée de t'avoir déçue pour le lemon… il y en aura un petit entre eux au chap 14 et un flash-back sev-siri aussi dans le même chapitre. Donc ça te confirme que j'ai un peu d'avance ! lol ! même s'il ne faut pas que je me relache ! bon je te laisse à ta lecture et n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres reviews… j'adore ça !**

**_Zaïka _: Oui… Sirius va être assez surpris… je te laisse découvrir ça ! en espérant que ça te plaira !**

**_Lune d'argent_ : Sadique… en voilà une idée… bon sans doute un peu ! mdr ! contente que ma fic continue de te plaire et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas ! Je suis touchée que le perso de Loryah te plaise puisqu'elle me ressemble pas mal (au niveau caractère !) Pour la belgariade et la malorée je les ai dévoré moi aussi ! j'ai adoré cette histoire !**

**_Jessy_ : lol ! il était temps qu'il comprenne, le harry… c'était assez évident ! mdr ! concernant le groupe griffondor… ça va pas s'arranger !**

**_Inconnue romantique _: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi… je l'ai un peu remanié par rapport à la version originale pour qu'il soit encore plus… percutant ! lol !**

**_Sahada_ : Je savais bien que ça serait utile que je dise où le bouton review se trouve ! la preuve… j'ai explosé mon reccord de review ! moi contente ! et oui, loryah (donc moi ?) est la fille de sev et siri… concernant une hypothétique réconciliation de ces deux-là… j'y travaille ardemment ! mdr !**

**_Remissia_ : Monstre de sadisme ? mais euhhhhhhhhhh ! je ne serais comprise qu'après ma mort ! sniff ! pour la peine je vais essayer de refaire une fin aussi sadique que celle là pour la suite ! nah !**

**_Omicrone_ : tu aimerais que ce soit un film ? moi aussi… mais je serais confronté à un gros dilemme… l'acteur qui joue rogue est parfait… sauf qu'il est beaucoup trop vieux ! merde au moment du tome 3, Sev a normalement 34 ans ! l'acteur fait pas 34 ans… mais j'avoue qu'il est parfait dans le rôle quand même et j'aurais du mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place !**

**_Willam_ : merci ! pour les gryffi... c'est le KO ! (pas super le jeu de mots ! lol !) mais tu le découvrira un peu plus dans ce chapitre !**

**_Crystal d'avalon_ :Désolée de cette marque de sadisme… en fait non… pas désolée ! lol ! et voici le nouveau chapitre avec la suite de la rencontre.**

**_Vert émeraude_ : salut toi ! ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, ma grande ! j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et t'ai amusée ! j'espère que celui-là sera à la hauteur ! biz !**

**_Eilis_ : mdr ! moi aussi j'aimerai bien voir leur tête ! ça doit valoir le détour ! je les imagine assez bien quand même ! biz !**

**_Sarah_ : je suis désolée de t'informer que mon petit papa n'a pas de frère hétéro de 16 ou 17 ans… et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! et que tu trouve mes idées bonnes ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! biz !**

**_Yami Aku_ : J'ai a nouveau bien fait attention d'écrire correctement ton pseudo ! lol ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé ma façon de raconter l'union et oui, j'ai un peu malmené Sev… et ça risque de continuer un peu dans ce chapitre. Mais pas trop car j'adore ce perso ! Et je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes exams ! biz**

**_Marie Potter_ : merci ! les idées tordues sortent de mon cerveau tordu… mdr ! contente que tu aimes ! pour l'union je te rassure ils vont avoir une grande importance dans l'affrontement avec voldi… même si celui-ci n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

**_Lulune_ : MDR ! ne te fait pas trop engueuler par ta mère ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'update tous les we… avant c'était le vendredi mais vu la longueur des rar, c'est dimanche maintenant ! lol ! mais surtout n'hésite pas à m'en mettre pour autant ! biz !**

**_Ipikou3_ : Merci ! j'essaie de ne pas trop faire attendre et donc… voilà la suite !**

**_Arwen94_ : Bon… rar commencée à 10h14… Désolée, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la rose de minuit… tu es folle ! si, si ! cinglée !... au cas où tu ne le saurait pas… je ne suis pas une gentille fifille ! et je ne mettrais pas 20 minutes comme la dernière fois ! pas question parce que j'ai l'impression que ça t'encourage dans ton délire de review à ralonge ! en tout cas tu as raison… j'ai fais 57 reviews ! Je vois que toi aussi tu perd toute raison dès qu'il s'agit de musique ! bon essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour le nom… je donnerais ton nom à ma petite sœur sim ! pour le démon de midi, j'ai du le remettre en tel parce que je l'ai perdu quand j'ai formaté mon putain de pc ! maieuh ! je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu (même si tu me l'avais dit sur msn) alors désolée mais je n'entrerai pas dans les détails ! je sais, tu vas pas être contente mais ta rar est déjà beaucoup plus longue que celle des autres et si je veux poster ce chapitre ce we… il faut que j'abrège ! mdr ! alors bis et à bientôt sur msn !**

**_Oxaline_ : Je suis rassurée que la cérémonie d'union ait plu… c'est un passage que j'ai remanié plusieurs fois et qui est assez important. Et je vois que tu as lu cet extraordinaire histoire qu'est la belgariade ! Est-ce que tu as lu sa suite, la malorée ?**

**_Eleana-lena_ : Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… la fin c'était fait expres ! mais je crois que tu l'avais deviner ! une revieweuse m'a traité de monstre de sadisme… ça me plait bien ! mais rassure-toi, je poste chaque semaine (pour cette fic… l'autre prends un peu de retard en ce moment !) allez biz !**

**_La-Shinegami_ : Je suis contente que les papa de loryah te plaise ! Pour Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il a été… un peu surpris mais il va vite se remettre je te rassure ! lol ! tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Et merci à ta maman de t'avoir laisser écrire la review !**

**oOo**

**Chaptitre 10 : Surprises, surprises**

Nouveau silence assourdissant. Avant qu'un rire formidable ne retentisse. Remus Lupin était plié en deux. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, incapable de se calmer face à l'assertion la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendu. Sirius couchant avec Rogue ? Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son souffle.

« - Harry ! fit-il entre deux hoquets… comment… peux-tu croire… un truc pareil !

Le loup garou se remit à rire vite imité par tous le clan Gryffondor. Ron riait presque aussi fort que Remus. Pour lui l'idée même que quelqu'un regarde le professeur avec autre chose que du dégout était incroyable alors le désirer ! Maugrey fol'œil, MacGonnagal et Dumbledore avait une réaction différente… Ils semblaient y croire… sans y croire… De l'autre côté personne ne riait. Sirius ne riait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il regardait son filleul d'un air horrifié, les joues rouges de honte.

« - Harry, je…

« - Sirius… je **_sais_** que tu as couché avec Rogue !

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda son professeur de potion. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait le terrible sieur Rogue aussi gêné… Son teint concurrençait facilement celui de son ex-amant. Les lèvres pincées, il ne disait rien, se contentant de foudroyer Potter du regard… Quoi qu'il semblait prêt à utiliser quelques doloris également. Loryah ne paraissait pas très à l'aise non plus… même si un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Sirius… tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de dire haut et fort que Harry est cinglé ? demanda son ami loup garou, un immense sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres.

Silence.

Sirius ? fit Lupin d'une voix un peu moins ferme.

Silence.

« - Sirius ? reprit lupin dans un balbutiement épouvanté. Harry est cinglé ? Tu… tu n'as pas couché avec Servillus ? Ca n'est pas possible.»

Silence.

Autour d'eux les rires s'étaient tus. Tous attendaient la dénégation farouche de Black… qui ne venait pas. L'animagus semblait tout à coup trouver ses pieds fascinants…

Mais Loryah n'aimait pas le terme « Servillus ». Pas du tout. Elle se planta devant le loup-garou et lui planta sa baguette dans l'estomac.

« - Manquez encore une fois de respect à mon père et je vous transforme en quelque chose qui vous fera regretter vos tracas mensuels ! Compris ?

Lupin dégluti. Cette fille avait l'air horriblement sérieuse. Autant se méfier. Si elle était du même sang que Rogue on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Mais comment diable pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ? Severus le lui aurait dit ? Ou peut-être Harry ?

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait. C'était son meilleur ami qui semblait soudain frappé de mutisme. Est-ce que le choc de la déclaration du jeune homme pouvait l'avoir rendu muet ? Non… il avait parlé après. Alors pourquoi se taisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec Rogue… pas Sirius Black.

« - Sirius… réponds-moi, s'il te plait… Tu as couché avec Rogue ?  
Silence… pour changer.

Lupin se tourna vers Severus et constata qu'il semblait aussi gêné que son ami mais en plus qu'il était furieux contre Potter.

Oh. Merlin.

Remus Lupin perdit connaissance.

oOo

Heureusement pour lui, Iorrick ne se trouvait pas loin et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur les dalles.

« - Remus ! S'écria l'animagus en se précipitant vers son ami.

Loryah s'approcha lentement et l'examina.

« - Ah oui… il a l'air vraiment évanoui… Il faut se méfier des déclarations fracassantes, Harry… certaines personnes peuvent avoir le cœur fragile… bon… on va peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui…

« - Il faut aller chercher Pomfresh ! s'impatienta le maraudeur.  
La jeune fille lui adressa un regard moqueur.

Pas la peine, j'ai un truc !… méthode estampillée Rogue !... _Aqua_ ! lança-t-elle en visant de sa baguette le visage du Gryffondor endormi.

Le jet d'eau qui sortit due la baguette arrosa copieusement le loup-garou qui se réveilla en crachotant.

« - Désolée. Si le moyen n'est pas agréable… il a le mérite d'être efficace ! C'est employé depuis des années par le grand type sombre là-bas ! Si on se réveille pas c'est qu'on fait semblant… et là mieux vaut se tirer ! fit-elle en riant.

Les deux maraudeurs la fixèrent l'un furieux, l'autre vaguement amusé. Lupin reporta son attention sur son ami.

« - Tu as couché avec Rogue. Merlin. James doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

« - Euh… fit le brun… illesavait.

« - Quoi !

Deux voix venaient de retentir. Celles de Remus et de Severus. Harry se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

« - Comment ça « il le savait » ? Tu as dit à Potter qu'on couchait ensemble ? siffla Rogue, menaçant.

« - Pauvre James ! s'écria Lupin… Comment il a réussi à survivre à ça ?

« - Oh ! Ca suffit, Rem ! fit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Severus. Et pourquoi, n'aurais-je pas eu le droit d'en parler à mon meilleur ami vu tu en parlais au tien ?

Harry se tourna avec surprise vers Lucius Malfoy dont le sourire aurait facilement fait le tour de Poudlard. Donc il était au courant. De tout… Le gryffondor réalisa soudain qu'on entendait plus Dumbledore and cie et les chercha du regard.

Oh.

Auraient-ils été stupéfixés sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Ah non. Ils étaient juste en état de choc. Rien de grave… Sauf peut-être pour Dumby et McGo vu leur âge… peut-être aussi Fol'œil, qui n'était plus très jeune non plus.

Harry se surprit de les fixer avec un tel détachement. Mais en fait, il s'amusait trop de la situation à présent pour compatir au bien être du clan « griffy ». Voir Sirius et Rogue se disputer comme un vieux couple était hilarant… il était tout à fait d'accord avec Malfoy père là-dessus.

Il croisa ensuite le regard de Loryah. Elle fixait les deux hommes d'un air déterminé et Harry comprit qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Il eut l'idée de se servir de leur nouveau lien mental pour comprendre ce qu'elle mijotait. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et ouvrit son esprit à celui de la jeune fille Comme Rogue le lui avait apprit pendant les cours d'Occlumancie.

Il ne perçu qu'une image.

Mais elle avait l'avantage d'être claire et expliquait pourquoi la jeune fille s'était démenée pour que Sirius revienne avant les vacances. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était folle. Aucun doute là-dessus. Mais… Pourtant... Si…

Oui. Oui. Oui. Cet été promettait d'être _très_ intéressant. Elle était cinglée mais, maintenant qu'il avait en partie digérer le fait que son parain et Rogue aient fricoté ensemble, cette idée était géniale… et promettait des crises de rire mémorables.

« - Et qu'a dit ce crétin de Potter ? demanda tout à coup Rogue, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées

« - Ne critique pas James !... Il… il est tombé dans les pommes.

Cette fois Lucius ne se retint plus et éclata de rire. Il voulait bien croire que Potter soit tombé dans les vapes ! Quand Sev le lui avait dit il s'était enfilé trois doubles pur-feu consécutifs. Black le dolorisa du regard et poursuivit son récit.

« - Après il a reprit contenance et on a discuté… il a juste été très surpris.

Rogue renifla d'un air dédaigneux convaincu que ce décérébré à lunettes n'avait pas juste été « très surpris » et qu'il n'avait pas fait que « discuter ». Il avait sans doute traité Black de fou et avait tout fait pour les séparer. Mais ce n'était plus d'actualité. Il n'y avait plus rien entre Sirius et lui. Juste…

Lupin avait l'air de se remettre peu à peu et les regardait tour à tour. Severus soupira. Quand tout ce cirque serait terminé il aurait deux trois petites choses à mettre au point avec sa fille… Comme le fait de ressusciter ou non certaines personnes. Et ce maudit Potter ! Il allait devoir le supporter tout l'été et… oh misère… il allait le supporter régulièrement ! Ces satanés gamins étaient toujours fourrés ensembles… Il soupira à nouveau. Cet été promettait d'être _très_ pénible. Tiens, Black se remettait à parler…

« - De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, criait-il. Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! _Tu_ as été voir ailleurs alors qu'on était ensemble !

Mais que racontait ce crétin ? Ah oui… Loryah… cela allait nécessiter une petite discussion. Mais ce n'était certainement ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça. Severus se rendit compte que Black criait toujours. Curieux qu'après toutes ces années il ait gardé la même technique face aux colères de l'animagus. Il le laissait se démener en faisant semblant de l'écouter… ça marchait à tous les coups !

« - Donc, excuse-moi, sale con, mais j'embarque mon filleul et je me tire ! lui jeta Sirius, furieux. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, jeune fille, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Viens, Harry, on s'en va !

Décidément le silence était à la mode en ce moment !

« - Harry ? Appela à nouveau son parrain.

« - En fait, Sirius… je passe l'été chez le professeur Rogue.

L'animagus le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Harry détestait Rogue encore plus que lui… il n'avait aucune raison de passer volontairement ses vacances chez lui. Lui aurait-on jeté un sort ? A moins que Dumbledore le lui ait imposer ? Non. Même lui ne pouvait être aussi fou !

« - Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller ! Je suis ton parrain et donc ton tuteur légal. On va passer les vacances ensemble, tu ne supporteras pas ce sale traître plus longtemps !

Harry pensa un instant qu'il avait un mauvais fond. Parce qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Et qu'il avait bien l'intention de suivre _sa cousine_ dans le plan tordu qu'elle semblait avoir en tête. Et la réaction de son parrain à la prétendue tromperie de Rogue leur permettait d'espérer arriver à leurs fins.

« - En fait, Sirius, je _veux_ y aller… et tu vas venir avec moi !

**(Allez, devinez…)** Silence ahuri de Sirius Black.

« - Tu es malade, Harry ? Je ne vais pas aller passer mes premiers mois de liberté chez ce salaud ! Il n'en est pas question ! Et pourquoi toi tu veux y aller ? Je croyais que tu le haïssais ?

Avec un grand sourire diabolique et absolument pas potterien, le Survivant répondit à son parrain.

« - Je sors avec Draco et comme il y va… j'y vais aussi. En plus je suis son âme sœur ainsi que celle de la fille de Rogue et des trois garçons derrière toi, alors j'ai envie de les connaître un peu mieux, de passer du temps avec eux. Et comme ils vont eux aussi passer leurs vacances là-bas… Voilà, elle m'a invité, j'ai accepté.

A part le clan « Gryffondor » toujours en état de commotion cérébrale , Ron venait d'ailleurs de tomber dans les pommes, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Severus **(ça fait beaucoup de us… c'était peut-être à la mode à ce moment là ? Ok, je reprends !) **tout le monde éclata de rire. Dans le genre « déclaration fracassante » ça se posait là ! Draco enlaça Harry et ils échangèrent un baiser qui n'arrangea pas les cerveaux en ébullition des comateux Griffy. Loryah le regarda d'un air pensif.

« - Tu es sûr d'être un Gryffondor ? Je te trouve un esprit très… Serpentard.

« - Le choixpeau à hésité lors de ma répartition… il m'est arrivé de me demander si je ne m'étais pas planté en choisissant ma maison, expliqua Harry, déclanchant un nouvel éclat de rire.

Draco secoua la tête avec consternation. Il aurait largement préféré qu'Harry soit à Serpentard. Mais il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi il avait choisit les rouge et or. Ce satané Weaslaid avait dû lui dire que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et versaient dans la magie noire ! Saleté de rouquin !

Sirius ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusque dix pour se calmer. Finalement, il poursuivit jusque trente.

Harry sortait avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. OK, il était mal placé pour critiquer ce genre de relations. Il avait un truc d'âme sœur avec d'autres ados. Ok, il pigeait rien mais bon. Son filleul adoré fils de Gryffondors avait faillit être envoyé à Serpentard. Dramatique mais cela avait été évité. Merci Merlin. Mais POURQUOI Harry voulait-il que LUI il aille chez Rogue ? De toute façon, il n'en avait aucunement l'intention !

« - Très bien Harry, puisque tu veux rester avec ton petit ami et vu l'âge que tu as je peux difficilement te dire non. J'espère donc que tu viendras me rendre visite de temps en temps et…

« - Tu n'as pas entendu, Sirius. Fit Harry en souriant de manière diabolique. Tu viens avec moi.

« - Je ne me rappelle pas, Potter, avoir invité votre détestable parrain. Remarqua Severus d'un air pincé.

« - Voyons, vous pensez vraiment que votre fille l'aurait sorti du voile pour qu'il aille s'enterrer au Square Grimmault ? Je vous croyais plus futé que ça.

Rogue passa sur la critique et regarda sa fille qui lui répondit d'un air parfaitement innocent et angélique. Absolument pas convainquant. Il la connaissait trop bien !

« - Jeune fille, cet air là ne marche plus depuis que tu as six ans. Fit-il d'un ton agacé.

Loryah éclata de rire et adopta un air suppliant. Rahhh ! Celui-là il faisait encore effet… et surtout, il savait que s'il ne cédait pas il savait que de longues, très longues heures de discussion l'attendaient et qu'elle finirait par l'avoir à l'usure. C'était sa technique quand on lui résistait. Sale gamine manipulatrice !

Il lui arrivait d'être très fier de sa fille.

« - Attends deux minutes, Harry. Il n'est pas question que j'y aille !

« Gentil chien-chien ! Toujours là pour rendre service ! » se dit perfidement Rogue.

« - Je te parie tout l'or que j'ai dans mes coffres que tu viendras, lui dit le jeune homme. Et de ton plein gré, qui plus est.

C'était définitif. Son filleul a perdu l'esprit. Et pourquoi Lucius Malfoy se marrait-il depuis le début ? Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce type ! Quand Severus, des années plus tôt, lui avait révélé que Lucius était un espion des Ombres le Gryffondor n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Mais finalement il avait bien du accepter la vérité et en était venu à le tolérer. Surtout parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Severus et qu'à l'époque cela avait de l'importance pour lui. Mais plus maintenant ! Et il n'était pas question qu'il y aille !

« - Il faudrait vraiment songer à mettre les Helchs au programme des cours ! fit observer l'espion blond. Ca éviterait ce genre de situation.

Les Maraudeurs le fixèrent, intrigués par cette remarque arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« - Les Helchs ? Questionna Lupin surpris par cette phrase apparemment sans rapport avec leur discussion. Pourquoi donc ?

« - Que savez-vous de ces **_créatures_**, désolé Fen, professeur Lupin ?

« - Ce sont des descendant de dragons avec de forts pouvoirs. Ils sont extrêmement puissant… particulièrement en magie primaire… la magie sans baguette.

« - Mais encore… à un niveau plus physique ?

« - Ils… ils ont la peau très claire et légèrement verte, plus granuleuse que celle des humains, ils possèdent des cornes, et leurs pupilles sont de forme ovoïde.

« - Et ? continua l'homme blond.

« - Et… je n'en sais pas plus, s'énerva le loup-garou. Pourquoi cette discussion, d'ailleurs ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

« - Si, si… faites-moi confiance. Que savez-vous de leur… mode de reproduction ? En cas d'accouplement avec un humain ?

Toujours plus perplexe, Remus fouilla dans sa mémoire et ses lointains souvenirs d'école.

« - Les Helchs sont majoritairement des mâles… ils ont donc un… un système de reproduction à part… Ils… Ils…

Le professeur semblait chercher ses mots comme si une idée dérangeante lui était venue.

« - … Et les enfants… avec des humains ont toujours… la peau pale. Reprit-il pensivement

Lupin regarda Rogue puis sa fille ainsi que les Malfoy. Leur peau était si pale… non. Simple coïncidence. **(tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose… le déni serait-il une mode chez les gryffondors ?) **Il ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, après tout, Malfoy n'avait sans doute pas évoqué les Helchs pour rien.

« - Vous… vous êtes des descendants Helch ? Vous et Severus ?

Le bond acquiesça et encouragea d'un geste le loup-garou à continuer sa réflexion.

« - Les caractéristiques sont transmises aux enfants mâles, dit Lupin dans un souffle. Merlin ! Et Severus est un descendant Helch !

« - Ce qui nous amène à quelle conclusion ? Termina Malfoy.

Lupin avait du mal à respirer. Seize ans et demie, née avec un mois d'avance… conçue… alors que Sirius et Rogue étaient ensemble apparemment. Merlin.

Le loup garou regarda son ami puis la jeune fille. Un violent tremblement s'empara de lui.

« - Sirius… C'est ta fille. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

oOo

Sirius regardait son ami qui venait de perdre la tête. Après Harry, Remus… c'était une véritable épidémie.

« - Remus… je ne t'en ai jamais parsais que je n'ai jamais évoqué le sujet avec toi… mais je suis gay et je n'ai donc couché avec aucune femme au moment où cette fille a été conçue ! Je ne couchais qu'avec ce traître qui ne semble pas avoir eu la même fidélité !

« - Qu'insinues-tu exactement, Black ?

« - C'est toi qui a une fille, je ne fais que constater, Rogue !

« - Sirius ! cria soudain Lupin. Severus est un Helch ou du moins un descendant Helch ! Il… il possède leurs… particularités

« - Remus… je te rappelle qu'à l'école c'était toi le crac en créatures et en défense contre les forces du mal. Moi je foutais le bordel avec James !

« - Les Helchs ne sont pas maléfiques ! Ils… ils peuvent avoir des enfants !

« - Comme la majorité des créatures vivantes ! se moqua l'animagus.

« - Sirius ! Les hommes Helch peuvent avoir… peuvent mettre au monde des enfants ! Severus est l'un de leurs descendant ! Il peut avoir des enfants ! Il peut _porter_ un enfant. Vous couchiez ensemble ! Tu l'as mis enceint… Bon sang je sais même pas quel mot employer ! Tu. Es. Le. Père. De. Sa. Fille ! Regarde la, c'est… flagrant ! Comment je ne l'ai pas vu avant, elle a tes yeux, ta bouche… C'est ta fille.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait la jeune fille qui se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Serait-il possible que ?... Cette idée était absurde mais Remus avait l'air tellement sérieux. Et Severus ne niait pas. Il le regarda un instant et y lu une sorte de résignation. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Etait-elle vraiment son enfant ?...

« - Severus ? s'ecria-t-il d'une voix tremblante en agrippant la manche du professeur de potion. C'est quoi cette histoire ! Putain, réponds-moi ! Severus ?

Ce dernier le regardait sans baisser les yeux. Il n'acquiesçait ni ne démentait. Mais la crispation de ses mâchoires et de ses poings témoignait pour lui. Sirius respira plus vite. Leur relation avait été aussi intense que discrète. Ils s'étaient fait des confidences sur leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs espoirs… pourquoi lui avait-il caché qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants ?

« - Sev… C'est ma fille ?

Sa voix vacillait de plus en plus alors que son ventre se crispait et que ses poumons semblaient refuser de fonctionner. Les yeux pleins de questions, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui releva le menton, plongeant les yeux dans les orbes gris pareils aux siens. Il détailla ensuite le reste du visage. Le nez fin et légèrement retroussé, la bouche aux lèvres pleine… tout cela venait-il de lui ? Le visage triangulaire et les pommettes hautes, c'était Severus. Les boucles brunes… elles pouvaient venir de l'un comme de l'autre. Elle était un vivant mélange d'eux.

Merlin. Il avait une fille.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il la serra contre lui et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières closes tandis que l'émotion le submergeait. Il enregistra en quelques fractions de seconde toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient. La douceur des cheveux dans lequel il enfouissait son visage, leur parfum légèrement citronné, les mains qui lui caressaient le dos comme pour le réconforter, s'agrippant parfois à sa robe comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il sentit aussi les larmes qui répondirent aux siennes.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots. Tellement désolé ! Pardon ! Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ! Je suis désolé…

Il répéta cette phrase telle une litanie interminable. Il s'en voulait tant de s'être laissé enfermé à Azkaban pendant toutes ses années, pendant qu'elle grandissait loin de lui. S'il avait su, s'il avait imaginé, il se serait enfui par n'importe quel moyen !

« - Shhhh, murmura-t-elle pour le consoler. Je sais… je sais….

« - Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! geignit l'ancien prisonnier.

« - Loryah. Murmura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Loryah.

L'homme ne répondit pas et la serra encore plus fort en répétant désespérément son prénom.

Severus regardait sa fille étreindre Sirius, une boule dans la gorge. Quand il avait découvert son état après l'arrestation de l'animagus, il l'avait maudit. Pour avoir trahi sa confiance et lui avoir fait croire qu'il tenait à lui, parce qu'à cause de lui il se retrouvait dans une situation impossible, parce qu'à cause de lui il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à un homme et lui donner son coeur.

Jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille, il l'avait haï, il _les_ avait haïs. Mais lorsque le guérisseur Helch qui l'avait aidé à accoucher lui avait mis sa fille dans les bras, toute cette haine s'était envolée, n'était resté qu'un amour dévorant pour cette enfant sans défense. Il avait tremblé durant les premières semaines de Loryah et malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait toujours pour Sirius, il aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là avec lui. Mais seuls Lucius et Narcissa l'avait soutenu.

Des années durant, il avait imaginé la rencontre du père et de la fille… et lorsqu'il avait appris que Black s'était évadé, il avait eu peur que cette rencontre ait lieu. Sa fille était tout pour lui, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. C'était une des raison pour lesquelles il avait caché son existence à tous. Même si personne ne soupçonnait les véritables relations qu'ils avaient entretenus, Sirius et lui, quelqu'un aurait fini par se poser des questions. Loryah ressemblait trop à Sirius à certains moments pour que personne n'ait jamais le moindre doute. Le fait qu'elle soit acceptée à White March avait été inespéré. Eloignant d'eux le spectre des questions indiscrètes qui n'auraient pas manquées si elle avait été élève à Poudlard.

Et maintenant Black était là, innocent alors que Severus l'avait cru coupable pendant plus de treize ans… et il savait désormais. Le maître des potions savait qu'une discussion serait inévitable d'autant que sa fille, comme l'avait fait remarqué Potter, voudrait certainement qu'il passe l'été avec eux et qu'il ne voyait pas comment le lui refuser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin et vit qu'il le fixait intensément. C'est sûr que cela devait être un choc pour lui d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait couché avec leur pire ennemi. Et pire, qu'il lui avait fait un enfant !

Il entendait également le directeur et compagnie reprendre lentement leurs esprits. Sans doute avaient-ils fini par digérer l'information. Severus Rogue avait eu une fille avec Sirius Black. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas encore capables d'articuler la moindre parole et Severus préférait quitter Poudlard avant qu'ils ne recouvrent cette faculté. Il croisa le regard de Lucius qui acquiesça discrètement et commença à passer le mot comme quoi il était temps de partir. Ils devaient le faire rapidement avant que le clan Gryffondor, et en particulier Dumbledore, ne se mette en tête de poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre.

Grâce aux facultés psychiques de Malfoy qui, ayant beaucoup de sang Helch dans les veines, était très doué en communication mentale, tous furent prêts en quelques minutes. Deverus, lui, se sentait beaucoup trop perturbé par la série de rebondissement qui venaient de se dérouler pour tenter de le faire lui-même. Même Potter semblait comprendre le désir de Severus de quitter rapidement les lieux.

Demeurait les problèmes de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher Loryah et Remus qui lui était tout à fait conscient et allait certainement compliquer leur départ. Rogue décida de s'occuper lui-même de ce problème et approcha le loup garou.

« - Lupin… nous allons partir, commença-t-il à voix basse.

« - Mais…

« - Ecoute, si tu as des questions… je passerais au siège de l'Ordre dans une semaine pour te répondre et si tu veux, je te conduirais chez moi où tu pourras parler avec Black. Comprends que je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, fit-il avec un léger mouvement de tête vers Dumbledore.

Le Maraudeur sourit. Effectivement, il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la succession d'évènements spectaculaires qui s'étaient produit en moins d'une heure. La découverte que Harry faisait partie d'une Union d'âme, le retour de Sirius, la découverte que Rogue avait une fille, qu'il était un descendant Helch, qu'il avait été l'amant de Sirius qui était également le père de sa fille. La tête lui tournait et il décida qu'une semaine ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à avaler tout ça. Il hocha donc la tête en direction de Severus pour signifier son accord.

Le problème numéro un était réglé. Rogue coula un nouveau regard en direction de Lucius en lui désignant cette fois sa fille que Sirius enlaçait toujours étroitement.

Lucius ferma les yeux et envoya mentalement à Loryah que tout le monde était prêt et qu'il fallait partir à présent. La jeune fille se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle reçu le message et s'éloigna légèrement de son père. Elle lui sourit et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Elle prit ensuite l'une des mains qui l'enlaçait et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Sirius la suivit sans protester. Dans l'état où il était il serait allé n'importe où. Il remarqua que Severus le suivait. Parfait, il avait deux-trois petites choses à lui dire… peut-être pas que deux ou trois d'ailleurs.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit la main, l'entraînant à la suite des autres. Le jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta devant Remus et l'enlaça brièvement. Malheureusement, Ron avait récupéré une partie de ses capacités intellectuelles **(j'entends déjà les mauvaises langues qui disent « quelles capacités intellectuelles ? »)** et l'apostropha.

« - Harry ! Tu… Tu ne vas pas partir avec eux ! Tu ne peux pas partir avec Rogue et les Malfoy !

Le Survivant se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait il y a deux jours encore comme son meilleur ami. Apparemment les révélations qui venaient d'être faites ne lui avait pas fait comprendre pourquoi Harry y allait !

« - Je suis désolé de te décevoir Ron mais si… je vais avec eux. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi avec tout ce qui vient de se passer… je ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour toi ! Et je tenais aussi à te remercier de m'avoir prévenu pour la fête d'adieu donnée hier.

« - Je n'avais pas la moindre envie que tu amènes cette sale foine et cette petite peste à notre soirée ! cracha le rouquin.

Harry sentit que Draco relâchait sa main, sans doute pour aller la coller dans la figure de Ron. Mais il le retint et toisa son compagnon de maison.

« - Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ron. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être à ce point borné et médisant. Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'avais aucun droit de décider si Draco ou moi avions le droit d'aller à la fête, c'était une réunion d'élèves, tout le monde était invité. Dray y compris.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes la défense de ce type, lui dit le roux avec une grimace méprisante pour le Serpentard. Tu fais honte aux Gryffondors !

« - Non, Ron… C'est toi qui leur fait honte ! contra Harry. Tu es en train de faire tout ce que tu reproches aux Serpentards… tout ce pour quoi tu dis les détester… maintenant excuse-moi, je t'ai assez vu alors je préfère m'en aller avant de te coller mon poing dans la figure !

Le Survivant se détourna et se dirigea vers la grande porte, sa main enlaçant toujours celle de Draco. Il se figea avant de passer le seuil.

Ron… tant que tu resteras dans ces dispositions… je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas… si un jour tu redeviens un vrai Gryffondor… on pourra redevenir amis… et une dernière chose… n'espère pas que Draco et moi nous séparions, ce serait complètement vain.

Sur ces dernières paroles ils quittèrent la pièce, rejoignant les autres. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés de quelques pas, Loryah s'arrêta et tendit sa baguette devant elle et décrivit un mouvement compliqué en parlant dans une langue que Sirius et Harry ne connaissaient pas. Peu après, l'animagus vit apparaître une fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait un jardin. Il regarda sa fille d'un air perdu et elle le rassura d'un sourire. Harry s'approcha également, intrigué par le sortilège réalisé par la jeune fille.

« - C'est ce qu'on appelle un déplacement, expliqua Draco. C'est une porte vers un autre lieu.

« - Mais je ne suis pas un Helch ! objecta Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer !

« - En fait, seuls les Helchs ou leur descendant peuvent ouvrir le passage mais une fois ouvert, tout le monde peut l'emprunter.

Sirius regardait sa fille d'un air émerveillé, épaté de la voir réussir aussi facilement un sort aussi compliqué.

« - Sans vouloir te déranger dans ta contemplation extatique de ma fille, Black, j'aimerai que tu te bouges et que tu passes cette porte !

Le Maraudeur le foudroya du regard.

« - Papa ! lança Loryah, exaspérée.

« - Il n'y a pas de « papa » qui tienne ! Grâce à ta petite scène, je vais avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire maintenant ! Et crois-moi, on va avoir une discussion sérieuse quand on sera arrivé à la maison. Je n'apprécie pas ces manières… et je t'ai déjà dit que l'air innocent ne marchait plus !

« - Si tu t'en prends à ma fille, Rogue, tu es mort ! siffla Sirius, reprenant inconsciemment la phrase prononcée plus tôt par Severus lui-même.

« - Nous rediscuterons de ce point plus tard, rétorqua le professeur avec froideur. Quoi qu'il en soit que tu sois son père ne m'empêchera nullement d'exercer mon autorité !

« - Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de dispute, Sev, fit remarquer Lucius. Vous pourrez parler éducation, une fois arrivés.

Rogue sembla lui donner raison et fit un signe à sa fille pour qu'elle emprunte le passage, il la suivit et quelques secondes plus tard ils se tenaient tous dans un grand jardin verdoyant. Loryah referma la porte et avança vers la maison qui trônait à une trentaine de mètres d'où ils se trouvaient.

« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

« - A Salazar's House. Répondit son parrain avec surprise.

**oOo**

**Ca y est ! Chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Si oui vous trouverez un petit bouton où il y a écrit go ! il fait des chose merveilleuses qui motivent les auteurs, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser ! lol !**

**Petite question… dans le couple Draco/Harry, qui voyez vous comme « dominant » (j'aime pas trop ce terme mais je n'en vois pas d'autre).**

**Allez, au we prochain ! biz !**

**Loryah !**


	11. Salazar's house

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais en stage et j'étais absolument épuisée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**oOo**

**Alors pour la plupart d'entres vous, le dominant entre ryry et dray… c'est Draco.**

**Personnellement j'ai une position plus nuancée et je les vois bien alterner… donc…**

**oOo **

**Petite note :**

**Il est possible que la publication de cette fic devienne bi-mensuelle car ma réserve de chapitres est en train de fondre ! donc je verrais… dsl pour les fans mais je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix. J'ai envie que cette fic reste assez « travaillée » et ça n'est possible que si j'ai du temps pour relire alors ! patience mes amis.**

**oOo**

**Toujours merci à mes bêta lecteurs adorés : Arwen94 et Hagris !**

**oOo**

**Pour les rar… je vais être méchante… vous allez me détester… mais je suis contrainte et forcée de faire une rar collective (avec une petite phrase pour chacun quand même) ! …. reviews… VOUS AIME TOUS mais c'est trop long d'y répondre individuellement ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas me mettre un petit mot quand même !**

**Alors un immense merci à **

**_Vega264_ (pour ron j'ai pas encore décidé mais je pense qu'il y aura un petit quelque chose), **

**_Mily black_ (Ca me touche beaucoup que tu me fasse confiance à ce point !), **

**_Namyothis _( je vais devoir accepter de ne pas savoir pour les bébés de Polgara, dommage !), **

**_Tobby_ (Perso je ne vois pas dray en seul et unique dominant mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même mes lemons), **

**_La rose de minuit_ (je suis plutot d'acc avec toi pour ce qui est de la responsabilité de dray dans le déroulement des premières rencontres !), **

**_Onarluca_ (t'inquiète le fait d'être dominé de temps en temps ne devrait pas lui déplaire !), **

**_Serpentis-Draco_ (je me demande bien où tu as pu avoir une idée pareille… coooomme si c'était mon genre….), **

**_Orphée Potter_ (je ne paie rien du tout pour les chaînes de tes côtes ! c'est quoi cette histoire ! essaie de les raisonner calmement…), **

**_Amy Keira_ ( mici ! je pense en effet qu'il est mieux d'alterner celui qui domine… plus équitable !) **

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ ( merci pour cette pluie de compliments ! Pour tes os j'ai pas encore eu le temps mais j'irais, promis… quant à Arwen94… je ne m'avance pas en disant qu'elle n'a pas la moindre intention de laisser sa place ! dsl !) **

**_Phénixia_ : merci, tous les compliment que vous me faites me touchent et me motivent beaucoup ! **

**_Fliflou_ : lol ! celui-là est vraiment en retard ! mdr ! pour la « domination alternée » je suis plutôt pour ! **

**_BadAngel666_ : félicitation ! tu sais comment motiver les auteurs ! continue comme ça ! mdr ! merci encore ! **

**_Mini pouce_ : ouaip… moi aussi je les trouve mimi, siri et sa fille… quand à la réconciliation… j'y travaille ! biz ! **

**_Omicrone_ : plusieurs m'on fait la réflexion que j'étais dure avec Ron… peut-être que je serais plus gentille après… mais pas tout de suite… niark ! **

**_Lou_ : désolée de te décevoir ma grande… le lemon est pour dans quelques chapitres… sorry ! mais j'étais sur le point de l'écrire quand j'ai posé la question…**

**_Mifibou_** : ne t'inquiète pas ! ce chapitre n'était pas destiné à faire rire… par contre je te trouve un peu dure avec siri… mais c'est vrai qu'il va avoir des choses à se faire pardonner ! biz ! 

**_Nicolas_ : comment ça j'écris des fin sadique ? si ? ok ! lol ! je pense que Ron va se racheter un peu… pas tout de suite en tout cas… mais dans la fic. **

**_Remissia_ : ça y est ! Protection rapprochée est updatée ! il était temps ! Pour les explications entre sev et siri ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura mais je voulais pas faire ça « devant tout le monde » ce sera une explication privée dans le prochain chapitre. **

**_Lincy_ : il faut que je te remercie… parce que tu m'as évité de faire un peu passer à la trape la relation siri-harry qui est aussi très importante ! alors un grand merci pour ta remarque ça va beaucoup m'aider. Biz. **

**_Chibigoku2002_ : tant mieux si tu as aimé ! Je te préviens mon lucius sera très OOC dans cette fic ! **

**_Loupiote Garoute_ : C'est vrai qu'elle est pas très cool théoryofchaos… non je rigole ! En tout cas contente que tu ai aimé ! biz ! **

**_Crystal d'avalon_ : Merci ! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! **

**_Dark Yoru_ : Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà… avec un peu de retard, désolée. **

**_Hermionearwen2000_ : merci de ta participation ! bonne lecture. **

**_La-Shinegami _: contente que la réaction d'Harry t'ai plu ! Pour la « domination » je suis aussi plutôt sensible aux paroles, aux sentiments avant… d'ailleurs j'en ai écrit un… deux en fait déjà… mais dsl vous les aurez pas tout de suite ! biz ! **

**_Nip_ : merci ! j'espère que tu continueras de trouver ça de mieux en mieux ! lol ! **

**_Lovely A_ : c'est EXTREMEMENT sadique ce que tu m'as marqué dans ta review ! me donner des infos dans me dire tout… pas bien ! et pis… qui te dis que Loryah veut remettre ses parents ensemble ? Elle pourrait décider de caser siri ou sev… avec lupin ! je sais pas… tu verras bien ! **

**_Alexiel _: mici ! Pour remettre les deux « papas » ensemble… qui sais… on verra bien… **

**_Miss Felton/malfoy_ : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite ! **

**_Didinette207_ : désolée de t'avoir déçue en updatant pas la semaine dernière ! Mais j'étais absolument morte de fatique ! en tout cas ta review m'a donné quelques idées… mais je n'en dis pas plus… **

**_Sahada_ : mdr ! en effet ça fait beaucoup ! lol ! certaines requètes seront satisfaite, mais pas toutes… tu découvriras en temps et en heure ! **

**_Vert émeraude _: Contente que tu ai aimé (bien que la réaction de rémus après relecture m'as paru un peu maladroite) bref… ne t'inquiète pas de paraître obsédée… je le suis aussi ! mdr ! **

**_Surimi_ : kikou ! contente que le chap t'ai plu… pour Hermione je sais qu'elle a été silencieuse mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte… qu'une fois tous les chap écrit… et c'était trop compliqué de tout reprendre… mais je pense la faire intervenir un peu plus ensuite… **

**_Puce_ : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. **

**_Vif d'or _: merci ! ça m'a fait super plaisir autant de review. Pour ta question pour que les helch tombent enceints ils faut qu'ils soient « dominés »… mais c'est drole pour le couple siri/sev j'aurais plutôt vu siri en dominant… lol. **

**_Lianna Potter_ : merci de ta fidélité ! je croise les doigts pour que la fic continue de plaire ! biz. **

**_Hoaps_ : je vais faire une petite exception pour toi et te répondre plus longuement qu'aux autres. J'ai lu plusieurs fois ta review pour l'analyser et je dois t'avouer que pour la réaction de rem je suis assez d'accord. J'ai hésité longuement à laisser le Servilus ou l'enlever… je l'ai finalement laissé parce que je le voyais plutôt comme une remarque faite à sirius du genre « tu as couché avec lui alors que tu l'appelais « servilus » mais tu as raison, ce n'était pas très adroit. Pour Loryah (faut que tu m'explique qui est mary sue) j'y ai pensé un moment mais comme personne ne m'avais fait la remarque je me suis dit que ça allait… mais je pense que le côté grande gueule restera car c'est partie intégrante du perso… le côté manipulatrice aussi… et comme elle est à White March… il est évident qu'elle est une sorcière douée… mais j'essaierai de la mettre moins en avant… de faire plus attention. Biz. **

**_Eiliss_ : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! **

**_Ely_ : c'est vrai que dans ma fic, les couples pullulent ! lol ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'émotion de ce chap (perso j'adore le 12 aussi) je te laisse à ta lecture ! biz. **

**_Inconnue romantique_ : merci ! j'avoue que les émotions ne sont pas toujours faciles à transmettre et que je lis er relis mon chap plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ce que j'écris. Et pour info il devrait y avoir pas mal de chapitres. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Alucard_ : Ah ! tu es ma 400ème review ! donc comme tous les autres tu a droit à un os. Je suis chiante mais je met obligatoirement dray et ryry ensemble mais je suis ouverte aux autre couples (sauf prof-élève) et je te demande d'être patiente car je ne l'écrirais qu'une fois mon autre fic finie (il ne reste que 2 chapitres). Pour répondre à ta question oui ils assistent à la scène… je les ai laissé sans réactions car je trouvais la scène trop « intime » pour les y méler. **

**_Hisoka_ : J'ai été surprise que personne d'autre ne s'étonne que Ron avait des capacités intellectuelles ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise !**

**_Tenebra_ : Je sais, le couple draco/harry est un peu mis à l'écart… on les voit plus dans ce chapitre mais les deux suivants seront obligatoirement consacré au trio sev/sir/loryah pour cause d'explication nécessaires… mais après promis, je m'occupe de nos deux amis ! biz**

**_Abigaël_ : A la la ! il a fallu que tu demandes de ne pas être en retard pour que je le sois ! lol ! dsl ! enfin… je vais sans doute passez en bi-mensuel pour cette fic parce que rien que répondre aux review me prends un temps fou ! et tu as raison… je suis sadique ! mdr !**

**_Ahalya_ : eh oui ! les griffy se sont fait bien avoir sur ce coup ! pour l'explication entre sev et siri c'es pour le chapitre prochain !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : je suis désolée que le couple draco-ryry passe un peu à la trappe… on en parle un peu plus dans ce chapitre mais les deux suivants vont être consacrés à l'explication obligatoire entre siri et sev. Mais après promis je m'occupe de nos deux petits amis !**

**_Jessy_ : ouais... pas très rapide le siri... pour harry… c'est un côté que je lui imagine bien ! mdr ! **

**_Arwen_ : j'espère que tu as été rassuré par mon mail ! et… à bientôt sur msn, ma puce !**

**_Oxaline_ : lol ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! j'espère que vous aimerez le programme prévu pour les vacances ! j'ai plein de petites choses en tête à ce propos ! biz ! bonne lecture !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : Tu aurais peut-être bien raison pour le slash back… mdr ! et pour la limonade aussi ! biz**

**_Hermia Wolf_ : moi aussi je trouve que c'est bien quand ryry se rebelle... quand au fait qu'il ait accepté avec philosophie que Loryah soit la fille de siry et de sev… vu ce qui se passe avec dray… il aurait été mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit ! Pour l'idée qu'à eu loryah… p'tet ben qu'oui, p'tet ben qu'non !**

**_13Malexi13_ : Si je suis en retard... dsl ! dsl ! dsl ! mais voici enfin le chap !**

**_Felly_ : ouais pour le coup les griffy étaient un peu à la masse ! par contre… dray ne sera pas aussi arogant que dans les livres, loin de là ! dans ma fic son côté arrogant est une comédie qu'il joue… et chez son parrain il n'a pas à le faire.**

**_Mona May56_ : salut ! contente que la fic t'ai plu !... il faut me dire qui est mary sue… parce qu'on m'en a parlé… et que je connais pas du tout… c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dure avec hermione et ron… j'essaierai de me racheter ! Pour siri et sev, t'inquiète ils seront des perso très important dans ma fic ! allez biz !**

**_Louwenn_ : koukou ! désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement ! de toute façon je passe en bi-mensuel parce qu'une fois par semaine c'est plus possible de suivre, désolée ! bonne lecture !**

**_Alinemcb54_ : merci ! j'adore qu'on m'encourage ! tu peux continuer autant que tu veux !**

**_Shiryu_ : Explosif…. Tu verras mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre la grande explication ! désolée ! Je pense que j'évoquerais la réaction de James un peu plus en détail par la suite… je n'y avais pas pensé tout d'abord mais ça me tente de plus en plus. Merci pour l'info sur la question dans PR ! biz !**

**Pour finir mes rar n'ont pas été si courtes que ça... pfff ! Pas grave ! Vous le méritez bien ! biz, bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 11 : Salazar's House**

Harry regardait avec stupeur autour de lui. S'il avait du imaginer la maison de son professeur de potion il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça ! La propriété était délimitée par une rangée de chênes majestueux et probablement âgés de plusieurs siècles, elle était vaste sans être immense et respirait la tranquillité. Une pelouse parfaitement entretenue s'étendait à leurs pieds et bordait la maison. Une grande table entourée d'une quinzaine de chaises environ attendait les convives à gauche de la demeure, sur la droite, entourée de chaises longues… une piscine entourée de dalles de pierre marron très clair et dont l'eau miroitait doucement sous le soleil estival.

Severus Rogue avait une piscine dans son jardin… Sans qu'il sache pourquoi cette idée stupéfiait Harry… peut-être parce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer le stricte professeur en train de faire bronzette…

« Ouais, tu avais déjà du mal à l'imaginer père… ensuite à l'imaginer au lit avec ton parrain… non ! ça on ne _l'imagine_ pas ! et maintenant il faut songer qu'il peut faire bronzette… ok… ok ! Severus Rogue bronze ! Pas de problème ! Complètement ahurissant mais pas de problème ! » se dit Harry.

Il observa enfin la maison. Haute de deux étages, elle était en pierres beiges, avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin et par lesquelles on apercevait ce qui semblait être un salon. Les autres fenêtres étaient entourées de volets du même bois légèrement teinté que les portes et un souffle de vent agitait les rideaux arachnéens, renforçant l'impression sérénité qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Cette maison était superbe.

A côté de lui, Sirius paraissait tout aussi surpris que lui ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser leurs compagnons. Le maraudeur se tourna vers son ancien amant.

« - Tu as refait la maison ?

« - Non. J'ai juste ôté la peinture et refait les boiseries. On m'as fait comprendre que le noir était un peu… triste, répondit Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille qui souriait malicieusement.

Cela du rappeler des choses à Lucius Malfoy car il éclata aussitôt de rire alors que son fils arborait un sourire aussi malicieux que celui de Loryah.

« - Laisse-moi donc lui raconter ça, Sev. Demanda l'espion.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, histoire de ménager ses effets et commença son histoire.

« - Ce qui s'est passé, et qui a entraîné un changement spectaculaire dans l'apparence de cette triste demeure… C'est que pour les cinq ans de Loryah, ma femme lui a offert plusieurs pots de peintures ainsi que de grandes feuilles pour que cette chère enfant puisse s'amuser sans risques pour les parchemins des malheureux élèves de son père... dont le verso faisait, selon la petite fille, de merveilleux supports pour ses œuvres ! Le lendemain matin suivant ce présent, ce cher Severus descend préparer le petit déjeuner puis remonte chercher sa fille qu'il ne trouve pas dans son lit. Il l'appelle sans obtenir de réponse, sort dans le jardin et l'explore sans trouver trace de sa fille chérie et, affolé, pénètre dans la salle à manger pour nous appeler à l'aide par la cheminée… et c'est là qu'il découvre cette petite peste en train de repeindre joyeusement le salon ! La petite est tellement concentrée sur la jolie fleur rose qu'elle dessine sur le mur qu'elle n'entend même pas son père l'appeler. Elle se recule pour admirer son œuvre et c'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçoit son papa et elle lui fait face avec un grand sourire… Elle a de la peinture partout sur le visage et même jusque dans les cheveux et se jette dans les bras de son père en lui demandant d'un air ravi ce qu'il pense de sa surprise, que le salon est plus joli avec plein de couleurs… Severus regarde la prairie avec les fleurs les animaux ressemblant vaguement à des lapins… ou a des vaches, il ne sait pas trop puis à nouveau sa fille… et prends sa baguette pour effacer l'horrible peinture noire qui recouvrait tous les murs. La bataille durant la rénovation fut serrée car la charmante enfant aurait bien repeint l'intégralité de la maison avec ses fresques mais l'autorité paternelle la convainquit de ne décorer que sa propre chambre. Et c'est ainsi que Salazar's House se révéla être une très jolie demeure !

Harry, comme tous les autres riait aux éclat au récit de Lucius. Loryah s'était blottie dans les bras de Severus qui la serrait contre lui avec un sourire attendri.

« - Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, on ferait mieux de rentrer ! Tante Nici doit nous trouver longs !

Et elle se mit en route, un bras passé autour de la taille de Rogue, son autre main attrapant celle de Sirius qui se laissa faire avec un sourire ravi. Dray prit celle d'Harry et l'entraîna en courant vers la maison.

« - Viens, il faut que je te présente ma mère, dit-il avec impatience.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de frapper lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte et se rua dans la maison en appelant sa mère.

« - Draco ? fit une voix féminine venant de la pièce de gauche. C'est toi, mon chéri ?

Le blond, sa main toujours liée à celle du brun s'engouffra dans ce qui se révéla être la cuisine. Trois femmes se trouvaient là, sirotant une tasse de thé. Une jeune femme noire d'environ vingt-cinq ans, dont les grands yeux violets ressortaient dans son visage parfait, de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. A côté d'elle, une femme Helch, reconnaissable à sa couleur de peau si particulière, d'une quarantaine d'années fixa un regard aussi bleu que celui de Sayn sur eux. Harry supposa que ce devait être sa mère. Enfin ses yeux se portèrent sur Narcissa Malfoy. Il se souvenait l'avoir rencontrée lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Elle avait alors l'air de regarder tout ce qui l'entourait avec un profond dégout. A présent une expression douce régnait sur ses traits et ses yeux bleus brillaient du plaisir de retrouver son fils. Elle recula sa chaise et s'appuya sur la table en se levant avec difficultés. Draco lâcha la main d'Harry et étreignit sa mère avec affection, une main posée sur le ventre rond pointant impunément devant elle.

« - Maman, commença le jeune homme en remarquant le regard étonné que sa mère posait sur son compagnon. Je te présente Harry. Harry Potter. C'est… Il… enfin, c'est la dernière âme… Mon âme sœur.

La femme blonde secoua la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur puis un rire cristallin lui échappa.

« - Je le savais. Ton père avait beau me dire « mais non, tu te fais des idées ! »… j'en étais sûre ! Et je suis certaine que ce diable d'homme qui te sert de père le savait parfaitement également !... Harry je suis ravie de te rencontrer, continua-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse en le serrant contre elle.

« - Maman ! soupira Draco.

« - Je suis enceinte, chéri… il est normal que j'ai envie de faire des câlins !

« - Ben dans ce cas je me sauve avant que tu ne t'en prennes à moi ! grommela le Serpentard d'un air faussement horrifié. De toute façon, papa est là, tu n'auras qu'à rattraper ton retard de tendresse avec lui !

« - Fils indigne !

Harry éclata de rire devant cet échange entre la mère et le fils, témoignant d'une grande complicité entre eux. Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours son bras passé autour de ses épaules lorsque son mari arriva. Lucius haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard désolé à son fils.

« - Elle a encore une de ses crises de tendresse ? déplora le père.

« - Apparemment, répondit le fils. Tu vas encore faire office de nounours !

« - Oh, ne vous en faites pas, tous les deux ! déclara Narcissa d'une voix fraîche. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner ma dose de câlins, Harry se fera un plaisir de le faire, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

« - Euh… oui… enfin…

Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry et tira dessus pour l'arracher des bras de sa mère qu'il foudroya du regard.

« - Maman, Harry est _mon_ nounours ! Et toi, fit-il à l'intention de son père, occupe-toi un peu de ta femme ! Soit un homme !

Lucius lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à son fils pendant que derrière lui tout le monde éclatait de rire. Décidant d'ignorer ces vils moqueurs l'homme s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça après lui avoir tendrement caressé le ventre.

« - J'ai eu très peur pour toi, lui dit son épouse en se blottissant dans ses bras et en regardant d'un air inquiet les légères ecchymoses qui marquaient encore la peau pale du visage de Lucius.

« - Notre chère Loryah est arrivée à temps… mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne prendrais plus de risques désormais. Ma couverture est définitivement grillée ! Donc plus d'infiltration pour moi.

« - Salut tante Nici ! lança la jeune fille en embrassant. Comment va ma petite puce ? demanda-t-elle en collant son oreille sur le ventre rebondit.

Mrs Malfoy éclata de rire et embrassa sa nièce sur le sommet du crâne. Son parrain leva les yeux au ciel d'un air navré.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que ce sera une fille ? Je suis persuadé que ce sera un garçon ! Xander Lucius Malfoy !

« - Oh c'est pas vrai, gémit son fils ! ne me dit pas que tu vas l'affubler de ce prénom ridicule !

« - Xander est un beau prénom ! s'insurgea son père.

Draco le regarda d'un air sarcastique tandis et Harry remarqua que Loryah se mordait les lèvres même si un grand sourire la trahissait malgré tout.

« - Je parlais de Lucius ! Pas de Xander ! déclara le blondinet en regardant son père comme on regarde un idiot congénital.

Bien entendu Malfoy senior n'apprécia que très modérément que l'ensemble des personnes présentes se paient à nouveau sa tête et adressa à son fils un regard signifiant qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Auquel Draco répondit d'un haussement de sourcil indiquant qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme.

Pendant que Sayn embrassait sa mère et que Draco et Loryah discutaient avec Lucius et Narcissa, Harry s'approcha de Sirius qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il avait un petit sourire triste et promenait un regard mélancolique sur les murs qui l'entouraient.

« - Ca va Sirius ? lui demanda son filleul. Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

L'animagus acquiesça d'un signe et ils longèrent le couloir pour retourner dans le jardin où il jeta un regard amusé à la piscine.

« - Si j'avais pensé voir ça un jour, murmura Sirius.

« - Une piscine chez Severus ? demanda Harry malicieusement.

« - Cette maison tout simplement. J'étais sûr en entrant à Azkaban que c'était un lieu où je ne remettrait jamais les pieds… et maintenant… je suis là…. Et j'ai une fille.

Le maraudeur passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises longues, Harry s'asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe, face à lui.

« - Tu veux en parler ? fit doucement Harry.

« - De quoi.

« - De Rogue… de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Le regard de son parrain se perdit dans le lointain et il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« - Pas grand-chose à dire. On… on a eu une liaison qui a durée quelques mois… enfin, jusqu'à mon arrestation en fait.

« - Ne te fiche pas de moi, Sirius ! Tu en as parlé à mon père ! Ca devait être bien plus qu'une simple liaison !

« - Tu as raison, fit l'ex-prisonnier avec un sourire désabusé. C'était plus… bien plus.

- Tu l'aimais ?

« - … … … Oui.

« - Et maintenant ?

« - C'est fini, Harry ! Trop de temps a passé… la séparation a été trop longue. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner de m'avoir cacher l'existence de ma fille.

« - Je… je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, Sirius… mais Loryah m'a dit une fois que c'était elle qui… qui avait hésité à rencontrer son autre père.

Une profonde douleur se refléta dans les yeux de l'animagus. Ainsi sa fille n'avait pas voulu le rencontrer. Severus avait dû le dépeindre comme un criminel… quelle enfant aurait envie de rencontrer un homme coupable d'autant de meurtres ! Mais pourtant il était innocent… et Severus le savait. Du moins, il l'avait appris un an avant qu'il ne passe derrière ce fichu voile. Ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il délibérément caché à Loryah qu'il était innocent ?

« - Tu ne devrais pas te monter la tête, Sirius, conseilla Harry. Attends d'avoir discuter avec eux.

« - Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il avec un profond soupir.

« - On rentre ?

« - Vas-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Harry se releva et après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son parrain, se dirigea vers la maison. A l'intérieur une discussion mouvementée se déroulait entre Severus et sa fille.

« - C'est hors de question, Loryah !

« - Mais enfin, papa, soit raisonnable ! Où veut-tu qu'il dorme ? Il ne peut pas aller dans le salon. On fait un boucan d'enfer le matin quand on descend ! Les autres chambres sont toutes occupées… à moins qu'on ne libère un lit dans la chambre des garçons…

« - Oublie ça tout de suite ! Jorel ne dormira pas avec toi ! déclara fermement son père

« - Donc la seule possibilité c'est d'installer un lit de camp dans ta chambre !

« - Pas question ! Il peut très bien dormir au grenier !

« - Répète après moi, papa : « je rêve » ! Aucun adulte dans la salle des complots ! Aucune exception possible ! Ou alors, il dort avec moi !

« - Certainement pas ! Si tu dois dormir avec quelqu'un ce sera avec moi !

« - Oh ! Arrête ta crise de jalousie, papa ! Et je ne le laisserais pas dormir seul dans ma chambre au même titre que je ne t'y laisserais pas seul ! Les parents sont des créatures trop curieuses pour qu'on les laisse sans surveillance dans la chambre de leurs enfants ! Donc soit il dort avec moi, soit tu lui installes un lit dans ta chambre !

A cet instant, Severus n'avait plus l'air d'aimer sa fille. Il avait l'air prêt à la stupéfixer. Harry réalisa qu'ils parlaient certainement du lieu où Sirius allait dormir. Et visiblement la jeune fille avait eu le dessus. Pauvre Rogue… Harry se demanda un instant s'il savait ce que Loryah mijotait ou s'il n'en avait encore aucune idée. Finalement avec un dernier soupir, Severus se rendit et quitta la cuisine. Harry le vit suivre le couloir jusqu'au fond de la maison puis l'entendit monter les escaliers d'un pas rageur.

« - Jolie négociation, admira Lucius.

« - Merci, parrain ! Sourit la jeune fille.

« - Mais ce n'était tout de même pas très charitable de ta part ! Imposer ça à ton père… Je sais pourquoi tu as fais revenir Sirius mais… la moindre des choses aurait été de prévenir Sev.

« - Sirius est ici ? s'étonna Narcissa qui n'avait pas remarqué son cousin auparavant. Oh, Loryah… tu n'as même pas averti ton père de son retour ? Tu savais pourtant quel choc se serait pour lui !

La jeune fille jeta un regard coupable vers l'étage où l'on entendait les pas de Severus.

« - Si je l'avais prévenu, il aurait tout fait pour m'en dissuader ou n'aurait pas voulu qu'il vienne avec nous.

« - Je pense que tu te trompes, ma chérie, lui dit sa tante. Il aurait comprit et cela lui aurait permis de se faire à l'idée. Tu devrais aller le voir. Au moins pour t'excuser.

L'adolescente se mordilla les lèvres et quitta la pièce pour suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté Rogue peu de temps avant. Grimpant les marches, elle atteignit le premier étage et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son père. Bien que la porte fut entrouverte, elle frappa doucement. Son parrain et sa tante avaient raison. Elle s'était mal comporté vis-à-vis de l'homme qui l'aimait le plus et en avait terriblement honte. La voix lasse de son père lui répondit, accentuant son sentiment de culpabilité.

« - C'est moi, papa. Annonça-t-elle sans ouvrir la porte.

Après une brève hésitation, il lui dit d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit son père affalé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur-feu dans la main. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'un air désolé avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle n'avait pas vu son père aussi fatigué et triste depuis longtemps. Et tout ça était sa faute.

« - Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée. J'ai été égoïste, pardon papa.

Son père ferma les yeux et l'attira sur ses genoux, reposant son verre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour la serrer contre lui. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine. Même si elle portait le pompeux titre de « maître des Ombres » elle était avant tout une enfant. Une enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite comme tous ceux de sa génération et qui avait été privée de son deuxième parent pour une raison injuste. Il comprenait qu'elle ait voulu le retrouver, il savait également pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit du retour de Sirius. Sirius….jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir ici. Sa fille, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes, n'imaginait pas ce que cette maison avait représenté pour eux. C'était leur havre. Le lieu où ils venaient pour s'aimer. Elle voulait qu'ils dorment dans la chambre où le Maraudeur l'avait fait gémir et crier son nom, où Sirius agrippait les barreaux du lit en le suppliant de le prendre dans sa bouche… Elle ne se rendait pas compte… Ou peut-être que si. Severus connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle apprécierait de voir ses parents réunis. Mais c'était trop tard. Sirius ne l'aimait plus.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sursauta en sentant des larmes couler des yeux de Loryah. Il la regarda tendrement. Elle était toute sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas été là… il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Il ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse… et si pour cela il devait supporter la présence de Sirius dans cette chambre pleine de souvenirs et bien il supporterait. Il la berça doucement en tentant de la réconforter.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas, chérie… C'est juste un peu difficile pour moi.

« - Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle encore.

« - Shhh. Je ferais un effort. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira comme sur des roulettes mais… j'essaierai… allez sèche tes yeux ou Sirius va croire que c'est le grand méchant rogue qui t'as fait des misères !

Sa fille éclata de rire et essuya ses yeux. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes blottis l'un contre l'autre puis se levèrent. Avant de sortir, Severus conjura un lit d'appoint du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait son propre lit. Loryah lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

La foule avait finalement désertées la cuisine trop petite et s'était installé autour de la table du jardin. Sirius, toujours assis sur sa chaise longue avait été « invité » par Draco à rejoindre les personnes de son âge et de laisser la place aux plus jeunes. Réprimandant gentiment son fils, Narcissa avait pris le bras d'un Sirius ébahi et très vexé pour le conduire à table. Hallie et Taylor, le frère et la sœur des jumeaux, précédemment dans le salon les avaient rejoint et s'ébattaient gaiement dans la piscine, arrosant copieusement leurs aînés qui promettaient de se venger.

Quand Severus et Loryah les rejoignirent, le professeur partit s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami et la jeune fille après un sourire à Sirius courut vers les autres adolescents. Le Maraudeur la suivit des yeux et fronça tout à coup les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« - Qui est ce garçon ? fit-il en désignant le garçon que sa petite fille embrassait sans retenue.

« - Jorel, son petit ami, c'est le fils de Iorrick, répondit Severus en désignant le père du jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Et tu le laisses la tripoter comme ça !

Sirius avait l'air absolument scandalisé et massacrait du regard l'impudent qui caressait doucement le dos de Loryah.

« - Black, soupira Rogue avec une patience excessive. Elle a seize ans… et c'est un garçon bien. De toute façon, je ne peux pas la mettre sous globe ! En plus ils sont dans la même école, donc ça n'aurait aucun sens que je les empêche de se voir.

« - Mais… elle… elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

« - Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fille de seize ans avec lesquelles tu est sorti avant de virer ta cuti ?

« - Justement ! s'exclama Sirius, rouge de honte. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il…

« - Sirius, intervint Narcissa, Jorel est vraiment un garçon bien. Ne te fait pas de soucis !

L'animagus pensa qu'ils en avaient de bonnes ! Il venait juste de rencontrer sa fille et découvrait qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas lui tournait autour… et il ne faisait pas que tourner, remarqua furieusement Sirius en voyant le jeune homme donner une tape sur les fesses de Loryah. Il allait le tenir à l'œil, celui-là ! Et s'il se permettait le moindre écart, gare à lui !

« - Bon sang, Sev, j'ai l'impression qu'il va être pire que toi ! se moqua Fenry. Pauvre Jorel !

Sirius regarda Rogue qui garda un air impassible et continua de siroter le jus d'orange qu'il s'était servi. Il allait faire une remarque sarcastique lorsqu'un hurlement retenti du côté des adolescents. Le frère jumeau du dénommé Jorel ouvrait de grands yeux paniqués.

« - MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Quelle heure est-il ? LORYAH !

« - J'ai pas l'heure, désolée Curt.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna vers les adultes d'un air désespéré et demanda l'heure.

« - Il est 11h 49, répondit sa mère.

« - Merci Merlin ! s'exclama Curtis en faisant apparaître un parchemin devant lequel il se concentra quelques secondes.

Puis se tournant vers son frère avec un sourire victorieux, il lui agita le papier sous le nez. Jorel n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

« - Tu croyais que j'allais oublier, hein ? Pas de bol, frérot ! 23 h 57 ! A huit minutes près tu y coupais !

« - De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Harry à Draco qui le tenait dans ses bras, allongé sur leur propre chaise longue.

« - De l'Action dont avait hérité Jo. Tu te rappelles… il était question de soubrette.

« - Oui ! fit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je pensais qu'il avait oublié ! Normalement il aurait dû la faire hier.

« - On a établi la règle des 36 h. Passé ce délai l'action était annulée. Il s'en est souvenu à temps, semble-t-il. Pas de chance pour Jo.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Drago venait de poser sa bouche dans son cou et y faisait des choses délicieuses, détournant son attention. L'une des mains du blond s'était glissée sous son T-shirt et traçait de petits cercles autour de son nombril, redessinait le contour de ses abdominaux ou suivait la ligne de poils disparaissants dans son pantalon, arrachant des frissons au Survivant. Il ne se rendit compte du danger de ces attouchements que lorsqu'il commença à se sentir quelque peu… tendu.

« - Dray… Arrête ! souffla Harry d'une voix gémissante.

« - Ca ne te plait pas ? murmura le blond dans son cou.

« - Si… c'est justement ça le problème ! fit le brun en faisant face à son petit ami qui sentit contre sa cuisse à quel point Harry 'appréciait'.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Draco reposa sagement ses mains, l'une servant d'oreiller à la tête du Gryffondor, l'autre posée sur sa taille, se contentant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La discussion entre les jumeaux se poursuivait, Jorel n'étant pas convaincu que se présenter habillé en soubrette devant Sirius pour le déjeuner impressionnerait favorablement celui-ci. Mais son frère demeura inflexible et lui indiqua fermement la maison lorsque les elfes vinrent leur annoncer que le repas serait bientôt prêt. En râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait, Jorel se dirigea donc vers la chambre qui leur était réservée pour se changer.

Tout comme à Poudlard, les plats apparurent sur la table du jardin quelques minutes plus tard et ils furent invités à s'installer. Iorrick observa avec suspicion la place laissée vide à l'intention de Jorel. Juste face à Sirius.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu comme sale coup pour ton frère ? demanda-t-il à l'autre jumeau.

« - Moi ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air innocent ressemblant furieusement à celui qu'avait utilisé Loryah sur Severus. Mais rien… Il avait juste quelque chose à faire… et je le lui ai rappelé.

Iorrick regarda tour à tour les autres membres de l'Union qui semblaient fascinés par les motifs peints sur leurs assiettes. Il soupira profondément et se prépara mentalement pour un spectacle qu'il devinait très humiliant pour son fils. Ces enfants s'adoraient… mais dès qu'il était question de leur stupide Action-Verité, ils se transformaient en monstres sans une once de pitié et…

« - Oh Merlin ! s'écria Iorrick quand Jorel parut sur le seuil de la maison »

Cri qui eut bien sûr comme effet de tourner tous les regards dans la même direction. Un immense silence se fit alors que tous fixaient d'un air ahuri le jeune homme. Iorrick ne pu s'empêcher de détailler la scandaleuse tenue que portait son fils. Une coiffe en dentelle retenant ses cheveux… outrageusement fardé de khôl noir, de blush et d'un rouge à lèvre couleur cerise bien mure, des anneaux de dix centimètres à ses oreilles, un bustier noir, une mini mini-jupe lui couvrant à peine les fesses de la même teinte, avec un joli tablier en dentelle blanche, des bas résilles noir et des talons aiguilles d'au moins huit centimètres… Cela eu pu être très seyant… mais sur un garçon de dix-sept ans ce n'était pas la tenue la plus avantageuse. C'était… totalement ridicule !

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Les cinq adolescents se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire… surtout pour ne pas rire le premier ! La tête haute, Jorel s'avança vers sa place. Le problème vint du fait que les talons aiguilles et la pelouse ne font généralement pas bon ménage… et qu'il se vautra lamentablement révélant les dessous que son frère avaient spécifiés dans le gage !

A cet instant une immense explosion de rire retentit. Les adolescents étaient écroulés sur la table, imité par plusieurs adultes dont Lucius et Iorrick. Fenry se tenait la tête dans les mains et tentait vainement d'étouffer son rire. Même Severus se payait ouvertement la tête du petit ami de sa fille. Deux personnes ne riaient pas. Jorel, mort de honte et horriblement vexé… et Sirius dans un état de choc proche de celui dans lequel se trouvaient les Gryffondors dans la grande salle de Poudlard, plus tôt dans la matinée. Leur silence n'empêcha bien entendu pas les autres de rire, Curtis glissant même de sa chaise pour s'effondrer à genoux, le front sur le sol, ses mains agrippées à l'herbe tendre.

Jorel se redressa et alla s'asseoir dignement à sa place, jetant au passage un regard méprisant à son frère. Il jura quand il découvrit qu'il était « comme par hasard » face au maraudeur.

« Tu me paieras ça, Curt » Pensa-t-il. « T'as même pas idée à quel point ! »

Sirius finit par se remettre de la surprise… et éclata de rire à son tour. Son esprit de Maraudeur se délectait d'une telle farce, voilà quelque chose à quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé à leur époque !

Loryah fut la première a reprendre son sérieux et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit-ami qui boudait ostensiblement, passant les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant tendrement.

« - C'est bien la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un de plus maquillé que moi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Allez, fait pas la tête ! Quand tu l'as forcé à raconter une blague cochonne au prof de sortilèges, c'était pas beaucoup plus sympa.

Jorel sourit malgré lui à ce souvenir et embrassa la jeune fille. Peu à peu, tout le monde reprit son contrôle, Curtis ne pouvant pourtant se retenir de glousser de temps en temps.

« - Ils font souvent ce genre de choses ? demanda Sirius à Iorrick.

« - Régulièrement. Le dernier en date c'était Draco, il me semble… mais je n'étais pas là.

Lucius se remit à rire à cette évocation et sa femme et Severus ne purent empêcher un grand sourire de fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula tranquillement et Jorel fila se changer dès la fin de celui-ci. Ensuite les parents de Sayn et des jumeaux partirent, Taylor et Hallye les accompagnant en maugréant pour rejoindre le siège des Ombres à Poudlard. Shaan, la jeune femme noire qui avait tenu compagnie à Narcissa durant quelques jours les accompagna.

« - Ils ne restent pas ? s'étonna Harry.

« - Il n'y a pas suffisamment de place, expliqua Sayn. On va déjà être serrés à cinq dans la chambre, mais c'est pas grave, on fera avec !

Après le repas, Narcissa monta se reposer, accompagnée de son époux et les adolescents s'installèrent sur les chaises longues après avoir planté des parasols pour se protéger des rayons agressifs du soleil de midi. Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Il était temps pour eux d'avoir leur discussion.

**oOo**

**Alors… Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? Bien… pas bien ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Pour la question habituelle… Essayez de me trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaires pour Harry… qu'ils soient de Dray ou des autres… Les idées originales, loufoques ou bizarres sont les bienvenues ! Biz**


	12. Discussion entre deux pères

**Voilà ! Comme je vous l'avais prédit cette fic est passé en bi-mensuelle, pour l'instant je ne peux pas updater plus vite, j'espère qu'avec la fin de ma formation ça ira un peu mieux et que j'aurais plus de temps à y consacrer !**

**Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**oOo**

**Voici le box-office des cadeaux proposés :**

**Livre (4**

**Animal de compagnie (5**

**Nounours (2**

**Bijou (5**

**Sous-vêtements (2**

**Tatouage (1**

**Sexy toy (5**

**Certaines suggestions ont de fortes chances d'y être mais je ne vous dis pas encore lesquelles. **

**RAR :**

**_Mily black_ : J'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! en tout cas ce chap est un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère qu'on se parlera bientôt sur msn, cette semaine je n'y suis pas beaucoup allée !**

**_Serpentis Draco_ : La scène avec ce cher Jorel a eu beaucoup de succès ! lol ! pauvre de lui !... c'est vrai que Ryry réagit assez vite aux caresses… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois d'une nature plutôt sensuelle… lol**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : ton idée du kamasutra sorcier m'a bien plu… il faut maintenant que je me creuse la tête pour voir comment je pourrais tourner ça… Pour le stage… je compatis vivement ! j'en ai fait un d'une semaine dans un super-marché… et j'étais complètement morte !**

**_Onarluca_ : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et merci pour tes idées de cadeaux !**

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : désolée que tes parents te prennent pour une folle… si, si, je suis désolée !... alors comme ça tu élèves 18 bébés… bravo ! J'en ai eu 7 à gérer dans les sims 2 et j'ai cru MOURIR ! Un cauchemar ! pour le bébé en guise de cadeau de la part de draco, l'idée n'est pas mal mais plus tard… pas tout de suite… par contre l'idée de Harry présent pour les contractions de narcissa c'est pas mal… quoi que tous les ados seuls avec une nici en train d'accoucher ça m'inspire aussi ! biz !**

**_Lovely A_ : salut toi ! Je suis super contente d'avoir eu de nouveaux chapitres de tes fics ! et oui, je passe en bi-mensuel, c'est pas gérable sinon !... il faut aussi que je me remette à vivre la nuit, je suis bien plus productive à ce moment-là !**

**_Amy Keira_ : salut ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ta suggestion pour le cadeau d'anniversaire (l'animal de compagnie) a de forte chance de voir le jour… bonne lecture !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : lol… tu me trouves cruelle avec Jorel ? Mais non… par contre Sirius risque de lui en faire baver… j'en ai vraiment l'impression ! lol ! Je suis aussi contente de ne pas avoir a payer l'achat des chaînes !**

**_Aresse_ : T'inquiètes ! Du sev-siri, il y en aura encore, promis ! J'ai plein de projets pour eux ! Je publie environ toutes les deux semaines et merci pour ton compliment ! ça me touche beaucoup !**

**_Mona may 56_ : salut ! Ouais… siri est bien parti pour être hyper protecteur envers sa fille… pauvre Jo ! Après une longue discussion avec Draco il tiens à t'informer qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'il remette volontairement le costume de britney… j'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de succès… il veut rien entendre ! pfff ! même pas drôle ! Merci pour l'explication concernant Mary sue ! Je trouve que les personnages avec des défauts sont bien plus crédibles que des personnages parfait ! Dans mon histoire Loryah est douée magiquement, mais ses amis de White march le sont tout autant ! pas de favoritisme !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : ton idée n'est pas pathétique du tout ! en plus ça ressemble beaucoup au médaillon que portent les ombres !**

**_Chibigoku2002_ : MDR ! j'imagine trop la tête de ryry si dray lui offrait un string devant tout le monde ! lol ! pour ta fic non je l'avais pas prise en grippe ! j'avais juste pas mal de retard de lecture (que j'ai rattrapé !) mais ça me plait toujours ! notamment le cours de Malfoy ! lol ! Pauvre ryry ! Alors j'ai fait un stage au rayon boulangerie d'un supermarché. C'était surtout du conditionnement et la gestion du rayon… c'était bien mais épuisant ! rester 7 heures de suites debout c'est un truc que j'avais JAMAIS fait !**

**_Bad angel 666_ : Décidément que de soutient pour Jorel… ça va lui faire plaisir ! t'inquiètes, pour Harry c'est déjà prévu et ça sera gratiné, je te le garantis ! Des sous-vêtement qui se mangent… … … … ouais… mon esprit pervers est bien capable de trouver un truc a faire avec ça ! lol !**

**_Vert émeraude_ : kikou toi ! Alors, le gage t'a plu ? tant mieux ! Pour les cadeaux, c'est vrai qu'un truc gênant offert devant tous les adultes c'est pas mal… et c'est bien du genre de Loryah ! mdr ! Pour une scène plus corsée entre dray et ryry il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu, on les voit dans ce chapitre mais là c'est surtout la discussion entre siri et sev ! désolée ! mais je te rassure un lémon est en préparation (très proche !)**

**_Felly_ : Contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! c'était le but !... pas très charitable pour Jo… mais très drôle ! Je sais je suis sadique !**

**_Mifibou _: C'est vrai que Sirius n'est pas vraiment en position de faire des remarque à Severus sur l'éducation de Loryah. Mais découvrir qu'il a une fille va le rendre assez… protecteur ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic « lumineuse » ! lol ! Il y aura peut-être des tensions mais je ne suis pas championne pour faire des trucs tristes et où les personnages se heurtent sans cesse… donc ça sera plutôt une fic légère… de toute façon je crois que Ryry a besoin d'un peu de détente et d'amusement !**

**_Fliflou_ : Oui j'ai vu que le titre avait « merdé » à cause de la refonte du site, mais je l'ai modifié dès que je l'ai constaté. Pour la fréquence des suite, ce sera désormais en bi-mensuel, le temps que je reprenne un peu d'avance dans ma fic. biz**

**_Mini Pouce _: Oui… enfin la discussion. C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Quant à la réconciliation sur l'oreiller… une petite info en exclu pour toi… Siri est plutôt d'accord avec ça… mais chut, faut pas le dire trop fort ou Sev va se méfier ! MDR ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Cristal d'avalon_ : Tu ne te rappelle pas le gage de Drago ? J'en ai parlé dans le chapitre où Harry et le reste de l'Union se saoule ! Il avait du se déguiser en Britney Spears devant ses parents et Severus ! ouais… j'aime bien les travestir pour les Action ! MDR !**

**_13MAlexi13_ : Désolée, de ne pas faire de chapitre plus longs ! lol !... le 13 sera un peu plus long, promis, pour le reste je sais pas encore. Pour l'action vérité je ne sais pas encore le moment précis où il y en aura un mais au pire la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, il y en aura un… j'ai quelque projets pour lui… muhahahahaha ! **

**_Shiryu_ : lol ! et oui siri va avoir quelques problèmes a accepter Jorel… Et oui Sev est triste… peut-être que je le réconforterai… peut-être pas ! Quand à mon sadisme éventuel concernant les explication…. Tu vas pouvoir juger par toi-même !**

**_Omicromne_ : En fait… pour tout t'avouer… je l'avais bel et bien oublié le gage de Jo… j'ai donc du trouver où le mettre parce que je ne pouvais pas le réinsérer là où il était prévu à l'origine ! En fait, sirius est très protecteur envers sa fille surtout parce qu'il vient à peine de la rencontrer mais je mettrais sans doute une scène ou deux où il met dray en garde… n'empêche qu'Harry est presque majeur donc c'est moins facile de lui faire la morale !**

**_Hoaps_ : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Merci pour l'explication concernant Marie-Sue ! Quant à l'attitude de Remus, ne t'en fait pas c'était juste sur le coup… je le vois plutôt taquiner gentiment Sirius et pourquoi pas manigancer avec les autre pour le recaser avec Sev !**

**_Hahalya_ : C'est drôle, tu n'es pas la première à me dire que Loryah serait du genre a offrir un truc gênant à ryry… Coooomme si c'était son genre ! Ravie que le gage de Jo t'ai plu ! Quant à siri et Sev… il se pourrait que finalement ce soit siri qui doivent se faire pardonner !**

**_Vif d'or_ : Je suis très touchée que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Pour siri… en effet il va se révéler assez protecteur ! Et contente que la petite scène entre ryry et dray t'ai plu ! A partir du prochain chapitre on devrait les voir d'avantage.**

**_Loupiote garoute_ : Salut ! contente que tu aimes de plus en plus cette fic ! Pour les souvêtements mangeable… l'idée n'est pas mal… je l'ai classée dans les sexy-toys.**

**_Inouko_ : Coucou ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, celui-ci sera comme les autre mais j'essaierai de faire les suivant plus longs. Quand à la relation sev-siri… il est possible que le maraudeur éprouve encore quelques sentiments… faut voir.**

**_Nicolas_ : lol ! contente que le passage ou dray déclare qu'Harry est SON nounours t'ai plu ! Dray sera assez tendre dans cette fic, très OOC quoi ! Pour siri et sev… je travaille dessus !**

**_La-Shinegami_ :Eh oui, désolée, je ne peux plus publier toutes les semaines ! Pour me faire pardonner à partir du prochain chapitres j'essaierai de les faire un peu plus long. Biz !**

**_Miss Felton/Malfoy_ : Tu voulais la discussion siri-sevy… la voilà ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira moi c'est un de mes chapitres préférés… je te laisse seule juge ! bonne lecture !**

**_Didinette207_ : l'idée de l'album photo me plait beaucoup ! vraiment beaucoup ! il y a de forte chance qu'elle voit le jour. Merci de ta fidélité !**

**_Samaëltwigg_ : une fin cruelle ? Oh… je crois avoir fait pire ! Niark ! Mais t'as raison… j'en ai absolument pas honte ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait rire ! J'imaginais trop bien la scène avec dray qui dit à son père d'être un homme ! Et ce cher Lucius nous réservera d'autres surprises !**

**_Whitangel_ : salut ! J'ai bien pris note de ta remarque sur Remus… je compte le faire intervenir d'avantage par la suite mais pendant encore trois ou quatre chapitre au moins on se concentrera sur l'Union et leur parents mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là… j'ai quelques idées en tête le concernant. Bye !**

**_Sahada_ : Merci. Pour tes animaux… je penche plutôt pour ta première proposition mais qui sais…**

**_Lulune_ : Merci de tes encouragements ! voici un de mes chapitres préféré, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**_Tama_ : Salut ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. C'est vrai que c'est bien quand on découvre une fic où il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrit (j'ai eu ce privilège avec un battement d'aile de papillon que je te conseille si tu ne connais pas !)**

**_Alucard_ : Ouais… jorel en soubrette… a été un moment assez apprécié ! lol ! Pour le nonos… j'ai pas tout compris (ne dit pas que je suis un peu dure de la comprenette, hein !) tu aurais préféré un autre couple ? tiens-moi au courant, biz !**

**_Mathilde_ : A une fidèle de PR ! contente que cette fic là te plaise aussi ! Pour le dray à la chantilly, l'idée n'est pas mal mais comme c'est dray qui adore ça… ce serait plutôt un ryry à la chantilly, lol ! biz.**

**_Surimi_ : Salut toi ! alors la maison te plait… par contre ça veut dire quoi « je veux bien m'y installé même avec Rogue » Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche… c'est un homme charmant !**

**_Umbre 77_ :oh toi ! tu pourra te vanter de m'avoir émue ! j'ai du lire ta review en deux fois ! c'est dire ! Je suis très touchée qu'une auteuze comme toi me fasse ce genre de compliment car je trouve que tu écris remarquablement bien ! pour ce qui est de l'absence du couple draco-harry c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps ils sont un peu entre parenthèses mais c'est le dernier chapitre, promis ! J'avais certaines choses à dire et ça ne laissait pas trop de place à leur couple, désolée ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, moi c'est l'un de mes préférés. Biz, bonne lecture !**

**_Hisoka _: Ce brave jorel a décidément fait sensation dans son habit de soubrette ! mdr ! Pour sirius et sa façon de voir le couple Jo/Loryah… il va mettre du temps à s'y faire ! Pour les relations entre siri et sev… ça vas pas être très simple au début mais moi non plus j'aime pas faire souffir sev ! Pour l'action-vérité… je sais pas encore… biz.**

**_Oxaline_ : Je conclus d'après ta review que ce chapitre t'as beaucoup plu ! tant mieux ! j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui qui suit où il y a pas mal d'émotion…**

**_Arwen_ : bon je sais que ce n'était pas une review mais je te laisse quand même un petit mot. J'espère que la famille espagnole va te rappeller et que tu pourras partir a Madrid ! Je sais que ça te tiens à cœur. Allez, gros bisous ma puce !**

**oOo**

**Je fais une petite pub pour une fic qui me plait beaucoup : A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère de Yuki-piyoko si vous ne connaissez pas, foncez ! et allez aussi jeter un œil sur la fic d'Arwen94 qui est très belle aussi**

**Chapitre 12 : Discussion entre deux pères**

Severus entra dans la maison et ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite donnant sur le salon. Sirius l'y suivit en silence et observa la pièce avec la même stupeur ressentie en découvrant la maison. C'était tellement différent de l'époque où il y venait… Il y a dix-sept ans tout était si terne… les murs, le mobilier, même le jardin laissé à l'abandon, dégageaient une impression de sombre tristesse… et maintenant, tout ceci respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Ce changement radical était-il dû à leur fille ? Sans doute, un enfant avait ce pouvoir.

Il regarda Rogue s'approcher d'un bar en bois sombre qui s'accordait harmonieusement avec le reste du mobilier. Continuant de détailler les lieux, il fut surpris de découvrir une télévision moldue face aux trois canapés formant un U dont le cuir était du même ton chaud que les murs. Plusieurs autres appareils dont il ne connaissait pas la fonction entouraient la télévision et de nombreuses étagèrent sur lesquelles s'alignaient de fins boîtiers en plastique recouvraient tout un mur. L'animagus en saisit un avec curiosité et l'ouvrit, y découvrant un disque argenté sur lequel il était inscrit « La liste de Shindler ».

« - C'est un film…

Sirius sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Severus approcher et, après avoir remis la boite en place, prit le whisky que lui tendait son vis-à-vis.

« - Ma… Notre fille apprécie beaucoup la technologie moldue… Elle m'a peu à peu convaincu d'acheter certains de leurs équipements…

Sirius eut un petit sourire en imaginant Severus entrer dans un magasin d'électroménager moldu avec ses robes sombres de sorcier. La tête du vendeur devait valoir son pesant de galions ! Il but une grande rasade de whisky et allait s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'un des murs. Il s'en approcha doucement et s'agenouilla avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts une prairie verte recouverte de fleurs multicolores et d'animaux bizarres.

« - Tu l'as laissé, murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la peinture que Lucius lui avait décrite lors de leur arrivée.

Bien sûr. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de l'enlever, répondit Rogue en fixant tendrement le dessin. Elle était tellement fière d'elle… et maintenant ça me donne l'occasion de l'asticoter devant ses amis ! continua-t-il en riant.

Le maraudeur se releva et fixa Severus quelques instants puis prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Rogue finit par lâcher le dessin des yeux et s'assit à son tour face à son ancien amant. Le silence plana un instant puis l'animagus attaqua.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, Severus ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que j'avais une fille ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pouvais avoir des enfants ? Pourquoi as-tu continué à me mépriser et à me dénigrer alors que tu savais que j'étais innocent ? Tu voulais que ton petit secret ne soit pas divulgué ? Que personne ne sache que tu étais gay et que pire encore tu avais couché avec moi ? Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiétais ? Tu pensais que j'allais le crier sur les toits ? Si tu as honte de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, saches que je n'en suis pas plus fier et…

« - Tu vas fermer ta gueule ! cria Rogue.

Sirius le regarda ébahi. Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus hausser le ton ainsi et encore moins utiliser ce langage. La colère qui montait en lui s'en trouva brusquement freinée et il ne trouva rien à répliquer sur l'instant.

« - Dis-moi, Black ? Quand, aurais-je pu te dire ça ? Lorsque tu t'es laissé arrêter comme un imbécile ! Laissant croire au monde sorcier que tu avais trahi ton meilleur ami et assassiné une dizaine de personnes ? Dis-moi ? Où quand tu t'es évadé, peut-être ? Alors que tu étais toujours considéré comme un assassin ? J'aurais dû mettre la vie de ma fille en danger, à ce moment là et te dire joyeusement en entrant dans la cabane hurlante « eh Sirius comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Au fait, tu m'as mis en cloque avant de te faire arrêter et maintenant notre fille a 12 ans ! » ? C'est ça que j'aurais dû faire ?

« - Tu aurais pu me le dire après ! Quand tu as su que j'étais innocent ! hurla Sirius à son tour. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit avant que tu pouvais tomber… enceinte !

« - Il n'était pas question que je te révèle l'existence de Loryah avant de lui en parler à elle ! Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais finalement innocent, elle a voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle ne savait plus où elle en était ! Elle avait décidé de te rencontrer pour les fêtes de noël, continua Rogue d'une voix lasse… mais White March a été bouclée. Si Voldemort n'était pas actif chez nous, aux Etats-Unis ses mangemorts étaient beaucoup moins discrets ! Ils ont attaqué l'école à plusieurs reprises et…

« - Ma fille est à White March ? L'école pour sorciers surdoués ! coupa Sirius d'une voix pleine de fierté.

« - Oui, elle y a été accepté assez facilement. confirma Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait. Enfin bref, les professeurs ont érigé des défenses autour de l'école et personne ne pouvait plus ni entrer, ni sortir. Et comme ce crétin de Fudge refusait d'écouter Mathilde Rahnnee, la directrice de White March, quand elle lui disait que Voldemort attaquait son école…

« - Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ? le coupa Sirius.

« - Parce qu'elle a toujours été une bonne amie de Dumbledore, souffla Rogue. Il considérait que son avis n'était pas impartial. Et le ministre de la magie américain était aussi borné que Fudge ! Ce qui n'aidait pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Loryah n'a pas pu sortir de l'école avant l'été… et c'était trop tard. J'ai du lui annoncer que tu étais mort, fit le professeur d'un ton las. Ca a été terrible… elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas t'avoir rencontré avant ! Elle a passé plusieurs semaines enfermée, ne voulant voir personne, même pas ses âmes sœurs ou moi…Ce fut sans doute l'une des périodes les plus difficiles de ma vie. Voir ma fille se morfondre jour après jour et refuser mon aide… Et un beau matin, elle est sortie de sa chambre et m'a demandé de l'emmener sur ta tombe. Je ne lui avais pas expliqué comment tu étais mort, je l'ai donc fait à ce moment là. Elle a paru moins secouée que je ne l'avais craint de ne pas avoir de sépulture pour faire son deuil… je crois qu'en fait elle a pensé à te sortir de là à l'instant où je lui ai parlé du voile.

Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il imaginait la peine de la jeune fille. Ainsi elle ne l'avait pas rejeté… elle n'avait juste pas pu le rencontrer… Il en fut immensément soulagé et espéra pouvoir rattraper toutes ces années perdues.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant, Severus ? Redemanda-t-il plus bas. Je… je ne comprends pas.

« - C'est pourtant simple. Je ne t'ai rien dit… parce que je ne le savais pas. Je t'ai parlé de mon père… tu sais quel genre d'homme il était. La famille de ma mère lui a donc caché que son sang n'était pas pur et elle ne m'a jamais parlé des particularités de mon ascendance ! J'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant un mois après ton arrestation et je t'assure que je n'ai pas sauté de joie !

Sirius fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« - Black, j'avais 21 ans, sans travail, sans famille, avec une maison pourrie, mon amant venait d'être arrêté pour multiples meurtres, la quasi-totalité de la communauté sorcière me prenait pour un mangemort et j'étais enceinte ! Ca t'étonne vraiment que j'ai pu le vivre mal ? Je me rappellerais toujours le jour où je l'ai appris. J'étais malade depuis plusieurs jours et Lucius et Narcissa m'avaient accueillis chez eux. Un Helch de pure souche, membre des Ombres, est venu communiquer certaines informations à Lucius et en passant devant moi il m'a regardé quelques instants en souriant et m'a demandé pour quand était prévue la naissance. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre et il a semblé surpris de ma réaction. Et là il me sort « l'enfant que vous attendez, la naissance est pour quand ? ». Après quelques instants d'hébétude, me voilà en train de lui rire au nez en le traitant de cinglé, que je ne suis pas enceinte, que je ne suis pas un Helch… Qu'il se trompe ! Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai su qu'il disait vrai immédiatement mais je le niais de toutes mes forces. Peu à peu mon rire est devenu hystérique… Lucius a tenté de me calmer, il semblait complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ayant du sang Helch lui-même et connaissant les rapports que nous entretenions, toi et moi, il a réalisé que l'autre disait sans doute vrai et que j'allais très mal réagir. L'Helch, il s'appelait Kheva il me semble, et lui ont donc pris le temps de m'expliquer que les enfants mâles issus de lignée Helch héritaient du système reproducteur de cette race et que, étant un Helch de souche pure, Kheva sentait ces gènes chez ceux qui les portaient… et aussi lorsqu'ils portaient un enfant... Devant mon air affolé, il m'a immédiatement conduit chez un de leurs guérisseurs qui a confirmé ma grossesse.

Severus interrompit son récit le temps de prendre une gorgée de Whisky et de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. L'animagus se contentait de l'écouter en silence.

« - J'ai senti le monde s'effondrer autour de moi. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant… de _ton_ enfant ! Je leur ai demandé de m'en débarrasser mais le guérisseur a dit que c'était trop tard… que la gestation était trop avancée pour cela, que si je faisais ça, j'avais deux tiers de chances de perdre la vie. Bon sang, j'étais enceint de presque cinq mois ! Franchement, j'étais prêt à courir le risque mais Lucius m'a convaincu d'attendre en me disant que si je ne voulais vraiment pas de cet enfant, je pourrais le confier à un couple de sorciers, le faire adopter. Je me suis donc raccroché à ça et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'accoucher, même si cela me terrifiait. La naissance était prévue pour la fin du mois d'avril et Lucius a insisté pour que je reste chez eux jusqu'à l'accouchement. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu de complications et je n'étais plus malade grâce à la potion que m'avait donnée le guérisseur. En fait, je n'ai eu qu'un seul souci… un mois et demi avant la naissance environ. Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit avec une douleur atroce au ventre. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je hurlait tellement fort que Lucius et Narcissa sont arrivés en courrant. Comprenant qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé, Lucius, qui connaissait le sortilège de déplacement, m'a immédiatement conduit dans l'Antre. Le guérisseur qui me suivait s'est rendu compte que l'enfant allait naître avant terme et m'a endormi localement à l'aide d'un sort pour effectuer une césarienne en urgence…

Nouvelle pause de Rogue, nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Visiblement ces souvenirs étaient pénibles pour lui et il lui en coûtait de les revivre. Sirius sentait sa respiration l'oppresser alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer la terreur et la souffrance par lesquelles étaient passées Severus. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, ne sachant pas trouver les mots pour excuser son attitude irresponsable. Le professeur reprit la parole, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« - C'était horrible pour moi, je les voyais s'affairer autour de moi et je sentais qu'ils étaient inquiets, que ça ne se passait pas bien. Quand ils ont sorti Loryah, son visage était bleu et elle avait le cordon enroulé autour du cou. Le guérisseur l'a immédiatement coupé et l'a posée un instant sur ma poitrine pendant qu'il conjurait une sphère argentée autour d'un berceau. Mais ce bref instant a suffit pour me perdre. Il m'avait dit que c'était une petite fille et la voir comme cela blottie sur mon torse, si fragile… j'ai su que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur… pour elle. J'ai hurlé pour savoir ce qu'elle avait lorsque le guérisseur l'a ôtée de moi et a lancé un sort pour la laver rapidement avant de la déposer dans le berceau. A ce moment-là, un autre guérisseur refermait ma plaie à l'aide d'un sort mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais ma fille. Je voulais qu'on me dise pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait. J'ai appelé Lucius qui attendait à l'extérieur de la salle et je lui ai demandé de les obliger à me dire ce qui clochait, parce que anesthésié comme je l'étais je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce crétin d'Helch s'est, à ce moment, enfin décidé à me parler et m'a dit que le cordon avait failli l'étouffer et qu'en plus, étant née prématurément, ses poumons n'étaient pas complètement formés. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je voulais la voir et il a semblé le comprendre car il a approché le berceau du lit ou je reposais. Je l'apercevais à travers le voile argenté du sortilège qui devait aider au développement de ses poumons, si petite et je la trouvais déjà magnifique. Je ne voulais pas la perdre alors que je venais à peine de trouver une raison à mon existence. Je voulais qu'elle vive et je regrettais tellement d'avoir souhaité tant de fois qu'elle n'ait pas existé. J'avais l'impression que si elle allait si mal, c'était de ma faute… Les quinze jours qui ont suivis ont été les plus horribles de toute ma vie. Si les Malfoy n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup. Ils m'ont soutenus nuit et jour… même Drago, qui venait d'avoir deux ans, venait souvent s'asseoir sur mes genoux pendant les heures que je passais à veiller sur elle. Il était très calme, tellement silencieux, se contentant de me tenir compagnie... Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un… Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant regretté ta présence qu'à ce moment-là. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là et que tu me soutiennes, que tu trembles avec moi pour notre fille… elle te ressemblait déjà tant !

Le sourire du professeur recelait une infinie mélancolie et Sirius sentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir en pensant qu'il aurait dû être là. Qu'il aurait du nier avec force les accusations qu'on lui lançait. Peut-être s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu être auprès de Severus au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui…

Rogue reprit la dernière partie de l'histoire.

« - Enfin, au bout de deux semaines, le guérisseur Helch est venu m'annoncer qu'elle était sauvée, que je pouvais rentrer avec elle. Il paraissait stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était remise. La première fois où je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Moi, l'impassible Severus Rogue, je fondais pour une minuscule créature qui venait de changer ma vie. Je suis rentré au manoir Malfoy et j'y suis resté pendant plusieurs mois. Dumbledore m'avait envoyé un hiboux pour me proposer le poste de professeur de potion à la rentrée et j'ai accepté, j'ai donc employé l'héritage que m'avais laissé ma famille à rénover la maison qui en avait le plus grand besoin. Quand je suis parti, Lucius et Narcissa m'ont offert deux de leurs elfes de maison pour servir de nourrices à Loryah. J'avais commencé par refuser mais il m'a dit qu'en tant que parrain de ma fille, il devait veiller à son bien-être et que de toute façon, j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder car il était impensable que je l'emmène à Poudlard. J'ai donc cédé… surtout parce qu'il avait raison. J'enseignais la journée et je rentrais le soir par cheminette. A l'époque, comme je ne maîtrisais pas encore les déplacements la maison ne possédait pas les protections qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Le réseau de cheminées était donc le moyen le plus commode pour aller et venir à ma guise discrètement et personne n'a jamais rien su. »

Sirius se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Le remord lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait aimé Severus intensément, l'aimait-il encore ? Voilà une question qu'il ne préférait pas se poser. Et en ne tentant pas de se défendre à son procès, il l'avait abandonné lâchement, pire, il avait abandonné sa fille !

« - Je suis désolé, Severus, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tellement désolé.

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sirius que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas car ce n'était pas vrai Il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui en avait voulu d'avantage encore lorsqu'il avait appris son innocence. Ainsi leur histoire n'avait même pas value qu'il tente de se défendre et de rester libre. Il avait hésité de longues semaines avant de révéler la vérité à Loryah de peur qu'elle ne réagisse mal. C'est en partie ce qui avait retenu la jeune fille de le rencontrer dès qu'elle l'avait su. En outre, la remarque de l'animagus concernant le fait qu'il n'était pas fier de ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'avait blessé plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Le silence s'éternisa, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut le Maraudeur qui le rompit.

« - Quand… quand est-elle née ? Je ne sais même pas l'anniversaire de ma fille.

« - Le dix-neuf mars. Une petite poissonne comme elle aime à dire !

« - Hein ? fit l'animagus sans comprendre.

« - C'est par rapport à l'astrologie… Elle est du signe des poissons, ascendant scorpion. Loryah est férue non pas d'astrologie mais de caractérologie des signes et elle s'est penchée très sérieusement sur le sien… je dois avouer que cela concorde assez bien ! fit Rogue avec un sourire attendri.

« - Elle aime donc les appareils moldus et l'astrologie… murmura rêveusement Sirius, avide d'en connaître le plus possible sur sa fille.

« - Pas seulement ça ! Elle aime le cinéma et la musique moldus, leurs jeux vidéo, leur cuisine… mais aussi les blagues douteuses ! Je me demande de qui elle tient ça ?fit pensivement Rogue afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« - Eh ! s'insurgea le Maraudeur, mes blagues n'étaient pas… il croisa le regard narquois de Severus et se corrigea. Elles n'étaient pas _toujours_ douteuses !

« - La plupart du temps, Black, la plupart du temps… elles l'étaient !

L'animagus parut vaguement contrarié. Puis une question le tarauda soudain.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Je veux dire… même Dumbledore ne le savait pas ?

« - Non. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Seul les Malfoy étaient au courant de la vérité. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ce n'est pas par honte ! Je me moque que l'on connaisse mes préférences sexuelles ! Lors de la petite scène de tout à l'heure à Poudlard, la seule chose qui m'ait gêné c'est que Loryah t'ait fait revenir sans m'en parler… Je trouve plutôt drôle l'état de stupeur dans lequel on les a laissé. Mais je connais Dumbledore… il aurait cherché à se mêler de ma vie, s'il avait su. Il aurait voulu s'occuper de Loryah… encore plus lorsqu'il aurait découvert à quel point elle est douée. Tu vas me demander quel mal il y aurait eu à cela ? Je ne voulais pas que ma fille soit en première ligne de son combat contre Voldemort ! Parce que je savais qu'_il_ reviendrait, qu'_il_ n'était pas mort. Je voulais éviter ça à ma fille.

« - Voyons, Severus, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Dumbledore !

« - Et qu'a-t-il fait depuis sept ans avec Potter, dis-moi ? Sans en avoir l'air il l'a manipulé, lui a caché des informations alors que les connaître lui aurait évité bien des problèmes ! S'il lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie et lui avait donné des cours d'occlumancie plus tôt, et avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, il ne se serait pas laissé abuser par Voldemort ! Et c'est tout de même un comble qu'il n'ait pas senti que l'esprit du Lord Noir possédait un de ses professeurs, ni la jeune Weasley ! Il prétend aussi avoir voulu protéger Potter mais ce satané gamin s'est retrouvé confronté à _lui_ chaque année ! Et il n'a commencé à avoir un entraînement décent pour pouvoir se défendre qu'au début de cette année ! Et encore, juste quelques heures en plus de défense contre les forces du mal ! Alors qu'il aurait eu besoin d'un entraînement intensif ! Bref… je ne voulais pas que Loryah soit mêlée à ça. Quand elle a été acceptée à White March, j'ai été plus que soulagé.

« - Je comprends. Mais Rémus… tu aurais pu lui dire, à lui. C'était mon ami… malgré tout je pense qu'il aurait voulu savoir.

« - Je ne voulais plus rien avoir a faire avec l'un des Maraudeurs, Black. Même si Lupin n'était pas le pire… Il faisait partie de votre bande et je voulais oublier… que vous aviez fait partie de ma vie. Que _tu_ avais fait partie de ma vie… Malheureusement, Loryah me le rappelle chaque fois que je croise ses yeux.

Sirius eut un sourire un peu triste puis ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre fille soit à White March ! Whoua !

« - Tu peux le dire ! Et elle a des notes satisfaisantes… même si elle a une tendance marquée pour enfreindre le règlement !

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du maraudeur tandis que Rogue soupirait d'accablement.

« - Et quelle est sa matière préférée ? demanda encore le nouveau père.

Severus le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

« - A ton avis ! Potions bien sûr ! Elle y est extrêmement douée ! Elle aime bien aussi sortilèges et défense contre les force du mal. Pour le reste… elle suit sans se passionner. Ses amis et elle ont la fâcheuse habitude de se débrouiller sans se donner de mal… donc elle n'est pas la meilleure élève comme je le souhaiterais… mais elle réussit à avoir une moyenne correcte. Même en botanique alors qu'elle déteste ça. Elle a un talent remarquable pour faire mourir les plantes, fit Rogue dans un éclat de rire.

« - Et en métamorphoses ?fit Sirius en se demandant si elle était aussi animagus.

« - Désolé de te décevoir mais, à par de rares cours, cela ne la passionne pas vraiment. Au risque de blesser le professeur McGonagall et Stephen Peters, son professeur, transformer un rat en verre à pied ne l'intéresse que moyennement ! … Je… Si tu veux… j'ai des albums photos…

Sirius leva vers lui des yeux brillants.

« - Je vais les chercher.

oOo

A l'extérieur, les six adolescents se doraient la pilule. Loryah avait été très inquiète au début, surtout en entendant ses parents crier mais le ton était retombé et elle s'était allongée dans les bras de son petit ami. Pendant les vacances, la sieste était un rituel quasiment immuable pour eux. Ils dormaient une petite demi-heure puis discutaient. Le sujet actuel était la garde-robe d'Harry. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point… il lui en fallait une nouvelle… et assez vite !

Le plus acharné était sans doute Draco et le Survivant se demandait comment il devait prendre les remarques comme quoi il n'avait aucune allure que ses vêtements ressemblaient à des sacs, qu'il n'avait aucun sens des couleurs... Le dos appuyé contre la poitrine du Serpentard, le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il revenait à la charge.

« - Harry, plaidait Malfoy, tes fringues sont trois fois trop grandes ! Comment tu peux porter ça ?

« - Ce sont les affaires de Dudley ! s'énerva le brun. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas dépenser d'argent pour moi alors je récupérais les vieilles fripes de mon cousin !

« - Tu… as porté… des vêtements appartenant à… ce sous-être humain ? fulmina le blond.

« - Euh… ben oui… j'avais pas le choix ! répondit Harry, un peu inquiet de la violence contenue dans la question de Draco.

Le serpentard resserra les bras autour de son petit ami, les lèvres pincées et une flamme déterminée dans le regard.

« - Calme-toi, Dray ! tempéra Sayn. Si tu veux on ira demain faire les boutiques ? Et je suis sûr qu'Harry te laissera brûler ses anciennes fringues si t'en as vraiment envie !

Cette perspective sembla détendre un peu le blond et le Gryffondor ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Il était drôle de voir à quel point son apparence physique importait au blondinet alors que lui n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire ! Flatté par cet intérêt, il tourna la tête et déposa impulsivement, un baiser dans le cou de Draco qui se pencha avec un sourire sensuel pour ravir ses lèvres. Baiser auquel participa Harry avec passion avant que la voix de Loryah, leur demandant s'ils voulaient être seuls, ne le ramène sur terre.

« - Décidément, tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse, Loryah ! pesta Draco.

« - Qu'entends-je ? Fit la jeune fille d'une voix faussement scandalisée. Moi qui suis la gentillesse et la discrétion incarnée ? Je suis profondément blessée par tes paroles, Draco Lucius Malfoy !

« - Tu vois, intervint Jorel devant le regard mort que Draco adressait à Loryah, je te disais qu'elle avait pompé ça sur ton père ! Une vraie tragédienne ! Eh ! ça fait mal, Lo.

« - Oups, mon coude serait-il entré en contact brutal avec tes côtes ? Tu m'en vois navrée !

« - Ouais, j'y crois ! Et je te connais aussi depuis trop longtemps pour que ton air innocent fonctionne avec moi !

« - Va falloir que je me renouvelle, moi, fit pensivement la jeune fille. Trouver un autre truc pour papa et toi. Quoi qu'avec toi, l'air langoureux marche encore assez bien… mais je suis pas convaincue de son efficacité sur mon père !

« - Evite aussi de l'utiliser devant Sirius, remarqua Curt, il m'a l'air assez protecteur ! Tu vas devoir faire attention frérot !

Ledit frérot grommela de façon incompréhensible pendant que ses amis se moquaient impitoyablement de lui. Lui aussi avait entendu les remarques de Sirius quand sa petite amie l'avait rejoint et il espérait que celui-ci ne le prendrait pas en grippe. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à négocier avec Severus qui lui le connaissait depuis des années ! Comme pour le rassurer, la jeune fille lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux et l'embrassa doucement.

« - De toute façon, continua la jeune fille, il va falloir une nouvelle baguette et de nouveaux vêtements pour mon père… et avec un peu de chance une coupe de cheveux ! Donc, demain, journée shopping !

« - Euh, Loryah ? questionna Harry. Je ne pense pas que Sirius puisse se promener sur le chemin de traverse sans provoquer une panique.

« - C'est sûr ! rigola-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on va aller à Little Lake.

« - Little Lake ? fit le Survivant.

« - Oui. Près de Poudlard, vous avez Pré-au-Lard, nous, à côté de White March on a Little Lake. Expliqua Curtis. C'est un village de sorcier également. Mais la particularité c'est que la majorité des habitants sont des Ombres. Donc Sirius pourra s'y montrer sans problème vu qu'il sera avec nous. A Little Lake tout le monde nous connaît et on sera son gage de bonne foi, en quelque sorte.

« - Ah… Je pense qu'il va apprécier de pouvoir enfin se balader librement ! Dites-moi… Où se trouve exactement votre école ? demanda le Gryffondor.

« - Perdue dans les montagnes du Colorado, révéla Jorel. Tu as les montagnes au sud et à l'ouest, une forêt à l'est et au Nord un petit lac… totalement renfermé et introuvable des Moldus !

Mais dans ce cas, vous faites comment pour la rentrée ?

Les septièmes années transplanent, poursuivit Jorel. Et tous les autres y vont par portoloin… Ce n'est pas une grande école, il y a un peu moins de quatre-vingt élèves… oui, c'est ça, environ dix nouveaux élèves chaque année, les sorciers surdoués ne sont pas courants !

« - C'est fou, je me rends compte que j'ignore encore plein de choses sur le monde sorcier ! Il y a une semaine, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une école de sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis !

« - Il y en a deux, en fait. Rectifia Drago. White March et Mellington, pour les sorciers d'un niveau normal.

« - C'est bien ce que je disais ! J'ai l'impression d'être inculte !

« - Mais non ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de tout découvrir, expliqua le blond. Nous, on a grandi dans le monde sorcier ! Toi, tu n'y est que depuis sept ans et encore… juste pour l'école !

Harry lui adressa un regard à la fois amusé et attendri.

« - Si on m'avait dit il y a une semaine que tu dirais des choses gentilles sur moi !

« - Je les pensais, mais je n'avais pas le droit de les dire… Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te câliner autant que j'en ai envie !

« - Un câlin de Draco Malfoy ? J'en connais qui feraient une attaque s'ils voyaient ça !

« - Dépêchons-nous d'appeler Weasley alors !

Le Survivant et les Ombres éclatèrent de rire devant l'air intéressé de Malfoy à cette perspective. Harry sentit la joue de Draco caresser la sienne et lui jeta un regard étonné. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Salazar's House, le blond était méconnaissable… comme s'il ne craignait plus qu'on le juge s'il se montrait tendre et prévenant et Harry devait s'avouer que cet aspect de sa personnalité le charmait indéniablement. Draco demeurait cependant totalement Serpentard et cette facette se révélait très savoureuse également !

Il était près de quatre heures lorsque Lucius reparut et son fils leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire goguenard en voyant l'air plutôt content qu'il arborait.

« - Tu t'es bien reposé, parrain ? demanda Loryah d'un air entendu.

« - Reposé pas vraiment, mais satisfait totalement ! répondit l'espion dont le sourire s'élargit.

« - Oh pitié, papa, pas de détails !

« - Allons, Dray, le gourmanda la jeune fille, ne joue pas les prudes !

« - Tu aimerais connaître la vie sexuelle de tes parents ?

« - Le fait est que mes parents n'ont _pas_ de vie sexuelle ! répondit-elle avec un soupir navré.

Le « pas encore » fut pensé tellement fort que tout le monde l'entendit, Lucius y comprit comme le confirma son éclat de rire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'apparût sa femme qui lui demanda la raison de son hilarité.

« - Rien du tout, ma douce !

« - Si tu le dis, fit-elle, peu convaincue. Severus et Sirius ne sont pas là ?

« - Ils sont allés discuter peu après que vous soyez partis, l'informa Jorel.

« - Et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

« - Ils se sont peut-être entre-tués, suggéra son mari, s'attirant les regards furieux de sa femme et de sa filleule. Ce serait dommage remarque… Le programme prévu pour eux sera beaucoup plus drôle !

Son épouse haussa un sourcil interrogateur et ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire malicieux alors que Loryah semblait trouver l'eau de la piscine digne de la plus grande attention. L'apparition d'un elfe de maison avec le thé et le goûté empêcha Mme Malfoy de poursuivre ses investigations mais elle se promit de garder tout ce petit monde à l'œil.

Le troupeau d'adolescents affamés se rua sur les jus de fruits et gâteaux qui leurs furent servis et se mirent à dévorer à belles dents. Severus et Sirius réapparurent enfin et s'attablèrent avec eux, l'animagus contemplant sa fille avec un air d'adoration.

« - Tu lui as raconté tous les petits détails humiliants de ma vie ? demanda-t-elle au professeur.

« - Tu veux dire quand Draco et toi m'avez emprunté ma baguette et êtes allés mettre le feu au poulailler de Mrs Ransom ? Ou quand tu as décidé à six ans que tu étais assez grande pour utiliser un balai et que tu as emprunté celui de ton parrain ?

« - Euh… dans ce genre-là, fit sa fille, rouge de honte.

Sirius la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu as mis le feu ?

« - Ben en fait… c'était plutôt des étincelles qu'on avait pas vues… qui se sont transformées en un joli feu de camp…

Severus et les parents de Draco ne parurent pas goûter la plaisanterie.

« - Voyons, qu'y a-t-il eu d'autre… elle a voulu empoisonner un de ses camarades de classe…

« - Pas pour le tuer, précisa Loryah… juste le rendre malade quelques jours… il l'avait bien cherché !

« - Je ne parle pas, reprit Severus, des innombrables affaires de classes ensorcelées pour distraire les cours tels que les encriers cracheurs, les livres refusant de s'ouvrir précisément à la page demandée par le professeur, des baguettes musicales, des crapauds poussant des rugissements, des chouettes rendues folles et remettant le courrier aux mauvaises personnes, des chaises péteuses, de toutes les potions modifiant l'apparence des camarades… ou des professeurs. Les sorties non autorisées de l'école… dois-je continuer ?

« - Non, murmura-t-elle en réprimant difficilement son sourire alors que ses amis pouffaient à ses côtés.

Sirius la fixait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

« - Black ! s'écria Rogue. Evite de la féliciter !

« - Mais je n'ai rien…

« - Tu la regardes avec émerveillement ! pesta Severus. Ma fille n'est pas une Maraudeuse et je ne veux pas que ce genre de choses se poursuive durant le reste de sa scolarité !

« - Oui… tu… tu as raison… il faut être sérieuse à l'école, affirma Sirius en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

Malheureusement le sérieux de son discours était complètement annihilé par le sourire rayonnant qu'il arborait. Il était bien trop fier que son enfant suive ses traces. Rogue ferma les yeux et respira profondément. La partie n'était pas gagnée. Un coup d'œil à Lucius et Narcissa lui révéla qu'il était vain d'attendre un quelconque soutient de leur part au vu de leur sourire amusé. Il soupira à nouveau. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

**oOo**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Cette fois-ci en guise de question je vais vous demander d'arbitrer un « litige » entre ma bêta et moi. Je me disais que je verrais bien le draco de ma fic avec un chien nottemment un bouledogue français… ce sont les bouledogue miniatures… et elle elle trouvait ça trop moche et indigne de Dray. Je lui disais que justement c'est ce qui rendrait la chose encore plus drole. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Etes-vous d'accord avec moi ou avec elle ? Biz et a dans 15 jours !**


	13. Où je dors moi ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Bien ? Moi aussi !**

**Alors c'est les vacances, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, vous faites bronzette ? Veinards ! Chez moi il pleut ! (même dans mon appart ! fichu plafond !) bref malgré ce désagrément me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira je l'ai fait (beaucoup) plus long que les autres !**

**oOo**

**alors mon débat sur le chien a eu du succès voici les résultats :**

**bonne idée : 9**

**Mauvaise idée, c'est pas un chien pour dray : 20**

**Pourquoi pas, si c'est pour rire : 7**

**Verdic : Je suis perverse car je suis d'accord avec vous concernant le fait qu'un Bouledogue français est moche et indigne d'un Malfoy… mais c'est fait pour ! Donc…Dray aura certainement son chien ! Tout se met déjà en forme dans ma petite tête dérangée et vous aurez bientôt ça !**

**oOo**

**J'informe Inouko qu'elle est ma 500ème revieweuse ! Tu as donc droit à un OS aux conditions suivante : **

**Pas d'histoire triste**

**Harry et dray ne vont qu'avec Dray et ryry**

**Pas de prof-élève**

**Sinon j'écris ce que tu veux mais… arme-toi de patience ! parce que j'en ai 7 en retard (auteuse morte de honte, je vous oublie pas, je vous jure !) donc j'attends ton sénar (si tu n'en a pas c'est pas grave, ce sera un de mon cru)**

**Place aux rar :**

**Devant l'afflux de review (je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore !) je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire des rar collective (sinon vous avez le chapitre lundi). Donc un grand merci à _Crystal d'avalon_, _Dawn456_, _Alicya Potter-Black_, _Onarluca_, _Ange de un cisme_, _Blue cinnamon (Merci pour l'info, je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès… j'ai un peu « survolé » le 4ème tome)_, _Milly Black_, _Elyzedirector elymilly_, _Umbre77_, _Vert émeraude_, _Alinemcb54_, _Marine Malefoy_, _Amy Keira_, _chibigoku2002_, _13MAlexi13_, _Fliflou_, _Surimi_, _Aresse_, _Serpentis-draco_, _Kimmy lyn_, _Egwene al'Vere_, _Orphée Potter_, _Vif d'or_, _Whitangel_, _Mini pouce06_, _Loupiote garoute_, _Lovely A_, _BadAngel666_, _Mathilde_, _Vampi_, _Sahada_, _Ahalya_, _Nicolas_, _Mona May56_, _Hoaps_, _Lysanthius_, _Lulu turlututu_, _Inouko_, _Dark amethyste (désolée, Inouko t'a coiffée au poteau !)_, _Vanilly_, _Shiryu_, _Tchaye_, _Oxaline_, _Gala666_, _La-Shinegami_, _Ysa_, _Louwenn_, _Drake miako_.**

**Donc un ENORME merci à vous tous vos reviews m'ont fait TRES plaisir ! Biz ! Lô**

**Chapitre 13 : Où je dors, moi ?**

Le goûter terminé, les adolescents investirent le salon désormais libre pour y faire quelques parties de jeu vidéo. Loryah entraîna Sirius avec elle, autant pour passer du temps avec lui que pour laisser son père discuter avec son parrain et sa tante. Sans doute en avait-il besoin après cette longue conversation avec son ancien amant.

Harry poussa un long sifflement admiratif lorsqu'il découvrit l'équipement vidéo et audio dont était dotées la pièce. Même son cousin, pourtant pourri-gâté par ses parents, n'avait pas un matériel pareil. Et apparemment, Draco, contrairement à ses dires au collège, n'était pas réfractaire à la technologie moldue puisqu'il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'étagère où se trouvaient les jeux et en prit un qu'il proposa aux autres qui acceptèrent avec empressement. Le blond inséra le jeu et alluma la télévision avant de dérouler les fils des deux manettes. Les cinq garçons s'agglutinèrent sur le canapé faisant face à la console, Harry assis par terre entre les jambes de son petit ami, Curtis faisant de même avec Sayn. Apparemment, tout comme le survivant, il n'était pas un fanatique des jeux vidéo et cherchait surtout à faire plaisir à son copain. Finalement, Draco et Sayn commencèrent la première partie de ce qui se révéla être un jeu de combat.

Loryah avait préféré s'asseoir sur le divan de droite avec Sirius qui fixait la télévision avec stupeur… sûr que les jeux vidéos ne devaient pas être à la mode à Azkaban ou derrière le voile ! Après un instant il se retourna vers celle qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Le Maraudeur se sentit curieusement intimidé. C'était sa fille mais il savait si peu de choses sur elle… En premier lieu comment engager la conversation avec elle ? La jeune fille du sentir son malaise car elle vint à son secours d'une phrase toute simple, toute bête mais qui brisa le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.

« - Papa et toi avez pu vous expliquer ? »

« - Oui… Je… Je suis désolé… tu dois me détester… à cause de ma stupidité, je n'étais pas là pour te voir grandir et… »

« - Shhh ! le coupa la jeune fille en lui prenant la main. Si je te détestais je ne t'aurais pas fait revenir. J'avoue que quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas coupable je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas défendu… pourquoi tu n'avais pas cherché à faire connaître ton innocence… Mais j'ai étudié les archives de l'époque, les journaux, les circonstances et j'ai découvert que tu n'avais même pas eu droit à un procès… les autorités ne voulait rien entendre. »

L'animagus eut un sourire désabusé.

« - Ce sale rat m'avait bien coincé… Je le croyais notre ami, même s'il n'était pas toujours très futé et un peu à la traîne, mais c'était mon ami… et il nous a trahi. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça… »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par avoir ce qu'il mérite, intervint Harry d'une voix déterminée et pleine de colère. Pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents et à toi… je le ferais payer ! »

Le père et la fille le fixèrent un instant comprenant sa rage alors que Draco lâchait sa manette l'espace d'une seconde pour lui caresser les cheveux en un geste de réconfort. Sirius se dit qu'il y allait avoir de la bagarre pour savoir « qui » s'occuperais de Pettigrew. Harry, lui… peut-être même Severus… Il décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« - Je vois que Sev t'a plutôt gâtée, fit-il en jetant un regard sur l'équipement électronique. »

Loryah pouffa en suivant son regard.

« - J'avoue qu'entre mon parrain et lui je n'ai pas vraiment eut à me plaindre ! J'ai été une petite fille adorée et choyée… qui a vite comprit le truc ! J'ai eu à peu près tout ce que je voulais ! »

« - Je n'imaginais pas Severus cédant face aux caprices ! dit Sirius en riant. »

« - Qui parle de caprices ? Je les ai embobiné avec art et savoir faire ! Il y a eu quelques caprices, c'est vrai… mais c'était surtout pour ne pas utiliser toujours la même technique et qu'ils comprennent que je les roulais dans la farine ! »

L'animagus éclata de rire devant l'air toute fière qu'arborait la jeune fille. Embobiner Severus… Voilà une idée attrayante ! Il aurait bien voulu connaître la méthode au moment de leur histoire… C'aurait pu être drôle…

« - C'est clair que tu as toujours eu un don pour manipuler ton père, renchérit Draco.

« - Tu m'excuses mais dans le genre t'es pas mal non plus, Dray, rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu as été mon premier exemple !

Le jeune homme blond éclata de rire.

« - Tu te rappelles ce que nos parents nous ont souhaité quand on est parti dans ce parc d'attractions Moldu, en France ?

« - Ouais… que nos enfants soient encore pire que nous ! rigola-t-elle. Et qu'ils les encourageraient à les venger de tout ce qu'on leur a fait subir…

Ils rirent un moment tandis que Jorel fixait sa petite amie d'un air inquiet. Apparemment, l'éventualité que ses enfants soient aussi terribles qu'eux ne l'emballait pas particulièrement.

« - Harry, chuchota-t-il. On a intérêt à surveiller ça de près… Sinon nous aussi on va s'arracher les cheveux… j'ai été un enfant sage… Je sais pas pour toi mais j'aimerai assez que mes gosses le soient.

Le survivant sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il songea qu'il y avait en effet de fortes chances (99,99999999999999999999 sur 100 en fait) qu'il fasse des enfants à Draco Malfoy… Merlin… des petits bébés blonds aux yeux verts ou bruns aux yeux gris… Un sourire… complètement niais fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« - Il est parti où là ? demanda Sayn en observant le Gryffondor, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Je sais pas, répondit son petit-ami, mais où qu'il soit ça a l'air de lui plaire !

Draco eut un sourire attendri et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Harry pendant que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. C'était fou comme Harry ressemblait à son père quand il pensait à Lilly ! Mais après tout, il méritait bien un peu d'insouciance !

Sa fille se tourna soudain vers lui.

« - Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le cours de ses pensées. »

« - Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se levant et en la suivant lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en riant vers les escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent vivement. Au premier étage trois portes s'alignaient.

« - C'est la chambre d'ami, la chambre de papa… mais ça tu dois le savoir, et la première salle de bains. »

Sirius se sentit rougir à la remarque de la jeune fille et s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de la suivre dans la seconde volée de marches ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de son ex-amant. Oh que oui, il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Severus, il y avait passé suffisamment de nuits ! Il reporta son attention sur sa fille qui grimpait les marches, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« - Dis-moi, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour faire des réflexions sur ce genre de sujet ? questionna-t-il avec une moue contrariée. »

Loryah pesa soigneusement ses mots. Après tout il était son père… sans compter qu'il discuterait certainement de tout ce qui la concernait avec Severus. Mieux valait jouer la prudence.

« - Tu sais j'ai plus de seize ans… il y a forcément des choses dont j'ai entendu parler ! répondit-elle.

« - C'est Sev qui t'en a parlé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain. »

Il visualisait assez difficilement Severus parlant de sexe avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci sembla être de son avis car elle éclata de rire.

« - Oh, Merlin ! Papa, me parler de sexe ? J'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus drôle ! Il est beaucoup trop pudique avec moi ! Limite prude ! La première fois qu'il m'a vue en bikini il a faillit faire une syncope et si tante Nici n'était pas intervenue il m'aurait recouverte d'un sac pour me cacher ! Non ! Il a refilé le job à tante Nici ! Et ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit, je l'ai appris à l'école ! Comme tout le monde je pense ! fit-elle avec un dernier éclat de rire.

Elle atteignit le second étage où là encore Sirius découvrit trois portes.

« - Ca, désigna la jeune fille en pointant du doigt la porte la plus à droite, c'est la chambre des garçons. Là, une deuxième salle de bains et voici enfin ma chambre. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'apprécier que la chambre de sa fille soit au même étage que celle de son petit-ami. Surtout que Severus dormait à l'étage au-dessous… il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots. Il suivit Loryah jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit en le priant d'entrer avec une petite courbette qui le fit rire.

C'était indéniablement une chambre de fille. Impeccablement rangée, des rideaux diaphanes aux fenêtres, des murs aux tons mauves avec un lit aux draps en soie écrue. Des photos de familles et de ses amis sur un bureau en pin sur lequel plumes, encrier et parchemins étaient parfaitement ordonnés… Un Nimbus 2001 dans un coin, juste à côté d'une chaîne stéréo identique à celle du salon, et une immense armoire du même bois que le bureau… typiquement féminin. Un gémissement de désespoir retentit et le Maraudeur se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait en être l'auteur.

« - Je vais tuer ces satanés Elfes de maison ! Comment ont-ils fait pour entrer ! J'avais demandé à papa de poser un charme ! S'il a oublié de le faire il va m'entendre ! Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Regardez-moi ça ! »

« - Un problème ? interrogea Sirius »

« - Ces maudits elfes ! Ils sont encore entrés dans ma chambre et on tout rangé ! C'est horrible ! »

L'animagus se mit à rire devant l'air furieux et scandalisé de sa fille.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! pesta-t-elle. Je ne retrouve jamais rien quand ils passent ! En plus c'est pas du tout moi tout cet ordre ! Parle-moi plutôt d'un gentil petit bordel organisé… »

Un soupir fataliste lui échappa et Sirius se remit à rire de bon cœur devant la moue boudeuse de Loryah. Elle lui jeta un regard faussement rancunier avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'y pencher.

« - Papa ! appela-t-elle. »

Sirius s'approcha de la seconde fenêtre et se pencha à son tour pour suivre la conversation. Severus, Lucius et Narcissa avaient levé la tête et observaient avec curiosité la jeune fille.

« - Ces foutues bestioles sont encore entrés dans ma chambre ! C'est tout rangé ! Tu n'étais pas sensé empêcher ça ? »

« - Oh… j'ai du oublier, cria Severus. Désolé ! fit-il sans la moindre once de remord dans la voix. »

« - Papa ! C'est vraiment pas cool ! Tu sais que je déteste quand ils entrent ici ! »

« - Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils rangent ta chambre, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Répliqua Rogue sans se démonter. »

« - Mais je l'aime, mon bordel moi ! »

« - Pas moi ! »

« - Mais c'est MA chambre ! »

« - C'est MA maison ! »

« - C'est pas juste ! geignit-elle. »

« - La vie est injuste, chérie, faudra t'y faire. »

Instant de silence furieux de la jeune fille.

« - C'est très mesquin de ta part d'utiliser mes propres répliques ! »

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit bientôt rejoint par ceux de Lucius et de son épouse. Loryah referma rageusement la fenêtre après leur avoir tiré la langue. Le Maraudeur ne pu s'empêcher de joindre son rire aux leurs, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de la jeune fille qui s'assit sur son lit avec un autre soupir tragique. Sirius l'observa quelques instants, attendri, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sentit une boule d'émotion lui comprimer la gorge quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de lui prendre le bras pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'en quelques heures à peine, elle avait prit une importance considérable dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Ce matin il n'était qu'un homme presque comme les autre (sortir du voile n'est quand même pas arrivé à Mr Tout-le-monde !) et maintenant il était père. Sacré responsabilité… mais il en était ravi… et même plus que ça.

oOo

Les garçons avaient arrêté de jouer quand ils avaient entendu Loryah râler et s'étaient mis à rire.

« - On en est à combien ? demanda Sayn à Jorel.

« -73 !

Harry les regarda sans comprendre.

« - C'est le nombre de fois où Loryah et son père se sont disputés à cause du désordre, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou dans une autre pièce de la maison, depuis le début de l'année.

« -73 fois ! s'exclama le Survivant…C'est… énorme… surtout qu'ils ne se voient pas tout le temps !

« - Ca te laisse imaginer à quel point elle est bordélique ! C'est effrayant ! s'esclaffa Draco. Tiens, c'est ton tour de jouer, fit-il en lui tendant la manette.

« - Tu sais je ne suis pas un pro des jeux vidéos ! Je n'y jouais jamais chez les Dursley.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? voulu savoir Curtis.

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, et sentit les bras de Draco le soulever pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'étreindre. Réconforté par ce contact, Harry raconta comment, avant d'aller à Poudlard, il servait d'employé de maison. Il leur parla aussi de tous les « incidents » de son enfance quand il faisait de la magie sans baguette et qu'il se retrouvait dans des situations pas possibles sans savoir comment. Il leur décrivit notamment comment il avait enfermé son cousin Dudley dans le vivarium d'un serpent, juste avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Ce que Drago ne trouva pas très charitable pour le serpent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry précise qu'il avait libéré le reptile.

« - C'est la première fois que j'ai parlé Fourchelangue… A l'époque je trouvais bien ça un peu bizarre mais je me disais que c'était peut-être… une race de serpent particulier ou je ne sais quoi ! Ouais je sais, c'est con ! fit-il en voyant les regards sarcastiques des ados. Mais je vous rappelle que je ne savais rien de la magie !

« - C'est quand même dingue quand on y pense, murmura Curtis. Chez nous tout le monde te connaissait au moins de nom… et toi tu ignorais tout de l'univers sorcier.

« - Ouais… mais crois-moi je trouve plus dingue encore l'attitude de Rogue… et de ton père, fit-il en se tournant à demi vers Draco.

Le jeune homme blond éclata de rire ! Il voulait bien croire qu'Harry soit perturbé ! Et encore… il ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de Lucius, quant à Severus…

« - C'est sûr que quand on voit comment Sev se comporte à Poudlard, ça fait un sacré décalage ! se moqua le Serpentard. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai du me mordre les lèvres parce qu'il se conduisait de manière totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'il est vraiment ! Longdubat le rendait complètement dingue ! Quelque fois il était à la limite de se frapper la tête contre les murs face à son incompétence !

« - Eh ! Soit sympa avec Nev !... Son seul problème en potion…. C'est Rogue ! Il le terrorise !

Les trois élèves de White March semblèrent trouver cette idée très drôle car ils affichèrent un immense sourire moqueur.

« - Severus est quelqu'un de cool, intervint Sayn. On peut discuter de plein de truc avec lui et en plus c'est un excellent sorcier. Contrairement à mon père par exemple, il n'a pas oublié ce que c'est qu'être jeune et nous laisse faire pas mal de trucs ici… fête, match de quiddich, chasse magique… Bon… il en a un peu fait baver à Jo quand Loryah et lui ont commencé à sortir ensemble mais c'était surtout pour que Jo comprenne bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire de peine à sa fille adorée ! Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le seul domaine où il soit vraiment coincé… les amours de sa fille !

Harry tenta d'imaginer un Severus Rogue surveillant d'un œil jaloux les tourtereaux, tandis qu'un Jorel mal à l'aise faisait tout pour ne pas attirer les foudres de son futur beau-papa. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tant la scène était cocasse.

« - Aucune compassion pour les malheurs des autres ! pfff ! Des âmes sœurs, tu parles ! presta Jo, faussement indigné.

« - Merlin ! Arrête ces jérémiades, frangin !

Regard-qui-tue de la part de Jo à un Curtis souriant de toutes ses dents suivi d'un éclat de rire de tous les autres. Harry releva soudain quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué dans le discourt du jeune Helch.

« - C'est quoi une chasse Magique ? questionna-t-il. Voilà encore un truc dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé.

« - Ca c'est un peu plus normal, expliqua Jorel. C'est un loisir qu'on pratique surtout à White March. En fait, quatre fois par an, les élèves sont réunis dans une zone au cœur de la forêt. On leur donne quinze minutes pour se disperser et dès que le départ est donné, le but est de neutraliser le maximum d'adversaires avec des pétrificus totalus ou des Stupéfix si l'élève est au moins en quatrième année. Tu peux utiliser tous les autres sortilèges de ton choix pour pouvoir l'affaiblir, sauf ceux qui causent de la douleur ou des altérations définitives. C'est un super entraînement et en plus on s'amuse beaucoup. On en a fait une ou deux ici mais ce n'est pas l'idéal… après on passe des heures a réparer tout ce qu'on a cassé !

Harry ouvrait de grands yeux intéressés et les garçons décidèrent de demander à leurs parents une petite visite dans l'Antre des Helchs où les nombreuses galeries permettaient une chasse sans risque de détériorations matérielles.

oOo

Enlaçant toujours sa fille, le regard du Maraudeur voyageait à nouveau vers les photographies posées sur le bureau. Sur beaucoup d'entre elles, Loryah y posait avec Severus et leur complicité était flagrante. L'animagus n'était pas certain qu'il aurait reconnu son ancien amant s'il l'avait croisé à ces moments-là, il était transformé, son visage perdait son air strict, il s'habillait à la moldue dans des couleurs sombres mais beaucoup moins tristes que ses habituelles robes noires et il souriait sur la plupart des photos. Un cliché attira son attention et il se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près. Sur cette photo, Severus ne souriait pas mais semblait plutôt bouder, il se tenait avec sa fille, Lucius –qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus content - et Drago et les deux adultes portaient chacun deux ronds noirs dressés sur la tête. Sa fille suivit son regard et se mit à rire.

« - Surtout ne dis pas à papa que tu as vu ça, le prévint-elle. Il me tuerait ! Quand je suis entrée à White March j'ai entendu parler d'un parc d'attraction moldu appelé Disneyland et j'ai demandé à papa de m'y emmener alors on y est allé avec Lucius, Dray et tante Nici – c'est elle qui a pris la photo – on s'est beaucoup amusé et l'emblème du parc c'est une souris avec des oreilles rondes appelée Mickey. Alors on a acheté des sortes de diadème avec des oreilles deMickey et on a demandé à papa et à Lucius de les mettre en leur promettant que personne de leur connaissance ne verrais la photo !

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius tandis qu'il continuait de fixer l'image où Severus essayait parfois de se sauver mais la jeune fille le tenait fermement.

Dans le reste des cadres, Loryah était en compagnie de ses amis… et presque toujours dans les bras de Jorel. Le nouveau père ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une jalousie féroce à l'égard du jeune homme. C'était sa petite fille, il ne voulait pas qu'un type sortit de Merlin sait où la lui vole alors qu'il venait juste de la rencontrer. Et puis il était bien placé pour savoir à quoi pensait un garçon de son âge… et il n'était absolument pas question qu'il pose la main sur son bébé… avant trois ou quatre ans… et encore ! Mais il l'aurait à l'œil ! Oh que oui ! Et il ne permettrait pas à ses idées perverses d'adolescent plein d'hormones de salir sa fille !

Il se perdit dans ses pensées puis Loryah reprit la parole.

« - Demain, il faudra qu'on aille t'acheter une nouvelle baguette ainsi que des vêtements, je vais en parler à papa tout à l'heure. »

Le Maraudeur parut quelque peu embarrassé.

« - Tu sais, mes finances ne sont pas au beau fixe… J'imagine qu'après ma « mort » mes biens ont été répartis entre les derniers membres de la famille Black. »

« - Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Quand tante Nici a touché une partie de tes biens après ton arrestation, elle a tout donné à papa, elle trouvait ça normal que ce soit nous qui en héritions. Il parait que papa n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais mon parrain l'a convaincu qu'il en aurait besoin pour moi. Papa, après avoir finalement accepté, a demandé à Lucius de faire fructifier cet argent… et Lucius est très doué pour ça… je me retrouve donc avec une petite fortune… vu que c'est ton argent à la base, il est normal que tu en profites aussi ! »

L'animagus se sentait curieusement apaisé de savoir que son argent était finalement revenu à sa fille et qu'il avait pu ainsi participer à son éducation. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en remercier sa cousine et son mari.

Cependant il restait un autre souci… il était toujours considéré comme un assassin. Il tenta de l'expliquer à sa fille mais elle balaya l'objection d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« - Oh ! On ne va pas aller sur le chemin de Traverse ! Là, c'est clair que tu aurais quelques ennuis ! Non, on va aller à Little Lake, c'est le petit village sorcier qui borde White March. Il n'est peuplé que par des Ombres ou presque ! Et vu qu'à part Harry et toi on en est tous… »

« - Tu es une Ombre ! s'exclama Sirius stupéfait. »

« - Oui. Je suis le maître des Ombres ! dit la jeune fille sur un ton très ironique. Je te rassure, c'est surtout parce que j'ai un talent certain pour manipuler les gens et que dès qu'il s'agit de râler je n'ai pas mon pareil ! »

« - Mais bon sang ! A quoi pense Severus ! Il vient de me faire un discourt comme quoi il n'a prévenu personne pour toi pour ne pas t'exposer et tu es une Ombre ! Il est inconscient ? »

« - Attends, calme-toi, intervint sa fille. Je n'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix à papa. Je voulais faire partie des Ombres. Oh, si ça peut te consoler, il a d'abord refusé catégoriquement… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je les avais intégrées sans son accord. Il a piquée une belle crise ce jour-là mais on a finalement discuté et il a compris que c'était important pour moi. Faut croire que je savais déjà à l'époque ce que je voulais… en fait, je l'ai toujours su, quelque soit ce que je désirais, je faisais tout pour l'obtenir ! Et ça marchait généralement ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon principal boulot c'est de manipuler les adversaires. Ca a commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an… Un sorcier proche du premier ministre de la magie des Etats-Unis est venu rendre visite à Keïnan Haullan, un des membres les plus puissants et j'étais là, j'accompagnait Sayn et son père… il disais qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire que Voldemort était de retrour et que Mathilde Rhannee était folle d'accorder du crédit aux paroles de Dumbledore. Je lui ai fait remarqué que Fudge en avait eu une preuve en voyant la marque d'un mangemort, réapparue à cause du retour de Voldy. Mais qu'il n'en avait pas tenu compte, cet idiot ! Il m'a répondu que si lui pouvait voir cette marque alors il y croirait et j'ai demandé à papa de la lui montrer. C'était tout con, pas machiavelique pour deux sous… mais personne n'y avait pensé. Il semblerait que j'ai un don pour deviner ce que les gens pensent… non pas ce qu'ils pensent… ce qu'ils ressentent plutôt, leur façon d'être plutot… et que je trouve quoi leur dire pour les convaincre. Peut-ëtre mon héritage Helch en est-il responsable. Mais je ne vais presque jamais « sur le terrain ».»

Sirius semblait malgré tout mortellement inquiet. Loryah lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« - Tu sais, je sais ce que je fais… et puis je n'ai pas participé à beaucoup de missions… Et j'ai l'air toute fragile, toute innocente… Ils ne se méfient pas et avant qu'ils aient compris ce qui leur arrivait je leur ai fait faire ou dire ce que je voulais ! se moqua-t-elle.

L'animagus la fixait d'un air encore plus inquiet.

« - Merlin ! Ma fille est une Serpentarde ! »

Celle-ci éclata de rire et convint qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute à cela ! Le Maraudeur se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la sous-estime… Si elle avait réussi à seize ans à être à un poste important chez les Ombres c'est qu'elle méritait qu'on se méfie d'elle… elle risquait de lui faire faire ses quatre volontés ! C'était d'ailleurs semble-t-il ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec Severus… et pourtant le manipuler n'était pas chose aisée !

oOo

« - Tu vas me payer ça, Potter ! promi Draco en s'extirpant difficilement de la piscine où Harry venait de le pousser. Mes fringues sont foutues ! Sale Gryffondor ! »

Les éclats de rire de ses amis le convainquirent bien vite qu'espérer le moindre soutien de leur part était vain. Même ses parents et Severus se fichaient de lui. Sa vengeance allait être terrible ! Plissant les yeux et arborant un sourire diabolique, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous l'œil soudain allumé d'Harry. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et se pencha pour ôter chaussures et chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

Harry avait les yeux exhorbités, incapable de croire que son petit ami super-sexy lui fait un streap-tease en public. Son souffle se bloqua quand le pantalon de toile noire chut aux pieds du blond, laissant celui-ci en boxer. Evidemment, ça n'était pas plus dénudé que s'il avait été en maillot de bain… mais c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait le blond ainsi et autant dire que le spectacle lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ils avaient décidé de profiter de la douceur de ce début de soirée et s'étaient dirigés comme à leur habitude vers les chaises longues en papotant gaiment. Enfin, gaiment jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse une énième remarque sur les vêtements et la coupe de cheveux d'Harry qui, pour se venger l'avait propulsé d'un coup de hanche dans l'eau froide de la piscine en débitant des excuse pitoyable auxquelles personne ne croyait.

Maintenant que l'attention du brun était concentrée sur lui, le blond s'approcha lentement d'un air séducteur vers le naïf Gryffondor trop plongé dans sa contemplation pour réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver. Il pouvait apercevoir une partie du tatouage courant de la hanche au bas-ventre, une partie de celui-ci disparaissant dans le boxer. C'était un motif tribal qui donnait un petit côté « sauvage » au blond qui était loin de déplaire à Harry. Il s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation du motif gravé sur la peau de son petit ami pour plonger dans ses yeux.  
Et là il compris qu'il avait un problème.

Les Gryffondors sont courrageux… Mais un instant de réflexion convainquit le Survivant que la meilleure défense… était la fuite ! Il se mit donc à courir en direction de la maison, Draco se lançant immédiatement à ses trousses. Malheureusement pour Harry ses bonnes manières l'empêchait d'entrer comme ça dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre… surtout quand ce quelqu'un d'autre était Rogue et qui était là pour le voir, il contourna donc le bâtiment sur la droite, se rendant malgré tout compte que sa fuite était vaine et que le blond finirait tôt ou tard par le rattraper.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'à l'arrière de la maison, les arbres étaient si proches de la maison et il s'avança entre eux, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt pour une partie de cache-cache. Des gloussements incontrôlables lui échappaient et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si Draco l'avait rattrapé.

Etrange… aucun signe du Serpentard. Il s'arrêta pour scruter avec plus d'attention le coin de la maison, se dissimulant derrière le tronc large d'un chêne. Deux minutes passèrent sans que le blond ne pointe le bout de son nez, Harry se retournait fréquemment pour s'assurer que son petit ami n'arrivait pas dans son dos mais que dalle. Il allait abandonner, se disant que Draco n'avait pas voulu s'engager sous les arbres pieds nus quand un bras invisible lui attrapa le cou par derrière et le tira violemment.

« - Je t'avais dis que tu me paierais ça, chéri ! fit une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

« - Draco ? Tu… comment tu fait ça ! Tu ne portes pas de cape d'invisibilité !

« - Mon cœur… on est chez mon parrain qui a le bon goût d'être prof de potion et de ne pas avoir beaucoup de sympathie pour les Gryffondors en général et les Potter en particulier. Pas de bol pour toi ! Je n'ai même pas eu à lui demandé la potion _cachcach_, il l'a fait venir d'un _accio_ dès que tu as disparu au coin !

« - C'est de la triche ! pesta Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier malgré tout le contact du corps musclé et presque nu collé à lui.

« - Je suis un Serpentard, mon ange, va falloir t'y faire. Voyons maintenant comment tu vas te faire pardonner.

Le Survivant déglutit en entendant l'intonation sensuelle que le blond avait prise. Celui-ci relacha son emprise sur le cou du brun et Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. Il éprouva alors la curieuse sensation d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« - Ca dure longtemps, ta potion ? demanda le Survivant d'un ton chagrin.

« - Avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer d'admirer ma sublime beauté, plaisanta Drago.

« - Prétentieux !

« - C'est pas comme ça que tu me convaincra de te faire l'amour.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Serpentard, Harry devinait l'immense sourire moqueur qu'il devait arborer tandis que ses joues à lui prenaient une jolie teinte carmin.

« - Tu n'avais pas dis que tu voulais attendre ? demanda le brun dans un souffle.

« - Je suis un mec de dix-huit ans en pleine santé et bourré d'hormones en folie… il ne serait pas dur pour toi de me faire changer d'avis…

Draco accompagna sa tirade d'un petit coup de hanches qui arracha un halètement à Harry. Le brun avait envie d'embrasser son petit ami mais cela le perturbait de ne pas voir son visage. Il allait reposer sa question concernant la durée d'action de la potion quand l'air devant lui prit une teinte irisée, faisant peu à peu réapparaître Draco.

« - Satisfait ? questionna le blond.

Harry enfouis le visage dans le cou humide du blond qui se blottit d'avantage contre lui, faisant glousser le brun dans des gouttes glacées tombèrent de ses cheveux pour couler le long du dos du Survivant.

« - Si on reparlait de la façon dont tu vas te faire pardonner, ronronna Draco, léchant et mordillant toute la peau qu'il avait à portée de bouche.

« - Je crois que je vais commencer par ça, murmura le Gryffondor en lui ravissant ses lèvres

oOo

Une légère brise faisait voler les rideaux de la fenêtre que Sirius avait laissée ouverte et, toujours assis sur le lit sa fille dans les bras, il se perdit quelques instants dans leur contemplation. Merlin… des rideaux en dentelle à Salazar's House !

« - Une noise pour tes pensées… murmura Loryah. »

« - Oh… Je me faisais juste la réflexion que ça avait beaucoup changé depuis que j'y étais venu… c'est étonnant. La maison était une véritable ruine à l'époque… et tellement triste ! »

« - Je ne me rappelle plus trop de la maison avant son « relooking » mais j'ai vu des photos et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gai ! »

« - Je pense que ce qui m'as le plus surpris c'est la piscine… j'ai du mal à imaginer ton père prenant le soleil ! rigola Sirius. »

« - En fait, la piscine c'est le cadeau de mon parrain. Je devais avoir dix ans et je me rappelle que c'était un été particulièrement chaud et qu'on cuisait littéralement. Un matin on se lève, les garçons et moi, et on voit un cube bleu irisé dans le jardin. Lucius attends qu'on soit tous réuni et lance une formule deux secondes plus tard on avait notre piscine ! Inutile de te dire qu'on était ravi ! Et concernant ta remarque sur papa faisant bronzette, rigola-t-elle. Ca lui arrive parfois… disons plutôt qu'il s'endort au soleil… le problème c'est que notre sang Helch nous empêche à tout jamais de bronzer ! A la fin de l'été c'est déprimant ! Jorel, Curt et tante Nici sont tout dorés et Dray, Lucius, papa et moi sommes toujours aussi blancs ! Et je ne parle même pas de Sayn ! se moqua-t-elle. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Loryah lui parlant de ses passions et de sa vie, Sirius lui racontant ses années de maraudeur. La jeune fille ri de certaines de leurs blagues et fut très intéressée par le concept de leur carte de Poudlard. Elle se promit de demander à Harry de la laisser l'examiner.

Soudain une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur le bureau, un parchemin à la patte. La jeune fille se leva et détacha le courrier, surprise d'en recevoir si tôt après son arrivée. Elle donna un peu de Miam-hibou au volatile qui s'éloigna après avoir mangé. L'animagus la regarda lire son courrier, l'air visiblement contrariée.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - Oui… enfin non… une nouvelle… inattendue, répondit-elle »

Inattendue et visiblement peu appréciée. Elle soupira bruyamment et enflamma le parchemin d'un coup de baguette.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda son père ayant peur de se montrer indiscret mais ne pouvant se retenir de poser la question.

« - Eh bien… notre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal est parti en retraite à la fin de l'année… et Rhannee, notre directrice lui a trouvé un remplaçant… Antoniss Adams. Bon sang !

« - Tu le connais ? questionna inutilement le maraudeur car à sa réaction il était évident qu'elle le connaissait… et ne l'appréciait guerre.

La jeune fille parut un peu embarrassée de répondre.

« - En fait… Papa et lui… ont été assez proches il y a quelques années…

« - Oh… je vois

Sirius espérait que sa voix ne soit pas aussi glaciale qu'elle le paraissait à son oreille. Après tout Severus avait le droit d'avoir un petit ami… Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux. D'ailleurs il n'était pas jaloux. Juste surpris.

Loryah le regardait bizarrement et il l'interrogea à nouveau.

« - Et donc… en quoi le fait que ce type soit sortit avec ton père pose-t-il problème ?

« - Euh… fit la jeune fille perturbée par la réaction de son père à l'annonce que son ancien amant avait eu quelqu'un d'autre. En fait… ils se sont séparés assez brusquement… Adams ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et je l'ai dit à papa… il lui a aussitôt envoyé un hibou en lui disant que c'était fini entre eux puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à m'accepter.

« - Comme ça ? fit Sirius, estomaqué. Il a rompu du jour au lendemain ?

« - Ben oui… Adams est venu à la maison juste après, papa avait déjà rassemblé les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé là et lui a dit de les prendre et de se tirer. Après ça il a modifié la protection de la maison pour qu'Antoniss ne puisse plus revenir. Donc… Adams m'en veut pas mal vu que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont rompus… il était drôlement accro de papa.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu le virer comme ça…

« - Ben je me suis dit qu'il devait chercher une excuse pour le quitter et que je suis tombée à pic.

« - Sans doute, rigola le maraudeur de bien meilleure humeur tout à coup.

Et bien sûr le fait que Rogue ait viré ce type comme un malpropre n'avait rien à y voir ! C'était… C'était parce que sa fille avait échappé à un beau-père détestable ! Oui détestable ! Ce type l'était. Sirius en était certain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne l'aimait pas. L'instinct sans doute.

« - Enfin, reprit la jeune fille, l'année ne vas pas être de tout repos mais je survivrai ! J'espère que papa ne tombera pas sur lui !

« - Si ce prof te fait des problèmes, je viendrais m'en occuper ! Un type accusé de multiples meurtres devrait l'impressionner !

Loryah éclata de rire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle jeta un regard à son réveil magique et constata avec surprise qu'il était plus de huit heures. Comme s'il s'agissait du signal qu'il attendait, un elfe de maison vêtu d'une jolie tunique verte apparut pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Il disparu immédiatement comme s'il craignait des représailles de la part de la jeune fille à qui il avait volé son désordre.

« - Ton elfe portes des vêtements ? s'étonna Sirius.

« - Chut ! On leur a dit que c'était de jolies taies d'oreiller et qu'ils devaient les mettre pour ne pas offenser notre vue ! J'ai pas envie de les voir déambuler avec des loques et papa est de mon avis ! Mais on a mis un temps fou à les convaincre de les porter !

L'animagus secoua la tête, amusé puis se leva et ils sortirent de la chambre. Il avisa soudain une trappe au plafond sur laquelle était écrit « Salle des complots ».

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, là-haut ? demanda-t-il. »

« - Ah, ça, c'est interdit aux adultes ! C'est le domaine de l'Union. On s'y est mis à cinq pour créer le sortilège qui en protège l'entrée et personne n'a réussi à le déjouer. Pourtant je sais que nos parents ont essayé ! Mais rien à faire ! fit-elle, assez fière. Euh… Tu viens p'pa ? fit-elle au bord des marches. »

Sirius la contempla, ému, avant qu'un magnifique sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

« - Je… Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les marches. Papa, c'est pour… ben papa. Mais si tu veux bien toi ce sera p'pa ? »

« - Ca me fait très plaisir, dit-il doucement. Je pourrais te donner des noms affectueux, moi aussi ? »

« - Bien sûr ! fit-elle en riant. Du moment que c'est pas un truc du genre « poussinette » ou « petite chérie à son papounet », pas de souci ! Tu peux rire ! Papa me l'a fait un jour pour m'embarrasser ! J'ai failli le tuer ! »

Le rire du Maraudeur redoubla et la jeune fille lui tira la langue. Il remarqua que c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait beaucoup… et se dit qu'il trouvait ça adorable. Une fois sortie de la maison, Loryah alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de blottir la tête dans son cou. Severus, dans un geste instinctif et habituel, passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer brièvement contre lui. Après quelques dizaines de seconde la jeune fille se leva et alla s'asseoir entre Jorel et Draco.

Harry, assit de l'autre côté du blond avait suivit la scène d'un regard halluciné. Il se dit intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait un bon moment pour s'habituer à un Severus Rogue aussi tendre et affectueux. Il regarda son parrain s'asseoir sur la seule chaise libre à droite de son ex-amant, il affichait un air réjouit et… apaisé. Visiblement la discussion avec sa fille lui avait fait du bien. C'est en se sentant soudain devenir plus léger qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour Sirius. L'existence de Loryah devait être quelque chose d'important pour le maraudeur et si cela s'était mal passé il aurait pu sombrer dans la dépression… Et il voulait voir son parrain heureux… même si il devait comploter pour le recaser avec le professeur Rogue !Si Sirius était tombé amoureux de lui quand il était jeune c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être si méchant que ça ! Donc il pouvait très bien le rendre heureux à nouveau !

Le Survivant en était là de ses réflexions quand les elfes arrivèrent avec repas. Peu à peu la table se couvrit de salades, crudités et viandes froides très appétissantes en ce si chaud début de soirée. Visiblement la table de Salazar's House n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celle de Poudlard ! Des pichets de jus de citrouille cotoyaient des bouteilles de bierre-au-beurre et autres jus de fruits moldus délicieusement raffraichissants. Les conversations étaient enjouées et des rires éclataient aussi bien du côté des adolescents que de celui des adultes. Sirius semblait avoir décidé de rattraper son retard en matière de nourriture car il dévora une bonne partie des mets sous l'œil amusé des plus jeunes. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rogue secouer la tête avec consternation en marmonnant que décidément certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, amenant une légère rougeur sur les joues de l'animagus.

A la fin du dîner, ils laissèrent les elfes débarrasser et restèrent à table, Loryah ayant évoqué la possibilité d'une sortie à Little Lake pour le lendemain.

« - Tu comprends, disait-elle à son père, il faut absolument une nouvelle baguette à p'pa et aussi de nouveaux vêtements. En plus cela lui fera une occasion de se promener…

« - Et à toi une de faire les boutiques aussi ! subodora le professeur.

« - Tiens, c'est vrai ça… je n'y avait pas pensé, fit-elle avec une parfaite mauvaise foi qui les fit tous éclater de rire.

« - Et Harry aussi a besoin de vêtements ! Renchérit Draco. Les siens sont… … Je suis même pas sur qu'on puisse les qualifier. Aie ! s'exclama-t-il quand le Gryffondor lui donna une tape sur la tête. Et je vais rajouter une bonne coupe de cheveux !

« - Ca aussi, c'est plus que nécessaire, approuva Loryah en direction de Sirius.

« - Très bien, capitula Severus. On ira à Little Lake demain.

« - Je pourrais aussi faire quelques courses ? demanda Draco à ses parents.

« - hein ? fit son père. Mais tu as suffisamment de vêtement pour ouvrir une boutique !

« - Mais comme le manoir a du être évacué rapidement, j'en ai perdu une bonne partie, il ne me reste que mes affaires de Poudlard… et certaines commencent à être un peu juste… Et puis, maman aussi doit avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements car elle aussi a dû en perdre beaucoup !

Narcissa, qui suivait jusqu'à lors la conversation entre son mari et son fils d'un œil amusé, haussa subitement un sourcil intéressé. Elle réfléchit un dixième de seconde avant de se tourner vers Lucius, ratant le sourire rusé qu'affichait son fils.

« - Draco à raison, chéri. Il nous faut ABSOLUMENT de nouveaux vêtements !

Comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, Lucius foudroya son fils du regard avant de céder à son tour. Mais le regard qu'il lança à son héritier indiquait clairement qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La soirée s'avança doucement puis Curtis proposa qu'ils aillent préparer leur chambre comme ça ils seraient tranquilles et n'auraient pas à remonter plus tard, épuisés, pour se rendre compte qu'il fallait encore faire les lits et ranger leurs affaires.

« - Les elfes ne le font pas ? s'étonna Harry.

« - Nan, répondit Sayn. Sev semble penser que c'est à nous de le faire.

Le Sev en question, occupé à siroter avec Lucius et Sirius un verre de Pur feu tourna la tête en direction de l'Helch avant de se replonger dans sa discussion. Mais Sirius avait entendu la proposition de Curtis et se tourna tout à coup vers Rogue.

« - Au fait… Je dors où, moi ?

Severus le fixa un moment en silence puis répondit.

« - Demande donc à ta fille… c'est elle qui a eut cette grande idée.

L'animagus se tourna vers la jeune fille qui arborait un visage rayonnant.

« - Eh bien, après avoir envisagé toute les options, la seule possibilité qui restait est la chambre de papa. Expliqua-t-elle.

« - La chambre de… commença Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit… Oh, Merlin.

**oOo**

**Voilà ! un « petit » chapitre entièrement remanié rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour les obsédées qui ont envie de me taper parce que je n'ai pas développer le passage harry-draco dans le sous-bois… vous aurez un lemon au prochain chapitre ! et même deux !**

**Je voulais savoir… vous préférez une rar collective et avoir le chapitre plus tôt ou des rar individuelles et avoir le chapitre 2 ou 3 jours plus tard ?**


	14. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Koukou à vous !**

**NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Vous ne l'espériez plus, hein ?**

**Je suis DESOLEE ! J'ai eu à faire face à une ENORME panne d'inspi et d'envie d'écrire… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est arrangé et le prochain chap est commencé !**

**En tout cas je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait trééééééés plaisir !**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour mon dernier chapitre de Protection rapprochée… je suis contente que cette fic vous ai plus ! **

**Et je vais en profiter pour faire un appel à ceux a qui j'ai offert un OS Parce que j'ai eu l'idée de présenter mes OS sous forme d'abécédaire donc j'aimerais que vous me donniez le mot « titre » pour votre OS **

**VIF D'OR : Q pour Quidditch**

**LA NOUILLE**

**SAHADA (c'est toi la 300ème review de Protection rapprochée)**

**ARWEN94 : V pour Vampire**

**LOUPIOTE GAROUTE**

**TENEBRA**

**ALUCARD**

**INOUKO : C pour cinéma ou F pour Films à l'eau de rose (lol j'ai adoré ton idée !)**

**donc j'attends les suggestions des autres ! Kissoux**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**RAR :**

**_Tchaye_ : merci concernant l'info sur les cheveux de ryry… ça m'inspire ! lol ! et j'ai tenu ma promesse de mettre des lemon dans ce chapitre… j'espère que ça va te plaire.**

**_Vif d'or_ : Bon question rapidité… j'ai pas fait très fort… mais j'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même. Pour les rar… je peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire des individualisées… lol ! n'oublie pas de me dire quoi pour ton os !**

**_Nicolas Potter_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta grande review ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et oui, Sirius va être assez protecteur avec sa fille… enfin… comme tu le dis toi-même c'est un papa… qui en plus n'a pas pu profiter des jeunes années de sa fille. Pour le bouledogue français… Draco et moi sommes d'accord avec toi…. C'est moche… mais c'est justement l'intérêt ! mdr ! Pour Files\Fichiers communs, Hermione et compagnie… on aura de leurs nouvelles mais pas tout de suite. Kiss**

**_Amy keira_ : mici pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. (pour finir j'ai opté pour les rar individuelles)**

**_Onarluca_ : kikou toi ! Et oui… deux lemons dont un trééééés long ! mdr ! J'espère que tu aimeras, biz.**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : salut ! ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé sur msn dis-moi ! Pour le sondage sur le chien, c'était assez partagé… mais comme les arguments donnés par ceux qui y étaient opposés me confortaient dans ma décision, j'ai décidé de le faire ! mdr ! alors comme ça tu étais déçue de ne pas avoir un petit quelque chose entre dray et ryry… t'inquiète je me rattrape ici ! kiss !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : MDR ! dsl mais j'ai quand même fait des rar individuelles… peut-être au prochain chap… par contre voilà tes citrons ! bonne lecture !**

**_Elyzedirector Elymilly_ : pour finir les rar n'auront pas changé grand-chose à la rapidité de mon update… dsl ! par contre voici les lemons promis ! kiss.**

**_Inouko_ : eh oui c'est toi ma 500ème revieweuse… si tu ne l'as pas fait, lis le paragraphe sur les OS offert pour me dire si tu es d'accord. Par contre j'ai besoin d'une précision pour ton os… tu voudrais que dray soit romantique ou pas du tout ?**

**_Shiryu_ : salut ! je suis d'accord avec toi j'aurais bien aimé aller à eurodisney avec sev et lucius ! mdr ! pour la réconciliation entre sev et siri… c'est pas tout à fait ça… enfin tu verra, kiss !**

**_Didinette 207_ : hello ! ben, en fait, siri il se sent un peu moins concerné par la vertu de ryry que de celle de sa petite fille… mais je compte mettre un petit quelque chose là-dessus dans le prochain chapitre. **

**_Serpentis draco_ : kikou ! bon, finalement j'ai fait des rar individuelles… ça n'a pas vraiment ralongé l'attente ! mdr !**

**_Lovely A_ : salut à toi ma bien aimée auteuse ! j'espère que tu auras passé de bonne vacances et que j'aurais le plaisir de lire bientôt les prochains chap de tes fics ! tu voulais un lemon drary… en voilà un ! petit mais il y en aura d'autres !**

**_Hanna_ : merci ! j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire !**

**_DarkVenusPersephone _: Merci pour tout ces compliments ! dsl le chapitre a été long à venir ! mais les lemons sont là.**

**_Surimi_ : Salut toi ! Comment ça je vous ai laissé frustré au dernier chap ? même pas vrai ! mdr ! bon… j'espère qu'avec ce que je t'ai mitonné dans ce chap ça ira mieux ! **

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : kikou ! pour finir j'ai quand même fait des rar individuelle… après tout je peux bien faire ça pour mes merveilleux lecteurs ! lol ! je promets pas de le faire à chaque chapitre mais j'essaierais. Pour sirius tu verras le reste de sa réaction dans ce chap avec un petit aperçu de sa relation passée avec sev. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Ahalya_ : salut ! bon je suis dsl pour le retard de ce chapitres… pour mon côté perverse… vi c'est vrai et puis j'avais trop envie d'écrire la scène où Dray reçoit son chien. lol**

**_Alienmcb54_ : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**_Nip_ : mici ! pour finir je fais des rar individuelles parce que vu le retard que j'ai… ça change pas grand-chose !**

**_Orphée Potter_ : eh oui je suis la reine de la démocratie… mdr ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. J'ai continué les rar individuelles comme tu le vois ! kiss !**

**_Gaia666_ : merci ! décidément je fais jamais ce qu'on me demande parce que je continue les rar individuelles !**

**_Lou_ : ben je suis désolée, le chapitre a eu… un peu de retard… dsl ! mais au moins j'espère que les lemons que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre combleront ton appétit ! lol ! pour la relation entre siri et sa fille il va continuer a essayer de rattraper le temps perdu mais elle va être un peu en retrait pendant quelques chapitres.**

**_Marion-moune_ : salutatoi ! lol ! merci d'avoir lu ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour le m-preg il y a de forte chance. Kiss !**

**_Omicrone_ : salut ! ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewe pas à chaque chapitre, je sais que tu es une fan ! merci pour ça ! Pour répondre à ta question je pense que ce sera surtout une histoire sur les relations humaines et la jeunesse mais je pense qu'il y aura des chapitres avec plus d'action. Biz.**

**_Bins_ : je m'en serais voulue si tu étais morte ! voilà les lemons promis, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Pour Sayn et Curtis je vais les développer un peu plus mais vu que je traite déjà ryry-dray, sev-siry et les relations entre loryah et sirius je ne sais pas si je pourais leur donner l'ampleur qu'ils méritent. Et désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour mettre ce chapitre j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi !**

**_Vampi_ : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**_Demoniac cat's_ : Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour sev et siry ça va un peu bouger dans ce chapitre.**

**_Sahada_ : je profite de cette review pour répondre à celle que tu as laissé sur PR. Pour les enfants, j'avais vu un reportage quelques jours avant de fignoler mon épilogue qui traitait de l'adoption et une femme renommait le petit garçon qu'elle venait d'adopter. Donc je me suis permis de le faire. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas tu es ma 300ème review pour PR. Tu as donc droit à un os. J'ai mis quelques explications en haut mais je voulais aussi préciser que je n'écrit pas d'histoire avec ryry ou dray autrement qu'avec dray ou ryry… par contre si tu veux un autre couple pas de problème… je crois que je vais te faire plaisir pour l'animal pour ryry… pas tout de suite mais il en aura un (mais chut !)**

**_Louwenn _: hello ! Contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! j'espère que ça continuera.**

**_Drake miako_ : salut ! ça va j'espère ? bon, pour ta « dispute » avec ton amie c'est toi qui a raison, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, ils se sont juste fait quelques « gateries ». Lol ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te donner le chapitre pour le 16 juillet… j'ai un peu de retard… lol. Biz et à bientôt sur msn !**

**_Zaika_ : kisoux à toi !**

**_Oxaline_ : salut ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'avoue que le passage avec Loryah et les elfes de maison m'a été inspiré par les innombrables disputes que j'ai eu avec ma mère ! mdr ! Pour l'ex de sev… siry va le rencontrer dans un des prochains chapitres… je n'en dit pas plus !**

**_Ariane Malfoy-shinigami_ : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis ! Tu as été trois mois sans internet… je serais morte ! Comment t'as fait pour tenir ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**_Mona May56_ : Salut toi ! tu vas bien ? Tu aimes ma fic ? moi aussi j'aime la tienne ! Je veux la suite ! pitié ! dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Tu es bien placée pour savoir que j'ai tenue ma promesse question lemon ! que ça ne t'empêche pas de me mettre une petite review, tu sais que je les adore ! Pour le chien je n'y aurais renoncé pour rien au monde ! lol… kiss ma grande et à bientôt !**

**_Egwene Al'vere_ : tu voulais des nouvelles de ryry et Dray ? Les voilà ! j'espère que ça te plaira… il y en a aussi de sev et siry si tu les aimes bien ! kiss.**

**_Lyciaa_ : Kikou ! Un grand bonsoir (vu l'heure) de France ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! pour ce chapitre c'est du ryry-dray et du sev-siry… bonne lecture !**

**_Fanficgirl_ : Salut ! dsl de t'avoir fait attendre pour les nouveaux chapitres ! je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ! en tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue !**

**_Lulune_ : C'est vrai que j'ai énormément de reviews... et si tu savais comme je suis contente à chaque fois que j'en reçois une ! Il n'y a rien qui me motive d'avantage !**

**_JLG_ : Tu es devenue accro à ma fic ? cool ! en plus tu as de la chance parce que tu n'as pas eu a attendre trop longtemps la suite !... j'ai le regret de t'informer que toutes ces idées sont sorties de ma petite tête déglinguée… mdr ! J'aime bien aussi Lucius dans ma fic… et il a pas fini de s'amuser ! lol !**

**_Amylee_ : Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! bonne lecture !**

**_Fitz of Amber_ : Non ! je n'ai pas abandonné ! pas du tout ! j'étais juste en manque d'inspi ! mais c'est revenu ! Tu lisais aussi PR ? J'espère que tu l'a aimée ! en tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre une publication régulière ! biz.**

**_Doudaah_ : alors tu aimes bien ma fic ? tant mieux ! J'essaie de ne pas trop tombé dans la facilité (notamment en faisant de Loryah une Mary sue). Les grandes révélations sont pour ainsi dire terminées et je vais m'attelée à réunir les couples… je ne pense pas que ce sera une fic avec beaucoup d'action… plutôt sur les relations… mais j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour des situations comiques ! lol.**

**_Diabolykvampir_ : Merci pour la review. Pour finir j'ai mis des rar individuelles car j'avais déjà un retard monstre ! bonne lecture.**

**_Lanya_ : Salut ! tu as de la chance ! tu n'auras pas a attendre trop longtemps ! (les autres auront attendu environ 3 mois pour ce chapitres !) j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs, souvenirs**

Sirius se trouvait sur le seuil de la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Severus. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de l'expliquer à sa fille mais elle avait semblé ne pas comprendre… Il avait abandonné la discussion quand il l'avait vue prendre un air peiné. Il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse… il pouvait donc bien faire un petit effort. Il s'était malgré tout demandé un instant si elle ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre…

« - Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps, Black ? Pesta Rogue derrière lui.

Sirius sursauta en se retournant et le trouva près de lui. Très près. Apparemment, il attendait qu'il bouge pour pouvoir passer. Alors Sirius fit ce pas qu'il hésitait à faire depuis maintenant presque cinq minutes. Il senti Severus le frôler en se dirigeant vers son armoire et dégluti péniblement avant de faire un autre pas.

Contrairement au reste de la maison, cette pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Des lambris de bois noir précieux couvraient les murs sur une hauteur d'un mètre, la partie haute étant décorée de tentures en soie vert foncée. De lourds rideaux de brocard de la même teinte que la soie des murs obturaient totalement les fenêtres, préservant le matin les dormeurs des rayons de soleil matinaux. Le lit aussi était toujours le même. Le maraudeur en fut très déstabilisé. Il aurait pensé que Severus se serait empressé de le faire disparaître tellement les souvenirs de leur histoire l'imprégnait. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer quand son regard se posa sur les arabesques en fer forgé s'élevant à la tête de lit. L'une d'entre elle était visiblement tordue et son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il se rappela la façon dont cela s'était produit.

Avec un suprême effort, il détourna ses yeux. Merde à toutes ses affirmations comme quoi le père de sa fille n'était plus rien pour lui, cette chambre lui hurlait le contraire. Ce lit… Oh Merlin, surtout ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Il aperçut alors le petit lit de camp dressé pour lui et il ne pu retenir une pointe de déception qui lui fit encore plus prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait encore pour son ancien amant. Oh que oui il aurait partagé son lit avec plaisir. Inutile de se voiler la face.

Rogue sortit de la pièce, ses vêtements de nuit sous le bras et l'animagus entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Enfouissant le visage dans ses mains, il laissa les regrets l'envahir une énième fois avant de fermer les yeux pour laisser le sommeil l'emporter sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte

oOo

Harry venait de prendre sa douche et était étalé, les bras en croix, sur son lit. Ils étaient venus deux heures plus tôt pour préparer la pièce et y ranger leurs affaires, le tout ponctué de rires et d'oreillers balancés d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre. Il avait aussi dû se rendre à l'évidence… Draco avait raison… ses vêtements laissaient vraiment à désirer et la séance de shopping prévue ne serait pas superflue ! D'ailleurs un tas de « chiffons » comme les appelait le blond traînait près de la porte. Draco avait jeté tout ce qu'il trouvait moche… ce qui laissait en tout et pour tout à Harry ses vêtements d'école, quelques sous-vêtements et deux paires de chaussettes. Et la lueur de détermination qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de son petit ami l'avait dissuadé d'émettre la moindre protestation.

Il se sentait aussi assez nerveux. Un peu plus tôt Sayn et Curtis avaient réuni leurs lits pour n'en former qu'un seul et Draco lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur auquel il avait répondu en hochement de tête tout en rougissant férocement. Le Serpentard avait donc, d'un coup de baguette, fusionné leurs deux petits lits et le Survivant sentait à présent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en se disant qu'il allait dormir dans le même lit que son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans le même lit que quelqu'un d'autre… si l'on exceptait lorsqu'il s'était endormis ivre mort dans les bras du blond… et en plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était Draco Malfoy, son petit ami, son âme sœur… et accessoirement l'un des mecs les plus sexy qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Pour un mec de 17 ans vierge et bourré d'hormones cela avait le goût du fruit défendu. Leur relation avait malgré tout pris une tournure beaucoup plus sensuelle, tout à l'heure derrière la maison et le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en se revoyant à genoux devant Draco qui retenait avec peine les gémissements que la bouche du Survivant, et les délectables caresses qu'elle lui faisait, provoquaient. Harry avait beau être vierge… il n'était pas pour autant une innocente brebis et connaissait deux-trois petites choses capables de faire voir des étoiles à son ange.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire coquin jouant malgré lui sur ses lèvres, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard en sentant le lit s'affaisser. Draco s'y était assit et l'admirait sans chercher à s'en cacher. Le brun déglutit péniblement et les autres disparurent autour d'eux alors qu'il plongeait dans le ciel d'orage des yeux du blond. Sa respiration s'accéléra pour se bloquer quand Malfoy se pencha et s'empara de sa bouche.

oOo

Ce fut le bruit que la porte de la chambre fit en se claquant qui réveilla Sirius. Rogue marmonna une vague excuse attirant sur lui l'attention du maraudeur. Il avait les cheveux humides et portait un bas de pyjama en soie noire. L'animagus sentit son souffle se bloquer à la vue du torse qu'il avait si souvent embrassé et mordu. Les années avaient été favorables à l'espion… très favorables comme en témoignaient les épaules développées et le ventre plat et musclé.

Respirer… Une apnée de plusieurs minutes est mauvaise pour l'être humain… pas la peine d'être enfin revenu si c'est pour mourir si vite ! Tué par la vue du torse de Severus Rogue… Il y avait pire comme mort !

« Pourquoi cet idiot n'a pas gardé sa chemise ? Il cherche à me provoquer ? » Se demanda furieusement l'animagus.

Mais le professeur ne faisait pas attention à lui… en fait il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là et le Maraudeur commença à s'en agacer. Il se leva donc et s'approcha de Rogue qui lui tournait le dos.

« - Severus ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

En fait, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire… Il avait agi sur une impulsion et voulait juste attirer l'attention de l'autre mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui il ne voyait plus quelle raison invoquer. Et quelque chose lui disait que « te jeter sur ce lit et te faire jouir jusqu'à l'aube » ne serait pas une réponse appropriée.

« Remets-toi en marche, cerveau ! » commanda-t-il. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là ! »

Apparemment les menaces n'étaient pas la bonne technique… où alors à distance raisonnable d'un Severus Rogue torse nu et sortant de sa douche… ça y est ! Il a trouvé !

« - Euh… tu pourrais me passer quelques vêtements… j'aimerais aller prendre ma douche.

Rogue le toisa des pieds à la tête et l'animagus eut soudain honte de sa maigreur. Puis sans un mot, le professeur s'approcha de son armoire et en sorti un pyjama toujours en soie mais grise cette fois. Avec un merci presque inaudible, l'animagus le prit et se vit contraint de sortir de la chambre, perdant la délicieuse vue qui s'offrait à lui.

oOo

Draco se blottit contre le corps de son petit ami, lui dévorant sensuellement les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry était dans ses bras à l'embrasser… Il avait passé tellement d'années à l'attendre en secret, à jouer les connards de service qu'il avait fini par désespérer de capturer un jour le cœur du lion. Chaque relation amoureuse qu'avait eu le brun, même s'il savait, ou plutôt espérait, qu'elle était vouée à l'échec, l'avait atrocement fait souffrir. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus personne à craindre. Harry était à lui !

Il se rendit vaguement compte que Jorel et Curtis jetaient des sorts d'intimité créant des parois opaques entre chaque lit. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le torse à la peau dorée pendant que celles du Gryffondor effleuraient son dos lui procurant mille frissons de plaisir. Harry grogna quand les pouces de Draco se mirent en devoir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à ses tétons tandis que des lèvres roses suçotaient doucement le lobe de son oreille.

La situation commença à déraper lorsque le brun se mit à onduler des hanches, frottant son excitation contre celle du blond. Leurs yeux se croisèrent lorsque le Survivant glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du boxer de Draco, empaumant ses fesses rondes.

Incapable de se contrôler, le souffle erratique, le Serpentard se mit à gémir et écarta les jambes d'Harry, ses hanches heurtant celles de son compagnon avec plus de force, encouragées par la pression des mains contre sa peau nue. Leurs bouches se joignirent sauvagement, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre en un ballet fiévreux.

« - Dray ! Gémit le brun d'une voix rauque.

Un gémissement animal s'échappa du blond à cette supplique et il baissa prestement le caleçon d'Harry avant d'enrouler les doigts autour du sexe de son amant qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise puis un cri lorsque Draco entama sa caresse.

Ne voulant surtout pas rester inactif, le Gryffondor dégagea à son tour l'érection de son petit ami et s'empara de la verge tendue tout en se redressant à l'aide de son bras libre qu'il enroula ensuite autour du cou de Draco.

Le blond se saisit de sa taille et ils se retrouvèrent lui à genoux dans le lit, Harry presque assis sur ses cuisses, aggripés l'un à l'autre pendant que leurs mains oeuvraient entre eux.

La bouche du Serpentard, entrouverte sur ses soupirs de plaisir représentait un fruit trop tentant que le brun s'empressa de mordre, leurs gémissements étouffés se confondant pendant que le plaisir montait inexorablement. Les lèvres d'Harry glissèrent dans le cou à la peau pale et douce alors que ses reins le poussaient plus vite dans la main de son petit ami dont le rythme s'était lui aussi affolé.

Puis ce fut l'apothéose le blond se cambra alors que le Survivant le serrait plus étroitement contre lui et ils jouirent dans un cri simultané avant de retomber, jambes mêlées, sur le lit.

oOo

Sirius contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Une longue douche chaude l'avait délassé et lui avait permis de faire le point.

Il se sentait toujours attiré physiquement par Severus.

C'était évident mais il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer.

Maintenant que devait-il faire… lutter pour réprimer cette envie… ou chercher à reconquérir son ex ?

Les moments qu'il avait passés avec le sombre Serpentard avaient fait partie des meilleurs de sa vie, surpassant même ses délires de maraudeur. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris à l'époque c'était la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient passés d'une liaison purement physique à une véritable relation amoureuse. Il avait trouvé en Severus quelqu'un de sensible et d'écorché vif par une enfance malheureuse entre un père tyrannique et une mère trop faible et terrorisée par son mari pour lui tenir tête. Il avait découvert tout cela morceau par morceau, au rythme des confessions sur l'oreiller, chaque bribe recueillie le rendant un peu plus honteux de la façon dont James et lui l'avaient traité. Quel refuge avait eu Severus entre son père et eux ?

Bien sur il leur avait fait sa part de coups vaches, mais c'étaient eux qui avaient commencé cette guerre stupide par leurs blagues parfois douteuses. Il frissonna d'une peur rétrospective en repensant à la nuit où il avait faillit le faire tuer…

Quand il avait réalisé à quel point il avait du le blesser à l'école, Sirius avait tout fait pour se racheter, multipliant les attentions. Agacé au début, Severus avait finit par se laisser faire et même par apprécier les massages, petits mots, déjeuners au lit dont l'animagus était si prolixe.

Ils avaient même mis leurs meilleurs amis au courant de leur relation… ah ça James avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle ! Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres du maraudeur à ce souvenir.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Sirius prit sa décision et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre.

oOo

Les adolescents récupéraient lentement un souffle régulier. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et se glissèrent entre les draps après un rapide sort de nettoyage.

Soudain, Harry se mit à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Un rire heureux comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps et dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il avait envie d'avoir sa part de bonheur… et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui soit accordée par Draco Malfoy, la fille de Rogue et d'autre personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas une semaine plus tôt. Depuis qu'il les avait rencontré, c'était comme si petit à petit on lui enlevait des épaules un fardeau trop lourd à porter et qu'on le partageait en six. Bien sûr il était toujours le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort mais il pourrait à présent compter sur ses âmes sœurs pour l'accompagner. Il ressentit malgré tout un pincement au cœur en repensant à la façon dont il s'était séparé d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils étaient eux aussi ses amis et il espérait vraiment qu'ils parviendraient à comprendre.

Il se blotti contre Draco qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il releva la tête et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent il sentit un puissant courrant passer entre eux en une boucle d'émotions si intenses qu'elles leur amenèrent les larmes aux yeux. Leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser d'une tendresse bouleversante, des frissons leur parcourant la peau partout où ils se touchaient.

Ce n'était pas un baiser allumeur, enfiévré… c'était un baiser amoureux entre deux personnes s'étant trouvées alors qu'elles n'y croyaient plus vraiment. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux et commencèrent à se chuchoter des mots doux puis des secrets. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler si bas, mais leur intimité toute neuve leur paraissait presque trop fragile pour être rompue par des paroles dites à voix haute.

oOo

Severus était déjà couché lorsque Sirius revint dans la chambre. Il ne dormait pas encore mais préférait le laisser croire au Maraudeur en lui tournant le dos. Il entendit le « ressuscité » déambuler un moment dans la pièce et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté tout près du lit.

Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il sentit son ancien amant s'asseoir près de lui. Il se força à respirer calmement pour ne surtout pas laisser voir qu'il était éveillé.

« - Tu dors, Sev ?

Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de lui parler à l'oreille ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire !

Le souffle chaud du maraudeur lui parcouru le cou pendant qu'il examinait le visage du professeur endormi, comme le subodora celui-ci.

« - Tant pis. Bonne nuit Sev. Murmura Sirius d'une voix tendre.

Après ce qui lui parut être une légère hésitation, Rogue sentit Sirius l'embrasser sur la joue, près de son oreille avant qu'il ne se lève et ne rejoigne sa couche. Il souffla la bougie au passage et Severus ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Comment avait-il osé ? L'embrasser de cette façon… comme il le faisait pour lui dire bonsoir… avant. Et sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit… Pour un peu, il se serait cru revenu dix-sept ans plus tôt. Saleté de cabot ! Il n'avait absolument pas le droit ! Pas ici ! Surtout pas dans ce lit !

oOo

Sirius souriait lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit. Il était sûr que Sev ne dormait pas réellement. Ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que ce bonsoir ravive ses souvenirs. Il laissa lui aussi son esprit divaguer à sa première visite à Salazar's House.

_**Flash-back**_

_Les deux hommes venaient de transplaner dans une pièce sombre sentant le renfermé._

_« - C'est ici que tu habites ? Questionna Sirius d'une voix sceptique._

_« - Je me passe de tes commentaires, Black, jeta Severus en s'approchant d'un secrétaire au bois aussi noir que les mur et le sol. _

_Sans la maigre lueur dispensée par de rares chandelles, on n'y aurait rien vu à un mètre. Sirius avait grimacé en jetant un regard au jardin, que l'on apercevait par une des fenêtres, où les mauvaises herbes atteignaient des dimensions affolantes. Et aussi curieux que cela paraisse, il semblait faire plus clair sous le croissant de lune que dans cette pièce ! Le maraudeur avait reconcentré son attention sur son amant qui pestait en cherchant un manuscrit où était noté une potion dont Dumbledore avait besoin. Sans faire mine de l'aider Sirius, appuyé contre un mur, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, préférait observer le délicieux fessier de son petit ami qu'il trouvait pour l'heure beaucoup trop habillé._

_« - Au lieu de me mater les fesses, tu ne préférerais pas plutôt m'aider, Black, pesta Rogue._

_« - Ben, entre regarder ton cul et farfouiller dans des papiers poussiéreux et d'une provenance douteuse… ouais je préfère te « mater »._

_Severus lui jeta un regard qui se voulait agacé mais où brillait malgré lui une lueur d'amusement._

_« - Je te propose un marché, Sev… Je t'aide à retrouver ton parchemin… et tu me fais visiter ta chambre…_

_« - Ca t'arrive de penser avec autre chose que ce qui te pend entre les jambes ? siffla Rogue._

_« - Ben… le problème c'est qu'actuellement ça ne « pend » pas ! Et de la part de quelqu'un qui m'a ligoté au lit hier soir pour pouvoir assouvir ses fantasmes les plus pervers… je trouve cette réflexion assez cocasse ! rigola Sirius._

_Sentant ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, Severus grogna et retourna à ses recherches, préférant ne pas répondre. Un silence de quelques secondes plana avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne revienne à la charge._

_« - Alors, t'es intéressé ou pas ?_

_« - Non._

_« - Non ?_

_« - Non ! Black… pour l'heure j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de ta libido d'adolescent pubère !_

_Sirius éclata de rire. Il adorait l'humour de son petit ami. Il imagina un instant la tête de James s'il assistait à la scène et sentit un fou rire incontrôlable s'emparer de lui. Pauvre James ! Lui qui venait d'être père… ce serait cruel de lui infliger un choc qui risquait de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Et se serait injuste pour Lilly et Harry aussi… Peut-être pourrait-il le dire à Rem… Le traumatisme serait moins violent. Il riait tellement fort qu'il se laissa glisser à terre, des larmes glissant sur ses joues._

_« - Ca y est ton pauvre cerveau atrophié de Gryffondor a saturé ?lui lança Rogue._

_Sirius continua à rire quelques instants sans s'expliquer d'avantage mais en regardant Severus avec ce qui passerait facilement pour de la tendresse. Devant cet air qu'il trouvait particulièrement niais, le Serpentard poussa un soupir fataliste et retourna à ses fouilles._

_« - Moi aussi je t'aime, Sev, le taquina le Maraudeur en mimant un baiser. Mais puisque tu as décidé de me délaisser… je vais m'occuper tout seul et te laisser à tes obligations._

_Le Serpentard lui lança un regard suspicieux mais Sirius se contenta de lancer un sortilège pour débarrasser le plus proche fauteuil de sa poussière et s'installa confortablement, une jambe négligemment passée sur l'accoudoir. _

_Décidé à ne plus se laisser distraire par les supercheries de Sirius, Severus tourna résolument le dos à son amant et laissa le bureau qu'il venait de vérifier pour un coffre se trouvant tout près. Maudits soient Dumbledore et Voldemort ! Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de chercher après une antique potion dont le directeur de Poudlard avait soit disant un besoin urgent ! Oui, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire ! Il pensa avec nostalgie à la glace au chocolat qu'il avait prévu de déguster sur le corps de l'irritant Gryffondor derrière lui… Non, Severus ! Soit fort ! Oublie la glace, Dumbledore est plus important que…que… qu'une nuit de déb auche avec un homme aussi doué qu'enthousiaste pour ce genre d'activité. Un nouveau soupir déçu lui échappa._

_Durant ces quelques minutes de réflexion profonde il avait cessé de prêter attention à Sirius et n'avait pas remarqué que la respiration du Maraudeur était un peu plus bruyante. Pensant au début que son amant ne cherchait qu'à l'agacer (il était un champion pour ça ! Le seul qui le battait à ce petit jeu était son pote Potter), il fit comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un gémissement doux se fit entendre qu'il se figea avant de se retourner lentement. Bien qu'au fond de lui il connaisse la raison d'un tel son, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être littéralement effaré par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_Sirius._

_Le visage légèrement rougi par le plaisir, la tête renversée en arrière, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans une tentative dérisoire de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir… L'une de ses mains s'étant faufilée sous la chemise bordeaux pour caresser son torse lascivement pendant que l'autre effleurait la virilité qui tendait le pantalon de cuir…Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer quand son regard plongea dans celui empli de volupté de Sirius… Ces yeux gris assombris par le désir au point de paraître aussi noirs que les sien… Il ne se rendit compte qu'il approchait du Maraudeur que lorsque ses jambes buttèrent contre le fauteuil._

_« - Je peux savoir ce que tu t'imagines faire là, Black ?_

_Severus se demanda confusément si sa voix avait déjà été aussi rauque alors que Sirius se permettait un sourire langoureux en voyant les poings serrés de son amant et son souffle un peu plus rapide. Le Gryffondor se lécha les lèvres par pure provocation enveloppant Severus d'un regard lascif qui amena des taches colorées sur les joues du Serpentard. Black savait qu'il était juste à la limite, qu'il suffisait de le pousser juste un peu pour que le côté passionné que Severus cachait si bien prenne le dessus. Les yeux du Maraudeur se posèrent délibérément sur l'entrejambe de l'homme qui lui faisait face et souffla sa réponse._

_« - Je dirais que là… Je suis en train de te faire bander._

_L'instant d'après leurs bouches se dévoraient et Sirius émettait un grondement de plaisir en sentant les hanches de son amant se plaquer aux siennes. Ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux sombres de Rogue le pressaient contre lui pour approfondir d'avantage le baiser alors que celles du Serpentard empaumaient ses fesses pour imprimer un rythme affolant pour leurs deux érections._

_Quand la bouche de Rogue glissa dans son cou, Sirius entama une litanie uniquement composée du prénom de Severus et de gémissements._

_« - Tu es nymphomane, Black, siffla le Serpentard à son oreille. Tu le sais au moins ?_

_Un coup de reins plus précis arracha un cri au Gryffondor qui sourit en croisant les jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami._

_« - Peut-être… mais nous savons toi et moi à quel point tu aimes ça… et dans le genre, chéri, avoues que tu n'es pas mal non plus !_

_Après un grognement peu compromettant de Severus, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se savourèrent, leurs langues se caressant doucement, goûtant l'autre._

_« - Ta chambre, Sev, ronronna le Gryffondor. Je veux faire ça dans ton lit._

_« - Tu as peur de quelques courbatures, Black ? Murmura Severus avant de grignoter les clavicules bien dessinées, arrachant au Maraudeur de nouveaux gémissements._

_« - Mmmmm…Veux voir ta chambre… Ton domaine… Allez…Et pour ce qui est des courbatures, après le traitement de choc de la nuit dernière j'ai droit à quelques considérations._

_« - Toujours en train de te plaindre…Si je me souviens bien, hier tu m'encourageais… Tu veux que je te répète tes paroles ? Demanda Rogue avec un sourire pervers auquel Sirius répondit aussitôt par le sien._

_« - Si tu m'amènes là-haut, tu auras droit à d'autres encouragements… sussura le Gryffondor._

_Déclaration appuyée par les mouvements de hanches réguliers que faisait Sirius._

_Rogue ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait quand il contempla le visage empli de désir de son amant. Sirius Black se révélait être un partenaire étonnant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus il appréciait sa compagnie et pas uniquement pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait étrangement sensible aux attentions tendres qu'avait Sirius depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr il aurait préféré se faire écorcher vif que de l'avouer mais il se laissait peu à peu charmer par son ancien ennemi._

_Mais l'une de leurs « parties de jambes en l'air » étant bien engagée, il se décida à se reconcentrer sur les évènements en cours. Sirius continuait à lui demander de l'emmener dans sa chambre et Severus se dit que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Ils y seraient plus à l'aise… et Sirius se cramponnant aux montants de son lit serait une vue des plus stimulante…_

_Il se redressa, le Maraudeur toujours agrippé à lui et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'escalier mais décida finalement au bas des marches que transplaner serait beaucoup moins risqué que de grimper ces marches étroites et vermoulues. _

_Ils se retrouvèrent donc la seconde suivante sur le palier du premier étage, s'embrassant toujours farouchement. Plaquant Sirius contre le mur, Rogue ouvrit la porte en tâtonnant et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans un noir total. Le Serpentard n'eut pourtant pas besoin d'allumer des torches pour trouver le lit où il bascula avec le Maraudeur leurs lèvres toujours jointes._

_Ils ne se séparèrent que le temps de s'installer un peu mieux sur le lit, Severus à califourchon sur les hanches de Black qui se frottaient sans aucune pudeur aux siennes. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Sirius avait tant insisté pour visiter sa chambre puisqu'il ne lui avait pas jeté un regard et semblait complètement se foutre de ce qui les entourait. Tout ce qui occupait apparemment ses pensées étaient le Serpentard et les choses délicieuses que sa bouche faisait à présent dans son cou._

_Sirius parut tout à coup trouver que leurs vêtements étaient de trop car il se mit à tirer violemment sur les boutons de la robe de son amant. Il voulait leurs peaux nues frottant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre et il voulait ça sur le champ._

_A force de triturer le tissu le Maraudeur parvint à détacher quelques boutons mais il poussa un rugissement de contrariété en voyant la chemise noire que Severus portait en dessous. Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Merlin, portait-il autant de vêtements ?Décidant de se rebeller contre ce qu'il considérait comme une cruelle injustice, Sirius roula sur le corps de Rogue pour se retrouver au-dessus et s'assit sur les cuisses de son compagnon pour régler une fois pour toutes ce problème vestimentaire. A peine se laissa-t-il distraire par son amant qui, s'appuyant sur ses mains, se redressait pour lui voler des baisers._

_Sirius souleva les reins et enleva les dernières attaches qui retenaient la robe de sorcier et la chemise avant de s'en débarrasser en les envoyant valser dans la pièce. Un gémissement rauque échappa au Serpentard quand la bouche de son amant se posa voracement sur un de ses mamelons pour l'embrasser, le lécher, l'aspirer et le mordre avec une passion à la limite de la violence tout en inspirant le parfum de sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue envoûtante. Severus glissa ses longs doigts fins dans les douces mèches noires de son amant attirant sa tête plus près alors que des soupirs voluptueux continuaient de lui échapper. La bouche de Black passa à l'autre téton pour le tourmenter pareillement._

_Résolu à ne pas être en reste, Rogue se cambra, frottant son érection contre celle de Sirius qui poussa un miaulement de plaisir à cette taquinerie. Le maraudeur se redressa pour unir leurs bouches en un baiser sauvage, laissant la langue de Severus envahir son antre pour défier sa consoeur à un duel amoureux._

_Un court instant, la tempête de leurs sens se calma pour laisser place à une vague de tendresse alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient doucement, goûtant la saveur de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent, la langue de Sirius sortant pour mendier une dernière caresse que Severus lui prodigua volontiers. Leurs souffles étaient toujours saccadés et leurs regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre comme pour se dire les mots qu'ils n'osaient pas encore prononcer._

_Mais leur désir reprit bientôt le dessus et Severus entreprit d'ôter la chemise bordeaux du Gryffondor, admirant sa puissante musculature. Ils étaient extrêmement différents physiquement. Severus, grand et mince, la peau pâle, des muscles fins sans une once de graisse, totalement imberbe. Sirius, un peu plus trapu, la peau légèrement halée tendue sur des muscles biens développés, des épaules larges, le torse et les jambes couverts de fins poils noirs dont un chemin hypnotisant débutant sous le nombril et menant à un membre épais pour l'heure caché par le cuir et la soie._

_Une fois la chemise disparue, le Serpentard s'attaqua aux boutons du pantalon du Maraudeur qu'il fit basculer sur le couvre-lit pour ôter plus commodément pantalons et sous-vêtements en un même mouvement. Rogue émit un grognement de dépit semblable à celui poussé un peu plus tôt par son amant lorsque les vêtements se retrouvèrent bloqués par les chaussures. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon tout en envoyant balader de coups de pieds habiles ses chaussures. Le reste de ses vêtements suivit rapidement et le Gryffondor se retrouva surplombé par un Severus Rogue qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux._

_Le Serpentard n'était pas du genre bavard dans ces moments-là mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Sirius se sentait fondre sous ce regard brûlant d'envie. Une longue main blanche se posa sur sa joue, ne l'effleurant que du bout des doigts qui glissèrent, soulignant l'arrête du nez, taquinèrent un instant les lèvres délicatement ourlées, dessinèrent le menton volontaire puis descendirent dans le cou, faisant légèrement crisser les ongles sur la pomme d'Adam. Les prunelles grises contemplaient le spectacle des traits durs de Severus encore accentués par le désir, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, les yeux d'onyx qui suivaient le chemin tracé par les doigts du Serpentard. Ces doigts qui dévièrent du cou pour caresser les épaules puis repartirent en direction des clavicules qu'ils palpèrent presque avec révérence. Puis ce fut le tour des pectoraux où ils jouèrent avec les mamelons raidis par le plaisir durant quelques secondes avant de retracer les abdominaux d'une main amoureuse et de suivre cette fameuse ligne de poils jusqu'au sexe tendu, arrachant un cri sonore à Sirius. Severus suivait chaque réaction du Gryffondor tandis qu'il commençait un mouvement de va et viens, souriant quand Black se cambrait pour accompagner le mouvement. _

_La main du Serpentard était incroyablement douce et le Maraudeur ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de monter et descendre au rythme imprimé par son amant. Il ne se rendait même pas compte des gémissements affolés qu'il poussait alors que Severus le branlait savamment et semblait s'en délecter comme l'indiquait le sourire satisfait qui étirait les lèvres du Serpentard._

_Mais la main arrêta tout à coup ses câlineries, arrachant un cri indigné au Maraudeur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et Black grogna de frustration en faisant culbuter Severus sous lui et en lui arrachant le reste de ses vêtements._

_« - Bon sang, Sev, haleta-t-il. Tu sais dans quel état ça me met quand tu joues avec moi comme ça !_

_L'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue laissait en effet penser qu'il le savait parfaitement et comptait bien en profiter._

_« - Sirius… Parle moins… Baise-moi plus !_

_Avec un gémissement animal, Black lui écarta les jambes et se glissa entre elles. Il murmura rapidement un charme de lubrification et inséra un doigt dans l'anus du Serpentard qui haleta légèrement. Il n'y eut cependant aucune crispation, le corps de Severus, vu la fréquence de leurs rapports, s'était habitué à ce traitement. Habitude qui permit à Sirius de trouver presque immédiatement la prostate de son amant qu'il caressa à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que Severus geigne et ne puisse s'empêcher de vernir à la rencontre du doigt du Maraudeur._

_Sirius inséra un second doigt et regarda son compagnon avec fièvre. Il adorait voir le fier et réservé Severus Rogue abdiquer toute pudeur au profit de son plaisir. Le voir écarter les jambes et se cambrer, lui susurrer d'une voix rauque toutes ses envies les plus osées. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt le pénétra, Severus perdit toute mesure et s'empala violemment sur la main de Sirius qui sentit ses dernières bribes de résistance céder. Il lâcha le membre de son amant et retira ses doigts avant de présenter son sexe à l'entrée de Severus et de le pénétrer sans plus attendre._

_Le même cri leur échappa lorsque Black fut totalement à l'intérieur du serpentard qui donna presque immédiatement le coup de hanches signalant à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas à attendre d'avantage. Le Gryffondor amorça un mouvement doux et lent, savourant la sensation du fourreau brûlant qui l'enserrait. Les jambes de Severus se nouèrent autour de sa taille et ses bras entourèrent son cou pour rapprocher leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné._

_Les mains de Sirius se posèrent sur les fesses de Rogue et le soulevèrent puis il commença à aller et venir un peu plus vite, se délectant des sons délicieux qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Severus, sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il y répondait par les siens. Le Maraudeur modifia l'angle de ses ruades et trouva la prostate du Serpentard qui se cambra soudain d'avantage. Black accéléra encore le mouvement et l'une des mains de Rogue lâcha son cou pour agripper la tête de lit en fer forgé alors que ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de celles de Black dans un rythme de plus en plus incontrôlable. L'autre main de Severus quitta à son tour la nuque de Sirius pour s'emparer de son sexe qu'elle caressa durement à la même cadence que celle imprimée par le Maraudeur. Le rythme se fit animal, c'était toujours ainsi, l'overdose de sensations les plongeait dans une folie des sens à laquelle ils ne pouvaient résister et qui les faisait en vouloir plus encore. Les « encouragements » promis par Sirius se manifestèrent sous la forme de paroles crues, vulgaires qui les firent durcir plus encore. Et soudain ce fut l'explosion, Rogue sentit son sperme se répandre sur ses doigts tandis que quelques mouvements plus tard, Sirius jouissait à son tour s'enfouissant dans le corps de son amant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le corps de Severus, la respiration heurtée, savourant les dernières ondes de son orgasme._

_« - Je t'aime, Sev._

_Les mots avaient été à peine chuchotés mais le Serpentard ferma les yeux et son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'il répondait tout aussi bas._

_« - Moi aussi, Black._

**Fin du flash-back**

Sirius sentit la douleur lui tordre le ventre en pensant au gâchis qu'avait été sa vie par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Severus.

« Est-ce que tu penses à nous, Sev ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que tu bandes autant que moi ? »

L'Animagus se mordit les lèvres… il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà ! Alors… ça vous a plu ?**

**Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir : review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !**

**Kiss.**


	15. De l'inconvénient de faire ses courses

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je suis très en retard, impardonnable…. Est-ce que le début d'une formation aux horaires éreintant peut m'excuser ?**

**Si vous plait ?**

**En tout cas je suis désolée !**

**oOo**

**Comme je suis déjà super en retard, je vais publier ce chap sans bêta lecture, (dsl Arwen et Mona !) et je vais faire des rar collectives (dsl tous les reviewer)**

**Alors un IMMENSE merci à :**

**Valiane d'avalon (moi aussi je suis accro aux fic !),Celymoony (dsl, je connais pas ramstein), remissia (pardon pour le retard), Stef (merci beaucoup pour tes reviews , Amaia009 (merci ! dommage que tu comprenne pas l'anglais, il y a de super fic !), Ishtar205 (je peux pas résister aux yeux du chat potté, voilà la suite !), Erwinn ( de rien, quand j'aime je reviewe, c'est normal), S'L.I.A. (J'ai tout fait pour éviter d'en faire une Mary sue ! donc tant mieux !), ka-chan (merci !), Fullmetal (maintenant !), Beautiful day , Lily's flower, Ayuluna (merci ! moi par contre draymione… peux pas !), Kelkun, Oxaline (cette fois-ci ce sera plutôt le point de vue de sev que tu découvrira), crystal d'avalon (merci, fidèle lectrice !), Samaeltwigg (t'inquiète je n'arrêterais pas cette fic ! je l'aime trop !), Tchaye (Une pro ? merci !), Loupiote garoute (t'inquiète pas trop pour siri et sev !) Mona may56 (publicité mensongère ! t'avais dis que tu updaterais ta fic ! bouhhhhh) , Amy keira (ce coup-ci ce sera rar collective… enfin presque !), Sahada (mon adresse msn est loryah hotmail. Fr , sans espace), drake miako (voilà un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira on avance encore un peu dans le drarry), Vif d'or (merci de pas trop m'en vouloir pour l'os… j'avoue que j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment !), Vert émeraude (j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs), Serda (t'inquiète pas ! j'aime trop sev et siri !), Shiryu (ouais… ben dsl, siri il est à sev qui ne veux pas le partager… mais tu as le droit de continuer à fantasmer sur lui), Dark Yasha ( voilà la suite ! moins frustrée ?), Tiffani shin, la-shinegami (j'ai eu une autre grosse periode creuse mais maintenant ça va !), lyciaa ( dsl ! avec mon emploi du temps j'ai plus trop l'occas d'écrire mais au moins l'inspi est revenue !), Ahalya (tu auras d'autre lemon à lire ici ! c'est pour me faire pardonner !), Flo black (coucou à ta grande sœur et un gros merci pour tes encouragements !), Inouko (c'est une pensée et pour ton os, ce sera un slash, impossible pour moi de faire autrement ! lol !) , Zaïka (dsl de t'avoir fait tant attendre ! voilà la suite), Nicolas Potter (t'inquiète j'abandonne pas même si c'est long à venir !), Marion-moune (tu vas m'idolatrer… car m-preg il y aura ! mais je te dis pas pour qui !), Alicya Potter-Black (mdr ! tu as voulu torturer le ciel ? si tu y arrive dis-moi comment ! ce serait utile chez moi aussi !), Surimi (tu aimes le citron ? Il y en a quelques zeste ici !), Ange de un cisme( faut pas baver sur les clavier, ça les endomage ! lol !), Dark venus persephone (j'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur !), Eyzedirector Elymilly (merci ! j'adore les reviews ! j'en suis droguée !), Mily black (kikou toi ! quelle pluie de compliments ! je suis toute rouge ! merci !), Ariane Malfoy-shinegami (Et oui sev est compliqué… ce Pov alterné entre dray et lui te montrera un peu plus ce qu'il pense !), Vega264 ( il faut être un peu patiente ! le lit de camp va disparaître… mais je dis pas quand !), Onarluca ( merci ! j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !)**

**oOo**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 15 : De l'inconvénient de faire ses courses avec son mec et de croiser son ex**

**Pov Draco **

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je suis… Y a pas à dire, on est vraiment bien chez Sev… Bon le corps chaud qui se colle au mien doit sans doute y être pour quelque chose aussi. J'ai l'impression que j'affiche un sourire niais là… mon père se foutrait de moi s'il me voyait !

Tiens… le corps en question est en train de me baver dessus… va falloir lui dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon ame s…. Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Il blotti son adorable frimousse contre mon torse… Qui pourrait croire qu'hier soir il me faisait des choses aussi délicieusement cochonnes avec sa main… Je crois que mon sourire idiot s'accentue. Faut vraiment que je me surveille parce qu'entre mon paternel et mes soi-disant meilleurs potes, je risque d'en prendre plein la tronche ! Parce que pour se foutre des autres, ils ne sont pas les derniers ! Moi non plus si j'y réfléchis bien… Mais c'est tellement plus drôle quand c'est des autres qu'on rigole ! Parce que j'ai beau être amoureux de l'enfant chéri des Gryffondors et être loin d'être aussi pourri qu'on le pense… je suis quand même un Serpentard ! et je ne raffole pas qu'on se paie ma tête !

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur mon ange et je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front et de frotter ma joue contre ses cheveux. Autant pour mon image de froid et insensible Serpentard… Et puis merde ! Je l'attends depuis presque six ans, j'ai bien le droit de le chouchouter et de lui faire des câlins ! Et puis je sais que tout le monde est content pour moi… surtout mon père d'ailleurs. Ca semblait l'embêter que son fils de 18 ans soit toujours vierge. Bien sûr j'avais eu pas mal d'occasions, je suis sortit avec quelques types pendant mes vacances mais aussi con que ça paraisse je ne veux franchir le pas qu'avec Harry… ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'apprendre (en théorie) tout ce qu'il fallait pour être à la hauteur lors de notre première fois.

Ma main caresse doucement son dos alors que je me mets à rêvasser, laissant mon esprit dériver. J'en arrive finalement à le relooker en pensée et Merlin sais qu'il y a du boulot ! Je me sens encore bouillir de rage en songeant que MON Harry a dû porter les vêtements de son immonde cousin. Si j'avais su particulariser mes sorts je l'aurais fait tiens ! Il aurait gardé ses pustules jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis… autant dire qu'il les aurait eu longtemps !

Zen, Dray ! Le stress vieillit prématurément la peau, parait-il (si ! il l'a lu dans un magasine moldu _très sérieux_ appelé Cosmopolitan). Tu ne voudrait pas que ta peau d'albatre soit fanée par les rides trop tôt n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Tu dois rester jeune et beau pour Harry, pour lui plaire chaque jour d'avantage…

Ca y est, je retombe dans la niaiserie ! Pfff… je suis dans la merde parce qu'une partie de mon cerveau semble être passée chez les poufsouffles… navrant… Il ne faut PAS que mon père sache ça ! quel déshonneur pour la famille Malfoy ! Enfin… je dois reconnaître quand même que c'est très agréable de se réveiller avec son chéri dans ses bras… vraiment très agréable. Il est si chou, on dirait un petit garçon quand il dort. Il a un air… apaisé. Une expression qu'il n'arbore malheureusement pas souvent quand il est éveillé mais avec la vie qu'il a eu… Eh ! C'est à MOI de changer ça ! Je vais tout faire pour le rendre heureux… ce que ça peut faire ridicule quand on le dit comme ça… Tellement banal et trop entendu… Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens.

Je me demande tout à coup quelle heure il peut bien être. Le sort lancé par les jumeaux la veille m'empêche de distinguer la lumière du jour et de me faire une idée. En plus, il n'y a aucun réveil dans la chambre (c'est une règle incontournable !). Je soupire, je n'ai pas envie de me lever – et accessoirement de sortir des bras d'Harry – mais une longue journée nous attend. Je m'extirpe donc précautionneusement du lit, sort de la chambre et descend les escaliers en silence. La porte d'entrée est ouverte et je peux voir que le soleil est déjà haut. J'ai la surprise de trouver mes parents discutant tranquillement dans la cuisine. Une des mains de mon père est posée sur le ventre de ma mère qu'il caresse doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant cette tendre scène si loin de l'image froide et hautaine qu'ils ont dans le monde sorcier. Ma mère m'aperçoit soudain et me souris.

« - Déjà levé, mon chéri ?

« - Bonjour ! fis-je en les embrassant l'un après l'autre. J'étais venu voir quelle heure il était.

« - Pressé de vider mon comte en banque ? devine mon père.

« - Arrête, papa ! Je n'ai pas fait de journée shopping depuis Noël ! dis-je en riant !

Mon père me lance un regard sarcastique.

« - Et qu'en est-il des commandes à divers magasins de mode moldus que tu envoies régulièrement ?

Je prends alors un air innocent qui ne trompe personne et m'apprête à remonter m'occuper du réveil de mon chéri quand Sirius Black pénètre dans la pièce comme un zombi. Il s'affale moitié sur une chaise, moitié sur la table et adresse un vague signe de la main voulant sans doute dire bonjour avant de marmonner quelques mots ressemblant à « où est le café ? ».

« - Je vois d'où ta fille tire sa « merveilleuse » humeur au réveil, se moque mon père en lui servant une tasse du breuvage désirée et en la posant devant lui.

« - 'ci. Mal dormi.

« - Rêves dérangeants ? insinue mon père avec un sourire diabolique.

Grognements de Black. Mon père a l'air de se régaler de la situation. On dirait un gosse devant un nouveau jouet. Je plains Black… et Sev. Mon père peut être très chiant quand il s'y met.

« - Sev ronfle… j'avais oublié, maugrée Sirius.

Silence de quelques secondes puis nous éclatons de rire. Même mon oncle se permet un sourire, sans doute réanimé par le café fort qu'il sirote.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et laisse là les adultes pour remonter rapidement. Sur le seuil de la chambre, j'entends du bruit venir de la porte de Loryah et me tourne pour voir un Jorel pas bien réveillé se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« - Salut Jo, je chuchote, bien dormi ?

« - Ouais, répond mon pote en s'étirant. On est bien chez Sev.

Je ri à cette phrase si semblable à celle que j'ai pensé plus tôt dans la matinée.

« - Au fait, Sirius est levé, alors fait gaffe des fois qu'il vienne dire bonjour à Lô.

« - Merci pour l'info… Grimace-t-il. Il est quelle heure au fait ?

« - Presque 10 h, je vais aller réveiller 'Ry. A tout à l'heure !

« - Ouais, ben moi je crois que je vais descendre maintenant. J'ai beau adorer ma puce, elle est trop désagréable au réveil pour que je m'attarde !

J'éclate de rire en pénétrant dans la chambre puis dans notre « sphère » d'intimité. Harry a légèrement bougé depuis tout à l'heure et a le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller, comme s'il cherchait mon parfum. Une nouvelle fois je me sens m'attendrir. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et lui caresse les cheveux en l'appelant doucement.

Effet néant.

Je l'appelle un peu plus fort, mais mon bel endormi n'a pas l'air décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Je le secoue légèrement et souri en l'entendant marmonner. Je souris un peu moins quand il me tourne purement et simplement le dos. C'est quoi ces manières ? On ne me tourne pas le dos… même dans son sommeil ! On n'ignore pas un Malfoy ! En représailles, je tire vivement draps et couvertures… et je me rince l'œil au passage… bonne idée de dormir tout nu… vraiment une bonne idée. Cependant à part un léger soupir contrarié Harry James Potter semble se foutre royalement de mes efforts pour le réveiller gentiment et me force à employer les grands moyens.

Je grimpe sur le lit et l'enjambe pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui et le secoue franchement. Je pousse une exclamation triomphante quand je le vois enfin entrouvrir un œil contrarié. Je le vois parcourir la scène, encore groggy de sommeil, les draps et couvertures par terre, moi et mon sourire satisfait sur lui… Un sourire coquin étire alors ses lèvres pleines.

« - Eh bien, quand tu as envie d'un câlin matinal, mon cœur, tu n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère, toi ! me dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

« - Ce n'est pas…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mes protestations qu'il m'attire à lui, prenant possession de mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment, _vraiment_ l'intention de le repousser gentiment mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la bouche sa langue vient saluer la mienne qui _par pure politesse_ lui rend son salut et nous nous retrouvons bientôt emmêlés, nos érections se frottant furieusement l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparées par le fin tissu de mes sous-vêtements. (Ben oui, on a dix-sept ans, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour être excité à cet âge !) Nos corps roulent l'un sur l'autre, Harry me dominant. Ses mains sont crispées sur mes fesses et impriment à nos hanches un rythme affolé qui nous fait gémir sourdement. Nos bouches se dévorent toujours avec passion et nous perdons lentement mais sûrement le contrôle. Ma chemise est fébrilement déboutonnée par Harry et nos torses en contact direct nous procurent des frissons de plaisir.

Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau en un baiser fou, nos reins se heurtant de plus en plus frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le plaisir me saisisse, me faisant crisper les ongles sur les épaules nues de mon amant. Celui-ci fait encore quelques mouvements de hanches avant de me rejoindre dans un cri, sa semence me maculant le ventre.

Nous gisons à présent l'un sur l'autre, haletant, savourant les dernières ondes de notre orgasme. Peu à peu Harry se fait lourd et le lui signale d'un grognement peu élégant qui lui arrache un petit rire avant qu'il ne roule finalement sur le côté, se serrant contre moi comme si j'étais son ours en peluche. La situation pourrait être extrêmement romantique sans la sensation désagréable du sperme refroidissant dans mon caleçon et sur mon abdomen. Et puis pas question de dormir ! On a des courses à faire !

Je m'arrache à ses bras et cette fois c'est lui qui grogne de mécontentement. Il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Il a apparemment deviné mes intentions et cherche visiblement à m'attendrir. Mais je resterais fort ! Sa Majesté Potter va lever son vénérable et magnifique et bandant (je m'égare là !) fessier et venir prendre sa douche illico ! Même si je dois employer la manière forte pour cela !

« - Debout Harry !

Gémissement désespéré.

« - Harry ! _S'il te plait_, on se lève !

Re gémissement de désespoir. Je sens mon énervement repointer le bout de son nez. Décidé cette fois à obtenir gain de cause, j'attrape l'un de ses pieds et tire violemment dessus, provoquant un glapissement de surprise chez Harry qui me regarde avec rancune. S'engage alors une lutte sans merci entre nous.

La scène (vue par une tierce personne) doit certainement être cocasse. Harry qui s'aggripe au lit et moi qui le tire de toutes mes forces par la jambes en râlant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire et sieur Potter n'imagine pas à quel point je peux être têtu quand je veux.

Je finis par vaincre avec un cri de triomphe quand mon cher et tendre dégringole par terre avec un manque total de dignité. Autant dire que son humeur ne s'en trouve pas améliorée. Il me jette un regard furieux (mais réveillé ! vive moi !) et se met à bouder. Son pauvre petit nez et son menton sont tout rouges du contact rude avec le sol car le valeureux survivant s'est étalé sur la gueule !

« - Bon sang, Malfoy, peste-t-il. Les réveils en douceur tu connais pas ?

J'enregistre le fait qu'il utilise mon nom de famille lorsqu'il est en colère et je pose un regard significatif sur mes sous-vêtements tachés.

« - Harry… _tu as eu_ ton réveil en douceur.

« - je voulais encore des câlins, geint-il sur un ton capricieux. Des bisous, des mamours… Tout ça quoi !

« - Oh mon cœur, murmurais-je d'une voix douce.

Il me lance un regard plein d'espoir… hé, hé, rêve Potter ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui : « SHOPPING »…. Et autant te dire que tu n'es pas de taille face à une séance de lèche-vitrine ! Quoi que… non ! NON ! Reste ferme Draco ! Le Gryffondor et sa moue suppliante et son joli petit cul ne doivent pas vaincre !

« - Désolé, chéri… Ce sera pour un autre jour ! Aujourd'hui on va te rhabiller ! On a des _tonnes_ de chose à faire pour que tu ai l'air civilisé !

Un gémissement de désespoir échappe à mon petit ami qui semble enfin comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Il se lève avec un soupir mélo-dramatique absolument sincère, je crois, mais que je choisis tout bonnement d'ignorer. Je rassemble quelques vêtements pour nous deux et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bains que Jo a libérée il y a peu comme en témoigne la condensation sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Pov Severus**

**_Mon corps se cambre alors que la bouche de mon amant aux cheveux sombre va et viens sur mon membre. Les arabesques que sa langue dessine sur moi m'arrachent des gémissements extasiés dans lesquels je reconnais à peine ma voix. Seuls de lointain souvenirs me convainquent que c'est bien moi qui les pousse, moi qui suis si silencieux dans mes ébats en temps normal. Il y a longtemps je criais aussi sous les lèvres et sous le corps d'un homme aux yeux gris…_**

_**Merlin que c'est bon ! L'une de mes mains crispées sur les draps s'en détache pour aller plonger dans les mèches drues et noires et mon amant relève légèrement la tête. Nos yeux se croisent, des prunelles grises plongeant dans les deux flaques noires de mon regard. Je suis si proche de la délivrance… si proche…**_

**Un énorme vacarme me réveille en sursaut et je ne peux retenir un cri de frustration. Le bruit semblait venir de l'étage, du côté de la chambre des garçons. Maudits gamins, je n'avais besoin que de quelques secondes de plus… J'aurais dû insonoriser la chambre hier mais j'avoue avoir crains la façon dont cela aurait été interprété par Sirius.**

**Sirius…**

**Il n'est pas de retour dans ma vie depuis vingt-quatre heures et me voilà à faire des rêves érotiques sur lui ! Je suis mal barré. Mon regard inquiet vole jusqu'au lit de camp et je constate avec soulagement qu'il est déjà levé. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se rende compte du genre de songe que je faisais sur lui. Qui plus est Sirius Black, même amaigri, est une vision trop perturbante pour ma libido en folie et j'aurais pu faire une connerie.**

**Mon corps palpite encore de mon rêve et ma main glisse malgré moi dans mes pyjamas. A quoi j'en suis réduis…**

**Tout ça c'est _sa_ faute ! Je n'avais rien demandé moi ! Surtout pas que le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu, et dont accessoirement j'étais complètement accro, repointe le boût de son nez ! Je déteste aussi ne pas savoir comment me positionner –mmmh… mauvais choix de mot… - comment me conduire face à lui. Je sais que c'est important pour ma fille que nous nous entendions bien lui et moi mais nos rapports n'ont jamais été calmes… une haine irrépressible et un désir qui l'était tout autant… Serais-je assez honnête pour m'avouer qu'une partie de ce désir est toujours là ? J'ai un rire sans joie… apparemment oui vu le songe de ce matin… **

**Ma main s'est emparée de mon membre frustré par la fin brutale de mon rêve et le caresse doucement…Que dirais-tu Black si tu me surprenais en train de me branler en pensant à toi comme un ado en manque ? Si tu me voyais creuser les reins et regretter ton corps sur le mien… J'ai trente-huit ans, putain ! Je devrais pouvoir me débarrasser de toi ! Alors pourquoi ton prénom s'échappe-t-il de mes lèvres alors que mon plaisir me salit les doigts ?**

**Après un moment j'attrape ma baguette sur la table de nuit et me nettoie rapidement. J'ai besoin d'une douche longue et chaude. C'est un peu tard à présent pour la douche froide.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pov Draco**

La douche s'est bien passée… Bon d'accord ! Elle s'est très bien passée ! C'est l'avantage d'avoir dix-huit ans… on récupère très vite ! Je crois qu'Harry à un faible pour les câlins sous l'eau. Avant-hier déjà, malgré sa gueule de bois, il m'avait parut assez en forme… c'est une information qui pourrais se révéler utile… conservons-là !

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes à présent assis autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Et nous attendons les derniers retardataires : Loryah, Curtis, Sayn et aussi Sev… ouais en fait on attends presque tout le monde ! Ils exagèrent ! Il savent pourtant que c'est important pour moi d'aller rhabiller mon choupinet d'am… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! NON ! Je n'ai PAS pensé CA ! Je suis un Serpentard pas un Pouffsouffle ! Répète après-moi Draco : Tu es un SERPENTARD ! Tu ne dégouline pas de sentiments sucrés… enfin tu essaie de ne pas le faire ! Ok… j'ai repris le contrôle de mon esprit… Personne ne sait que j'ai pensé ça, mon honneur est sauf !

Le bruit de pas qui dévalent l'escalier me tire de ma profonde réflexion et quelques secondes plus tard, Loryah nous rejoint avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. C'est tellement inhabituel de sa part que Jorel, mes parents et moi en restons figés de stupeur. Loryah au réveil c'est…ben c'est la Lo qui va s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père –ou de Jo si Sev n'est pas là- et qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier sous peine de la mettre de mauvaise humeur… Peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir reconstituer sa famille… en tout cas je ne me risquerais pas à m'habituer à son humeur joviale… mieux vaut rester prudent.

Après avoir embrassé Sirius, mes parents et avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux (Je te tuerais pour ça Lo ! J'avais mis une heure à les coiffer !), elle s'assoit sur les genoux de Jo et entame son petit déjeuner. Si elle a vu le regard d'avertissement que son père a lancé à son petit ami, elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

Il faut une bonne demi-heure pour que mon parrain pointe à son tour le bout de son nez suivi de peu par Curt et Sayn qui me fusillent du regard. Serais-ce du au fait que j'ai ôter le sorti d'intimité avant de quitter la chambre ? Comme s'ils allaient réussir à me culpabiliser ! Je les connais trop bien ! Ils auraient dormi jusque midi ces faignasses !

Harry est « très surpris » quand il voit arriver Sev… c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il faut dire qu'il a l'habitude de voir mon parrain avec ses longues et strictes robes noires, les cheuveux gras – A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attend ! Il passe la journée la tête dans les vapeurs de potions ratées ! Pas bon pour les cheuveux ça !- donc le voir vêtu d'un jean serrant noir et d'une chemise blanche, ça doit l'étonner ! Mon oncle aussi a remarqué le changement et a l'air d'apprécier… surtout le jean !

Loryah a abandonné les genoux de Jo pour ceux de Sev et ils se font des câlins comme je les ai toujours vu s'en faire. On a l'impression que les autres n'existent plus pour eux dans ces moments-là et Sirius à l'air de beaucoup les envier… Mon oncle va devoir être patient. Ca prendra un moment avant que Loryah ne soit aussi proche de lui. Jorel lui regarde la scène, attendri, il connaît le lien très fort qui unis sa petite amie à son père et ne s'offusque pas d'être un peu délaissé.

Merlin ! J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule à une vitesse extraordinairement lente et que tout le monde fait exprès de traîner. Ils discutent tous et moi je tape du pied sur un rythme agacé… qu'ils ne remarquent absolument pas ! Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est près d'onze heurs. Je veux y aller ! Et NON, je ne suis PAS un gamin capricieux (le premier qui pense ça je le transforme en dindon… j'ai de l'expérience… je peux le faire, méfiez-vous !). Je me sens observé et je remarque que Sayn me fixe avec un petit sourire qui indique qu'il sait très bien ce que je pense… Maudits Helch avec leur faculté de percevoir les pensées ! Mais je reste digne ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Je ne trépignerais donc pas… à la place… Je vais leur mettre mon pied au cul pour les activer ! Sauf à maman… elle on fait attention… Elle et le bébé sont fragiles, elle a fait cinq fausses couches ces dernières années, c'est dire si ce bébé est attendu ! Mon père avait perdu espoir mais elle a continué d'y croire… c'est une femme formidable, j'adore ma mère ! Papa aussi… mais maman c'est pas pareil…

Nos regards se croisent et elle m'adresse un de ses doux sourires dont elle a le secret et qui me donnent l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon. J'ai soudain envie de me réfugier sur ses genoux pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras… Avec un soupir fataliste je me demande brièvement pourquoi je ne me suis pas retrouvé à Poufsouffle… Je ne me savais pas aussi sentimental !

Quoi qu'il en soit ma merveilleuse maman à qui rien n'échappe semble à son tour prendre conscience de mon impatience car elle se lève, époussette sa robe et souri à mon père.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Lucius. Enfin si tout le monde est près, naturellement.

Est-il utile de préciser que j'étais debout la seconde suivante ? Non, je ne pense pas !

Sayn est le suivant à se lever puis les autres se décident finalement et Harry passe un bras autour de ma taille alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le jardin. Les derniers à sortir sont Severus et mon père qui déclare en se tournant vers son ami :

« - Je crois que nous sommes partis pour une longue journée mon vieux Sev ! fait-il d'un air faussement las. Une très longue journée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pov Severus**

**Il est sympa Lucius d'essayer de me ménager mais « très longue journée est un doux euphémisme » à ce qui nous attend ! Quiconque a vu nos enfants dans un magasin de vêtements pourra en témoigner ! Et là, en plus d'avoir Loryah et Draco, il y aura Narcissa, qui est à peu près aussi terrible que les enfants, et Black ! Je me souviens parfaitement du nombre impressionnant de paquets qu'il me montrait quand il revenait d'une de ses « sorties shopping ». Encore une chose que notre fille a pris chez lui ! **

**Sayn a ouvert la fenêtre de déplacement et les gamins sont déjà passés à Little Lake. Lucius s'approche de Narcissa et lui prend le bras ce qui me laisse avec… je vous le donne en mille… Black ! Nous marchons côte à côte et je le vois s'effacer pour me laisser passer par l'arche magique. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me mord les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire. Je dois avouer que sentir son regard glisser le long de mon corps ne me déplait pas. Je l'entends déglutir difficilement. La journée ne sera peut-être pas si cauchemardesque, finalement.**

**Nous voici à Little Lake, petite ville assez semblable à Pré au Lard si on excepte le nombre inhabituel d'Helchs et le fait que la plupart des habitants sont des Ombres. L'ambiance est assez tranquille, signe que Voldemort ne mène pas d'action d'envergure en ce moment. J'avoue être assez satisfait pour l'heure que sa confiance en moi soit limitée et qu'il préfère se passer de ma personne dès que cela devient important, car cela me permet de passer beaucoup de temps avec ma fille et comme Lucius est « _persona non grata_ » chez les mangemorts il peut aussi se permettre un peu plus de « vacances » cette année ! Ce qui conviens parfaitement à sa femme !**

**Première étape : la banque. Elle est très différente de Gringotts où tout est guindé et surveillé par l'œil aiguisé des gobelins. Ici, ce sont des Helch qui tiennent les coffres, ce qui les rends encore plus inacessibles aux voleurs puisqu'ils se trouvent dans une dimension semblable à celle des geoles de l'Antre. Cela donne une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et moins empesée. Les démarches pour accéder au compte de Potter se font sans encombre car Lucius se porte garant pour lui. Je retire également une somme assez conséquente, ce qui surprend mon meilleur ami mais je lui dit que je pense que ce ne sera peut-être même pas suffisant. Entre Loryah et Sirius mes finances vont souffrir. Enfin, vu que la plupart viens de son compte à lui… je peux bien lui acheter deux-trois babioles…**

**Nous établissons un programme pour la journée… d'abord les vêtements…. Ce qui va être extrêmement long je le crains, puis nous irons déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi sera consacré au coiffeur, à l'achat de la baguette et de fournitures diverses.**

**Et me voilà donc installé avec mon meilleur ami dans de confortables fauteuils tandis que les enfants, Sirius et Narcissa fouillent les rayon à la recherche « du » vêtement qu'il leur faut « absolument ». Un ricanement identique nous échappe à Lucius et moi quand nous voyons l'air désespéré de Potter. On dirait qu'on le mène à l'abattoir. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'aura pas l'idée de freiner Draco… Il faut vraiment être fou pour tenter de le contrarier dans son royaume !**

**Une demi-heure plus tard la partie sélection est terminée… et Potter a l'air encore plus traumatisé si cela est possible ! Pauvre petit… et dire qu'il vient de faire la partie sympa… il va devoir passer à l'essayage maintenant… Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de l'emmener dans une boutique de fringues pour qu'il soit aussi perturbé… je l'aurais fait avant !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pov Draco**

J'adore cette boutique ! On y trouve de tout ! Et comme les vendeuses nous connaissent depuis le temps, on a droit à un traitement de faveur ! J'ai répartis les vêtements en plusieurs colonnes sur une grande table mise à ma disposition et je sépare bien les « sûrs » des « peut-être ». C'est toute une organisation de faire un essayage ! Je me tourne vers mon chéri –ça va, je peux le dire, c'est pas trop poufsouffle… même mes parents l'utilisent – et le vois tenter de me faire bravement un sourire. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les vêtements et moi semblons lui faire presque peur… petit mamour ! NON ! Chéri ! Juste Chéri !

Je lui présente le premier ensemble et il se rend dans la cabine. Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste… Mon oncle parle avec animation avec la gérante du magasin, la femme fronce les sourcils en signe de concentration puis sourit avant de le laisser. Il se rends à sa propre pile de vêtement et commence à sélectionner ce qui lui plait. Les autres sont tous dans des cabines sauf ma mère qui boude un peu parce qu'ils ne font pas la robe qu'elle voulait pour femme enceinte, elle retourne donc près de mon père qui lui propose une balade pour lui changer les idées. Severus lui lance un regard de reproche pour le laisser seul avec une bande d'adolescents en ébullition. Ma mère lui fait remarquer que Sirius est là aussi mais d'après le regard que mon parrain lui lance il doit assimiler Black aux « adolescents en ébullition ».

Harry sort enfin et j'écarquille les yeux avec un grand sourire… il est superbe avec son jean noir et son pull gris, c'est vraiment un plaisir de le voir dans des vêtements à sa taille. Je le lui dis en l'embrassant rapidement et je le vois enfin sourire un peu plus joyeusement. Je lui tends un autre ensemble et c'est d'un pas plus volontaire qu'il retourne vers la cabine.

Pendant ce temps-là, mon oncle est à son tour sorti de la cabine et regarde autour de lui pour trouver quelqu'un suseptible de lui donner son avis sur ce qu'il porte. Loryah et les autres étant toujours dans les cabines, son regard s'arrête sur Sev qui semble se forcer à regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir l'air de reluquer Sirius. Black s'approche de lui d'un pas décidé… je crois qu'il vient de trouver un nouveau jeu.

oOo

**Pov Severus**

**Je me fais royalement chier… autant le dire franchement. Lucius est vraiment un salaud de m'avoir abandonné ! J'entends un bruit provenir d'une des cabines et voit Potter en sortir… Pour une fois, il n'a pas l'air d'un mendiant, ça change ! Draco semble de cet avis au vu du sourire satisfait qu'il arbore. Potter est aussitôt renvoyé avec une autre tenue au moment où Sirius sort à son tour… Oh. Je veux qu'il remette ses anciens vêtements… ceux-là ne sont pas bons pour ma santé mentale. Il regarde un peu partout à la recherche de Merlin sait quoi puis me remarque.**

**Je le sens mal. **

**Je fais mine de me passionner pour la rue que l'on aperçoit à travers la vitrine mais j'entends des pas indiquant qu'il se rapproche.**

**« - Sev ? Tu peux me donner ton avis s'il te plait. ?**

**Je. Le. Savais ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment du faire quelque chose de mauvais dans une autre vie pour être persécuté comme ça ! Je détourne à contre cœur les yeux et les pose sur lui. A cet instant… je hais ma fille, je hais son père, je hais mon soi-disant meilleur ami qui m'a laissé seul à la merci de cet homme beaucoup trop sexy pour être honnête, et je déteste aussi Narcissa, Draco et Potter… vous me direz, ça, ça ne change pas trop !**

**Mon regard s'est bloqué au niveau du pantalon qui malheureusement ne laisse pas grand-chose à l'imagination des fesses qu'il me met pratiquement sous le nez. Je serre les dents. J'ai survêcu aux Maraudeurs, à Voldemort, à Dumby et ses overdoses de sucre, aux élèves de Poudlard… je peux survivre à une séance d'essayage avec l'ex-homme de ma vie, foutrement trop bien conservé… Est-ce qu'on peut être plus séduisant à trente-huit ans qu'à vingt ? **

**Apparemment oui.  
Je marmonne un vague truc disant que ça lui va très bien. Mais cet enfoiré semble trop bien s'amuser pour abandonner.**

**« - Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la chemise ?**

**En plus ce salaud sait que je n'ai regardé que le bas ! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

**Je lève les yeux sur le pull et ne peux retenir une grimace. Rouge. Beurk ! Quelle horrible couleur ! En plus ce n'est pas un rouge discret, non ! Un rouge vif, agressif. Beurk et rebeurk.**

**« - Je n'aime pas trop la couleur, je réponds d'une voix neutre.**

**« - Oh, attends.**

**Et sous mes yeux horrifiés, il ôte le-dis pull devant moi, en plein magasin et en enfile une chemise, non sans m'avoir laissé admirer son torse.**

**Il va falloir qu'il prenne un peu de poids… Potter aussi d'ailleurs. Je capte du coin de l'œil la gérante du magasin, qui vient de revenir suivi d'un gringalet aux lunettes encore plus disgracieuses que celles de Potter, reluquer Sirius d'un air appréciateur.**

**Rêve, pouffiasse, il est gay et il est à m… heu… rien… rien du tout. Il est gay, point. Final.**

**Black se poste devant moi et réclame à nouveau mon attention. Bien mieux. La chemise est toujours dans les tons rouges mais beaucoup plus sombre, un bordeaux foncé, associé au jean noir l'effet est pas mal du tout. Je ne le dirais pas bien sûr et me contente d'un hochement de tête peu compromettant.**

**J'ai droit à un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps… un sourire content, tout simplement. C'est à ce moment-là que la gérante montre le bout de son monstrueux nez (la première qui dit que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité aura affaire à Moi !) et se pends au bras de Sirius pour le présenter au nabot. Black a l'air sceptique en le regardant mais son regard change quand le schtrouph ouvre la malette qu'il transporte et en sort des montagne de vêtement… en cuir.**

**NON ! Là je proteste ! C'est pousser le vice un peu loin ! Pas du cuir ! Cet enfoiré sait par-fai-te-ment quel effet il me fait en cuir ! Je me demande qui je peux appeler à mon aide pour empêcher ça mais je me rends compte que je n'ai personne ! Drago vient de s'amener, les yeux brillants et demande déjà quelle taille ils ont, Curt et Sayn cultivent la neutralité, Jorel, ce sale gamin ne va certainement pas contrarier Sirius qui semble ne pas lui faire confiance, ma fille n'en parlons même pas, même Potter qui viens de sortir à son tour s'approche d'un air intéressé (!) des vêtements et nul doute que si Lucius était là il en rajouterai une couche… Peut-être Narcissa me soutiendrait-elle moralement et encore c'est pas certain !**

**Loryah est venue s'asseoir près de moi avec une pile relativement modeste de vêtements sur les genoux – Faut que je me méfie, ce n'est pas normal ! d'habitude Draco et elle dévalisent littéralement le magasin- et pose la tête sur mon épaule en attendant que son père revienne nous faire un mini défilé. Draco nous rejoint à son tour et semble aussi excité qu'une puce ce qui m'arrache un petit rire. **

**Son regard a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il a fait la conquête du Survivant. Non qu'il ait été triste avant… mais il y manquait quelque chose, les étoiles que ma fille a dans les siens quand elle regarde Jorel**

**Curtis et Sayn sont les premiers à réapparaître et se mettent à rire en nous voyant installé. Ils se prêtent volontiers au défilé et je vois ma fille et Draco approuver les tenues qu'ils portent. Potter est le suivant à sortir et je l'entends pousser un gémissement de désespoir quand il comprend qu'il va devoir parader devant nous. Mon filleul lui a choisi un jean hyper moulant qui, bien qu'il lui aille parfaitement, semble un peu embarrasser Potter. Il lui a choisi une chemise froissée blanche pour le haut et à nouveau je dois reconnaître qu'il a de l'allure une fois correctement habillé. De toute façon m'enchaîner à cette rancune entre nous n'a plus vraiment de sens puisqu'il est fait désormais partie de l'Union… Ne me demandez pas non plus d'aller l'embrasser ou lui faire des compliments… il y a des limites à tout !**

**C'est enfin –ai-je vraiment pensé ça ! - Sirius qui sort. Il est fidèle à son nom et a choisi un pantalon noir honteusement ajusté en cuir de dragon et un haut sans manche en simple coton rouge (encore !) ainsi qu'une veste de la même qualité que le pantalon. Cet ensemble le moule comme une seconde peau et fait presque baver cette pimbêche de gérante.**

**« - La classe, P'pa ! Approuve notre fille ! Tu es fait pour porter du cuir ! Ca te va trop bien ! Tu ne trouves pas, papa ?**

**A un autre moment, je ne serais pas entré dans son jeu, car je vois très bien ce qu'elle essaie de faire. Mais cette pétasse de vendeuse m'agace réellement et le petit plaisir ressenti en la voyant pâlir quand Loryah a appelé Sirius « P'pa » me pousse à aller un peu plus loin.**

**« - Tu as raison, mon ange. Ca lui va _très_ bien.**

**Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accentuer le « très » quand je vois le haussement de sourcil amusé que m'adresse mon ex. Merlin ! Je crois que j'ai rougi… Finalement, heureusement que Lucius n'est pas là ! J'en aurais entendu parlé pendant des années ! Je coule un regard à la gérante qui a l'air d'avoir saisit le message et affiche à présent un air désabusé.**

**C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que Draco et Potter se sont volatilisés…**

oOo

**Pov Draco**

Bon sang, je suis dingue ! Harry n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de me le répéter depuis quelques minutes. Mais c'est sa faute ! Avait-il besoin d'être si foutrement sexy dans son jean ? Vous voyez, c'est _sa_ faute si je suis actuellement à genoux, le pantalon déboutonné et la bouche pleine dans cette maudite cabine d'essayage ! Heureusement qu'il s'agit d'une cabine magique et qu'elle est beaucoup plus spacieuse qu'il n'y parait sinon je n'aurais pas pu me permettre cette petite gâterie qu'Harry semble apprécier si j'en crois ses gémissements de plaisir.

J'ai d'ailleurs bien fait de lancer un sort d'intimité car mon chéri est du genre expressif… ce qui ne me déplait pas du tout.

Harry se raidit tout à coup et son sperme me coule le long de la gorge. J'ai bien remarqué hier soir que me voir avaler lui colorait délicieusement les joues. Je me relève et l'embrasse à pleine bouche lui permettant de se goûter sur ma langue. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux qu'il fait glisser entre ses doigts, savourant leur douceur. Je luis rappelle mon état d'un coup de hanches qui le fait rire, avant que sa main ne migre vers le sud et ne me prenne, me faisant à nouveau chalouper.

C'est délicieux… mais j'avoue que je préfèrerais que ce soit une autre partie de lui qui s'occupe de moi. Une partie de lui qui actuellement me déguste le cou. Je geins misérablement alors qu'il me mord à un endroit particulièrement sensible, juste sous l'oreille.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Depuis _quand_ les Gryffondors font-ils des sourires diaboliques d'abord ?

« - Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à supplier, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

« - J'avoue que l'idée est plutôt séduisante, murmure-t-il.

« - Harry ! je proteste. Moi je ne t'ai pas fait languir…

Je hais ce sourire !... sauf quand c'est moi qui le fait.

« - D'accord ! _S'il te plait_ !

Il me paiera ça ! Très cher ! Foi de Malfoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard mes projets de vengeance sont partis pour de longues vacances et je gémis sous les douceurs que me prodigue sa bouche. C'est qu'il apprend vite ! Il a parfaitement retenu ce qui me fait de l'effet.

Ses lèvres se resserrent encore et sa langue glisse le long de moi. Je ne suis plus en état de penser et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est balancer des hanches pour m'enfouir plus en lui. Soudain ses dents me frôlent légèrement et me font partir alors que j'éjacule dans un cri.

Je comprends mieux le plaisir qu'il ressent à me voir « avaler » quand il se lèche les lèvres pour nettoyer les dernières traces de mon plaisir.

« - Putain, 'Ry… tu m'as tué !

« - je te devais bien ça mon cœur… tu étais pas mal toi aussi, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et je frissonne de joie dans je vois l'affection qu'il me porte. Ce n'est pas encore un amour aussi fort que le mien mais cela viendra. Je suis déjà ravi de l'évolution de notre relation en si peu de temps. Je nous lance un sort de nettoyage et conjure une chaise dans un coin. Je m'y installe et lui désigne sans un mot la prochaine tenue à essayer. Les jeans moulant lui vont définitivement bien…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Severus**

**Ca y est ! L'épreuve du magasin de vêtements a été surmontée et j'y ai survécu ! Nos paquets ont été miniaturisé d'un sort et tiennent dans un seul sac. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment les moldus font pour vivre sans magie. Nous sommes également passé chez un tanneur. Pendant que Sirius et Potter fouinaient dans les chaussures à la recherche de leur bonheur – Potter soigneusement encadré par son petit ami – j'ai déniché une superbe ceinture en cuir noir avec une boucle en argent ouvragée qui s'accordera très bien avec le pantalon en cuir acheté plus tôt par Sirius. J'ai longuement hésité puis je l'ai achetée avant de la glisser discrètement dans le sac de vêtement… avec un peu de chance il croira l'avoir achetée.**

**Nous sommes actuellement à « la table des mages » un restaurant huppé de Little Lake. Potter a eu un regard de pure angoisse quand il a vu tous les couverts et les verres devant son assiette. Draco lui indique ce qu'il faut utiliser avec tel ou tel plat mais je l'ai distinctement entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos de la connerie d'avoir besoin d'autant de fourchettes ! Et bien sûr comme par hasard, Black a été placé par Loryah juste en face de moi ! Cette gamine est trop serpentarde pour mon propre bien…**

**J'ai eu une mauvaise surprise tout à l'heure. Alors que nous étions chez le tanneur j'ai aperçu par la vitrine Adonis Addams qui passait. J'espère que nous ne tomberons pas sur lui. Notre séparation avait été assez houleuse et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une scène en public… où plutôt qu'il me fasse une scène devant Sirius.**

oOo

**Pov Draco**

Ca y est ! On est enfin chez le coiffeur ! Je crois, vu l'enthousiasme que je ressent, que sa tignasse en désordre m'horripilait plus que je ne le pensais. C'est presque avec jouissance que je vois tomber les mèches sur le sol. Mon chéri lui est plus « inquiet » quoi qu'inquiet est un doux euphémisme. Il se cramponne au bras du fauteuil et ferme les yeux très fort… Il a du avoir quelques expériences douloureuses chez un coiffeur, pour réagir comme ça. Mais il n'a plus à s'en faire, Klarc Quent est un as des ciseaux ! En plus, il connaît un super sort pour faire pousser les cheveux comme ça si ça ne nous plait pas, il peut recommencer autre chose ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a commencé à faire avec Harry, faire pousser les mèches noires pour, je le site, « avoir de la matière pour travailler ». Après le shampoing d'usage, il l'a regardé un instant, se tapotant pensivement la joue avec ses ciseaux, puis sans prévenir a commencé à couper. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry a fermé les yeux.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon oncle qui est assis dans le fauteuil voisin d'Harry. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser contrairement à son filleul. Il s'est laissé convaincre par une coupe très courte, moderne, avec des mèches partant un peu dans tous les sens. La coiffeuse qui s'occupe de lui, lui a également conseillé de garder son look mal rasé lui assurant que ça le rendait très sexy. Avec une boucle d'oreille, a-t-elle ajouté, il serait absolument irrésistible. Elle lui a d'ailleurs donné l'adresse d'un pierceur-tatoueur qui vient de s'installer en ville. La tête de Sev à ce moment-là valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Il semblait prêt à bouffer la coiffeuse. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir Sirius plus sexy qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais je me reconcentre sur mon cher et tendre car le coiffeur en a bientôt terminé avec lui. Le résultat est plutôt intéressant ! Il a laissé les mèches devant les yeux assez longues, à peu près jusqu'au bas des oreilles et a dégradé le reste en une coupe assez courte qui respecte le bordel de ses cheveux tout en l'organisant un peu. J'aime beaucoup !

Je serre la main qu'Harry crispe toujours sur l'accoudoir et l'encourage à regarder. Il ouvre timidement les yeux puis les écarquille soudain. Il porte lentement la main à ses cheveux… visiblement sa coupe lui plais… moi j'adore mais je crois qu'on va faire un détour chez un ophtalmomage…. Il lui faut des lentilles… comme ça ses yeux seront mis en valeur… ils sont si beaux !

Harry se tourne vers moi et me sourie. Dans ses nouveaux vêtements, avec sa coupe, il est vraiment trop adorable ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui dire.

Il grimace légèrement au qualificatif d'adorable puis me regarde avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Quoi ? je demande d'une voix un peu agacée.

J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, rappelez-vous.

« - Rien, réponds-t-il après avoir récupéré son calme. C'est juste que je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais gay… Quand on t'observe un moment, y a rien de plus évident !

Je fais une moue contrariée et fais mine de bouder mais il m'attire à lui pour un baiser et à nouveau j'oublie tout. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il ne l'aurait pas compris… Nan ! Les Gryffondors sont pas sensés être perspicaces, donc ça m'étonnerais.

La coupe de Sirius n'est pas tout à fait fini et j'expose à Harry mon idée de lentille. Il n'a pas l'air contre, m'avouant que ça fait un moment qu'il y pense sans oser franchir le pas.

Mes parents ainsi que Jo, Curtis et Sayn étant partis faire un tour quand nous sommes allés chez le coiffeur, nous donnons rendez-vous à Sev, Loryah et mon oncle là où on devait les retrouver, au bar du Chaudron Percé vers 16 h. Mon parrain approuve, proposant à son ex et à leur fille d'aller chercher la baguette de Sirius avant.

Harry et moi sortons et flânons le long des rues, main dans la main, discutant de quidditch jusque chez l'ophtalmomage. J'aime la sensation de sa main dans la mienne, chaude, rassurante. En poussant la porte j'ai enfin l'impression que ma vie prends le chemin que je voulais lui voir emprunter…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Severus**

**L'étape du coiffeur est elle aussi achevée. Même s'il n'est pas question que je le reconnaisse, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle allure de Sirius. Loryah a raison, le cuir lui va définitivement bien… c'était d'ailleurs déjà le cas à l'époque de sa conception. Sirius, ses vêtements de cuir et sa moto… Il avait réussi à me convaincre de faire un tour avec lui dessus, une fois… j'ai trouvé ça terrifiant mais aussi diablement excitant. Encore des souvenirs…**

**Nous sommes actuellement chez Jodah Terrens, le fabriquant de baguette. Pendant que Sirius cherche celle qui l'accompagnera désormais, je m'approche d'un présentoir d'ingrédients de potion. Les potions sont le « hobbie » de Jodah qui cherche toujours à se procurer des ingrédients rares. Ayant un père Helch et un autre aventurier dans l'âme qui a parcouru le monde en long en large et en travers, il reçoit souvent des colis qu'il partage avec ceux qui partagent sa passion. La plupart du temps, je ne connais même pas les ingrédients qu'il vend, et Loryah et moi nous amusons à chercher dans de vieux parchemin quelle potion réalisée avec tel ou tel ingrédient. C'est de cette façon que nous avons trouver la recette de la potion d'invisibilité que j'ai donné la veille à Draco… il nous faut maintenant chercher à prolonger son effet ce qui serait un avantage non négligeable sur les mangemorts.**

**Je sélectionne plusieurs fioles, soit pour renouveler mon stock, soit pour découvrir de nouvelles potions quand je sens que l'on se penche sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et voit avec surprise que le visage de Sirius est tout près du mien.**

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il doucement.**

**« - Des ingrédients pour des potions. Fis-je en réprimant un frisson. Tu as trouvé ta baguette ?**

**On aurait pu croire qu'il se serait reculé une fois qu'il avait capté mon attention mais non ! Merlin à quoi joue-t-il ? Je sens son torse contre mon dos et je trouve soudain qu'il fait un peu chaud dans l'échoppe.**

**« - Ouais, me réponds-t-il. Acajou, vingt-quatre centimètres crin de licorne et corne d'Helch.**

**Je hausse un sourcil à la mention de la corne d'Helch, c'est un ingrédient rare et assez puissant. Presque l'équivalent de la plume de phénix.**

**Je paie la baguette et mes ingrédients et nous sortons. La journée est magnifique, tout comme la ville. Bordée sur deux côtés par les bois, d'un autre par le lac… c'est vraiment un endroit calme et reposant, même s'il règne une certaine effervescence dans les rues en ce début de vacances.**

**La boutique du tatoueur dont nous a parlé la coiffeuse est juste à côté et ma fille et son père veulent aller y faire un tour. Je suis sans rechigner. Je me sens étrangement serein à marcher près de lui, notre fille nous précédant. Je me met à imaginer une fois de plus ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si Pettigrew n'avait pas trahi… Notre couple aurait-il tenu ? Aurions-nous d'autres enfants. Un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres en imaginant un repas de Noël avec les Potter, Lupin (j'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginé casé !), les Malfoy et nous. Ca aurait été… folklorique !**

**Nous arrivons enfin et passons la porte d'une boutique modeste mais à l'ambiance agréable. Pendant que Loryah tire son père par la main pour l'emmener vers une vendeuse, j'examine distraitement les percing et autres bijoux proposés dans les vitrines. Tout à coup une voix que ne n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre retentit à mes oreilles.**

**« - Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Bonjour Severus.**

**Je me retourne lentement et fait face à un homme châtain, les yeux noisette, extrêmement séduisant… Adonis Addams… mon ex. Il faut ajouter à la description nombriliste, hautain et abusivement jaloux. Je pince les lèvres de contrariété et lui renvoie son salut d'une voix glaciale avant de me retourner à nouveau. Même lui devrait comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.**

**« - Eh bien très cher, fait-il de sa voix onctueuse. Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami !**

**« - Tu n'es pas un vieil ami, Adonis. Tu es un ex gênant.**

**« - Je suis très vexé que tu me traites comme ça, après….**

**« - Sev ! Tu peux nous aider, on arrive pas à se décider, Loryah et moi… C'est qui lui ?**

**Sirius vient de s'approcher, deux boucles d'oreille dans les mains il fronce les sourcil et regarde Addams d'un œil mauvais. **

**« - Désolé Sirius… Je te présente Adonis Addams… une ancienne connaissance…**

**Sirius semble encore plus agressif à la mention du nom de mon ex.**

**« - Oui, Loryah m'a parlé de lui… Vous êtes l'ex de Sev, le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal de White March…**

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter en apprenant cela. Ma fille ne m'en avait pas parlé !**

**« - Je vais vous prévenir aimablement (quelle blague, il est tout sauf aimable, là !), reprends Sirius. Prenez-vous en à ma fille et vous aurez affaire à moi !**

**Merlin ! Ils ont vraiment l'air prêt à se sauter dessus ! Je tente de calmer le jeu en éloignant Black mais Adonis revient à la charge.**

**« - Pauvre idiot, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est votre fille ! La qualité de tes fréquentations baisse, Severus, fait-il en me regardant. Moi qui pensais qu'on aurais pu prendre un verre à l'occasion.**

**Ce type est fou ! Si je l'ai jeté de cette façon il y a des années c'est pour être sûr de ne plus avoir à le supporter ! Pas question de le fréquenter à nouveau !**

**« - Je vaut toujours mieux que toi ! Et arrête de rêver, tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Sev (C'est tout à fait vrai mais c'est à MOI de le dire ça !). Et pour information… ma fille, c'est la sienne ! Je suis le deuxième père de Loryah.**

**Pour le coup la déclaration fait son effet. Sirius arbore un air triomphant et Adonis semble tétanisé. **

**« - P'pa, vous vous êtes décidés ?**

**Notre fille arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais analyse rapidement la situation en nous observant tous les trois.**

**« - Pas encore ma puce, réponds Sirius en fixant Addams. On va s'éloigner, l'air est nauséabond ici. **

**Et sur ce il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîne vers le fond du magasin. Je boue intérieurement mais je n'ose rien dire (et ce n'est PAS parce que j'aime sa main sur ma hanche ! c'est tout à fait secondaire !).**

**« - Vous avez fait votre choix, Monsieur ? demande la vendeuse.**

**Sirius, comme si de rien n'était, me fourre sous le nez les deux boucles, un anneau gravé et un clou d'oreille, en me fixant d'un air interrogateur. Après une brève hésitation je lui désigne le clou qui correspondra mieux à son nouveau look. Il me sourit et me prend la main pendant qu'on l'installe sur un siège pour lui percer l'oreille.**

**Je crois que je suis en train de m'engager sur une pente glissante qui pourrait bien causer des dommages irréversible à mon cœur… alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de faire marche arrière ?**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Pov Draco**

Nous nous retrouvons tous comme prévu au Chaudron Percé. Harry et moi sommes les derniers à arriver. L'ophtalmomage a été parfait et Harry n'arbore désormais plus ses grosses binocles qui gâchaient ses si fantastiques yeux verts. L'ophtalmo a tout de même insisté pour qu'il les garde au cas où il ne supporterait pas les lentilles mais pour l'instant tout va bien. Une certaine animation règne autour de la table quand nous arrivons et je comprends à mi-mots que Jorel, et Sayn aimeraient allez chez Shuggy le magasin de bonbon de Little lake. Apparemment les adultes ne sont pas partant et Loryah et Curtis ont mal aux pieds. Je suis plutôt comme eux mais visiblement le mot bonbon fait des miracles sur Harry parce qu'il semble tout ragaillardi. Severus en profite pour nous informer qu'il n'y a plus rien comme sucrerie chez lui et après négociations, les trois courageux partent ensemble refaire les réserve de Salazar's House.

Je leur précise bien de ne pas oublier la chantilly !

Il leur faut presque trois-quarts d'heure pour revenir et nous étions presque prêt à partir à leur recherche. Sayn et Jorel portent de lourds sacs, pleins à ras-bord de divers boites minuscules, qui sont autant de bonbons miniaturisés, et Harry lui porte une boite de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure à laquelle il semble faire très attention. Les deux autres le regarde avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude mais mon chéri, lui, a un grand sourire. Il s'arrête devant moi et me tends la boîte.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi, Draco.

Est-il besoin de préciser que j'adore les cadeaux ? Non, je ne crois pas !

Je prends la boite qui a un poids bizarre, comme si elle était trop grande et que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur bougeait. Je la pose sur mes genoux et retire le couvercle.

Il y a une créature vivante à l'intérieur.

Je ne peux pas dire de quoi il s'agit parce que je ne l'ai pas encore identifiée. Ca a un petit corps et une énorme tête… des oreilles trop grandes, des yeux globuleux et une bouche…

« - C'est quoi ?

Parce que j'ai beau essayer je ne vois vraiment pas….

« - C'est un chien ! me réponds Harry tout content

Je lève un visage inquiet vers lui.

« - Harry ! Il faut conduire cet animal chez un véto ! Il est blessé !

« - Blessé ? Où ça ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Regarde sa tête !... elle est toute plate ! Comme si elle avait percutée un mur !

Il semble soulagé de ma réponse et se remet à sourire.

« - Mais non, idiot ! C'est sa tête normale ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop mignon ? Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Grand silence de ma part… Je fais le point.

Premièrement cette chose est née avec une tête comme ça… Pauvre bête.

Deuxièmement… Mon petit ami a pensé à MOI – MOI si beau et si sexy – quand il a vu CA !

Je prends la chose dans mes mains et je suis surpris par la douceur de son poil, je l'aurais imaginé plus rêche. Je sens tous les autres se rapprocher de moi avec curiosité. Même Severus, qui déteste les chiens (une histoire avec une sorte de loup dans sa jeunesse parait-il), ne peux s'empêcher de regarder… Il faut dire que des animaux avec des tête comme ça, on en voit pas souvent !

« - Harry c'est… très gentil… je commence.

« - Il ne te plait pas.

Je fixe mon petit ami qui a l'air effondré. Argh…. Je déteste le voir malheureux !

« - Si ! je rectifie très vite. Je suis juste surpris… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'offres un chien ! (des bijoux, des fringues, des fleurs quelque chose de banal…. Mon poids en chantilly !)

« - Ben je me suis dit que les bijoux, les fringues et les fleurs c'était trop banal, j'ai voulu innover.

Ben c'est réussi !

« - C'est un mâle et il a pas encore de nom… c'est l'année des P donc comme c'est un chien pure race, c'est mieux de lui trouver un nom commençant par cette lettre.

Bon cette chose est un chien pure race…. Toute une race de _ça_… on ne va rien dire.

« - Heu… je sais pas, comment vais-je l'appel… CETTE CHOSE VIENT DE ME ROTER A LA GUEULE !

Tout le monde éclate soudain de rire. Apparemment ils devaient se retenir depuis un moment.

Personne ne me soutiens !

Harry combine un air amusé et vaguement embarrassé et le chien… puisque c'est un chien, a l'air fier de lui. Je lui adresse mon regard malfoyen le plus dur mais ça semble lui faire ni chaud ni froid… Sale bête ! Tu es comme Harry ! Je ne te fais pas peur, tu…

Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres. L'année des P, hein ?

« - Je lui ai trouvé un nom !

Tout le monde s'arrête de rire.

« - Il s'appellera Potty !

**oOo**

**Voilà ! Un chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Alors comment vous trouvez le chien de dray ? Et la petite scène entre siri et l'ex de Sev ?**

**Une seule façon de me le dire : REVIEW ! s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !**


	16. plates excuses

Salut à tous (euh surtout à toutes parce qu'il y a pas beaucoup de garçon)

Vous allez avoir envie de me tuer parce que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… c'est juste pour prévenir (mais vous vous en étiez sans doute déjà rendus compte) que l'union des Ombres est momentanément interrompue.

Elle reprendra c'est sûr mais je peux pas dire quand, actuellement je suis sur un os... de 94 pages (à la moitié environ) qui est en fait un UA de l'union.

Mais c'est tout la faute à JKR ! et à son stupide HBP ! j'ai pas aimé la fin du tout !

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je n'arrête pas d'écrire et que cette fic sera terminé mais que vous en aurez sans doute une autre entre temps !

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais je suis incapable d'écrire sur l'union tant que j'ai pas fini cet os qui n'en fini pas de se ralonger !

Big kiss à toutes et un immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmense merci pour toutes vos reviews !


End file.
